


Once in a Miracle

by TheLarryBirdcage



Series: It's Like You're My Mirror [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Male Pregnancy, Miracle, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.</p><p>----</p><p>One year after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of Louis and Harry going into hiding and the wedding of Louis and Harry, the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out stadium tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formally known as "Miracle"
> 
>  
> 
> (all) Smut; ompamaster170 @ tumblr // Editor; at-the-end-of-the-gay @ tumblr

Louis hated throwing up. It was the most pointless thing on the earth in his opinion. Or maybe his jury was out because he had been throwing up every day since he and Harry had gotten back from their honeymoon, but that had been more than two weeks ago. This shouldn’t be happening.

At first it was easy to ignore the turning feeling in his stomach but with each passing day the feeling of throwing up overwhelming his senses. Louis would always be hungry but as soon as the first forkful of food touched his stomach he was on his knees in front of the toilet.

Harry didn’t notice the first week. But now at the end of the second week, he was noticing. He was noticing the throwing up.

But Louis was noticing things much different.

He was noticing his was always tired. He would get up, walk to the kitchen try to get and get ready. And as he and Harry would leave for their rehearsals he would just want to go back to bed and sleep for about thirty seven years.

He was always moody. Like not his normal good sassy moody. Even if someone looked at him wrong he wanted to punch their face. A week after they got back home Harry was making dinner and gave him a weird look because he had told him he didn’t want what Harry was cooking anymore and Louis in that moment almost walked around the counter and slapped him. But he just dramatically walked out of the kitchen. And not five minutes was Louis curled up on the couch crying. So you could say mood swings where in there too.

His body just ached. His feet, his stomach, and his back, or the pressure or small pains he would get in his stomach. He never wanted to stand for too long, otherwise he would get dizzy.

Another thing Louis noticed was how hard his stomach was. No it wasn’t from working out or from football. It was just weird. But Louis dismissed all this with linking it to his stomach. It just had to be the flu or something.

But the most interesting thing Louis noticed was how damn horny he was. Every single day. Harry couldn’t complain this was his husband, and they just got home from their honeymoon. The honeymoon bliss hadn’t worn off yet; hell they most hoped and wished it wouldn’t wear off. That’s the only thing that kept Harry from forcing Louis to go to the doctor. If Louis really wasn’t sick he wouldn’t be feeling like this… Or would he?

\--

The boys where currently running around the arena like maniacs, running away from Paul and their team. This was a favorite game of the boys’, it pissed off the crew but it always had everyone laughing by the end.

“You won’t take me alive, suckers!!!” Louis yelled, running and jumping onto a golf cart, putting the cart on forward before slamming down in the gas. He drove weaving in and out of the different guards trying to catch just one of the boys.

“Louis, damn it!” Paul said, throwing his hands in the air.

Louis giggled, looking around seeing that he was indeed the last one to be caught.

“LOUIS LOOK OUT,” Harry yelled, trying to break from Andrew’s grip.

“What the he-“ Louis started before his cart came to a crashing halt.

The cart may have stopped but his body still moved, his head almost hit the wall but the steering wheel caught his stomach and the rest of his body.

Louis just sat there in a moment of shock before his senses started working again and his hand went to his stomach. It was burning.

“Louis!” Harry yelled again, breaking from Andrew’s grip, running over to his stunned husband. “Boo bear, are you okay? How’s your stomach?”

“I think...” Louis started. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Harry removed Louis’ feathery hair from his forehead. “Okay, here I’ll help you.”

Louis normally would just roll his eyes and pushed Harry off but right now he needed help. So he nodded, taking Harry’s outstretched hand.

Louis slowly moved out of the cart’s bench seat, he and Harry both moved past their group.

Niall and Liam both tried stepping forward to engulf Louis in a hug but Zayn held them back.

“It’s just better if we let Harry take care of him,” Zayn whispered.

Liam nodded, understanding. But Niall was a crying mess, just wanting to hold his bandmate. “But he hit the damn wall, Liam!! We need to help…”

Liam shushed his boyfriend, holding him in his arms as Zayn patted the Irishman’s shoulder.

Louis and Harry finally made it to the bathroom and Louis ran into a stall and locking the lock, denying Harry entrance when he tried entering the stall.

“Louis! Come on now,” Harry said through the door. Louis didn’t answer right away but he soon opened the door.

Harry pushed back the door relieving Louis sitting on top of the toilet, his head sweaty from throwing up.

“Is this the first time you’ve thrown up today?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up from the floor and nodded.

“What about this week?” Harry asked, taking a step toward Louis.

“W-what? Why would I- why are you even asking this?” Louis asked, not really able to meet Harry’s eyes.

“You think I’m stupid?” Harry asked, crossing his arms. “I know you’ve been throwing up this whole week, Louis. Do you need to go back to your doctor?”

“What? No! I’m throwing up because I want too!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Explain?”

Louis opened his mouth to explain but the feeling overwhelmed his senses. He twist and was on the floor again, emptying the remaining contains of his stomach into the porcelain.

Harry crouched next to Louis. Whispering everything and absolutely nothing into Louis’ ears while drawing small circles into his back.

Once Louis was done he braced his hands on either side of the cold bowl.

“Do you need to go home, boo?” Harry whispered, running his hands up and down Louis’ back.

Louis took a few deep breaths, regaining his breathing. “I think that would be best…” he muttered.

Harry nodded, helping Louis up.

Louis walked out of Harry’s grip, walking to the sink splashing cold water in his face and washing his hands.  Louis took a paper towel wiping the water off his face and hands.

Harry offered his hand and Louis took it, leaning on his husband. “M’so tired.” Louis yawn.

Harry gave a small chuckle. “How about you go to the car and I tell everyone we’ll rehearse tomorrow?”

Louis nodded, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before walking off in the direction of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.

His hand went to his stomach and tried sitting up. It almost felt as if something was being ripped from his body. His hand clawed at his stomach, he bite his lower lip from yelling out as he was finally able to sit up.

His hand slowly made its way to the covers, lifting them up. He gasped at the sight before him, _blood_. Blood pooled the sheets and ran down his legs. His fingers slipped from the fabric, his hand covering his mouth. “Harry,” he whispered.

His hands instantly found Harry’s shoulder, shaking it but the younger boy only mumbled something and was snoring again.

Tears filled his eyes; the pain was almost unbearable now. He cursed Harry for being such a heavy sleeper. “Harry,” he repeated and punched Harry’s shoulder. That got him awake.

He bolted up, “ow!!” he yelled, rubbing his shoulder. “What was that..?”

His question hung in the air as soon as he looked at Louis, suddenly wide awake. Louis’ lower lip and cheek had blood over it. Harry’s slowly reached out, running his thumb over his husband’s lip. Normally Louis would giggle and blush but not now. “What happened?”

“My stomach.” Was all Louis whimpered out as his stomach pain increased once more. His hand left his stomach and reached for Harry’s hand. “It’s hurts so badly. Make it go away, Hazza.”

Harry slowly nodded, picking up the soft duvet of their sheets and gasped at the sight. Blood was pooled below Louis’ bum and staining everything in sight. Harry shifted so he was kneeling at Louis’ side as he helped Louis lay back down. His hand slowly rolled Louis’ shirt up to show Louis’ smooth stomach. His cool hands met Louis’ burning skin, making the older boy cry out.

“Don’t!” Louis cried, tears now flowing freely down his bloody cheek.

“That hurt? I barely touched you.” Harry said, more to himself than to his husband.

“Yes that hurt,” Louis retorted. Before Louis shuttered in pure agony.

“You’re going to the hospital.” Harry said, reaching out and picking Louis up in his strong arms.

Louis started to say something but his mouth was shut again as his body shuttered again. Instead he just nodded his head.

\--

The drive to the hospital was intense. Either Harry or Louis knew where the blood was coming from so they couldn’t even try to stop the bleeding.

Louis was currently wrapped in a towel on the passenger side of their Range Rover, whimpering.

“Hazza,” Louis whined. “Are we there yet?”

Harry almost replied but the light turned red, causing Harry to press on the brakes. “All…. Most.”

Louis nodded, not opening his eyes trying to block out the pain. “Just hurry.”

“I’m trying, Lou.” Harry muttered, gasing the car as soon as the light turned green.

Harry looked over to Louis; his eyes were now open looking to the road ahead knowing his routine all too well.

_Louis sat in the waiting area of the hospital, it took all his power not to reached up and itch his arms._

_He hadn’t cut in about two weeks and all his cuts were starting to heal causing his tattooed skin to itch. Harry had told him if he didn’t itch them they would heal faster and wouldn’t scar. But Louis knew Harry didn’t want him to itch his scratches because there were already so many scars he didn’t Louis to add to the long list._

“Louis?” Harry called.

Louis blinked looking up to Harry.

“We’re here.”

Louis looked out at the night, seeing the towering building of the hospital.

“Wait here, babe. I’ll get a wheel chair.” Harry whispered, unbuckling himself from his seat and reached over pressing a brief kiss to Louis’ temple before opening and closing door of the car.

\--

“Caucasian male, 21, blood pressure **85/55 and dropping,” A nurse called, wheeling Louis down the hospital hallway. “And heavy bleeding from his groin area.”**

**“Louis,” The nurse said, looking down to him. “How are you feeling?”**

**“Cold and tired,” Louis whispered.**

**“I know sweetheart but we need you to stay with us, alright?”**

**Louis nodded, trying to stay awake but the darkness was a better option than staying awake in agony.**

**~~**

**“Louis,” A soft female voice called. “It’s time to wake up.”**

**Louis’ eyes fluttered. Trying to shake off the remainders of sleep, he shook his head before fully opening his eyes and blinking at the harsh fluorescent lighting.**

**“Why hello there, you gave us all quiet a scare.”**

**Louis focused on a petite middle aged woman with gentle brown eyes. “Where am I?”**

**“You’re in the hospital, dear. Do you remember anything?” She asked, taking a seat next to his bed.**

**“I remember waking up with awful pain in my stomach… and the blood pooling on the bed. Harry wouldn’t wake up when I called him so I had… Wait where’s Harry?” Louis asked, his eyes frantically searching the small private room for his husband.**

**The doctor slowly shushed Louis, “He’s down in the café with the rest of your band. He’ll be up soon.”**

**Louis nodded, lying back in the bed. “Do you know what’s wrong with me?”**

**The doctor gave a sad smile. “Not yet, honey. We’re waiting for your blood sample to come back.”**

**Louis looked down to his arm, it was wrapped in gauze.**

“Your husband gave us permission when all your other test came back negative,” the doctor answered, reading his mind.

Louis nodded, suddenly tired again.

“You lost a lot of blood, get rest Louis. If you need anything just press the red button on your bed, alright?” The doctor asked, getting up.

Louis nodded again, closing his eyes.

~~

Louis woke the next time at his own will. He opened his eyes and slowly stretched, his joints making popping sounds.

“Good afternoon,” a raspy voice said.

Louis instantly looked over his bedside. “Harry,” he choked out.

Harry nodded, smiling. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel better,” Louis said, reaching out for Harry’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hand.

“Do they know what’s wrong with me yet?” Louis asked, blushing to his husband.

“Why don’t we call the nurse’s station and ask?” Harry reached over pressing the big “Help” button on the side of the bed.

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” A nurse’s voice asked.

“Are Louis’ test results back yet?” Harry asked the voice.

Louis and Harry heard some ruffling before the nurseanswered. “Oh yes they are! Hamplinton will be in shortly. Is that all?”

“Yes thank you,” Harry said.

Louis turned to Harry, “Hamplinton?”

“That’s me, Louis.”

Louis turned, smiling at the petite women. “I thought you were a nurse.”

Hamplinton smiled, shaking her head. “Let’s look at Louis’ results.”

Louis and Harry both nodded, sitting up straighter in their seats.

The doctors flipped open the vanilla folder, her eyes scanning the paper as she walked deeper into the room.

“Well umm… I’ll be right back,” Dr. Hamplinton whispered, stopping dead in her tracks and spinning around on her heel and quickly made her way out of the room.

Louis looked up to Harry, his eyes wide. Harry looked into Louis’ frightened blue eyes. “You’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” He whispered, he didn’t know he was trying to convince himself, Louis or both.

Louis nodded as the doctor came back in with a nurse pushing in an ultrasound machine.

“What is that…?” Louis asked, as the nurse rolled the machine to his side and walked out the room.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, I just want to make sure.” Hamplinton said, dodging the questions.

“O-kay.” Louis said, as Hamplinton lowered Louis’ bed and laid Louis’ back.

“Can you raise your shirt for me, Louis?” Hamplinton asked.

Louis nodded, truly scared now. He lifted up his shirt.

“The gel will be cool,” Hamplinton stated, putting the gel of his stomach and putting the wand on his stomach, spreading the gel with the wand before turning of the machine.

Louis looked to Harry before gathering his courage and turning to the screen even if he didn’t know what Hamplinton was looking for.

The room was completely silent until Hamplinton moved the wand to lower on his stomach before a faint beating rang out, making all three of them jump.

“Holy mother of God,” Hamplinton whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Moving the wand around his stomach to make sure she was seeing the screen correctly.

“W-what?” Louis asked, taking his eyes off the screen and looking to the confused doctor.

Hamplinton didn’t respond right away. She wiped the gel off Louis’ stomach and pressed on the bed. The bed slowly moved, going back to its original position. Louis took that as a sign he could pull his shirt down.

Hamplinton pressed a few buttons on the machine before it printed out something. She grabbed the paper before turning back to Louis and Harry, her face sober.

“I don’t… I’ve never seen this before.” She said, handing Louis the small paper. “But you’re pregnant Louis. Probably three or four weeks already.”

Louis looked down at the paper, stunned. Harry leaned forward in his chair. And sure enough there was an ultrasound picture with a small white blob on it labeled “Baby Styles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \----
> 
> One year after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of Louis and Harry going into hiding and the wedding of Louis and Harry, the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out stadium tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

Louis studied the picture. A thousand things rushing through his mind. All the things that had been happening to him in the past weeks… of God the bleeding! Didn’t that mean he had a….?

“What about the bleeding?” Louis whispered, not looking up from the picture.

Hamplinton and Harry stopped talking, Hamplinton shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Louis studied the women’s face; he could see the tears in her eyes. That could not be good. “You can tell me… I can take it.”

Hamplinton looked to Harry and then back to Louis.

That annoyed Louis. “Please!” He begged, his voice sounding like a child’s.

“I… When you arrived something… came out of your body we thought… it was a blood clot. But now it’s more than likely it was a… a baby,” Hamplinton whispered, hanging her head.

Louis gasped, a hand rising to his mouth. “You can’t be serious.”

Hamplinton looked up to Louis, her head shaking. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I’m 100 percent certain it was a child now.”

Louis looked up to Harry, trying to keep his bottom lips from trembling but tears where already rolling down his face.

“So... What are our options?” Harry whispered, his voice trembling. His heart bleeding for the loss of their child.

Hamplinton sighed, drumming her fingers on the sides of Louis’ bed. “Right now you have three options… One being that Louis decides to keep this baby, if that’s the case he’ll be on a hormonal treatment, inserting a needle into his bellybutton, twice a day until he gives birth. Two being abortion. And finally Louis carries the baby to term and then gives him or her up for adoption.”

Louis looked up to Harry, shaking his head. “No.”

He didn’t know what he was saying no to, the word slipped his mouth. Maybe it was the fact he couldn’t or didn’t want to even try to carry this baby to term; he had One Direction to think about. He couldn’t keep the baby… that would be selfish to the band but not keeping the baby was selfish too. It was selfish to the baby. It wasn’t the baby’s fault. Or maybe it was the fact that Louis, only just finding out that he was pregnant, that he in love with the child he was carrying. And that scared the living shit out of him.

Harry looked down to Louis, their gazes meeting. “What Louis?”

“Harry… I-” Louis started, biting his lower lip before Hamplinton stopped him.

“You both have been hit with a lot this past day. It’s a lot to take in. How about I give you a few days to think out each decision before we move forward?”

Louis bit on his lip harder. He didn’t want to wait, afraid he would change his mind but he had no choice but to nod his head when Harry did.

Harry slowly leaned over, kissing away his tears. Louis closed his eyes, wishing Harry could kiss away this pain. Less than ten minutes ago he found out he was pregnant. Less than five minutes ago he found out he had lost a child… a  _child_. It seemed once everything was starting to get better it got worst.

The doctor nodded, “I’ll show you how to use the medicine and I’ll discharge you.” She got up and excused herself saying she would be back in a minute.

The doctor did come back in record time. Neither Harry nor Louis exchanged a word in that time. There was too much to be said in such a small time.

“Okay Louis, first you break the seal and then insert the needle in your belly button and push down the needle’s head.” She explained as she did the instructions.

Louis tensed as the needle went in but relaxed after it was done.

“You okay, boo?” Harry whispered.

Louis gave a slight nod. He wanted to be okay and nodding did make him feel like just maybe everything would be okay, but Louis wasn’t holding his breath.

Hamplinton quietly handed Harry the bag full she was holding to Harry. “These are Louis’ vitamins and shoots. He should take all the pills and needle twice a day. When he wakes up and before he goes to sleep. If you need any help please call me.” Both men nodded. “Well… Take care gentlemen and I’ll see you in a week.”

They nodded again, Harry helping Louis out of the bed as the doctor exited the room.

“I’m pregnant Harry. I don’t need your help getting out of a bed.” Louis snapped, the mood swings coming on.  

Harry grinned at Louis.

“What?” Louis snapped, again pulling the gown over his head leaving him only in his boxers.

“You said you were pregnant.” Harry said, his dimples showing.

“I..I did..” Louis said, his hand going to his stomach.

Harry slowly walked over placing his hand over Louis’. “We’re going to be fathers Louis. Isn’t that amazing?”

Louis shook his head, tears forming in his eyes once more. “Let’s just talk this out at home.”

\--

Harry counted to three, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He and Louis were now at opposite ends of the lounge. “Louis Tomlinson,” Harry breathed, using his old last name. “Screw the band, you and I both know it’s just an excuse. We’ve been thinking about having a child for months now!!”

At this point Louis’ temper was rising right along with Harry’s, “no it’s not an excuse, we’ve all been waiting for this tour for months now… A…. a child would just ruin it!”

Harry’s eyes flared. “What do you mean a child would ruin it? It’s a miracle you can even carry a child, Louis!! Is it just because Gemma isn’t carrying the child and you are? Is that it?”

“If the media gets ahold of this then  _that_  will ruin us!!” Louis spat, not answering his question.

“Screw the damn media, Louis!!” Harry said, throwing up his arms. “It’s not all about them! This is about  _us_.”

Louis shook his head. “You don’t understand… Harry I need to show them that they can’t break me down. They did that once, they can’t do it again. I won’t let them.”

Harry let out a breath. Harry couldn’t let Louis kill the child he already loved. “Then don’t, boo. Don’t you see? We don’t have to tell them… we… we can hide your bump and everything. It will be fine.”

Louis shook his head. “I’m… I’m so sorry Haz… but my mind is made up.”

Harry blinked; he didn’t even know Louis had made up his mind already, without even asking him what he his thought where. They were married for God’s sake; this was about give and take.

 There was an awkward silence that followed, Harry too pissed to even reply to Louis. So he just glared.

“D-don’t look at me like that!!” Louis cried, tears streaming down his face.

Harry just shook his head, and began turning away.

“Harry, please!” Louis pleaded, pathetically reaching out for Harry’s arm. “Please try and look at this from my point of view! That’s all I ask.”

Harry shook his head. “No, Louis. You try looking at this from my point of view,” he bitterly bite out before walking out into the garage, leaving a stunned Louis in his wake.

\--

He had been gone for over three hours now. It was now five pm and the sun was beginning to set. Louis frantically called all the other boys asking if they had seen Harry anywhere.

“Um no Louis… I’m sorry. Neither Niall or I have seen him… is everything alright?” Liam asked, worry filled his voice.

“Yeah… um I’ll just talk to you later,” Louis mumbled, ending the call and calling Zayn next. “Hello,” a peppy girl voice greeted.

“Umm.. Perrie? H-h-have you seen Harry?” Louis asked, fresh tears running down his face.

“Umm Zayn and I are currently out to dinner and he’s in the loo but no we haven’t see him… are you okay? Are you crying?”

Louis shook his head into the phone. “N-no I’m fine…. Sorry Perrie, bye.”

“Louis are you su-?” Perrie started but Louis ended the call. His head hanging.

His hands found his way to his stomach as a wave of unease hit him. “Not now,” he moaned but ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach.

Louis was silently crying once he rocked back on his feet and slide to the floor, head in his hands. He was a coward. He knew that, and so did Harry that’s why he left. He had lost one child, and now because of his cowardice he was going to lose another. Louis did want the child but he couldn’t live with himself if he lost this one too. So abortion seemed like the best logical choice. He was so at war with himself.

“Louis?”

Louis looked up from his hands, frantically getting up and practically falling down the stairs to reach Harry.

He didn’t care that they were fighting right now or the pain in his back as he ran, he just needed to hug Harry and that’s what he did once he was within arm’s distance to Harry.

“Harry!” Louis wailed. “Don’t ever… please! Don’t leave!”

Harry returned Louis’ hug, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “I’m so sorry, boo. I just needed to clear my head.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest. “I understand… and I’m sorry too.”

Harry pulled back looking into Louis’ eyes. “No I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that. I’m going to support you in whatever you decide… but I believe your mind is already made up?”

Louis gave a small nod, looking to the floor.

Harry hooked his middle finger under Louis’ chin making him look up at him. “Hey,” he whispered. “It just wasn’t the right time, alright?”

Louis nodded, giving him a sad smile.

Harry returned his sad smile. “This baby,” he placed a hand on Louis’ stomach. “And the other one will always be our miracles, okay?”

\--

The following days were spent in silence. Harry promised he would support Louis in his decision but he still wasn’t all that happy about it. Louis continued to get moodier and he was hungry all the time now. He wasn’t getting dizzy anymore since getting his treatment, if anything he had more energy but that was quickly spent and he would be on the couch in a dressing room or in their lounge.

All the boys were starting to notice the changes in Louis but Louis shook them off. Deciding it was better not to tell the boys, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them… or well at less Louis hoped.

All too soon the dreaded day came. The tension in the car was almost unbearable. When the hospital loomed infront of them it was a curse and a blessing. Harry slowly entered the parking lot and parted the car.

“Here we are,” Harry whispered, unbuckling his belt before he felt Louis’ small hands meet his larger ones.

 Harry peeked over at his husband.

“C-can you just pick me up?” Louis whispered, almost inaudible.

Harry looked over to Louis, even if he wasn’t happy about this he wanted to be there for Louis. “Are you sure?”

Louis bite his lip, no he wasn’t but this was for the best. He gave a small nod before getting out of the large Rover. “I’ll call you?”

Harry nodded, hating how casual this convocation sounded, it was anything but.

Harry watched as Louis walked into the hospital. He slowly started the car again drove out of the parking lot.  _Where were you suppose to go for a few hours weren’t 100% on aboard with what your husband is doing?_  Harry sighed, deciding to just go to the park where he and Louis had gotten engaged.  
  
It took Harry only five minutes to get to the park and park his car. He quickly put on a beany and headed to his and Louis’ secret spot, overlooking a small lake. They had found the small lake almost two years ago now. It was where the always went to get away from everything.

Once he crossed the park and walked through the trees he sat down on a rock looking out onto the lake, he breathed in the fresh air. His mind spinning. Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking out what was happening back at the hospital but he couldn't help it. Harry knew he could never hate Louis but... but what? Dislike him? Love him any less? Harry knew none of those things were possible, so what was this pain in his chest? Harry sighed, putting his face in his hands. His head was pounding. He got off the rock and laid down on the grass, he had barely got any sleep last night; he spent most of the night tossing and turning.

He put his phone on his stomach and his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, set on taking a nap but just as he fell into unconscious his phone broke out, sending the music across the lake. Harry grumbled taking his phone and putting it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"H-harry?" Louis stuttered.  
  
Harry was in instantly on his feet, making his way to the car. He was so stupid to think Louis could do this on his own. "I'm on my way," Harry said before Louis could get another word out, "I'll be there soon. Tell them to hold on."  
  
"N-n-n-no... It's not want you think,” Louis cried into the phone.   
  
Harry stopped walking, clearly confused. He knew he looked stupid but he really didn't care. "What is it then, baby?”

“I… just come back, okay?” Louis whispered before ending the phone call.   
  
"What the hell?" Harry muttered, shoving the phone in his phone and running to the black Range Rover. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \----
> 
> One year after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of Louis and Harry going into hiding and the wedding of Louis and Harry, the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out stadium tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

Harry hastily put the large vehicle into park. When he had gotten back to the hospital he was surprised to see his earlier parking stop still open but he had, seriously, been gone all of twenty minutes.

Harry opened the door, and slammed his door shut, sprinting into the entrance and almost being hit in the process. His mind just couldn’t think of anything rational. The only he could think of was Louis… baby… Louis… baby… Louis.

Once inside the hospital Harry didn’t want to get kicked out. He walked, rather fast, to the maternity ward and prayed like hell no one recognized him. Once the nurse’s station came into view picked up his pace.

“Louis Styles?” He panted, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes.   

The nurse looked up to Harry, startled. “Um… and you are…?”

“Harry  _Styles_ ,” Harry growled showing her his license.  

“Oh,” The nurse said, a blush creeping up her neck as she read the plastic card in front of her. “I um… M206.”

Harry nodded sending a thank you behind him as he took off again down the hallway, M203….. M204…. M205 and finally M206. He slid to a halt in front of the door, almost hitting a nurse exiting the door.

“Eep!” The nurse squealed, as Harry caught her as she fell.

“M’sorry,” Harry whispered, looking at the now closed door, he numbly looked to the nurse. “Are they o-okay?”

The nurse bite her lip but nodded. “I’ll go get the doctor.” And scurried away.

Harry gave the retreating figure a weird expression but then turned to his obstacle, the door. He reached out his fingers barely touching the door, but then dropped his arm.  _Come on, Styles_. He scolded himself.  _Louis needs you_.

Harry took a deep breath, reaching out his had again and turned the knob.

Like any other hospital room it was plain. A small hallway leading into a small square room. White walls, a small TV on the wall and a few pieces of furniture pushed up against the wall and a large hospital bed in the middle of the room with a small Louis curled up in the middle under thin blankets. He currently had his eyes closed, and the TV on mute. You would have guessed he was sleeping but his body was too tense. Harry cleared his throat.

Louis flinched at the sound of his husband’s voice. He tried pushing back the lump in his throat before slowly opening his eyes and looked over to where he heard Harry’s voice. Tears already welling up in his eyes. He angrily brushed them away.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, rushing over to Louis, gripping Louis’ limp hand in his strong one. “What’s wrong, boo?” Harry whispered, wiping the sweat off Louis’ forehead even though it was in the middle of November and only 48 degrees outside (A/N; degrees as in Fahrenheit) and about a cool 80 degrees in the room.

“I couldn’t do it...” Louis whispered, hiding his face from Harry the ashamement in himself was overbearing.

Harry nodded, not able to hide the smile forming on his lips. Harry reached out, slowly rubbing circles into Louis’ back. “Lou… we can do this… we’ve wanted a child for a long time now and-”

Louis shook his head into the pillow. “No Harry… I’m pregnant with… twins.”

Harry stopped drawing circles, his breath caught in his throat. Louis whimpered, peaking over to Harry. “Y-you don’t want them do you?” Louis sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

Harry scooted Louis over and laid down with him, taking his hands in his and brought them to his lips, planting kisses.

“I want you all,” Harry whispered, between kisses. “And I’m so blessed that God let you carry our children, Louis. I love you… all three of you.”

At this Louis started to cry harder. “I don’t deserve you.”

Harry shook his head, pushing Louis’ hair back. “No no I don’t deserve you, Lou.”

Louis looked up to Harry. “Even though I lost one child a-and you still want me even after I was going to… abort them? How could you even love a coward like me?”

Harry pursed his lips before replying. “Louis,” Harry breathed. “You losing one of our children wasn’t your fault, we didn’t know about him… or her… and about the almost abortion… deep down I think I k-knew you couldn’t do it.”

They stayed in silence after that, Harry’s hand slowly rubbing circles onto Louis’ nonexistent bump, thanking God above for answering his prayers.

“I see Louis told you the good news?” A new voice said. Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing Dr. Hamplinton in the doorway.

Harry quickly got off the bed, but didn’t leave Louis’ side, their hands stated intertwined.

“Hi doctor,” Harry said, smiling showing off his dimples.

“Hello Harry,” Hamplinton chuckled, looking down to her notes writing down a few new things. “Are we ready to get down to business?”

Harry and Louis both peeked at each other before looking to the doctor and nodding.

“Good,” Hamplinton said, tapping the end of her pen to her temple, unsure of where to begin. “Well,” she began. “Since male pregnancy is very rare, there’s not much information to go on plus every pregnancy is different… this may or may not be an easy eight months for Louis.”

Harry felt Louis’ hand stiffen. Harry gently squeezed his hand.

Hamplinton gave a sympathetic look to Louis. “I’ll do everything in my power to make this as painless for all of you, alright?”

Louis nodded, tears sliding down his cheek. He brushed them away. “I hate crying,” he mumbled.

Hamplinton gave a small smile. “I’m afraid I can’t help with that. Its hormones.”

Louis nodded, “what about my hormone shot? Do we need to increase the dosage or anything?”

Hamplinton shook her head, “I gave you a little more than I thought needed, and I’m glad I did. You should be fine but if you have any pain, bleeding anything out of the ordinary then please call me.”

“And what about touring?” Harry whispered, knowing Louis wanted to know too.

Hamplinton looked thoughtfully at the young couple. “When does your tour kick off?”

“In a week’s time,” Harry said, meeting Hamplinton’s stare.

“Hmm… how about we set up an ultrasound in about a week and we decide then, just to make sure?”

“Is there something wrong with them?” Louis asked.

Hamplinton shook her head, “No! Of course not! I just want to make extra sure.”

Louis nodded, understanding. He wanted to be extra careful too.

Hamplinton answered their remaining questions before leaving the room so Louis could change before heading home.

Harry, once again, tried helping Louis out of the bed, causing the smaller boy to slap Harry’s huge hand off his arm. “God damn it, Haz.” Louis said, getting out of the bed without help from Harry. “I am not some small child who needs help.”

This earned a chuckle from Harry who decided it was better to sit and wait in a chair so Louis changed. “I’ll remember that when you try to get something off the top shelf.”

Louis threw a pillow at Harry. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \----
> 
> One year after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of Louis and Harry going into hiding and the wedding of Louis and Harry, the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out stadium tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

“When should we tell the boys?” Harry whispered, as he drove their car back to their home.

Louis fiddled with his thumbs; to be honest he wasn’t sure. Probably sooner would be better. A lot better. So they could go into this tour with a clear head and not a clouded one because he and Harry had casually told the lads, “Oh and just to let you know Harry and I are pregnant but get this. I’m the one caring them… oh there’s our cue. I’ll see you lads after the show.” Haha, no. Louis thought, biting a hang nail.

“I… I would think soon would be better than later.”

Harry nodded from the driver seat. “So soon.” He looked to Louis. “Louis! Stop.” He scolded, pushing Louis’ hand out of his mouth.

Louis rolled his eyes, wishing he had a pillow to throw at Harry.

Harry chuckled, reading his mind. “Not so tough are you now, boo bear?”

Louis tried giving Harry a glare but was soon laughing along with him. The past week the house had been so quiet and just cold. But now he could feel the ice melting, it was so nice to have Harry back, he had missed him.

Harry looked over to him, catching his stare. “I… I just missed you,” Louis whispered, feeling like he had to explain himself to his husband on why he had been staring.

Harry’s cheeks grew in color as they pulled into their driveway. Once parked and the car was off he looked to Louis, “I missed you too, Louis. God… I never wanted to push you away… I’m so sorry if it felt like I was.”

Louis felt a tear run down his cheek, ugh. He thought. Stop crying!

Harry slowly reached over, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb, causing Louis to sigh and nuzzling into Harry’s touch. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

Louis opened his eyes, causing more tears to spill out, he gave a short laugh. “I’m not laughing because I’m said… I’m crying because I’m… we’re just so happy to have our Hazzabear back.”

Now it was Harry’s turn for his eyes to wail with tears. This was the first time Louis had really referred to the baby… twins. He was just so overwhelmed with emotion. He slow reached out again to rub his hand back and forth on Louis’ now smooth stomach. “I love you, all of you.” He whispered.

“And we love you too, daddy.” Louis whispered, reaching forward engulfing Harry’s lips with his.

Louis undid his seat belt, moving in his seat to deepen the kiss. He tried inching closer but when he blinked he found himself looking right into Harry’s crouch, making his cheeks burn. “Oh I um…” Louis started, pushing back on Harry’s thigh. “We should go into the house now…”

Harry chuckled, planting one more kiss onto Louis’ burning cheek before getting out of the Range Rover.

~~

Since they didn’t have to go to rehearsals today, they had a lazy day. A much overdue one. Harry couldn’t remember the last time they were just able to cuddle up on the couch and watch sappy movie after sappy movie.

Right now, they were watching Titanic. Harry was upright on the couch with Louis’ head in his lap. Harry’s fingers were running through Louis’ hair, while his other hand was on his knee, finger intertwined with Louis’ free hand. While Louis’ other hand was on his stomach. Harry grinned, at the sight. God, in eight months they both would be fathers to twins. He could hardly believe it. But then his mood slightly changed with the loss of their other baby.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, his lips barely moving.

Louis looked up, his face falling seeing Harry’s face. “Yeah, Hazza?”

“W-what should we name the baby?” He asked, his eyes moving from the screen to Louis.

“We should name him….” Louis started but stopped.

“We should name him something… strong,” Harry said.

Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Edward William,” he mumbled out, just playing with names. He said it so quietly not even Harry heard it.

“What was that, love?” Harry questioned.

“Edward William,” Louis repeated, more forcefully now. Knowing that was their baby’s name.

Harry pondered the name. It was unique, which he loved. But it was more than that. He loved how it had a piece of each of them. He nodded, making eye contact with Louis. “I love it, baby bear.”

Louis’ cheeks began to burn again with the new nickname. So instead of replying he leaned forward, kissing down Harry’s jawline before settling back into the soft couch.

They stayed like that, but it wasn’t until Louis declared he was hungry some odd hours later that they both notices how Harry’s hand was not on top of Louis’ hand on his stomach.

Harry couldn’t help it anymore. He slowly slid off the couch and kneeled in front of Louis, nudging Louis hand off his stomach.

He slowly brought up the thin material, revealing Louis’ smooth stomach. He slowly reached out, running his hand up and down. Mumbling “I love you’s”.

“You know what they say?” Louis whispered, placing his small hand on top of Harry’s larger one.

Harry looked up, “what do they say?”

“They say…. You should really make us some food.”

Harry’s smile fell. “You shit.”

Louis giggled, placing a peck on Harry’s lips. “Sorry love. I couldn’t help it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Getting up and offering his hand to Louis.

Louis took Harry’s hand and the two walked into the kitchen.

Harry walked over to the large fridge and looked in it. When he saw the chicken and ham he got an idea. “Louis?”

Seconds later he heard the garage door open and close. “Yeah?”

Harry grabbed the chicken and ham, setting them on the granite counter top as he closed the door with this foot. Louis came into view, two cokes in hand. “We should cook, again.”

Louis gave him a weird look before seeing the chicken and ham on the counter. “ _Oh_.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “How about it?”

Louis cracked open one of the cokes, “let’s do it.”

~~

It took Louis and Harry less time this time to make their dinner than it did last time Louis, mostly, made the dinner. But with Louis complaining about his back, Harry did most of the cooking. No that either of them were complaining, they weren’t. If anything they were enjoying the experience. They were enjoying just talking again. They both rambled on and on. What they were excited about for the new stadium tour. Harry was most excited about playing in Lambeau field aka home to his favorite American football team the Green Bay Packers.  While Louis was excited to go back to California, even if it wasn’t in LA he still loved the California sunshine.

Once dinner was ready, Harry slide the chicken onto two plates, handing one to Louis’ already out stretched hand making Harry chuckle. “Hungry baby bear?”

Louis nodded food already in his mouth.

“If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were Niall, slow down. I don’t want you to choke.”

Louis chewed a bit more before swallowing, “Well I am eating for three Mr. Styles all thanks to you.”

“And I wouldn’t change it for the world,” Harry said, his smiling showing off his famous dimples.

~~

“Should we tell them tomorrow at rehearsals?” Harry whispered. They were now both in jam jam bottoms, lying on their bed. Harry lying down with Louis across his chest. Louis stopped drawing circles over Harry’s abs.

“Well we did agree better sooner than later…” Louis trailed off. He wanted to tell the boys he really did but he was terrified of how they would react. Hell he didn’t want them to react like  _he_  did.

“We don’t have to tell them tomorrow, we can wait another day or so,” Harry mumbled, his eyes slowly closing.

“I do want to tell them,” Louis slowly said. “I just… I’m just scared… what if they react like I did? What if they think I’m a freak or they want me to get an a-a-abortion… I c-can’t re-repeat that H-Hazza.” His voice grew with emotion as the worst scenarios flashed through his mind.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, Louis’ frantic rant casting away any thoughts of sleep. “They will not be like that. They’ll just be really surprised and will probably want proof.”

“We have ultrasound pictures…”

“But we only have the one I thought,” Harry said.

“No… before um… the thing they gave me another ultrasound picture just in case I wanted one to remember the baby by and that’s how we found out about I was having twins,” Louis rushed out.

“Oh,” Harry whispered. He probably should be mad that Louis didn’t tell him but he just couldn’t bring himself to be mad. “Can I see the… picture?”

Louis nodded, slowly getting off of Harry and scurrying out of the room. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position about to go after him but Louis was already coming back into the room. He walked over to the bed, the bed groaning under the new weight.

Louis didn’t hand over the piece of paper right away, he slowly ran his hand over the glossy print.

“Do you know how many weeks you are?” Harry whispered, looking over Louis’ shoulder. He stared at the two little white dots, making them stand out against the black background.

“They said about five or six weeks now,” Louis replied, looking over his shoulder handing over the photo.

Harry gingerly took the photo. Styles 1 and Styles 2 was printed above the two small dots. “They’re… so small.” Harry whispered, unable to help that that sounded so  _stupid_.

Louis chuckled, placing a hand on his stomach. “Well they’ve only been in here for about six weeks.”

Harry nodded, placing the picture on his nightstand. Harry cuddled back up on the bed, opening his arms for Louis to cuddle up on his chest again.

Louis crawled back into Harry’s arms, sighing.

“Why are you sighing?” Harry asked, his eyes drooping again.

“I’m just going to miss this,” Louis whispered, as if it was obvious.

“Miss what…?”

“Cuddling you, you big goof!” Louis laughed, propping up so he was looking at Harry directly.

“But you can…  _ohhhhh_ ,” Harry said, the gears beginning to move. In about… he didn’t even know how many weeks but Louis’ baby bump wouldn’t allow them to cuddle.

“Well how about we just enjoy this right now?” Harry asked, tightening his grip around Louis’ waist.

Louis nodded, snuggling into Harry’s chest more. “I like that idea.”

Harry nodded, absent mindedly kissing the top of Louis feathery hair. Louis quietly giggling, not loud enough for Harry to hear or maybe the younger lad did but he was too far into sleep. Louis pulled back a little, admiring the person he got to call his husband, and now the father of his children. That alone made Louis feel all gitty on the inside. Just thinking how far they’ve come in the last six months. From Harry getting to actually save Louis for a second chance at a happier life, coming out, their wedding and now the babies. Louis couldn’t feel more bless at the miracles that where currently happening in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \----
> 
> One year after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of Louis and Harry going into hiding and the wedding of Louis and Harry, the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out stadium tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

Louis woke up rolling from his side to his stomach, _and oh boy_ huge mistake. He hurled himself of the king bed and made a run for the toilet. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl before flushing and dropping the lid of the toilet before placing his bum on the surface so he could regain his breath. Growing up Louis had always hated getting sick. And now being pregnant he despised it even more. He hated the taste it left behind in his mouth.

Once he regained his breath he stood up, grabbing his brushing material and got to work. Brushing his mouth until he was sure he had gotten all ofthe bitter taste out. He quickly shut off the lights and found himself in the huge bed again, cuddling into Harry’s side. Harry slowly reached and out draping his arm over Louis’ waist, pulling him on top of his stomach, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Louis whispered, now straddling Harry’s hips. He leaned down and placed a soft morning kiss on his husband’s lips.

After pulling back Harry opened his blazing green eyes. “Where were you?”

“Throwing up,” Louis whispered, leaning down and kissing down Harry’s jaw. 

“Eww!” Harry giggled, rolling them over so he was on top of Louis. “Don’t kiss me then!”

“Just shut up and kiss me you fool,” Louis pouted.  

Harry simply smiled and connected their lips again in a heated kiss, no longer caring that Louis just threw up or that he hadn’t brushed his teeth. Harry lived for morning kisses. They were his favorite. Not having Louis by his side for a month made him appreciate the small things. The way Louis hair gently blew in the wind. The way Louis’ eyes shone when he was happy or the way his eyes could crinkle when he was happy. Those were the moments he lived for, and now the twins. Louis let out a small moan making Harry smile into the kiss as he moved his head down more to deepen the kiss.

Louis pulled back. His hand flew to his stomach, making Harry’s face fillwith concern. “Are you okay?”

“I just… get off me. I need….” He started, trying to wiggle out from under Harry.

Harry rolled off Louis dumbfounded, letting the boy leap off the bed and run back into the bathroom.

Harry sat there for a minute before he heard retching noises coming from the bathroom. Harry hastily got up and made his way into the bathroom. His heart clenched at the sight before him, Louis sweaty and bent over the toilet. He quietly walked over to his sick husband, bending over to lightly massage Louis’ shoulders.

Louis waved his right arm to Harry. “Harry, get out. You don’t need to see this.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he helped Louis stand up. “In sickness and in health, baby bear.”

After Louis was, hopefully, done with his morning sickness they showered together. Louis loved it when Harry massaged his back and washed his hair. He loved being lazy before but now being pregnant it gave him even more reason to be lazy.

Now Louis and Harry both stood in front of their respective mirrors in the steam filled room. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and swept his fringe to the side. While Louis expertly styled his hair in his signature messy look like Lou had taught him.

“Are you sure you want to tell the lads today before rehearsal?”

Louis’ hand froze has he put the last bit of gel in his hair. He let his hand drop as he turned to Harry. “I think we better do it now and not later.”

“Even if we don’t have the clear for you to travel yet?” Harry asked, looking from his reflection to Louis.

“Do you want to tell them or not?” Louis snapped his mood bending in a blink of an eye.

Harry kept his gaze cool. “How could you even ask a question like that?”

Louis opened his mouth to reply but Harry just shook his head. “Just leave it Louis.” And walked out. Leaving Louis in a state of confusion.

Louis felt tears form in his eyes as Harry’s face kept flashing before his eyes. The _stare,_ it was haunting. The blankness of it and the lack of emotion.

Before Louis’ brain could think his legs were already in motion, taking him into the kitchen. Harry stood with his shirtlessback to him. Revealing scars from countless late nights of _making_ love finally resulting in their twins. Louis made his way over to Harry, hesitating just a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Haz?” Louis whispered, his voice meant to come out loud and confident but instead come out in a weak whisper. When Harry didn’t turn around Louis grasped Harry’s shoulder and made him turn around. Louis gasped when Harry’s stare was still blank. Louis’ hand went limp and fell from Harry’s bare shoulder.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry asked voice low and quiet. Harry barely ever used his full name. Only when Louis did something stupid but this timeit was Harry who was in the wrong. Once that thought entered his head, anger filled his veins.

“I want you to stop being an ass,” Louis shot out. “I mean what is your problem?”

“I’m an ass?” Harry asked. “I’m not the one who is happy one minute and a complete twat the next!”

“Oh well excuse me for being pregnant! Thanks to you!” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

“Well I’m sorry,” Harry huffed, rolling his eyes.

Louis couldn’t help it. He giggled uncontrollably. Harry gave him a weird look but laughed along with him. Louis bent over, trying to gain his breath. After gathering enough air he looked up to Harry through his eyelashes before straightening up and making grabby hands to Harry. Causing Harry to roll his eyes but he walked over to Louis and engulfed the shorter lad in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“It’s okay,” Louis whispered, pulling back and poking Harry’s dimple. “You’re kinda cute when you’re mad though.”

Harry laughed. “And you’re just cheeky in the morning. Come on; let’s go get some clothes on.”

“Hmm, I think I like you better without any clothing on,” Louis said, eyeing Harry up and down and causing Harry’s cheeks to burn.

“Now I wish I had a pillow to throw at you,” Harry grumbled.

Louis looked up at him with a mischievous smile. “Race you to the bedroom.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, it’s on.”

Louis laughed as he took off without warning, leaving Harry behind for about two seconds before his longs legs caught up with him and they tumbled into the bedroom together, panting and laughing before pulling into a messy but sweet kiss where they laid tangled on the floor.

~~

“Are you ready to go?” Harry called from the kitchen.

Louis slid into the kitchen, taking the granola bar from Harry’s hand and stuffing it into his mouth.“Yup!”

Harry smirked before grabbing another bar. “Boo, don’t choke.”

Louis waved him off and walked towards his coat and putting it on. Everyone _first_ thought it was weird that One Direction was kicking off a stadium tour in November but most of their venues where _actually_ indoors.

Louis impatiently waited for Harry by the door leading to the garage, tapping his foot until Harry walked over to him and opened the door to the garage. Louis huffed out a “about time” entering the garage and heading to the passenger side while Harry jumped into the driver’s seat.

“If you need to throw up tell me so I can pull over,” Harry said, reaching over to shift the car into drive.

Louis nodded, placing his head on the cool window and his hand on his stomach.

The drive to the O2 arena was quiet. Louis was lost in his thoughts of how to tell the boys while Harry was mostly focused on maneuvering the busy traffic in the heart of London.

After about a thirty minute drive they arrived atthe O2 arena, Harry flashing his entrance card to the security guard before they drove through the gate. Harry parked outside the entrance so Louis wouldn’t have to walk as far.

Many of the fans thought it was weird One Direction was having rehearsals in an _arena_ and not a _stadium_. But all the stadiums where more than two hours away from London, and the boys wanted to stay “home” as long as possible. So a week before the tour kicked off (which was in a week) they would be heading up to their first stadium, the Stadium of Light in Sunderland.

As soon as they both got out of the car, they heard screaming. Not just any screaming, _One Direction_ fan girl screaming.

Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing a group of girls who were lined up against the fence, waving them over. Harry walked to the other side of the car, looking to Louis “Are you up to saying hi?”

Louis nodded, intertwining Harry’s hand with his.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as they made their way over to the fans; they had finally found a loop hole in their contract with Modest right after their wedding and they were finally free, finally able to hold hands in public. As they came closer to the fence Harry saw one girl who stood out, her shirt saying “Original Larry Shipper.”

Harry pointed to the girl, and Louis smiled and walked over to her.

Louis came up to the fence stopping right in front of the girl.

The girl was quiet at first before Louis asked her what he could sign for her. “Can you sign my shirt?” She asked, handing him a Sharpie and turned around, removing her long black hair from her back.

Louis stepped closer to the fence, putting his arm through a hole and signed his name adding “Thank you.”

Harry took the Sharpie from Louis and signed his named adding a heart to it.

The girl seemed to find her voice before and when she turned back around she thanked them for being strong and getting through everything Modest had put them through. Every time either of them heard that it still gave them goose bumps. They felt so honored that their love gave people hope in soul mates.

“Well thank you,” Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. “But we should be thanking you for supporting us and seeing through the bullshit.”

The girl nodded, tears in her eyes.

Louis and Harry stood by the fence signing and chatting with the fans until the rest of the boys had arrived and joined them by the fence. That’s when Louis started feeling sick again.

He tried pushing the sickness feeling back, and that worked for a while but the feeling of having to throw up overwhelmed his senses and he needed to throw up, and now.

Louis grabbed at his stomach and ran to the nearest trash bin and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Louis finished before turning, seeing everyone looking at him. He blushed, fully before running into the arena, Harry hot on his trail. The fans looked to the boys and Perrie for an explanation but even they were stretching at their heads.

~~

“Louis, shhhh. It’s alright.” Harry cooed, rubbing Louis’ back. They were now in a bathroom deep within the O2 arena. Louis had just barely made it to the bathroom before his stomach threw up of the bar he had only an hour before.  

“No, it’s not!” Louis cried, pulling on his sleeves. “Everyone is going to say that instead of cutting I’m throwing up!”

Harry tried not to roll his eyes but he couldn’t help it. “Lou, that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

Louis’ head snapped up. “Oh, I’m stupid now?”

Harry bit his lip. “You know that’s not how I meant it.”

Louis sighed. “God I’m so sick of this already! Mood swings and getting sick!”

Harry opened his mouth to talk but the knock on the door drowned out his voice.

“Everything okay in there?” Liam’s voice came through the door.

“Umm… yeah!” Louis called back. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay mate,” Liam said. Louis and Harry could faintly hear Niall yelling in the background.

_“But is Louis okay?”_

_“I don’t know Ni. They’ll be out soon.”_

Louis bit his lip and looked to Harry. “I guess it’s now or never?”

“You’re sure?” Harry asked, 100% making sure this is what Louis wanted.

“Let’s do it,” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded, getting up and offering his hand to his husband.

~~

There was an awkward silence. They had never shared an awkward silence like this before, well they had but that was back in the X Factor days when they didn’t know how to act around each other.

It was Niall who broke the silence by letting out a loud laugh. “Oh good one.” He said, wiping away his tears. “You got us. Where are the cameras?”

Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “We’re not kidding. We have an ultrasound picture to prove it.”

Louis took the picture out from his pocket and put it on the table.

The four lads, plus Perrie leaned forward to look at the picture.

“Oh they’re so…. _Small_ ,” Perrie gushed, picking up the picture. “How far along are you?”

Louis smiled and Harry blushed. “Only about two months along.”

Perrie nodded, putting the picture back on the table. She looked to all the other boys and nudged both Zayn and Liam since she was in the middle of the couch.

“Ouch!” Liam said, rubbing his arm.

Perrie gave him a stern glare.

“Oh umm… Well wow. This is so unexpected,” Liam started, causing Niall next to him to laugh. Liam stopped talking and looked to his boyfriend. “What?”

Niall wiped his eyes and tried hiding his laughter. “Nothing, Li. It just sounds like you’re the one pregnant or something.”

Liam rolled his eyes before refocusing on Harry and Louis. Well what I meant to say before I was rudely interrupted is that I better be the Godfather,” Liam said, smiling. “Congrats.”

Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you. That means more than you know.”

Liam nodded, getting up and coming over to hug the pair.

Niall and Zayn joined in before they all pulled back, laughing. Louis wiped off the tears from his cheek.

“Lou, why are you crying?” Niall asked, reaching out and tugging Louis into a hug.

“Damn hormones,” Louis mumbled but hugged Niall anyways.

Niall pulled back and looked to his band mate. “Well, that’s a good thing! Come on lads; let’s go rehearse for our stadium tour!”

Everyone laughed as they watched Niall literally bounce into the open space.

“Come on, Per.” Zayn mumbled, taking his fiancée’s into his arms. “I want to kiss you on the stage.” Perrie’s cheeks heated up but she ran with Zayn up onto the stage.

Liam walked after the three crazy people before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Are you two coming?”

Harry and Louis both nodded, following Liam into the arena space.

All the boys shuffled onto the stage with Perrie in the front row. After the boys warmed up their vocal chords they began rehearsals.

No one would have guessed at that moment that the Where We Are Tour was going to be their craziest and most bizarre tour ever.

**~~**

After a tiring two hour rehearsal Niall, Liam, Zayn and Perrie all insisted they go out to dinner to celebrate the news of the twins.

They decided on a pub a few minutes from the O2. Once they arrived, they got seated at a booth at the back of the pub in case the word of their presencegot around.

“I’m so hungry,” Louis said, scanning the menu at fifty miles an hour.

Harry chuckled, reaching under the table and rubbing his hand up and down his thigh.

“Well you are eating for three,” Niall whispered across the table after the waitress took their drink orders, water for Louis of course.

Liam looked over his shoulder, seeing if anyone was in the booth behind them but the coast was clear. “Speaking of that… um are you going to tell your families?”

Louis and Harry exchanged a glance at each other before they turned back to Liam. “We haven’t decided when or how yet.” Louis explained, taking a small sip of his water.

Liam nodded, “the news probably hasn’t settled for you two yet. But I would tell them before we head out for Sunderland.

Harry and Louis both nodded. “We will, Liam. Thank you.”

Liam nodded turning his attention back to Niall.

Louis looked up to Harry, “we have a lot to figure out in a week.”

“Yes we do,” Harry agreed. “But we’ll have a better idea of what to do when we go back for your check up.”

Louis smiled, placing a butterfly kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love you and our twins,” Harry stated, placing a hand on Louis stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone said their goodbyes everyone somehow made it out of the pub without a single fan seeing them. It was a rare thing. But everyone enjoyed it when it did happen.

Once Louis and Harry were in their car Harry shifted it into gear and they drove off. They settled into their seats and let the low music on the radio fill the car. Once at home Harry parked the car and both boys were in the house, heading directly up to their bedroom to change into jam jams.

Louis took off his smelly shirt and threw it to the ground. He rested a protective hand over his stomach and his yet non-existing baby bump.

“You look hot like that,” Harry mumbled.

Louis looked over just in time to see Harry lick his bottom lip.

Louis cocked his eyebrow. “Oh, I do? How about when I do this?” Louis slowly worked his pants down enjoying how Harry bit his lower lip and soon his pants hit the floor. “Do I need to go on?”

Harry let out a small growl and lunged at Louis. Louis let out a manly squeal as they landed on the bed.

“I’ll take that as a no?”

Harry rolled his eyes and smashed his lips against Louis’. Louis lost himself in the kiss and let his fingers work their way down Harry’s body. His fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pants, leaving them both in onlytheir boxers.

Harry’s fingers traveled down, hooking his fingers onto the waistbandof Louis’ boxers before breaking the kiss, his breath hot and heavy. “C-Can we do this? It won’t hurt the twins?”

“When you went out of the room to use the bathroom I asked Hamplinton and she said yes, so yes we can and it won’t hurt them. In fact I might need this a little more than usual,” Louis gasped out, adding a wink at the end.

Harry tilted his head and gave him a wide smile beforekissing down Louis’ body, making him wiggle and moan loudly.

Harry kissed up the inside of Louis’ thighs. “H-Harry,” Louis pleaded. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

Harry’ smirk meant he would finally give in and he took hold of Louis’ boxers and pulled them off. He threw them to their growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Harry took hold of Louis hardening cock and began pumping. Slowly at first but quickening his pace as Louis commanded.

“H-Harry,” Louis moaned, his back arching, his hand traveling down so he was fisting Harry’s curls and pushing him down. “I-I’m close.”

Louis could feel Harry’s smirk on his lips. Slowly he placed a quick peck on Louis’ lips before taking as much of Louis into his mouth as he possiblycould.

Louis let out a loud moan and his hips bucked again as Harry began bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he went further down. He choked a few times but Louis barelyeven noticed as his mind swam with nothing but pleasure.

Louis tried to remember how to form a proper sentence to warn Harry that he reached his climax but it was already too late. He released into Harry’s mouth and Harry swallowed every drop like a champion.

“H-Haz,” Louis whispered, his eyes closed as he rode out his high. His fingers became limp in Harry’s curls allowing the younger boy to straddle Louis’ hips as he leaned down and placed kisses all over Louis’ face.

“How was that?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear before sucking on Louis’ soft skin below his ear. Louis could practically feel the bruise forming. ~~~~

“It was heaven,” Louis whispered, opening his eyes as Harry pulled back.

Harry gave him a smile. “Well I do serve to please.”

Louis rolled his eyes before playfully hitting Harry in the chest. “Get off me you bigfoot so I can go to the loo.”

Harry pretended to be offended but rolled off Louis so he was lying on his back on his side of the bed.

Louis stopped at the entrance of the bathroom and looked back catching Harry’s gaze. “Are you checking out my bum?” He didn’t even know why he was asking the question considering he already knew the answer.

“Hmm, maybe…maybe not. I’m not really allowed to say,” Harry said, winking at him. Louis rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at Harry and proceeded to close the bathroom door behind him.

Louis quickly took a warm shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and walked back out to the bedroom. Harry was where Louis left him, only now flipping through channels with a bored expression on his face.

Louis snickered to himself before going to the dresser. He picked out a new pair of boxers and shirt and put them on before crawling into bed and cuddling up to Harry with a loud yawn.

“Are you that tired?” Harry asked, breaking his stare from the TV to look at Louis.

Louis nodded, hiding his face in Harry’s curls. Harry laughed, hooking his arm around Louis’ small waist. “Well then let’s go to sleep then. Yeah?”

Louis answered with a yawn and a sleepy “g’night Haz.”

Harry kissed Louis hair. “Good night baby bear. I love you.”

*.*.*.*

The rest of the week went with any complications. Louis and Harry were falling into their new routine pretty well. Wake up, throw up most days than not, shower, and eat breakfast, then hormone treatment, leave, rehearsal, and dinner with the lads, until home called them in for some much needed relief and then finally bed again.

Before Louis and even Harry could blink it was November 23rd and Louis’ alarm woke them up later than usual. Louis reached over blindly taking his phone and unlocking it revealing the alarm title “ _Wake Up Dumbass and go kick a ball_ ”.

“Fuck,” Louis screeched, sitting up and running over to their closet. His hands searched frantically for his football uniform. Once he found the hanger he grabbed it and was instantly at his dresser changing his boxers and slipping on his uniform.

Louis putted on his long socks when his phone rang, he looked to see if Harry was up but of course the curly haired boy was still sound asleep.

Louis crossed their room and picked up the phone without a glance as to who might be calling him.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lou! You’re up,” Niall said into the phone. “Is everyone still going to your football match today?”

Louis nodded into the phone. “Of course! We’re going to kick some ass.”

Niall laughed and Louis could hear Niall calling to Liam that they were in fact still driving to Doncaster today. “Okay… wait what about… being pregnant? Should you even be playing?”

 _Shit_.

To be honest he hadn’t even thought of the twins. A protective hand went to his stomach. This was the last game before the end of the season. Nothing bad could happen right?

“Well yeah… my doctor said it was fine. As long as I wrap up my stomach,” Louis said, lying straight through his teeth.

“Oh, well okay then,” Niall said. “We’ll see you there.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, bye Niall, see you soon.” Louis set his phone on the night stand and looked to his sleeping husband. Harry was supposed to go see his mom today since this was the last day off before they went on tour. Louis sighed, grabbed his phone and walked around to Harry’s side of the bed, kissed his curls before going downstairs to grab his wallet and coat before walking out of the house and into his car.

*.*.*.*

As Louis swerved onto the highway his phone rang. He pressed his Bluetooth button on his controls and Harry’s voice filled the car.

“Louis, where the hell are you?”

“I um… I’m going to… meet the lads,” Louis said, as he told himself it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Mhm,” Harry said. “Is that why the calendar has a football date on it? And that day being today?”

“I was going to tell you,” Louis whispered as he quickly looked over his shoulder to switch lanes.

“When? After the game?” Harry questioned, his voice rising with his anger.

“When… I got there?” He mentally banged his head on the steering wheel for making it sound like a question. To be honest he really hadn’t thought out when he was going to tell Harry. Maybe when the tumblr pictures started surfacing?

“Yeah, okay, Louis,” Harry said, making Louis heart strings fall with the use of his full name.

“I’m sorry,” Louis’ voice cracked as he angrily wiped away the tears streaming down his face.

Harry sighed. “Don’t cry, boo. I’m not… okay I am mad but I’ll just meet you there, okay?”

“O-o-okay,” Louis hiccupped, trying to steady his breathing. Damn hormones. How did females deal with this for five days every month? Louis was barely seven weeks pregnant and he was ready to call it quits.

“Do you want to stay on the phone with me?” Harry whispered. Louis could hear Harry opening and closing his car door.

“Please.”

Harry laughed. “Okay boo. I’ll stay on the line with you.”

Louis smiled. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Harry replied. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

Louis smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. And as if Harry could read Louis’ mind… “How are the twins this morning?”

“They’re fine. No sickness…yet.”

Louis and Harry stayed on the line until Louis pulled up to the arena in Doncaster with Harry arriving just minutes later. The fans gave small sounds of surprise and Niall and Liam raised their eyebrowsas they got out of their different cars but neither of them paid any attention as all they focused on was engulfing each other in a hug before heading into the arena for Louis’ last big game of the season.

*.*.*.*

“How’s that?” Harry asked, tapping the end of the gauze. Gauze had completely slipped Louis’ mind so they had to ask the First Aid worker for some. The worker had given Louis a weird look but handed over the tan roll.

Louis stretched for a few seconds and nodded. “Great, though it’ll probably have to be retightened after half time.”

Harry nodded, rubbing Louis’ stomach. “Just be careful, okay?”

Louis chewed the inside of his mouth and nodded. “I will, see you out there?”

Harry smiled and laughed. “You and I both know I’ll be the loudest one out there.”

*.*.*.*

_(A/N; I do not know what I am talking about when it comes to football/soccer so thank my beta for being awesome & knowing all about football! :D) _

Louis kicked hard at the ground and bit down at his tongue to stop himself from shouting obscenities as he watched the ball sailing through the air, landing perfectly in the right corner of the goal.  As the other team huddled close for the second time in 30 minutes, Louis stomped off to the side and snatched a water bottle from the ground. As he gulped down he could see their trainer staring him down out of the corner of his eye. Louis looked directly at him and threw the bottle resolutely down at the ground again and walked back out onto the field. He automatically laid a hand on his stomach and sheer frustration filled every fiber of his body. Being careful and playing football didn’t belong in the same chapter. Being pregnant and playing defense didn’t even belong in the same book. Louis looked up at the score board and sighed deeply at their sad zero sitting next to the others’ gloating one.

The whistle blew and after a couple of minutes of idle playing Louis watched as a player of the other team came at him dribbling the ball between his feet. Their eyes locked for a moment and a smirk grew on the other player’s face.

Louis sprang into action, any thought of being careful exiting his mind. He went at number nine, cleanly sliding down, stealing the ball. He passed it on to one of his teammates, Tom. His hands went through his hair and he bit his lip as Tom cleverly dribbled past the others’ defense. He closed his eyes and prayed to the higher gods when a roar rose across the arena. He opened his eyes and ran to the others, hopping onto Tom’s back and letting out a relieved laugh. There were tied one point to go.

Louis swiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked to a worried looking Harry. He gave his husband a smile before turning his attention back to the game. He would not let his team down.

\--

With two minutes left of the game, their three shone beautifully next to the others’ now sulking two. Louis ran closer to the goal andshouted at his teammate to cover number nine of the other team, since he caused the most problems.

Louis stayed near the goal, not letting anything past him. He studied the men running at him; jumping from leg to leg preparing himselffor anything.

Number five of the other team kicked the ball over to number nine who kicked it at the goal.

Louis didn’t even have time to think, he jumped and the ball connected with his stomach, bouncing off his body before rolling to the ground. Louis followed soon after and landing on the ground like a sack of flour. His hand clenched his stomach as the timer went out.

They won.

But Louis lay still on the field, coughing up small amounts of blood. His eyes and Harry’s locked together in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT.

Harry couldn’t move. As soon as Louis went for the block he knew what was going to happen. He heard Liam and Niall gasp beside him.

His breath caught in his throat the moment his and Louis’ eyes locked. His heart stopped when he saw the blood dripping down the side of Louis’ mouth.

“Oh my God!” Niall cried. Harry presumed he saw the blood too.

“Harry, don’t just stand there! Go! He needs you!” Liam urged and pushed Harry towards Louis.

Harry numbly tripped onto the field. A million thoughts went through his mind. What about the twins? Are the twins okay? They  _had_  to be okay.

Fury boiled in Harry’s blood as he saw the player that had hit Louis kneeling beside him. Harry seemed to remember that he was in control of his body and charged the rest of the way, his hands in fists at his sides.

“Move!” He growled, pushing people aside as he made his way through the crowd.  Right nowno one was more important than Louis or the babies.

Once Harry maneuvered his way through the crowd he was finally able to see Louis clearly. He was still on the ground but on his knees with number nine standing over him, his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Harry, much like Louis, didn’t even think, he just  _charged_ forward.

He pushed number nine aside by connecting his fist into his jaw. “Get away from them,” he growled. “How the hell could you even think of kicking a football at him!? He’s pregnant for Christ’s sake!”

Beside him Harry could feel Louis freeze at his little “speech” or maybe it was because he was yelling. He knew Louis hated when he yelled but at this moment he didn’t care. During the last sentence Louis yelped out.

Louis grabbed the tight fabric of Harry’s jeans desperately.

“Harry, I need you,” he whimpered.

Harry relaxed at the sound of Louis’ voice but his stance was still guarded. He looked down at Louis, his facial features softening as he bent down, picking Louis up bridal style.

“Are you okay?” He whispered in Louis’ ear as he ~~started~~  walked toward the locker room, the crowd parting for them.

Once in the locker room Harry set Louis gently down on a bench, the locker room was strangely empty but Harry suspected it was because everyone was still on the field trying to piece together what happened.

“Did you have to go and punch the guy?” Louis hissed ignoring Harry’s question, pulling his dirty shirt off his body and spitting. He pulled back and cringed. “And then scream that I’m pregnant?”

Harry collapsed on the bench opposite _Louis_ , putting his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just wasn’t thinking and from where I was sitting, it looked bad…”

Louis hummed in agreement and Harry could hear him tearing off the gauze. Louis gasped. 

“H-Harry?”

Harry looked up. A huge bruise covered the middle of Louis’s stomach _._ Harry’s eyes blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were seeing the sight before him right. He got up and moved over to Louis, his hand meeting Louis’ stomach. “Babies?” He whispered, drawing slow circles over his stomach. “We’re going to the hospital.”

“B-But Harry… Hamplinton is three hours away… I don’t… we can’t go… Oh God.” Louis sobbed.

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched up in frustration. “I’ll call her… there has to be a doctor she trust up here.”

Louis just nodded, both his hands protecting his bare stomach as he collapsed onto the locker bench.

Harry’s heart broke seeing Louis look so defeated. He was about to stand up and engulf Louis in a hug when the ringing ended and the doctor picked up.

“Hamplinton.”

“Hamplinton! Well, I don’t know how to say this but Louis went to his football game today and he got hit in the stomach with the ball… and now we don’t know what to do.”

Hamplinton was silent for a moment. “Go to the Doncaster hospital. I have an old colleague there.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you.”

“Just get to the hospital,” Hamplinton said before she hung up.

*.*.*.*

“What if they’re not okay? What if the hit did kill them?” Louis sobbed into Harry’s shirt. “What if I killed two more of our children? I c-c-can’t.”

“Louis, shhhh. They’ll be okay.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ hair. “We can’t think like that.”

Louis shook his head, a hand on his stomach and the other around Harry’s neck pulling him closer.

They stayed like that until the doctor came rushing into the room, quickly saying hello and sitting in the chair next to Louis and the machine. “Any bleeding?” she asked, quickly firing up the machine.

Louis untangled his arms from Harry and laid back, pulling up his shirt and revealing the bruise on his stomach. “I bite my tongue, so I was bleeding but no other bleeding.” Louis whispered, his hand found its way back to his stomach.

The doctor’s eyes widened at the bruise and she leaned closer _,_  studying it carefully. “Was he wearing gauze or any padding?” She asked, looking up to Harry.

Harry nodded. “We wrapped his stomach in gauze.”

She nodded as she carefully moved Louis’ hand and put gel on his stomach, spreading it around with the wand before adding pressure.

Louis and Harry both looked up to the monitor, watching as the images changed as the doctor moved the wand around.

The wand lay still on Louis’ stomach as she just watched the monitor. The doctor cursed to herself as she slightly and carefully switched the pressure on the wand.

“Boys I’m so,  _so_  sorry but I can’t get a heartbeat…”

Harry’s heart stopped. His eyes looked down to his husband.

Louis looked blankly at the screen. Harry could see tears forming. “Boo….” Harry whispered.

Louis shook his head as his eyes finally met Harry’s. “I’m so sorry! I can’t… believe I did that… I’m so sorry!”

Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck again, causing the wand to move slightly to the right. A foreign beat rang out in the room and they all froze.

The doctorgasped and applied more pressure to Louis’ hard stomach.

“They’re alright!” She cried. “I just didn’t have the wand low enough…. They’re probably just a little shocked. The bruise is higher on the stomach so it didn’t directly hit them.”

“Oh thank God,” Louis sobbed, hiding his face in Harry’s hair. “Oh thank God.”

Harry looked to the monitor, squeezing Louis tight. “I told you,” he whispered, running his thumb up and down Louis’ back.

Louis nodded, pulling back slightly to kiss below Harry’s ear before pulling back completely.

“Thank you so much... um…?” Louis started.

“Anderson.”

“Thank you Dr. Anderson… you have no idea,” Harry replied, reaching out to shake her hand.

“No problem at all. Everything looks fine with the twins else wise. I believe we’re done here. But I believe Melissa wants to see you as soon as possible.”

“Melissa-? Oh Hamplinton… right. She’s probably not very happy I did this… is she?” Louis asked, chewing at his bottom lip.

Anderson sighed. “No she isn’t. But I’m sure she’ll be glad to see your twins are okay. But I would advise you to be more careful… next time you might not get so lucky.”

*.*.*.*

Once Louis was all clear to go they walked out of the room, hand in hand. The doctor’s words haunted Harry’s mind and no doubt Louis’ too. Harry tugged Louis closer as they walked out of the hospital seeing the glares of the cameras flashing and yells from the paparazzi all demanding to know why Louis had to go to the hospital and why Harry had lost his temper over something so small, everyone who played football got hit from time to time.

Harry tightened his hold on Louis as they weaved through the crowd with their heads down.

Once in the car, some of the paparazzi seemed to lose interest and walked away, looking at their camera seeing if they had gotten a good picture, probably already planning a fake story.

Harry let out a breath, putting his head on the wheel.

“Harry?” Louis questioned, reaching out.

“We’re going to have to tell our mums.” Harry whispered. “Mine has already texted me three times asking me if I was out of my mind. She wants us to come over after we see Jay.”

Louis dropped his hand, sitting back in his seat. “I was hoping we would have more time… to think this out… to tell them not to worry because I was cleared for touring but now I might even be cleared for that.”

Harry reached over and pulled Louis into his lap, not caring that he was behind the wheel of a car. Louis was still small enough for this.

“You’re going to get cleared… I know it. We have to be more careful with you,” Harry whispered kissing Louis’ hair. “I hate to ask this but are you ready to go see your mum?”

Louis let out a long shaky breath and nodded.

*.*.*.*

Louis and Harry sat on the couch of Louis’ childhood home, hands clasped. Jay and her, now, husband Daniel sat on the opposite couch. Harry could feel Louis shift uncomfortably. ~~~~

“Mum?” Louis whispered. “Say something. Anything.”

Jay looked to Daniel and then to Louis. “Have… you told Anne?”

Louis and Harry shook their heads. “We came here after we left the hospital, we’re seeing them next.”

“Well… this is a bit of a shock and so soon after you two got married…” Jay started, but turned to Daniel and smiled. “We’re going to be grandparents Daniel.”

Louis let out his breath, getting up and walking over to his mum, gathering her up for a hug. “Thank you so much mummy.” He whispered into her ear.

Jay returned the hug, squeezing him. “I love you, boo.”

Louis nodded into her hug, tears escaping his closed eyes **.**

They pulled away, with Jay and Louis both wiping away tears. “Want to feel?”

“Feel?”

“My stomach,” Louis whispered. “I don’t have a bump right now… but you can tell I’m pregnant.”

Jay nodded, her hand reaching out. Louis grasped his mother’s hand and placed it lightly on the lower part of his stomach.

“How far along are you?” Jay whispered, tears in her eyes again.

“About seven or eight weeks now.” Louis whispered.

Jay nodded. “So this happened right around the honeymoon?”

Louis and Harry both blushed at this, Louis unable to meet his mother’s eyes just nodded. “Yeah around that time.”

_Harry and Louis rushed through the crowd, trying to make it to a taxi. They were in Paris for their honeymoon. It was the best possible choice for them since they had strict paparazzi laws. They wanted to spend their first week as a married couple like any other married couple would, alone and together. Just exploring the city of love._

_Once they waved down a cab they both hoped in, shaking their wet hair. Harry turned to the cab driver, saying a few words in French before the cab took off towards their hotel._

_“Not exactly the way I wanted our honeymoon to start,” Louis said, melting into Harry’s side._

_Harry chuckled, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Me neither, but tomorrow we can go out and do whatever we want.”_

_Louis nodded and looked out the window as they sped past the Eiffel Tower._

_\--_

_Once checking into their hotel, Harry and Louis made their way into their room, lips already locked._

_Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, slightly pulling at it making Harry moan._

_”What do you want to do, Mr. Styles?” Harry asked, between kisses._

_Louis giggled. “I think we’re doing it right now.”_

_Harry smiled, pulling him and Louis toward the bed. Louis already worked at unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and throwing the material on the floor._

_Once on the bed Harry crawled on top of Louis without breaking the kiss. His hands worked on unbuttoning Louis’ jeans before throwing them next to his shirt._

_Louis wrapped his arms around neck, pulling the younger boy closer to him. His hand caressing Harry’s cheek before his hands traveled down Harry’s body._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Louis said, breaking the kiss and looking up to Harry._

_Harry nodded, running his hand down Louis’ arm before reaching down and doing the same with kisses, making Louis shiver. “You are too, even your scars.”_

_Louis looked down to his scarred arms before looking back up to Harry. “You think so?”_

_“I know so,” Harry replied._

_Before Harry had time to think Louis’ lips crushed back to his and the rest of their clothing wound up on to the floor._

_The kiss was full of such passion and emotion that Harry felt like there would never be a need to separate. His lungs deceived him though, and forced him to pull back. He grinned madly to himself, touching his swollen lips and taking large breaths of air. Louis was squatted over him, ready to move in again and kiss all over his husband's body. His husband. Harry, though, had other plans, flipping the older man underneath him on the mattress._

_Louis let out a small yelp of surprise, watching Harry as the man stared him down. He almost asked what Harry was thinking as their silence felt too long, but his question was answered._

_Harry grinned at Louis underneath him, trailing his fingers down the older man's bare chest and letting them hover over his hips. "You look fucking gorgeous," he said, staring right into the blue eyes of his lover. He leaned in, quickly pressing a kiss to the silent man's lips then repeating a question from earlier. "What would you like me to do with you tonight, my lovely sir?"_

_Louis let his fingers hook into the waistband of Harry's boxers, his eyes went darker and he cleared his throat. "I kind of," he started, his cheeks brightening slightly. "I kind of want you to just make me scream. I want the people in the rooms below us to know that we're each other's, and... fuck. I just need you."_

_The curly-haired brunet's lips twitched for a moment before he dove down into a rough embrace. Harry's tongue forced its way into Louis' mouth, making the smaller man moan in approval. His left hand slid between Louis and the sheets, pressing against the small of his back to pull him in closer. His right hand sneaked  the older man's boxers, stroking the hardening bulge._

_No words were shared as the two men attacked each other with sloppy hickies and little love-bites. Harry kissed Louis' neck, gingerly biting down on the hot skin. He breathed streams of damp air down Louis' collarbone, forcing the older man to sigh in pleasure. His moans turned to deeper growls as Harry lowered down his shoulder and to his chest. A hot tongue darted out and licked a trail down Louis' chest. Harry's nose traced over the wet line, leaving goosebumps behind on the dampened skin._

_Louis breathed in deeply as the tongue reached the band of his boxers. Harry looked up with blackened eyes, closing his mouth and pulling the fabric down. He inched them lower, tugging them to Louis' ankles before the man kicked them off altogether._

_Harry took a brief moment to take in the image of his new husband displayed on the bed. He swallowed thickly then lowered his head, kissing the soft skin of Louis' inner thighs, causing the man to twitch and moan. Harry grinned cheekily and moved higher up the legs, kissing more and more softly as he got closer to his subject. His fingers delicately wrapped around Louis' cock, stroking it in swift movements._

_Louis' head fell back into the ruffled blankets and he let out a quiet mewl. He bunched up the sheets in his hands, pulling them closer to himself as Harry sped up the pace. Harry's arm moved quickly, pumping Louis as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin of his thighs. The curly haired man let out a small yelp as Louis' fingers found their way to his hair, tugging on the brown locks and pulling his head over to replace his fist._

_Harry grinned seductively, darting his tongue out to lick the end of Louis' cock. The older man couldn't control himself as he bucked forward. Harry tisked gently before leaning in again and enveloping the member. Louis' fingers tightened their grip on the brunet's mused curls, his back arched on the bed and he mumbled his pleas. Harry's head bobbed between his husband's legs, slurping on the shaft with an eagerness he didn't know he had._

_Louis moaned, bucking up into Harry's mouth. His eyes fell shut and he focused only on the feelings growing inside him. He let out a particularly guttural growl as he felt a long finger slide between his cheeks, massaging his entrance. Harry's mouth pulled off with a pop, quickly replaced by his hand again. His other hand added a second finger to twist inside Louis, stretching and preparing him._

_"Hey," he began, scotching higher up over Louis' legs. "Which suitcase is everything in?"_

_Louis cracked an eye open, glancing at the bags on the floor. He leaned back again, squeaking as Harry's fingers slid over his prostate. "I have no idea. Just forget about it. Spit on me or something."_

_Harry grinned at that, leaning down and letting a drop of drool dribble onto his left hand. Louis whined at the loss of contact, but he couldn't bring himself to complain as he watched his husband stroke himself. He pulled his fingers out of Louis, quickly leaning over to kiss the man on the lips before sitting up again._

_"You good?"_

_"Fuck, just do it." Louis insisted, spreading his legs apart even more._

_Harry nodded, fixing his position and pressing in. His eyes closed as he was surrounded with heat. He could feel Louis' shudders around him, and the noise that escaped the small man was overwhelmingly sexual. The younger man moved carefully, trying not to hurt the man below him, but Louis waved his hand through the air in a sign to speed up. Harry obliged, loving the way his throat burned from his vocal reactions. Louis’ voice was going a bit hoarse too._

_"Faster," the small man begged, clawing at the white sheets under him as Harry consistently hit his prostate. Suddenly he was pulled to the edge of the mattress, violently moved from one side of the bed to the other without disconnecting their bodies. Harry was then standing on the ground, using the high bed to keep Louis at the perfect position. The headboard smacked against the wall from their movements and the wood supporting the bed squeaked in torment._

_Harry's throat was going dry with his open mouthed grunts, and his voice came out particularly scratchy when he told Louis he was about to come. His thrusts became more uneven as he got closer to his climax. Louis began bucking again, trying to hold up the tempo, but even he was struggling. Harry's fingers bore white marks in the smaller man's hips as he held onto him for support._

_"So fucking close," the younger man grunted out between a thrust. The green of his eyes was barely visible and his eyelids fell heavy. His head slid back and sweat dropped down his neck. "So fucking hot."_

_The older man tensed, letting out a high cry as pleasure overtook him. He shot out, leaving messy trails of come along his chest and parts of the bedding. His body tightening over Harry's cock sent the curly haired man overboard as well, shooting his hot seed up his husband’s insides. He gave out a few more hard thrusts before he was totally spent. Breathing heavy, he pulled out and collapsed on top of Louis. Their hearts beat next to each other, veins visibly pumping through their necks._

_Eyes still closed, Louis let out a small laugh and pulled Harry in for a sloppy kiss. He buried his face in the taller man's neck, nuzzling in for a cuddle. "I love you," he mumbled happily, entwining their fingers together and drifting off to a deep sleep. Harry replied with the same words, kissing the top of his husband's sweaty hair and letting himself fall into a much needed slumber as well._

Harry and Louis stayed for an hour after that, just catching up. Jay and Daniel mostly asked how married life was treating them and how they were going to deal with the pregnancy on tour. They cleanly kept out the small detail of Louis not being cleared for tour.

They finally made their way out to their car and were on their way to Holmes Chapel. The hour and 47 minute drive was uneventful other than Louis complaining about sitting in one spot for so long.

Finally after one stop for gas and to stretch their legs they pulled into Harry’s driveway. The couple shared a look before getting out of the car.

Harry loosely wrapped his fingers around Louis’ as they made their way up the steps. Harry neverbothered with knocking when he was home and this time was no exception,

“Mum,” Harry yelled entering the two story house. “We’re here!”

“In here, loves!” Anne called.

Louis and Harry silently shuffled into the living room and took their seats on the couch opposite Anne and Robin.

“Well,” Anne started. “I’m glad to see you’re okay Louis.”

“Thank you Anne,” Louis reported and gave a small smile.

Anne nodded before looking to her son. “Now, Harry, I want an answer. In your text you said you would answer me.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. He had thought telling his mum and Robin would be easier this time, that wasn’t the case. He  ~~still~~  felt his hands sweat.

“I’m pregnant,” Louis whispered.

Anne cocked her head looking from Harry to Louis. “What  _was that,_  sweetie?”

“He’s pregnant mum,” Harry interrupted. “He’s seven or eight weeks now.”

Anne’s hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Robin and her gaze met for a brief moment before Anne stood up and engulfed the younger couple in a hug.

“Oh my first grandbaby!” Anne cried, squeezing them closer to her.

“Mum!” Harry laughed. “There’s more.”

Anne pulled back giving them a questioning look.

“There’s more?” Robin asked from his seat. “What else is there?”

“Well um… I’m pregnant with twins,” Louis spoke.

“Oh two grandbabies!” Anne squealed. “Then the hit… Oh! It all makes sense now!”

Harry nodded. “See why I didn’t want to tell you over a text message?”

“Oh hush, Harry,” Anne teased. “I was just worried. How are you feeling Louis?”

“I’m doing well, Anne. Want to feel my stomach?” Louis asked, standing up.

“Oh um… if you don’t mind,” Anne stuttered out.

“I don’t,” Louis smiled.

Anne reached out her hand and gently placed it on his stomach. Louis gave a small laugh before taking her wrist in his small hand to apply more pressure to his stomach. “You won’t be able to feel a bump just yet.”

Anne shook her head, tears falling down her face. “No, this is wonderful. This is a miracle, Louis. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you, mum,” Harry beamed, coming up behind Louis.

As Louis and Anne hugged again, Harry glanced at his wristwatch and saw it nearing seven. His eyes widened when it hit him that their interview with the BBC was tomorrow morning. Acquiring enough sleep was vital, even more so for Louis right now. Harry winced; he had hoped for a longer stay. After informing his little family (his heart beat harder when he thought about it expanding soon) and promising to visit again soon. Anne’s eyes lit up when Louis suggested that they maybe could fly them out for a couple of tour dates and Harry hugged his mum close once more. ~~~~

At the door Harry and Louis kissed Anne’s cheek and shook Robin’s hand and soon they were on the road back to London.

Louis had his head up against the window, his eyes drooping. “I think our families took the news very well. What do you think?”

Louis looked over to Harry and he nodded his head in agreement. Louis smiled and put a gentle hand on his stomach. “They’re definitely going to be loved.”

 

Harry reached over to place his left hand on top of Louis’. “Yes, they are.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning at nine am, Louis and Harry sat in the familiar waiting room at Hamplinton’s small clinic. Louis had bags under his eyes from the long night on the road. He nervously bit at his lower lip as his toe tapped to an unheard beat.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, placing his hand on Louis’ thigh. “You need to stop.”

Louis looked over to his husband in disbelief. How was Harry being so chill? “Harry if I’m not cleared for touring we’re screwed.”

“Louis Styles?” A nurse called. Both boys stood up and shuffled over to the excited nurse.

“Nice to see you again!” The nurse smiled, walking them into a small white room.

Louis and Harry both mumbled hellos. Louis took his place on the examining table, letting the nurse take his temperature and blood pressure.

“How are you feeling, Louis?” The nurse asked, after recording her findings onto the file.

“Other than the headaches and throwing up I’m good,” Louis said, placing a hand over his stomach.

“That’s good… well not for you,” The nurse chuckled. “Those are all normal for the beginning of your second month. I’ll let Dr. Hamplinton know you’re here.”

Louis and Harry watched her go until the door made a clicking sound, signaling the nurse was truly gone, and Harry let out a laugh.

Louis looked over to him. “Are you quite finished, Harold?”

Harry shook his head, “I told you there was nothing to worry about. Everything is _fine,_ even Anderson said so.”

Louis rolled his eyes, about to throw a pillow at Harry when the door opened and Dr. Hamplinton walked in.

“Hello boys- oh Louis. Really? It seems like every time I see you two you’re throwing something at Harry,” Hamplinton chuckled, taking the seat next to Louis and the ultrasound machine.

Louis snuffed his laughter, pulling up his shirt and sitting back as Hamplinton put the gel on his stomach.

“Awful isn’t he?” Harry chuckled, taking Louis’ small hand in his.

Hamplinton smiled, removing the wand from the machine and used it to move the gel around Louis’ stomach, before applying pressure to his lower stomach. Louis looked up to the screen as the babies came into view.

Louis would never get used to this, especially after yesterday, seeing the babies and hear their heart beats ring through the room, sending goose bumps down his spine.

“There’s baby one and baby two. Baby one is kinda hiding behind baby two,” Hamplinton said, pointing at the screen with her finger.

“Hi babies,” Louis whispered, tears in his eyes.

Hamplinton peeked over at Louis and Harry, smiled and turned back to the screen, moving around the wand.

“Well it looks like baby two is a bigger than baby one… but that’s normal for twins. Other than that they’re both at the correct measurements and their heart beats are strong.”

Louis nodded, as Harry leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Hamplinton smiled, wiping off the gel and helped Louis into the sitting position. “So moment of truth now boys. Can Louis go on tour?”

Louis nodded, squeezing Harry’s hand even harder.

Hamplinton looked to the monitor of the machine before looking back to the boys. “Well I’m going to have to say yes, unless they’re not going to be anymore footballs coming at Louis.”

Louis let out his breath and released Harry’s hand to wrap his arms around the younger boy’s neck.

“This is such amazing news, thank you doctor,” Harry beamed and wrapped his arms around Louis.

“There’s more though boys,” Hamplinton reported, giving them a stern glare.

Louis pulled back to look at his doctor. “What else is there?”

“You’ll only be on tour for four months, but I’m guessing you’ll be adding tour dates?” Hamplinton hinted.

Louis nodded, playing with Harry’s long fingers.

“That means you’ll need to visit three different doctors while you’re away but also come visit me at your 20th week appointment,” Hamplinton said, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “We can do that but why are we coming to see you at the 20th week?”

“Because,” Hamplinton laughed as if it were obvious. “I want to be the one who tells you the twin’s genders.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis whispered.

Hamplinton nodded. “I’ll give you two some more hormone treatments and vitamins and then you’ll be on your way unless you two have any more questions?”

Louis and Harry shook their heads before Hamplinton nodded and left the room to return a few minutes later with her famous brown bag in hand.

“Here you are gentlemen.” Hamplinton handed the bag over to Harry.

“I wish you and your band mates luck on the tour and I’ll be in touch soon with your appointments schedule.”

Harry and Louis both lightly hugged their doctor before exiting the building. Harry had his arm loosely around Louis’ shoulders while his other hand held the bag. Louis was pulling out the car keys from Harry’s pocket when he heard clicks of expensive cameras. Louis looked over his shoulder to see two paparazzi coming towards them. Louis let out a small whimper as he clawed at Harry’s pocket until the keys were in his hands.

“Here,” Harry whispered, handing Louis the bag as he opened the door for Louis. Louis gratefully took Harry’s hand as he jumped into the large black range rover. Harry kissed his temple before closing the door and returned to his side of the car.

As Harry opened the door a few of the pap’s questions filled the car.

_“Why is Louis at the doctor’s office again?”_

_“Is Louis cutting again?”_

Louis’ heart clenched at the comment. No matter how much he repeats that he no longer cuts people still ask him. And he’s not going to lie; sometimes he wished he still did.

As Harry closed the door Louis curled up into his seat, hoping it would just eat him or something. Harry sighed and looked over to him. “Don’t listen to them. You know what’s true and what’s not.”

Louis nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“We don’t have to go to the interview. We can just go home.”

Louis shook his head. “We need to go.”

Harry nodded, taking Louis’ hand in his as he drove to the BBC1 radio complex in downtown London.

Louis and Harry sat on high chairs in the BBC Radio One studio with the rest of the boys an hour and a half later with Nick Grimshaw as their interviewer. They were all pretty bored since they had been sitting there for an hour already with the same damn questions they’ve been asked the past three years. But since Harry and Nick were friends, they were always rolling their eyes at each other and punching each other’s shoulders and sending laughter through the room, and much to Louis’ annoyment.

Everybody laughed loudly asNick made a wildly inappropriate innuendo towards Harry and Louis had had enough. He threw down his headphones and stalked out of the room, his hand on his stomach. He walked down a few hallways before he found a bathroom. He threw open the door and walked in. He locked the door before falling to the ground, tears running down his face.

Louis knew they were only friends but he hated it when Nick sexually joked around with Harry. Harry was his and they were expecting… not that Nick knew but still. They were married now; you can’t just do that to someone’s husband.

Louis didn’t know how long it was until he heard a knock on the door followed by a deep voice.

“Boo? Did… did you get sick again?”

Louis looked up from his knees; he silently got up and unlocked the door letting Harry in.

“You okay?” Harry asked, walking into the room, “why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do I need to call Hamplinton?”

Louis shook his head. “Are we done? Can we go now?”

Harry shifted on his feet. “Um... Nick said he wanted to go out and get some lunch together but if you don’t feel well then we can go back home.”

Louis looked up to Harry, he finally looked stress free. Louis dropped his hand from his stomach and walked over to Harry and engulfed him into a hug. He knew that it was just the hormones overwhelming him earlier.

“No, it’s fine, Haz. Go with Nick, you’re probably sick of me complaining all the time. Go have some fun before the tour starts, yeah?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, kissing his hair. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded. “Positive. I’m just a little tired.”

Harry pulled back, raising Louis’ chin so their eyes met. “I’ll see you at home then?”

Louis nodded again.

Before Harry left the bathroom he dropped to his knees, pushing up Louis’ shirt before Louis could object. “Hey loves. I’ll see you later, I love you so much.” Harry gently kissed his stomach before straightening up. He took Louis’ hand and led him out of the bathroom and down the hall, where they met a smiling Nick.

“Are you two set?” Nick asked.

“I’m just going to head home and rest,” Louis said before Harry could respond.

Nick’s face fell at that. “Are you okay? Harry doesn’t have to come.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll be fine.” Louis smiled, planting a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “See you at home, Haz.”

Harry nodded, letting go of Louis’ hand. “I love you, boo.”

Louis giggled and walked away. His feet carried him through the studio and out to where his and Harry’s car was parked. Louis literally had to jump into the seat of the huge SUV.

“I’m not going to be able to do that in six months,” he whispered down to his stomach before starting the car and driving out onto the street and toward their house.

Once inside Louis threw himself onto the couch and blacked out completely. He woke some thirty minutes later when nature called and heaved himself off the sofa. Upon his return he slumped into the comfy cushions once again before reaching over and turning on the TV. He aimlessly flipped through the channels before giving up and deciding on a gossip channel. He needed a good laugh at the moment.

“And we have reports of Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw out in London today sharing a laugh over lunch. But where’s husband and fellow band mate Louis?” One of the reporters said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

That caught Louis’ attention.

“Hmm probably resting his poor body,” another replied.

“Why do you say that?” The first reporter asked as pictures of Harry and Nick panned across the screen.

“Well, poor Louis has thrown up as he and the fellow members of One Direction were signing things for fans outside the O2 arena and he was hit in the stomach for his most recent football match and was throwing up blood. Harry practically ran across the field, I swear you could see steam coming out of his ears and he yelled at the player who caused it and then Louis shouted at him.” The second reporter gleamed. 

“Hmm very interesting,” The first reporter nodded. “Maybe things aren’t well-” she trailed off and pressed a hand to her ear piece, making a face. “Well, we just have word that apparently Nick and Harry were just caught _kissing_.”

Louis froze in his seat, his hand going up to his mouth.

The other reported gasped. “Are therepictures!?”

The first reported nodded and sure enough a picture of Nick and Harry flashed across the screen.

A lump formed in Louis’ mouth but he pushed it down, wanting to see the rest of the report.

“As I was about to say, seems like there’s trouble in paradise for newlyweds Louis and Harry. But we wish all the lads of One Direction good luck on their upcoming Where We Are Tour starting tomorrow!” The reported finished before the ending credits appeared across the screen.

Louis sat there in disbelief but he had definitelyseen the picture of them. His hand went to his stomach as tears went down his face. He could no longer hold back the lump that had formed in his throat and he ran into the bathroom. After he was done he put his face up against the toilet. He sat there until his heart rate went down, knowing it wasn’t good for the babies… the babies. Oh God, what if Harry did leave Louis and the babies for Nick?

Louis pushed himself up and went into his and Harry’s room. There was a half full suitcase on the bed, Louis emptied out Harry’s clothing and filled the rest of the space with his clothing. He knew he probably shouldn’t be lifting heavy things down stairs and into the garage but he didn’t care right now, he had to clear his head.

Once inside the car, Louis pulled out into the street and headed directly to Niall’s house, knowing Niall would know what to do. But the first step was actually _getting_ to Niall’s house. Louis could barely see the road thanks to the tears running down his face. He quickly pulled over, wiping away the tears and trying to regain his breath. After about ten minutes he was able to start the car ~~pull out~~ again and he drove all the way to Niall’s without further incident.

Once in Niall’s drive, Louis jumped out, pulling his suitcase from the backseat and walking up to the door. He knocked and quickly the blonde Irishman opened the door, his face full of food. “Lou? W-what happened? You look awful. And why the hell are you carrying a heavy suitcase!? Give me that!”

Louis let Niall take the suitcase and his hand leading him into the flat.

Niall set down the suitcase by the counter and pulled Louis to the couch. “Now tell me what happened.”

“H-H-Harry and Nick went out to lunch and I was watching a gossip channel and they had a picture of Harry and Nick kissing…. A-and what if Harry leaves me and the twins for Nick?” Louis sobbed, putting his face in his hands.

Niall didn’t say anything at first; he just pulled Louis in for a hug. “Harry would never leave you or the twins. He loves you, not Nick… okay he might but as a good friend. Like you love Stan.” Niall whispered. “But you are welcome to stay here until the tour bus comes picks us up tomorrow.”

Louis nodded, pulling back. “Thank you Niall.”

Niall nodded, smiling. “No problem.”

After Louis and Niall’s conversation Louis excused himself to the guest bedroom saying he needed to lie down, more for the twin’s sake than his own.

Niall nodded, picking up his suitcase and walking him into the bedroom before leaving again.

Louis silently crawled onto the bed, snuggling into the soft mattress with his hand on his stomach. He knew sooner or later he would have to talk it out with Harry but he wasn’t ready to at this moment, all he wanted was sleep.

He fell asleep with his hand drawing small circles over his bump.

~*~*~

“LET ME SEE THEM.”

“Harry… calm down. He said he needed some space…”

“But it’s a huge misunderstanding!”

“HARRY! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK.”

Louis jumped as the door to the guest room flew open reveling a very frantic looking Harry and a small Niall trying to pull Harry back. “Sorry Lou… he ran past me.”

Louis nodded, “it’s okay Niall… can you give us a minute?”

Niall nodded, closing the door behind him.

The married couple looked at each other for a few moments before Harry flung himself at Louis making Louis jump back. “ _Don’t_ touch me.”

Harry flinched at his words, tears already flowing down his cheeks.

“I-I didn’t kiss him,” Harry begged. “He kissed me.”

“How can you lie to my face?” Louis spat. “I saw the picture Harry. You were into the kiss.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What? How can you even? Do I need to call Nick?”

Anger ignited deepin Louis. “Don’t even bring his name up Harry.”

Harry opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. Louis nodded. “That’s what I thought. Please leave.”

Harry’s face completely broke but he nodded. “I-I’ll see you in a few hours,” Harry whispered.

Louis pursued his lips but said nothing further.

Louis watched as Harry grimly opened and walked out the bedroom door. Louis waited five minutes before walking out into the living room.

Niall sat on his couch giggling and smiling into his laptop.

“Are you doing a twitcam?” Louis asked, taking a sit next to his band mate.

Niall nodded, looking over to him. “I thought it would be fun to do before we go on tour.”

Louis smiled and nodded, looking to the laptop screen. The feed was going absolutely crazy with questions. “Just don’t forget we have to leave in a few and head to the O2.”

Niall nodded before looking back to his computer. “Sorry children! I know it was short but I have to go now! I’ll see you at the O2 tonight! Best fans in the world!” Niall quickly clicked the red “quit broadcasting” button before closing the computer and looking to Louis.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked.

Louis opened his mouth before closing it again. He slowly nodded. He needed to talk to somebody.

“He acted as if nothing had happened,” Louis whispered, playing with his fingers.

“And you didn’t believe him?”

Louis shook his head. “How could I? I saw the picture Niall.”

“Did you really look at it?”

At this point Louis felt his anger boiling inside of him. “Yes, Niall I did. Why would you even ask that?”

Niall rolled his eyes before pulling Louis closer to him by his shoulders. “Oh, Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows. “What Niall?”

“I don’t really think you saw the picture. I think that you just saw their lips but didn’t look at Harry’s eyes.”

“Why would that matter-?” His question was answered when Niall shoved his phone into his hands.

“ _Look_.”

And that’s just what Louis did. He looked-no he really looked at the photo.

Harry and Nick sat on a little patio with Nick fully leaning into Harry while he was leaning back with his eyes fully open looking like he had just drank spoiled milk. A relieved smile made its way onto Louis’ lips. He looked up to Niall and sighed. “Why are you always right?”

Niall giggled, pretending to flip his hair back. “Because I’m captain Niall.”

~*~*~*~

Louis and Niall gathered their things soon after their small talk. Niall only needed his jacket but Louis needed to grab his suitcase but that resulted in Niall shooing him away from the 15 pound object.

“No, no, _no_!” Niall squealed, running over to him.

“What is your problem?”

“You shouldn’t be carrying this! Here I got it.” Niall quickly took the suitcase.

Louis raised his eyebrow but said nothing as Niall carried the suitcase into his grey range rover.

Soon after that they were on the road towards the O2, their final day in London. As they pulled up to the gate Louis felt his stomach turn with nerves. He was nervous for the concert since this was the first time in over a year that he had taken a step onto a stage with a live audience. But he was more nervous to face his husband.

Louis was gnawing at his finger nails by the time Niall parked his car.

“Are you coming?” Niall asked, giving him a sideways glance.

Louis nodded and opened his door and following the Irishman inside.

Louis and Niall found the dressing room easily. Even before the door closed behind him Lou was yelling at him.

“Louis!” Lou shouted. “I need to style your hair!”

Louis nodded and gave Niall one last glance before going over to Lou.

Once in Lou’s chair Louis looked around. “Are we the last ones here?”

Lou nodded spraying his hair with water so it was easier to style.

“Can I ask you something?”

Louis sucked in his breath before nodding. He knew the questions were coming.

“Why did you arrive with Niall?”

“Harry and I… well you see Harry went out with Nick and Nick kissed him,” Louis rushed out.

Lou sucked in a breath and briefly met his eyes in the mirror _._ “Oh I see,” Lou nodded stiffly, “Are you two okay or…?”

“Yes, we’re okay… or we will be when I get to talk to him.”

“It might have to wait until after, love.”

“Wait why-?”

“Boys! Five minutes!”

Well, shit.

~*~*~*~

All the boys came off the stage, their spirits high. It was an amazing first concert back. Louis was so happy now that their new team had talked them into doing this gig. The fans went crazy when the boys came on. And most of them cried, along with Harry, when Louis and Harry did their duet for Over Again. It was a bit awkward but Louis had whispered to Harry that he wanted to talk to him after the concert.

“You did amazing!” Paul greeted the boys.

When the boys split from Modest, the company ended up going under since no one wanted to work with them. Their new managementRocket had hired Paul to continue to be their body guard and tour manager. Just like most of their crew.

“Thank you!” They chirped in unison.

Once in back in the dressing room Louis waited by the door for Harry. Once the familiar mop of curls was within his reach Louis jumped on him and destroying his lips with a sloppy kiss.

Louis pulled back, smiling up at his dazed husband.

“Hi,” He whispered.

Harry gave a cheeky smile. “Do you believe me?”

Louis nodded. “After Niall made me look at the picture again.”

“You’re welcome!” Niall laughed and jumped up from behind the couch.

Louis flinched, looking back to Niall. “Who else is behind there?”

“Liam, Zayn and Perrie,” Niall cheered, reaching down to pull his boyfriend off the floor.

“Gee thanks,” Liam mumbled.

Louis giggled as Zayn and Perrie made their appearance.

“Well, I think we’re going to head out,” Zayn blushed. “Ready Per?”

Perrie nodded, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye!”

Niall and Liam soon followed leaving only Harry and Louis.

“Do you think they did that on purpose?” Harry asked.

“Did what?”

“Hide behind the couch.”

Louis rolled his eyes but shrugged. “It’s Niall so probably. I just can’t believe everyone else went with him.”

Harry nodded, tightening his grip on Louis as they leaned in. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his lips when Harry spoke. “So... Don’t look at twitter…”

Louis smirked and fished out his phone to check his twitter.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
I’ll get you back @Louis_Tomlinson. No matter what.

Louis looked back up to Harry, tears in his eyes. He quickly looked back to his phone and typed out a reply.

Louis Tomlinson-Styles (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
You always had us. We love you, Hazzabear. :*

Louis was about to put his phone back in his pocket when his phone chimed again.

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
@Louis_Tomlinson @ Harry_Styles Awww my Larry feels. I love them so much :’) #ProudCaptain

“Niall,” Harry huffed once he read Louis’ screen. He began fishing his phone from his pocket.

“Oh and Liam,” Louis said, showing him Liam’s newest tweet.

Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
@NiallOfficial what about me? :(

“They’re so cute,” Harry breathed.

“Aw, babe, are you having some Niam feels?” Louis cooed, gently placing a curl back in place.

“Maybe?”

Louis was about to kiss him when his phone chimed again this time with a tweet from Niall to Liam. Harry eagerly leaned into him to look at the screen and Louis laughed as he clicked the notification. 

Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
@Real_Liam_Payne I love you the most baby <3

Louis was about to reply when a tweet from Zayn popped up. “Whoa, even Zayn’s in on this now.”

Zayn Malik (@zaynmalik)  
This went from Larry to Niam. Why are my band mates so weird???

Harry and Louis both laughed.

“I have a good one. One more?” Harry pleaded and looked down at Louis with a puppy dog face and Louis’ heart melted.

“Okay, one more Harold.”

Harry nodded with an evil gleam in his eye.

Louis waited for Harry to show him his phone screen. But after a few minutes Louis was about to take Harry’s phone when his chimed.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@zaynmalik you’re just jealous Zerrie isn’t in on this :P xx

“Oh Harry,” Louis giggled, placing a hand his stomach. “You’re going to get it now.”

Harry shrugged putting his phone back in his pocket. “Doesn’t matter I’m taking my loves home with me.”

Louis grinned placing his hand on either side of Harry’s face. “I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t trust you earlier.”

Harry shook his head. “No, Loubear, I’m sorry I should have called you or something after it happened. I swear I’ll never see-”

“Shhh, Hazzabear. It doesn’t matter now,” Louis cooed trying to shut Harry up.

“But Lou-”

 “Just _kiss me_ you fool.”

Harry raised his eyebrow. “Are you trying to shut me up?”

“Is it working?” Louis retorted.

As an answer Harry crushed his lips to Louis’.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is it completely weird that in the old version of Miracle we would be three chapters away from the babies being born but in this version we're just starting the tour? Guys I'm so glad I rewrote this fanfic :) Please enjoy!

It was such a beautiful day and Louis longinglywatched the scenery as it passed by at 60 miles per hour. When the tour bus had rolled up in front of his and Harry’s house earlier Harry practically had to drag him onto it. All he wanted was to stay outside and enjoy the warmth of the English sun on his skin.

An hour from the venue the bus driver pulled over to fuel, and all the boys decided to get out and stretch their legs. Louis was walking down the stairs when he tripped. He gasped as his heart skipped a beat and his hand went straight to his stomach trying to protect it but the impact never came. He blinked as he felt strong arms under his arm pits.

“Are you okay?” Harry said, frantically searching his body for any injury.

Louis nodded, standing up straight. “I’m _fine,_ Curly. I just tripped.”

“I just but- I just want to make sure,” Harry rambled, andLouis’ heart melted.

“Hey,” Louis soothed, taking Harry’s hand in his and squeezing it. “We’re fine. Now do you want some snacks or a drink?”

Harry nodded and Louis and Harry made their way into the little convenience shop after Harry held open the door for Louis. Louis drifted to the drink selection and lazily browsed the selection until he found the cokes. He opened the door and grabbed a coke for Harry and a large bottle of water for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry heading for the snacks aisle. Louis shook his head and smiled. Sure, the bus was loaded with all sorts of food but it was loaded with only healthy snacks. Louis knew Harry craved crisps above anything else. Louis stuck his head out behind the taco shelf and saw Harry browsing the selection. His green eyes widened comically and he snatched a bag Bugles like it was going to run away if he wasn’t fast enough. Louis pressed a hand against his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Harry cautiously looked both ways before grabbing an additional two bags and a big fond grin made its way onto Louis’ face. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Harry and returned to his own aisle, walking towards the checkout with a smile on his lips.

Harry and Louis met at the cashier, Harry dumping his load on the counter. ~~~~

Louis raised his eyebrows as he gently set down the two drinks and examined the large pile of crisps and other equally terrible things drenched in fat and pure sugar.

“Harry, you do know there are snacks on the bus right?” Louissaid and tried to keep the fond grin of his face.

“Of course he does!” Niall boomed, coming up behind them. “It’s stocked with healthy food! Oh the horror!”

Harry giggled and nodded. “See? Even Niall gets my pain.”

Louis rolled his eyes, turning towards the cashier. “Course he does. He’s Niall, all he eats is shit.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe my boyfriend is shit.”

Even after knowing Niall for over four years Louis couldn’t believe half the stuff that came out of his mouth.

“Oh umm... how much was that again?” Louis asked and looked back to the stunned cashier. Louis honestly felt bad for the poor girl, she looked like she just walked in a on her parents doing it.

“Um m’am?” Louis tried getting her attention by waving his hand in front of her face.

“Oh, I am so sorry Lou-sir, that was 6 pounds even,” the cashier stuttered.

Louis gave her the notes before an idea popped into his head. “Would you like a photo?”

The cashier’s eyes brightened as she nodded eagerly. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all, love.” Louis dragged Harry and Niall closer by their shirts and turning them around so their backs were against the counter.

The cashier giggled as she extended her arms in front of them to take the picture. “Smile boys.”

She quickly pressed the take button and soon Louis, Harry and Niall were walking out of the small shop and making their way to the bus. Zayn was leaning against the bus with a cigarette between his lips while Liam was talking animatedly.

“-it’s going to be amazing, Zayn!”

“What’s going to be amazing?” Louis questioned as he stopped in front of the pair, his hand going to his stomach. There still wasn’t a huge bump- or even a bump despite the weight he was starting to gain, almost none of his pants fitted. He made a note to talk to their stylist when they got to the stadium. It was a little frightening as he wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Caroline.

“Oh the stage! I saw the 3D model and I just can’t wait to see it. Are we ready to go?” Liam asked hopefully, his brown eyes pleading as he looked to everyone.

“Oh just stop with the puppy dog face!” Niall exclaimed to his boyfriend.

Louis giggled as Niall shuffled everyone towards the door. “Guys, he used the puppy dog face, come _on_.”

“Okay, Niall stop pushing Louis!” Harry laughed. “He’s fragile!”

“And so is my fridge but you have to rock the boat sometimes.”

“Damn, that’s deep coming from you, Niall.” Zayn observed as he climbed the steps.

“So it is. But this does not give you permission to rock my fridge at my next party,” Niall warned.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Niall. Whatever you say.”

~*~*~*~

“Louis, wake up.”

Louis rolled over to, well. He was aiming for the other side of the bed but things don’t always work out the way they’re supposed to. It ended with him falling abruptly and very ungracefully to the floor. Not one of his best moments, he’ll admit that.

“Holy shit!” Louis yelled, his arms shooting out to break his fall.

“Be careful there’s a floor there.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Louis mumbled and turned himself around so he was sitting on his bum. “You’re just lucky Harry isn’t in here.”

Niall shrugged and offered his hand. “I just know you’re still not breakable but in a few months I’ll even help carry you if I need to.”

Louis rolled his eyes but took Niall’s hand. He decided to ignore Niall’s comment so he looked outside instead. “So this is it?”

Niall nodded, looking out the window too. “Our stadium tour.”

Louis nodded, biting his lip as he looked back to Niall. “I’m sorry it took us this long to get here.”

“Don’t worry about it, mate. Health comes first. I’m just sorry you cutting yourself and everything was the thing that made us all open our eyes. No one should have to go through that.”

Louis blinked back tears as he engulfed Niall in a hug. “Thank you for being the most amazing leprechaun in existence.”

Niall chuckled as he hugged Louis back.

After a minute Louis pulled back, brushing away stray tears. “Well, I guess we should go see that stage shouldn’t we?”

Niall squealed and ran around him and off the bus. Louis watched in amusement as Niall jumped every few steps until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Louis slowly made his way off the bus and trailed after Niall’s squeals. He jumped when he heard high pitchedscream he thought about running after him but once he walked through the tunnel he understood the reason behind Niall’s scream _._ The stage was massive. It extended almost the entire football field. It had massive run ways going deep within the crowd so the boys could interact with more fans. There wasn’t a bad seat in the house where you wouldn’t be able to see one of the boys at all times.

Louis gingerly walked up the steps onto the stage. He tried to make this all feel real because to him this still didn’t feel real. Louis looked to his side when Harry walked up beside him. Louis sighed, leaning onto Harry. “This still doesn’t feel real.”

Harry nodded, “maybe it’ll feel real tonight when we have more than 50,000 people here.”

Louis agreed by nodding, and suddenly he wasn’t able to keep his eye lids open. “Hazz….abear ‘m tired.”

Louis could faintly hear Harry chuckle as he was picked up bridal style.

“Well then how about a quick nap again seeing it’s only noon?”

Louis numbly nodded into Harry’s shoulder, already half asleep.

When Louis woke darkness surrounded him andhe solemnly remembered being put in his bunk. He rolled his head around rejoicing as Harry had left him his phone on his pillow. He picked up the large Galaxy phone and gasped, nearly three hours had passed. He swung the curtain aside andgingerly swung his feet over the edge, hissing when his feet came in contact with the cold floor. For a moment he braced himself before standing up. It may not be morning but Louis was starting to figure out that didn’t matter what time of day it was _,_ he could get sick at any moment and the silliest things could trigger it. Like standing up or when a certain food smell hit his nose.

Louis thanked the lord when his stomach didn’t swim at the different altitude. He made his way out into the living area to find it empty. He shrugged and grabbed his shoes and was out of the bus in search of his mates and husband.

Louis slowly made his way out of the tunnel to look at the stage again to see if anyone still stood in awe at the sight but his heart dropped when all he saw was crewmen setting up the lines. Louis sighed and decided he wanted to watch and just be outside. He slowly made his way up the steps into the stands. He made his way all the way up the N row before deciding this was good enough. He walked to the middle of the row and sat down. He watched as the workers went from the lines to setting up the band’s stand. Josh in the middle of course on his own rotating platform with the others circled around him. Louis leaned back in his seat with his hand rubbing up and down his stomach.

Somethirty minutes later Harry came out from the tunnel, his curls blowing in the light breeze. Louis watched with a slight smile on his face as Harry scanned the stadium. Butterflies bounced in his stomach as Harry’s eyes landed on him. A smile formed on Harry’s lips as he jogged up to where Louis was. Louis was still in amazement even after everything he’s put Harry through, his presence still made the younger man smile. But the best part was that he still wanted to be with him.

“Hello my love,” Harry sang, kissing his forehead before sitting next to him.

Louis giggled, intertwining their fingers. “What has you in a good mood?”

“Gemma called a few minutes ago and said she’ll be here soon with Ashton and the rest of the boys.”

Louis and Harry’s eyes met before they both shook with laughs.

“I still can’t believe they’re been dating a year,” Louis commented.

Harry shook his head. “Me either. I’m weirded out a little that a mate of mine is dating my sister but happy none the less. Unless he hurts her then all bets are off.”

Louis patted Harry’s arm and he squeezed it gently. “Ashton wouldn’t hurt a fly, love. Let alone your sister.”

Harry nodded in agreement before they fell into a comfortable silence. Louis was absentmindedly watching the workers not even noticing when Harry’s phone went off.

Louis quickly looked up as Harry tugged on his arm. “Ants in your pants?”

Harry shook his head before getting up and dragging Louis with him.

“Harry, slow down! I’m going to fall!” Louis warned trying to tug his arm back to slow the stronger boy down. “Where are we even going?”

“Gemma! She’s here!” Harry boomed, slightly slowing his pace.

Louis just nodded, following his husband down the steps and into the tunnel. Once in front of the stadium Louis ran past Harry and hugged his long lost mates.

“Luke! Calum! Mikey! Ash!” Louis rejoiced as the four younger boys laughed and crushed him closer to them.

“Okay! Boys you’re going to crush him!” Gemma laughed, trying to push back the four teenagers.

“Oh!” Luke blushed, pulling away. “I forgot how small you were Lou!”

Louis waved him off. “It’s okay. I just- how are you four? We haven’t seen you in almost a year!”

“We’ve been good!” Ashton gleamed, pulling Gemma closer. “We released our first album and went on a tour.”

Louis nodded. “I heard, I even tweeted you… you never signed my album.”

All five boys laughed until Harry walked up to them. “Lou you left me.” He pouted.

“I’m sorry, Hazzabear,” Louis laughed poking at his dimple.

“Oh,” the 5 Seconds of Summer boys cooed.

“I forgot how cute they are,” Michael bellowed.

Louis blushed as Harry threw his arm around him. “Do you want us to show you to your dressing room?”

All the boys nodded, picking up their equipment before following Louis as Harry fell back to walk with his sister.

Louis looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Gemma handing Harry a bag as she nodded.

Louis wanted to stop and ask Harry what was in the bag but he decided against it and made a mental note to ask him later. He turned his attention back to the 5SOS boys and laughed with them all the way back to their dressing room, feeling like this tour is just what he needed all along.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi ho! It’s off to work we go!” The boys cheered, placing their hands in the middle before throwing them up.

“I just want to thank everyone,” Louis said as they moved for a group hug. “Thank you for being understanding, giving Harry and I space when we needed it but most of all thank you for not freaking out when I told you about the twins. I know I say this a lot but it’s true and you all needed to be reminded everyday you’re the most amazing people in the world and I’m glad I have you all in my life. I love you all.”

The boys all stood silently as they listened to Louis’ little speech before cooing again.

“Aww Louis has a heart,” Came from Niall.

“You’re always here for you, mate.” Liam joined in.

“You’re amazing too you know,” Zayn laughed.

Harry was about to say something but Paul interrupted.

“This is it, boys!” Paul called a headset over his ears. “Five, four, three, two…”

“One!” Niall cried as the lifted started rising.

The lights and the screams were almost too much when the lift had stopped. All the boys stood there in daze before Josh started counting off with his sticks. Liam and Niall were the first to move. Liam walked down the steps as he shyly started singing to “Live While We’re Young” while Niall completely ignored the steps jumped down the landing onto main stage and was soon out on a runway.

Soon everyone else was off and out on the stage taking advantage of the massive stage. The concert finished three hours later after the boys did their final bows as the platform that brought them up started circling and lowered them down. Once under the stage the boys had to wait for most of the crowd to depart not wanting the people on the ground level to mob the boys.

After they got the clear from Paul they were escorted back to their tour bus and they were off again this time with the 5SOS bus close behind them.

~*~

“I can’t go to sllleeeeepppp!” Niall sang later that night when all the boys were on their bunks.

“Niall! Shut up!” Zayn yelled, throwing a pillow across the aisle at Niall.

“But I can’t sleep!” Niall squeaked.

“God damn it, if any of you wake up Louis I will personally make sure none of you can have children.” Harry threatened. Harry stuck his head out from behind his and Louis’ curtain. “Everyone got that?”

Harry got no response so he huffed and cuddled back into his “bed” with Louis. Harry was amazed by how the engineers renovated the old Take Me Home buses so that Niall and Liam got a small double bed just like Harry and Louis while Zayn was the only one with a twin.

Harry had closed his eyes when Niall spoke again in a rather loud whisper. “Harry is being mean, Li. Make him stop.”

Harry opened his eyes; he looked to Louis’ sleeping figure beside him before quickly and quietly snuck up to Niall and Liam’s bunk. He swiftly pulled back the curtain to see Niall propped on Liam’s chest. “What did you say Ni?”

Niall jumped closer to Liam looking over to Harry. “You’re being meeaann.”

Harry smirked before looking to Liam. Poor Liam, he looked like he was trying to pretend to be asleep.

“Niall and Harry!” Zayn cursed, pulling back his curtain. “If you two want to talk go talk in the lounge or something.”

“Yeah, Harry,” Niall giggled. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” And with that he pulled back his curtain.

“You little-“

“Harry?”

Harry looked over his shoulder as the sound of his husband’s voice. “Yeah baby?” Harry asked, walking back over to their cubby and climbing in.

Louis shrugged, closing his eyes again. “I just woke… up and you weren’t there.”

“I was yelling at Niall to shut up because I didn’t want him to wake you up but I ended up doing that myself,” Harry chuckled.

Louis snuggled onto Harry’s chest. “You’re here now that’s all that matters.”

“I’ll always be here boo,” Harry whispered back, kissing his hair slightly chuckling Louis was always so loopy when he was half asleep.

“What did Gemma give you in the bag?” Louis whispered, reaching out to play with Harry’s fingers.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

Louis sighed. “Fine curly.”

“Night Boo bear.”

“Night Hazzabear.”

Harry had just gotten comfortable when there was more commotion coming from the Niall and Liam bunk.

“God Niall!” Liam yelled.

I was about to move the cartain aside to see what was the fuss but I jumped when I heard a loud thump.

“Niall!” Zayn howled. “Could you please pass gas in the bathroom or something? We do have one of those you know!”

Harry groaned, just shacking his bead. He had forgotten how loud and crazy the tour bus could be.

 ~*~

When morning rolled around Harry was up before everyone which was normal. Harry has always loved morning over nighttime.

He made his way into the kitchen grinning when he opened the door to see that behind all the healthy foods there were bacon. Harry grabbed the bacon and carton of eggs before making his way to the small counter in the mindset of making breakfast for everyone.

Thirty minutes into the cooking Harry heard footsteps he looked over his shoulder to see Zayn in his jam jams with a perfect quiff. Harry snickered to himself before turning his attention back to the frying pan.

“What are you snickering at, Styles?”

“Oh just your hair. I think I see a hair out of place.”

Harry jumped when Zayn gave a small cry. He looked over his shoulder to see Zayn beeline it to the bathroom. Harry chuckled before leaving the frying pan to look for a toaster. Harry found the little toaster above the stove just as Liam and Niall walked into the kitchen and sat down in the booth.

“Morning!” Harry greeted. “Eggs? Bacon? Toast?”

Niall eagerly nodded. “All please.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Please? What did you do Niall?”

Niall shrugged pretending to play with his hands.

Harry squinted his eyes but shrugged cracking open three eggs onto the hot pan.

Harry quietly whistled to himself as he flipped the eggs. He was about to put them on a plate when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

“Ow!” Harry turned around to see Zayn. “Oh hey Z.”

“Don’t hey Z me! There was not a hair out of place liar!”

“Oh? My bad,” Harry laughed turning back around quickly placing the eggs, on a plate next to the bacon and toast.

“Anyone else?” Harry asked.

Liam and Zayn raised their hands. So Harry went on to make more eggs for his band mates while they buttered and ate their toast. After handing Zayn his plate Harry went on to make his breakfast while the other three talked about their next concert tonight. After his breakfast was done Harry slide into the booth next to Zayn and listened as they easily went from one topic to another in their convocations.

“Has anyone seen Louis?” Harry asked suddenly. Just realizing that he hadn’t seen his husband this morning.

 Everyone shook their heads.

“He was still asleep when Niall and me came out,” Liam offered.

Harry nodded getting up. “You guys have dish duties, I made breakfast.”

He made his way into the back of the bus to see his and Louis’ curtain still pulled shut. He slowly pulled back the frabric to reveal a still sleeping Louis. A small smile grew on his lips before he crawled back into the warm bed. He pulled Louis closer to him by his waist while his other hand slowly caressed his husband’s small stomach.

“Baby bear.” He whispered into Louis’ ear. “Time to wake up.”

Louis tried pulled away muttering. “Five more minutes, Hazza.”

“Oh no,” Harry said, pulling Louis even closer. “You already missed breakfast.”

Harry watched as Louis popped one eye open. “Well I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.”

Harry bite his lip. “Did you eat last night?”

“Yes I did Harry now let me sleep.”

Harry sighed getting out of the bed again.

“Louis is in one of his moods,” Harry announced walking back into the living area.

“Well he needs to get up soon, we’re here,” Liam said from the couch as he flipped through channels.

Harry looked outside and sure enough they were at a new stadium he hadn’t even realized they weren’t moving.

“Oh, well-” Harry’s statement was cut off from a falling sound coming from the back of the bus.

Harry turned on his heel and sprinted back to the bunk area.

He almost giggled to himself when he saw the sight before him. Louis was on his tippy toes trying to get the ledge above the bed. “I thought you were sleeping?”

“Yeah well you woke me up,” Louis grumbled. “And now I can’t even get my showering stuff down.”

Harry giggled, taking a step until he was behind Louis. “Want me to get your stuff, shorty?”

Louis huffed, turning around to give Harry the evil eye. “That would be nice, tall person.”

Harry reached up, quickly grabbing Louis’ small showering suitcase and handing it to Louis. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Louis said, taking the black bag from Harry.

“You know,” Harry said slowly. “Didn’t you want to know want was in the bag Gemma handed me?”

Louis bite him lip before slowly nodding.

Harry grinned before going on his tiptoes to reach up into the ledge. “Well I guess I didn’t need to push it into the way back, you can’t even reach the stuff in the front.”

Harry’s laughing stopped when he felt a finger poke at his stomach. “Oof! What was that for?!”

Louis shrugged. “I was too lazy to reach across and get a pillow.”

Harry rolled his eyes grabbing the bag and settling back on his feet. “Here sit down.”

Harry watched as Louis slowly sat down on the edge of the bed before opening the bag and taking out the two small baby shoes.

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis whispered, gently reaching out and taking them from Harry.

“Gemma took a picture of them,” Harry explained. “And I fell in love with them so I told her to buy two.”

Louis nodded, setting them down before engulfing Harry in a hug. “I love them, Hazza. They’re perfect.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, bringing him closer. “I’m glad you do.”

Harry kissed Louis’ hair line before pulling back. “Were you on the way to the shower?”

“Hmm, I think I was.”

Harry evilly grinned. “Need a hand?”

“I think I do, actually.”

~*~

After a nice long hot shower and a blowjob… or two. Louis and Harry made their way out of the bathroom to a very quiet bus. Louis bent down and swiftly had their suitcase on the bed for them to pick out their clothing.

“Where do you think everyone is?” Harry asked, bumping Louis in the hip so he would move over.

“Probably showering in the stadium,” Louis hummed.

“You know if giving you a blowjob is the only way to get you in a good mood then I’ll have to give you one more often,” Harry smirked, grabbing a random outfit and boxers.

Before Harry knew it he was on his back on the floor with Louis straddling his hips, their clothing already forgotten. “I don’t think I’m in a good mood anymore, then.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Well someone is horny today.”

Louis shrugged, before leaning forward. “Anything to get you up my ass.”

Harry gulped, a short and weak laugh escaping his lips. “Well we are already half way there.”

Harry watched as Louis rolled his eyes and their lips met.

Harry’s hand went to Louis’ hips as he quickly undid the towel around his waist. He lift up his hips as Louis undid the towel around his hips.

And then they were making out on the floor, Louis taking total control rare but Harry loved it when Louis did.

“Where did you put the lube?” Harry gasped out, his left hand leaving Louis’ hip to feel around for their other suitcase with everything  _else_  they needed.

“Front pocket,” Louis huffed, sucking just below Harry’s ear making Harry let out a loud moan as he clumsily unzip the pocket and grabbed the small bottle.

“Do you want me to or you?” Harry asked, returning the favor with love bite on Louis’ shoulder.

“I-I got it, I’m faster than you are,” Louis breathed, taking the bottle from Harry.

“Hm,” Harry hummed, now sucking on Louis’ shoulder. “I just like making you wait and lose control under me.”

Harry pulled back just in time to see Louis rolled his eyes and coat his fingers with lube. Louis placed one hand on the right side of Harry’s head while his other hand went down to stretch himself out. Harry wasted no time in trailing sloppy kisses down Louis’ chest until he came to Louis’ tummy. His hand reached out to stroke the soft skin before his lips were once again on the skin, only gently kissing this time.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, his voice full of bliss. “I’m ready, get up here so I can see your face.”

Harry wiggled back up, capturing Louis’ lips in his before pulling back. “Get me the lube then.”

Louis shook his head, “no let  _me_.”

He had to time to argue in a blink of an eye he felt Louis’ small hand stroking his cock before adding the slippery substance onto it.

Harry let out a strangled cry as Louis’ hand worked up and down. “L-Louis, c-come on. T-this isn’t f-f-fair.”

“And who is coming undone now?” Louis giggled, running his thumb over the head.

Harry closed his eyes and bite his lower lip. Trying to muffle his moans but failed epicly. He opened his eyes again to see Louis’ blue eyes. Louis pecked his lips before shifting to align himself up with Harry’s throbbing cock.

Louis slowly sank down until his hips where on Harry’s. He didn’t say anything, he just had his eyes closed making Harry uneasy.

“Lou?” Harry asked, sitting up so his hands were on Louis’ face moving his wet and sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Am I hurting the twins? Oh Go-”

“Harry shh, m’fine. Just adjusting.” Louis breathed out before opening his eyes. “I’m good now.”

Harry nodded, capturing Louis’ lips in his as Louis started moving his hips up and down slowly.

Louis’ hands traveled to Harry’s chest pushing him down again.

Harry watched in amazement and bliss as Louis bucked his hips faster. Louis intertwined their hands before placing them above Harry’s head.

“I think I’ve grown bored of this position,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry growled before expertly flipping them around in the small aisle. He kissed Louis’ swollen lips as he now thrusted into Louis.

“F-faster…” Louis moaned, his head rolling back.

“Your wish is my command.” Harry moved faster until Louis came with a cry of his name. Harry came a few seconds later with a low gasp. He rode out their orgasms before pulling out and clasping on his side next to Louis.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer. “You should be in a bad mood more often.”

 Louis gave a giggle. “I strongly agree with that, curly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the smut.... it was so out of the blue but hey sex on the floor xD
> 
> Also I think I may just skip the Europe part of the tour because I really only have the cute stuff planned in the America part. But would you all care if the next chapter would just kinda be a summary of Europe and the start of the real stuff or do you want a few more chapters of the Europe part? Any sugguestions of what you want to see?
> 
> Comment & vote please :) <3


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later it was the ending show of the UK leg of the tour in Ireland. Everything for Louis was going smoothly. They went to all of his appointments Hamplinton set up for him. The babies were now about the size of an apple and their heartbeats were stronger than ever.

At the sound of Ireland Niall was bouncing off the walls of the tour bus. When they landed in Ireland Niall gave out a small victory cry and then was on instantly on his phone. Once the bus that drove them from the air port to the stadium stopped at the venue Niall was the first one off doing whatever Nialls do but all of the boys were pretty sure he was going to greet his friends. Liam simply shook his head with a fond smile. “Silly leprechaun.”

Once the concert started they all knew where in the audience his friends were. They all had their shirts off with a huge fake tattoo of Niall on their stomachs. Niall was about on his ass from laughing so hard. After the concert they did go out to eat with Niall’s friends in none other than Nando’s.

The meal went well. Everyone was happy and laughing well except for Louis. He grinned when needed and fake a laugh went everyone else was laughing.

“Hey Lou,” One of Niall’s friends, Jeremy he thought was his name was. “Are you felling okay?”

Louis weakly nodded his head and shrugged. “I think I’m just tired.”

“You look more than tired, mate. You look dead,” Another friend chirped in.

Louis looked up from his lap to see everyone looking at him. Niall was sending daggers to his friends. Liam, Zayn and Harry all looked worried.

“Maybe you should go lay down, baby.” Harry whispered, reaching across and squeezing Louis’ small hand.

Louis shrugged. “I mean… I’m tired but I’m good.” When is reality he felt dead, but he didn’t want to be a party pooper but he also wanted to say and chat for a while.

“Okay,” Harry said and turned away to start a new convocation.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand before getting up and going to the restroom.

Louis had just finished his business and washing his hand when he looked to the mirror again. He looked under all the stalls before lifting his shirt and turn sideways into the mirror.

A small gasp left his lips when he saw his reflection there was now a small bump. His hand cuffed the small bump. “Why haven’t I seen this before?”

“Seen what?”

Louis jumped his shirt falling over his bump. He looked to see Harry.

He squealed, running over and dragging Harry to the mirror. “Watch this.”

Louis repeated his steps and waited for Harry’s reaction… that didn’t come.

“Well?” Louis pressed.

“I… I’m confused what am I supposed to see?”

Louis shook his head, letting the material drop over his stomach once again. “Nothing, it’s not important. I think I will go to the bus now, tell everyone I said goodnight and that I’m sorry.”

Louis tried to push past Harry but he didn’t let him go. “Harry, please I’m tired.”

“No… not until you explain to me what I was supposed to see.”

“Well if you couldn’t see the bump a minute ago what makes you think you’ll see it now?”

“T-there’s a bump?”

Louis shrugged, defeated his earlier joy gone just as quickly as it had come. “I don’t know. Maybe I imagined it.”

Louis tried pushing pasted Harry again and made it to the door. He didn’t even hesitate he walked right out of the door.

~*~

Louis was in the small lounge, the TV turned on to a long forgotten Doctor Who marathon. His hand was his belly slowly making circles on the skin. His mind was trying to forget how Harry just blankly looked at him. It felt crazy to think there was a bump. Louis threw aside his blanket in disgust. He was about to get up when the bus door opened. Louis swiftly laid down and pretended to be asleep on his side.

It took a few moments before Louis felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders and knees to pick him up.

“Looks like he really was tired.”

Liam’s concern voice.

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice whispered. “I… I think I pissed him off though.”

“Why do you say that?” Liam’s voice asked.

Harry sighed. Louis felt Harry bend and they were sitting, he suspected they were now sitting at the breakfast bar. “When I went to the bathroom Louis was just so happy he said he had something to show me so he pulled up his shirt and showed me his stomach. I was confused and I told him that and he said he had a bump… and then he just left. I didn’t even see my own husband’s bump. How awful am I?”

Louis looked through his eyelashes briefly to see Harry’s sober expression. His heart clenched at the sight he wanted to reach out and confront the younger lad but he was supposed to be asleep so he closed his eyes again. And waited for Liam’s response.

“You’re just tired,” Liam acknowledged. “I bet if he showed me his tummy I would have done the same thing.”

“Yeah but I’m his _husband_. I know his body, Liam. I should have been able to tell or something.”

Louis peeked again just in time to see Liam shrug and shake his head. “Then look again.”

Louis hooded his eyes again, trying to be as limp as possible. But he couldn’t help but give a small hiss as Harry’s cold hands tried folding up his shirt.

“Lou?”

Louis opened his eyes to meet Harry’s emerald ones. “I um… hi.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been awake?”

“The whole time, possibly?” Louis tried to smile.

Harry’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I knew you felt too tense to be asleep!”

“Well… I’m sorry?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Letting go of Louis’ legs so he could sit up.

“So,” Liam smiled. “I heard you now have a bump?”

Louis shrugged for what seemed like the 60th time that night. “I… maybe? I’m not quite sure. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Louis leaned into Harry’s touch as his husband started brushing his thumb back and forth on his shoulder. “Come on Lou,” Harry pressed into his ear. “Let me feel.”

“Well I guess I don’t see the harm.” He chewed on his lower lip as he got off Harry’s lap and lifted up his shirt.

Louis saw Liam sneak out of the room before gazing down to Harry surprised to see him already kneeing before him. “Uhh… Harry? What are you doing? You do know you don’t have to be kneeling to touch my stomach, right? I mean I know you’re a freaking giant but…”

“Lou shh, I’m looking.”

Louis made a noise but said nothing he just stood there like a retard as Harry looked at his stomach.

After a few seconds Louis squirmed under the eye contact. “Oh for fuck’s sake. Here.” Louis took Harry’s cold hand and firmly pressed down on his stomach.

Louis smiled to himself when he heard the small gasp. He didn’t need to be told but he asked anyways. “Do you feel it?”

Harry slowly nodding, leaning forward to place small kisses on the sensitive skin. Louis giggled as Harry began to lightly caress the skin. “‘Arry you know I’m ticklish.”

Harry looked up. “Oh I know.” And then he was standing up attacking Louis in a one way tickle fight.

“H-harry! Mercy!” Louis laughed trying to get out of Harry’s arms but that just made Harry tighten his arms around his small frame. “I can’t…. breathe!”

“Like hell!” Harry giggled, kissing his hairline. “You have the lungs of a singer _and_ a screamer.”

Louis felt his cheeks burn as he pushed against Harry’s chest. “Harry please!”

“Say the magic word!” Harry laughed, still tickling Louis’ sides.

“Louis is awesome!” Louis giggled out, thrashing out.

“Nope! Here’s more of the tickle monster!”

Louis squeaked as Harry gently started totickle his neck. “Haarry is a sexy beast!?”

“There it is!” Harry laughed, dropping his arms.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Louis panted, placing a hand on his stomach. “I almost peed myself!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “That would have been sexy. _Major_ turn on.”

Louis slowly reached behind him and blindly grabbed a pillow. The soft material harshly met Harry’s face.

~*~

“How long do we have on break?” Niall asked Paul the next morning. The old Irishmen had called them all into the lounge so they would all be there when their management came aboard to discuss the rest of the Europe tour and the Christmas holiday they were being given this year.

After Louis and Harry came out of “hiding” Modest had gone under. Leaving One Direction management less. First they went to Simon Cowell and asked for his guidance. Simon had told them since he gave them an awful management team before it was their time to look and find a team that worked for them.

And so the boys did. It took over a month of interviewing different companies. But finally they all decided on Rocket Music Entertainment or to them just Rocket. They decided on that company because well Elton John knew where they were coming from since had had an awful company like Modest before too nut he vowed to them he wouldn’t treat them like some money machines he would treat them like people. And because he’s Elton John he didn’t care about “Larry” “Niam” or “Zerrie”.

“Whoever makes you happy makes you happy. We’re here to manage your music careers not your personal lives.” Elton had said to them.

Sitting in the bus talking to Paul just waiting for Elton and the team Louis couldn’t help but fiddle with his nails. He and Harry hadn’t talked about telling them about… well things. Louis jumped when the bus door opened and Elton came into view.

“Hello boys, I hope you’re enjoying you’re the first day of your three day break,” Elton greeted, a soft smile played on his lips as he heavy sat down on a free chair closest to the door.

Louis nodded, trying not to fidget too much in Harry’s lap.

“Well that is very good to see. After we’re finished with this meeting the bus will be driving you to the airport. When you arrive in France your tour bus will be there to pick you up and take you to the stadium in France. That will kick off a month straight of touring, you’ll get two weeks off for Christmas and then we’ll be flying to America. But back to now while in Europe you’ll be doing some interviews and maybe a few days here and there to do whatever you please with. Does this sound okay?”

Louis went over Elton’s little speech again in his mind it sounded… easy and so straight forward. He was still trying to get used to how straight forward and care free Elton and his whole team were. He was still used to how coded and dark Modest was.

“That sounds… very nice,” Niall piped in.

“Thank you son, everyone else?” Elton asked looking from Niall to Liam, Zayn, Harry and then finally Louis.

“Great,” Louis whispered, nodding his head. “It sounds perfect in fact.”

Elton smiled again. “Well I’m glad. We tried making this as painless as possible.”

“You’re doing an amazing job,” Liam marveled.

“Well I’m glad that’s out of the way,” Elton said shifting in his chair. “How is the touring going so far? Stadiums are a lot different than arenas, yeah?”

The small tension in the room seemed to be gone after that. Louis watched and listened as Elton laughed along with them and shared some of his stadium touring experience. This was another thing Louis loved about Elton how easy it was to talk to him he was like another dad on the road when he came to visit. After a few more minutes of mindless chatter the bus driver stepped on and declared it time to leave or they would miss their flight.

Elton sighed and got up. He stopped at the top of the stairs. “I’ll see you boys just before your break. Enjoy Europe. If you need anything you have my numbers. Bye boys.”

Everyone waved as the older man climbed down the stairs and out of sight.

No one said a word as the bus driver started the bus and they were off to begin next part of their stadium tour.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis fell into the bed of their hotel room. They finally had made it to their hotel after a day of traveling. Only leaving them with two days of freedom instead of three. It was currently two pm Paris time and all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Are we going out?” Harry asked suddenly laying in the bed next to him.

Louis groaned, hiding his face into the mattress. “You go out with the lads, I just want to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded. “Babe, go out.”

“Okay. But I’m going to spoil you and our offspring for dinner!”

“Our offspring!?” Louis giggled, looking over just in time to see Harry’s smile as the door closed behind him.

Louis rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was his hand rubbing his small bump.

~*~*~

Louis woke up when the sun was setting. He sat up and stretched, letting his joints pop before swinging his legs over the side. He took his phone off the nightstand and unlocked the device to be met with severalnotifications.

One was from his mum asking how he was feeling and how touring was going.

Some twitter DMs from fans. And then finally a text from Harry or well Hazzabear in his phone with about twenty hearts. The message was from five minutes ago.

“Hey babybear, you’ll be waking up soon so meet me at the highest point in the city xx”

Louis let out a squeal of happiness, knowing exactly were Harry wanted him to go. He quickly took off his clothes to put on more formal wear. His pants were starting to get tight and the same went with his shirts. He made a mental note to go shopping later. After shimming into his pants he grabbed his wallet and phone off the night table before exiting their room.

He was met in the lobby with a man with his name on it. He shyly went up to the man.

“Hi, I’m Louis Styles.”

The driver nodded. “Follow me then sir. Your husband is waiting for you.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile when the driver opened the door for a sleek black BMW.

Louis thanked the driver and slid in. The interior was all black as well. The driver closed his door and crossed in front of the care to his side. Once he fastened his belt they were off.

No matter how many times they went to Paris Louis would never get used to the sight of it. The endless boulevards and the huge parks in a wonderfulmixture of old and new. After about ten minutes of driving the driver stopped in front of the twinklingEiffel tower.

Louis didn’t even let the man open his door for him. He was out of the car in a flash, his excitement getting to the best of him.

He made it to where the tickets were sold to be met with an older man.

“Are you Lewis Styles?” He asked his French accent thick and old.

Louis nodded. “I’m here to meet my husband.”

The man nodded. “And he is waiting for you. Please step into the elevator and it will take you to him.”

Louis stepped into the elevator and waited while the man closed the doors and pressed a button. The elevator jumped into action taking Louis 1,000 feet into the air and 1,000 feet closer to Harry.

Louis stepped closer to the door to look out at as the lights and sounds of the city muted themselves.

Once at the top the elevator stopped with a screech. Louis stepped out into the flat form about to thank the employee but did a double take when the man looked like his husband. A smile spread across his face as Harry took his hand and kissed it.

“Bonjour monsieur. How are you tonight?”

Louis in that moment felt himself fall even more in love with Harry, his cheeks flushed and suddenly his brain forgot what language he spoke and knew.

“I…”

Harry laughed, snaking his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him close. “You look nice tonight.”

Louis gulped, forcing his brain to make a sentence. “Y-you look amazing yourself.”

Harry smiled leaning in and shadowed over Louis’ lips, making Louis whimper at the lack of contact.

“Are you hungry?” Harry whispered his lips barely moving.

Louis nodded, his ocean eyes staring into Harry’s emerald ones. “Starving.”

“Well good because I have your Paris favorite.”

Louis’ stomach grumbled at the thought of his favorite French pasta.

“Here, come on,” Harry said, leading Louis to the candle lit table.

“Oh Harry,” Louis breathed, taking in the scene. “This is beautiful… and _cheesy_.”

 Louis looked to see Harry’s cheeks fume. “Well… uhh…”

“No I love it,” Louis whispered, pecking his cheek. “I love spaghetti.”

“Let’s eat then, here let me into your chair.”

Louis waited for Harry to pull out the chair and helped push him back in. “Well thank you, love.”

Harry nodded and walked to his chair and sat down.

The rest of the dinner went well. Harry spilt food all over his napkin, cursing over the fact thathe was spending too much time with Niall. Louis tried hiding his laughter but when Harry got up to wipe the food off he just ended up spilling his wine all over the table.

“Oh!” Louis jumped up, just missing the wine as it went over to his side of the table.

“Oh, well fuck,” Harry sighed. “I’m sorry Lou.”

“Hey,” Louis whispered, his laughter gone. He crossed the space to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “This is perfect, okay? I loved it.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “now wrap your arms around me and let’s dance.”

“But there’s no music.”

“Then sing to me, Curly.”

Louis grinned as he felt Harry’s arms encircle his body. They slowly started rocking back and forth to an unknown beat as Harry thought of a song.

“Ah, I think I have one,” Harry mumbled.

 “. . . _Look into my eyes – you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more ._ . .”

Louis placed his head on Harry’s shoulder as he started to sing.

Louis smiled to himself as he and Harry danced in their tight little circle until Harry was done with their song.

Louis pulled back. “How was that?” Harry asked.

Instead of answering Louis reached up on his tippy toes to capture Harry’s lips with his.

The kiss was slow and passionate. But too soon they had to pull away for air.

“I was thinking…” Louis started.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, pressing his forehead to Louis’. “I’m listening.”

“I think we should pick out names for the twins.”

Louis felt as Harry tensed up, making him regret his words. “W-we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No no,” Harry gulped. “I want to… I just… I haven’t really thought about names.”

“How about we think about names then and on our next break we pick out names and such. How does that sound?” Louis proposed.

“I like that,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis’ forehead.

“I love you,” Louis whispered.

“I love you too, bear.” Harry whispered back.

The two lovers stayed up on the tower until the early morning. The staff were long gone by the time their feet touched ground again, making a security guard having to help them out of the elevator.

They clasped their hands together all the way back to their hotel room.

Where they made slow and sweet love in the shadows of the lights of Paris.

- _Two Day Later_ -

“ _Merci_ Paris!” Harry charmed the crowd with his awful French. Louis smirked from his spot on the stage. He resisted the urge to lift the microphone and make fun of him as Harry introduced the last song of the night. “I hate for this night to end but here’s the last song of the night! The song that started it all!”

And then the beginning of What Makes You Beautiful blasted out of the speakers.

After the song was over Louis lightly jogged to the middle of the stage to meet with the rest of the boys. They joined hands and started bowing as the stage started circling and lowering them until they were under the stage.

“Paris is loud,” Louis noted, taking out his ear pieces. His body was slowly coming down from his high. He heavily leaned against one of the poles supporting the stage. “It’s so nice,” he thought. “The quiet.” He didn’t understand how the crew sound proofed under the stage but he was glad that it was.

“You guys were amazing!” Louis lazily rolled his head around to see Ashton half walking half crawling towards them.

“Hey!” Niall cheered. Louis watched in amusement as Niall tripped over his feet to get to Ashton. “You killed it too.”

Aston was about to answer Niall when his eyes met Louis’ and his excited eyes turned to worried ones. “Hey Lou? Are you okay? You look dead.”

Louis shrugged, “I’m okay. Just really tired and… _hungry_.”

He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Harry’s body heat suddenly very close to his. “Here, let’s go get some food.”

“But Harry,” Louis turned his head to meet Harry’s glaze. “We haven’t got the clear to go.”

Harry sighed in frustration, as his hands attacked his hair.

“Hey,” Louis stood up, his energy coming back suddenly. “Harry, stop pulling at your hair. You’re going to be bald and then I’ll have to divorce you.”

A small smile played on Harry’s lips but it quickly disappeared. “It’s just frustrating. Not being able to take care of you.”

At thatLouis’ eyebrows scrunched up and his lip pressed into a thin line. “Now listen here, Styles. You always take care of me. Don’t even think for a moment you don’t because you do.”

“But I can’t get you-“ Harry started but Louis pressed his finger to his lips to shut him up.

“Now we know for next time to bring something for after the show, okay?” Louis asked, his eyes searching Harry’s face.

Louis just got a sigh and a small nod. Louis bit his lip. How could Harry think he wasn’t taking care of him? Louis hooked his fingers under Harry’s jaw so Harry would look at him. “I love you.”

Harry’s sad expression melted away and his eyes were once again clear and gleaming. “I love you too.”

Louis leaned in for a small peck. “But back to the food, when we do get out of here can we get… Pasta with chocolate and peanut better?”

Harry made a face. “You really want that, Lou?”

Louis vigorously nodded and his fringe fell into his face. His little hands pushed it out of his eyes. “Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

“Not to me, but I’m not the one carrying twins,” Harry replied, his hand going up Louis’ shirt. Louis shivered at his cold hand but gently placed his hand over Harry’s larger one.

Louis giggled when Harry leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. “Do you think we have cheese on the bus too?”

Harry shrugged, kissing down Louis’ jaw. And suddenly Louis had a small problem in his pants.

“H-Harry,” He whispered, looking around to see who was around. For being under a stage it was pretty big. They were currently in the “main” area. It was the most open and then it branched off into the runways. The other lads must have been in another area because they were alone.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, now kissing his neck.

“Y-you need to stop,” Louis whispered, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders to push him back. Louis felt like a little child talking like this. “I have a problem now... I don’t understand I used to never get this hard when you kissed me…”

Harry laughed, placing one more kiss onto his nose. “You’re just a lot more sensitive now, babe. Do you need help though?”

Louis shook his head, letting out a shaking breath. “No. I think I’m good now.”

“Well good,” Harry said standing up. “Because here comes Paul.”

Louis moved Harry back even more so he could fully stand up. This was the only blessing with being short. He was the only one who could stand up straight under the stage.

“Boys!” Paul barked down a runway. “It’s okay to go now!”

“How did you know they were down that runway?” Harry asked, placing his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“I know everything,” Paul replied, and sure enough they heard a thump and a head of blonde hair came into view.

“Here we are!” Niall giggled.

“What were you doing?” Louis asked, his eyebrows rising up.

Niall shrugged as Liam, Zayn, and the rest of 5SOS slowly crawled their way towards them.

“Niall, remind me again why we go ahead with your ideas?” Zayn growled, rubbing his head.

“Oh did Zayn get a boo boo?” Niall cooed.

“I’ll give you a boo boo, Horan.” Zayn threatened.

Niall quietly squeaked, reaching out for Liam’s hand.

“Oh no,” Liam said, holding up his hands and away from Niall’s. “I’m with Zayn on this. We are never playing tag again.”

“Oh, but come on,” Calum whined as they made their way out from under the stage. “It was fun. Niall, if they won’t play we will.”

Michael, Ashton and Luke all nodded.

“If you want to get killed,” Zayn muttered, climbing up into their bus.

Liam followed before stopping to look over his shoulder to Niall who was still talking to the 5SOS boys. “Are you coming Niall?”

Niall waved his hands and looked over his shoulder. “No, I think I’m going to stay with these boys. Bye!”

Louis looked to Liam and then to Niall as he and the 5sos boys ran to their bus giggling and poking at each other.

“I will never understand them.” Liam said as he shook his head before walking up the rest of the stairs. Louis followed while gripping the railing.

After tripping and almost falling more than ten times he had learned to hold on to the railing. Who knew being pregnant could make you so clumsy?

Once in the bus Louis went to the kitchen, his earlier craving still going strong if not stronger. Once he found the pasta noodles he went to find Harry.

He found Harry in their bunk his eyes hooded. “Harry,” Louis whispered, poking at Harry’s cheek. He waited a few moments and pouted when he got no response.

“Harry,” he said forcefully. “Wake _up_.”

Still nothing.

“You leave me no choice then,” Louis sighed. He reached out and started tickling his younger husband.

It took Harry’s body about five seconds to react and Louis couldn’t help but giggle when Harry’s head hit the ceiling of the bunk. “Oh good! You’re awake. Here’s the pasta.” Louis placed the pasta box on Harry’s stomach.

“Louis,” Harry sighed, rubbing his head. “You’re lucky I love you and the twins.”

“And we love you but we’ll love you more when we get the food.” He reached out grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out of the bunk.

They made their way down the small hall and into the kitchen. Louis went to the breakfast bar and sat down and watched as Harry filled a pot and placed it on the stove.

“The water might take a while to boil,” Harry warned, and leaned on the counter in front of Louis. “How are you feeling?”

Louis shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I’m okay, I’m tired but hunger at the moment is more important. We got enough sleep over the break.”

Harry sighed. “Hard to believe last time we were here we were on our honeymoon.”

“I know, that feels like a life time ago when it was really only 15 weeks ago.” Louis’ softly placed hand on his stomach.

“When are you able to feel them move?” Harry asked.

“Well Hamplinton said with first time pregnancies it’s usually around the 20th weeks mark. We still have six weeks to go.”

“I hope they move sooner than that,” Harry whispered reaching over to place his hand on top of Louis’. “I just… I can’t wait.”

Louis felt tears in his eyes, he bit his lip as he placed his other hand on top of Harry’s. “Me neither, Hazza. Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little Paris scene :') This is probably my favorite chapter.
> 
> ALSO I want to thank everyone who took the survey it really helped me with what you all wanted :)


	14. Chapter 14

“Harry, we need to talk,” Louis told Harry. They had some free time before their second to last concert in Europe so he and Harry were lounging on a couch. Or well Louis was lounging with his feet in Harry’s lap while Harry tried to give him a foot massage.

“Oh, about what?” Harry asked.

Louis bit his lip nervously and moved so he was sitting next to him, his feet folded under him. Louis took Harry’s hand in his and started to play with his many rings.

“I... I think we should tell Lou and Caroline about the pregnancy,” Louis stuttered out. He stopped playing with Harry’s rings to look up to him.

Louis watched as Harry processed the information.

“Well… I mean… well yeah. Let’s tell them. I mean we’re going to have to sometime since your bump is growing a little each day.”

Louis’ hand went to his still small but noticeable bump. It had been three weeks since Louis had noticed the bump for the first time. Three weeks of going to a new stadium every night. Three weeks of night sickness and Louis getting no sleep. Louis knew Harry was getting worried about him, but what else could they do? This was their job and they had to see it out.

“Do you want to tell them now?” Louis asked, shifting his legs to get up.

Harry nodded, swiftly getting up before Louis could. He held out his hand and Louis gratefully took it. “I feel like a whale,” Louis whispered, rubbing on the bump. “I mean yeah, I can move but… I can’t even explain it.”

Harry pulled Louis closer by his hand and kissed his forehead. “Well you’re still perfect to me, bear.”

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. “Wait till I really am a whale and can’t move. Then you won’t think I’m perfect.”

Harry scoffed. “That is not likely, Boobear. You’ll always be perfect to me. Now, let’s go find Caroline and Lou.”

They walked out of their lounge area in search of their two stylists. They lazily opened the other doors in the hallway until they found them in Niall and Liam’s room.

“Hello boys!” Caroline greeted, her now three year old son on her hip as she looked through the clothing rack.

“Hi!” Harry greeted, brushing past Louis.

“Is Lou in here too?” Louis asked, going over to Caroline to pick up Ben.

“Behind the clothes, love!” Lou’s voice called.

Louis walked around Caroline and her mess to see Lou with Niall in her chair with Liam watching.

“I’m almost done,” Lou said without looking up from styling Niall’s hair.

“Are you and Harry just going get your hair done in here?” Niall asked, turning his head a little making Lou huff and turn his head back.

“I um I mean w-we can but we kinda came in here to tell them something,” Louis said, shifting on his feet and pointing to Lou and Caroline.

“Ahh,” Liam said, seeming to get the message. “Well, Niall and I will wait outside then. Come on, Ni.”

“But I’m not finish-! Arg!” Lou huffed and turned and pointed her brush at Louis. “This better be good, Tomlin- Styles Jr.”

“Oh it is,” Harry cut in. “You might want to sit down though… Caroline? Can you come here please?”

Louis pulled up a chair for himself and sat Caroline’s baby in his lap as his mother came into view.

“What? Are we having story time or something?” Caroline asked, sitting in Lou’s chair as Lou sat in a chair Harry pulled up for her.

“Well… kinda,” Louis mumbled, bouncing the young child on his knees. “We have something to tell you.”

There was an awkward silence. Louis put the child down when he started squirming. Louis looked to Harry.

“Well tell us!” Lou shouted, making Louis turn his head to look at her. “Don’t let us have a heart attack if you’re just going to sit there!”

“We do have something to tell you… we just don’t know how to tell-”

“I’m pregnant!” Louis interrupted, sitting up in his chair.

No one said anything.

 _Fuck, say something_. Louis cursed to himself.

“I’m pregnant,” Louis repeated his voice not as powerful.

He settled back in his chair, wishing now it would just eat him up.

“And…” Caroline began. “How does something like this happen?”

Harry opened his mouth but Louis cut him off.

“Every male…” He began slowly. “Is born with a uterus but they never mature but somehow mine did and now Harry and I are expecting twins.”

Louis pushed his glasses up, as his leg jittered up and down. “W-well?”

“Well this is… unheard of but… congrats!” Caroline gleamed, getting up.

Louis numbly got up and hugged his stylist with Harry. He looked over her shoulder to see Lou still sitting silently in her chair.

Louis broke apart from the happy group, half listening to their happy conversation.

Louis dropped to his knees in front of Lou. “Lou? Why aren’t you saying anything? Can’t you look at me?”

Louis’ heart fell as the older women shook her head. “I-I’m happy for the both of you. I am but I just can’t…”

“Accept the fact that I’m carrying them and not Gemma?” Louis finished for her.

Lou gave a pathetic nod, her gaze still on her tattooed hands.

Louis reached out to take her hands. He hesitated but grabbed her small hands. “I understand,” he mumbled. “I felt the same way… at first. I was even going to get an abortion. I was there, and then I couldn’t. You don’t have to accept my children but please don’t tell Rocket or spill this to the media Harry and I want to tell them… but in our own time.”

“Oh Louis,” Lou sighed. “I… I just need time but I won’t tell anyone that’s not my place.”

It wasn’t exactly the response he was expecting from Lou but he nodded and got up. “Thank you, Lou.”

Louis turned aroundto see Caroline and Harry looking at him. He instantly rubbed at his arms, not liking all the attention on him. He shook his head and pushed past the tears clouding his vision.

He felt Harry’s hand on his arm, begging him to stay and talk to him but he pulled out of his lover’s arms.

“I just… need a moment,” he cried at the door before pushing it open and sprinting down the hall with a protective hand on the precious bump.

~**~

Louis pushed open the door. He gasped and sobbed, falling to the floor.

He would have been fine if Harry and Caroline hadn’t looked at him like that. Like everyone still did. Damn it he was having twins and everything happened almost _two_ years ago. Yes, he kinda succeeded but Harry saved him the second time and he got help.

He was better now. He was happy now. They needed to stop thinking of the past.

He flinched away went he felt arms around his waist.

“Don’t!” He sobbed, trying to break away making the arms just tighten even more.

“Louis,” Harry’s raspy voice filled his ears. “Louis, calm down.”

Louis shook his head as he twisted to face Harry. “Why?”

“Why?” Harry repeated, his eyebrows scrunching.

“Why do you still treat me like I’m a child?” Louis asked in a small voice. “Why do you and everyone else intermediately look at me when something bad happens? I’m better now. I’m happy now. I’m tired of everyone’s eyes looking at me and reminding me of those times.”

“I… I… because I love you,” Harry finally whispered. “I don’t mean to make you remember those dark times. I guess not seeing all the signs at that time makes me want to make sure I would see the signs now. I can’t lose you again.”

Louis bit his lip before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Thank you for caring,” he gushed, a few stray tears escaping his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and I’m sorry.”

Louis slightly shook his head. “No... I’m sorry I let the hormones overwhelm me.”

Harry pulled back and made Louis look up to him. “No. Do not even apologize Lou bear. Do you understand?”

Louis nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. “Do we have time for a cat nap?”

Harry gently swept away Louis’ fringe from his forehead. “I think you might.”

Louis grinned and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist so he looked like a koala bear. “Take me to bed then.”

~**~

“Thank you Madrid!” Niall sang into his microphone. “You’ve all been a lovely crowd and I hate to say it but that’s all folks! Please drive home safe!”

Louis rolled his eyes as the crowd got louder as they started to circle and lower into the stage.

“You’re so loving and thoughtful, Niall! I love you sooo much!” Louis squealed and giggled once he was sure his mic was off. “ _Please drive home safe_!!”

Niall rolled his eyes and punched Louis’ arm. “They’re the best fans in the world! I want them all to get home safely!”

“Will you stop beating up my boyfriend about it?” Liam warned. “He’s just looking out for them.”

Louis smirked and gratefully took the water bottle Harry handed him, unscrewing the cap and downing half the bottle.

“So…” Zayn began awkwardly, scratching his neck. “I heard you told Lou and Caroline?”

Louis shrugged but nodded. “We did. Caroline was excited. Lou needs time.”

“That’s it?” Zayn asked in disbelief.

Louis nodded again, taking a sandwich Harry handed him. “That’s it. Not much else to tell.”

“O-kay,” Zayn muttered, leaning against a pillar.

Louis ripped off a piece of the sandwich and slowly munched. “Isn’t it,” he started slowly. “Weird to think we have an interview tomorrow and then the rest of the day off and then one more show and we’re off for two weeks for Christmas?”

Louis looked up to see Liam and Niall looking at each other and to see Zayn fondly staring off into space.

Louis grinned, reaching out to take Harry’s hand in his. “What is everyone’s plan?”

“Perrie and I are going to Disneyland,” Zayn said, looking back to them.

“I thought you didn’t like stuff like that?” Harry inquired.

“Yeah, well she does and I want to make her happy,” Zayn beamed. “And then we’ll be putting the finishing touches on the wedding.”

“Have you decided on your best man, yet?” Liam asked.

Zayn shrugged. “I was maybe… just don’t get mad, okay?”

“If you don’t tell us, I’m going to get mad!” Louis laughed, finishing off his food and pulling Harry close.

“I was thinking… Niall.”

“What?” Niall squeaked.

“I was thinking Niall Horan. Ever heard of him?” Zayn replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I just… I was thinking you were going to choose Liam or Harry,” Niall whispered.

“Well I chose you, you big goof only if well you want to be, you get to walk down with Jesy,” Zayn commented. “If that helps any.”

“Excuse you,” Liam growled. “He is mine.”

“And Perrie is mine,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “So how about it Ni? Will you be my best man?”

Niall bit his lower lip but finally nodded.

Zayn grinned. “Okay I’ll let Perrie know. She’ll be so thrilled. One less thing to worry about.”

Louis laughed. “I’m so glad the wedding planning is over with. It was fun but mostly a pain in my ass.”

Zayn glared at him. “Thanks mate. That makes me feel so much better.”

Louis held up his hands. “Hey, I’m on your side. Come to me if you need advice, I had to deal with a demanding bride too.”

“Yeah, he di- HEY!” Harry yelled, giving Louis the evil eye. “I thought we both agreed you were the bride.”

Louis rolled his eyes and popped out his hip. “I am not a bride. I am way too manly for that!”

“Yeah okay… bottom,” Harry winked making Louis go red.

“Hey!” Niall interrupted. “What the hell is wrong with being a bottom? It’s quite fun and you don’t really have to do anything, you just kinda close your eyes and you can even fall asleep!”

“Niall James Horan!” Liam gasped in horror. “I just… I want… What the fuck!?”

Louis looked to Harry and tried not to laugh while Zayn just looked plain mortified.

“Wow, that’s a strong word coming from daddy direction,” Harry smirked, making a kissing face.

“And here comes my savior, Paul!” Zayn roared. Everyone looked up to see their manger and guard coming towards them.

Zayn was the first to move.

“Wow!” Louis shouted after him. “That’s the fastest I’ve seen you move in a while!”

In response Zayn flipped him the bird.

~**~


	15. Chapter 15

“And now here’s One Direction!” The male interviewer said into his mic.

“Hello!” They all yelled into their microphones.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here again!” The other radio host said, eyeing them all _with interest_.

“It’s a pleasure to be invited back,” Liam smoothly said, giving them one of his famous smiles as if the fans listening could see him.

“Well, I think we’ll get right to it then!” The girl said, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

Louis nodded, eyeing the girl. He didn’t have a very good feeling about her.

“A lot has changed since last time in Spain,” The mansaid, taking over. “First you got a new management and soon after Louis and Harry came out and got married.”

Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s thigh under the table. Forever glad that they kept out the little detail about his suicide attempt.

“How’s married life been treating you?” The girl interrupted.

“Well for _me_ anyways it’s been amazing to be married to my best friend, he’s everything I could ever ask for and _more_ in a partner,” Harry charmed, reaching over and kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Oh you two are just so cute!” The boy squealed.

“Adorable. But I have to ask… a few months ago Nick and Harry were caught kissing. Louis we all know you’ve never liked Nick but what are your feelings toward him now?” The girl jumped in.

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. “Still think he’s an ass, if you _must_ ask. He’s just jealous I’m married to Harry and he isn’t. Sorry Nick.”

Louis turned his head to see everyone laughing and even Harry started to giggle a little.

“Tell us how you really feel,” the male laughed.

“I would but we don’t have that kinda time!” Louis joked.

“We really don’t,” Liam laughed, giving Louis’ shoulder a light push. “He could go on for _days_.”

At that everyone burst into laughter again. “Okay, okay, I think we get the picture. You still don’t like him. But I hope no tea bags have been thrown at each other recently?”

“Hmm no, I’ll let you know though if it ever comes to that!” Louis answered, lightly rubbing his stomach.

“I’ll hold you to your word, Mr. Styles,” the male laughed and then turned his attention back to the group.

“Now tell us about this tour versus the last tour…”

~**~

The boys were allowed to leave within the hour and have the rest of the day off before their last Europe show tomorrow. Louis and Harry walked into the car lot with their hands loosely entwined.They called out a good bye to their band mates before breaking apart and climbing into their seats of the rental car Rocket had arranged for them.

“We have the rest of the day,” Harry began.

“We do,” Louis hummed.

“Well I was thinking that why not spend the day out and about? Maybe even get you some clothes?”

“Could we get lunch, first?” Louis asked, shifting in his seat. “I’m _hungry_.”

“Hmm, I think we can fit that in,” Harry joked, leaning over and kissing Louis’ nose. “In the mood for anything specific?”

“When in Spain do as the Spaniards.”

“Um Louis I think it’s, ‘When in Rome do as the Romans,’” Harry corrected, shifting the gear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis huffed, waving his hand in Harry’s direction.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. “You’re sassy today.”

“No, I’m _hungry_ ,” Louis retorted, his eyes flashing with humor towards his younger husband.

“I’m working on feeding you and the offspring,” Harry chuckled.

Louis shook his head, but reached over to take one of Harry’s hands into his own. “I think it’s time.”

Harry looked over to him in alarm. “It’s _time_?”

“Time to name said offspring.”

“ _Oh_.”

Louis stifled a laugh by bringing his hand up to his mouth.

“What!?” Harry snapped, pulling into a restaurant. “The way you reached over to take my hand and-”

“Harry shh,” Louis cooed, shifting in his seat again so he was facing Harry. “I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

Harry shrugged, reaching over and cuffing Louis’ cheek. “Do you have some names in mind, then?”

Louis nodded, “I do.”

“Well, good we can discuss them over our lunch.”

Louis smiled wide and placed a wet kiss onto Harry’s nose before hopping out of the car. Harry laughed heartedly and soon followed him, immediately intertwining their hands for the remainder of the walk.   

~**~

“Why can’t we decide on names?” Louis whined.

They had finished their lunch and were now wandering **_around_** the different stores a local mall had to offer.

“I think it’s because we don’t know exactly what the twins are,” Harry insisted, leading Louis into Topshop.“Did you think this was going to be easy?”

“Well I didn’t think it was going to be this difficult,” Louis sighed, brushing pastHarry. Louis went to the first rack of men’s clothing he saw. “What is wrong with Aiden?”

“Aiden is overused, we need unique names,” Harry whispered. “We need something… unique like our situation.”

“Oh and Darcy is unique?” Louis huffed, grabbing an oversized jumper and holding it up to his body. “What about this?”

“Brings out your eyes,” Harry commented, digging through the rack.

“How about we decide on names we both like,” Louis proposed, grabbing a shirt from the rack.

“I did like Dimitri and Natalie,” Harry said, walking back over to Louis and putting two more shirts onto their pile.

“Okay and I liked Samuel, or Sam, and Abigail,” Louis commented, moving to a new rack.

“Hello, can I put these clothes in a room for you?” A new voice asked.

Louis looked over his shoulder to see a petite blonde standing there. “Uhh… sure,” Louis mumbled, handing over the clothing.

“Okay, Louis, these will be waiting for you!” The blonde giggled, grabbing the clothing and bouncing away.

Louis watched her go before turning to the wall of jeans. “So,” he began. “I liked those too… but they’re not unique enough still.”

“Maybe we can make them unique with middle names,” Harry proposed, leaning against the wall as Louis reached up to pick out jeans.

“That could work, how about I try on these clothes and then write down all the names and start mixing them?” Louis asked, looking up to Harry.

“I think you should go get naked then, Mr. Styles” Harry smirked, gently pushing Louis toward the dressing room.

~**~

Louis ended up liking most of the clothes which resulted in Louis and Harry dragging all his bags with them as they went to the food court to discuss their children’s names.

“Goodness Lou,” Harry huffed, sitting down. “I think we bought the whole store.”

Louis smiled and rolled his eyes. “Well I’m sorry you knocked me up and now I need new clothes because almost nothing fits me anymore.”

Harry giggled, grabbing the pen and paper they asked for back at the shop. “What boy names have we agreed on so far?”

“I believe, Benjamin, Andrew, Percy, Jonah and Dimitri,” Louis said, counting off the names on his fingers. Harry nodded, writing down the names.

“Alright and what about girl names?”

“Darcy, Jade, Abigail, Kelly, Rose, Natalie and Genevieve,” Louis hummed, restraining himself from placing a hand on his growing tummy.

Harry finished writing the names before dropping the pen and looking to Louis. “First off we don’t know exactly _what_ we are having.”

“Uh…Harry, we are having babies. As in little tiny humans.”

“Louis, I know that part,” Harry laughed, patting his husband’s hand. “I mean two girls, two boys or one of each?”

“Oh,” Louis said, pondering the question. “One of each.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m carrying them. I have a feeling,” Louis laughed, placing a hand over his stomach.

“Huh,” was all Harry said before he started scribbling on the paper.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“Picking the perfect names… Just a moment…. Ah here,” Harry flipped the paper and slid it across the table so Louis could read it.

Louis picked up the paper and swiftly looked through the names before looking up to Harry. “I don’t believe these middle names are on the list, Harold.”

“Yeah I know but… this way they have a little bit of us and our families,” Harry blushed. “We don’t have to use them but…”

“No I want to use them, they’re perfect. But we can’t tell anyone until we know for sure we’re having a boy and girl, because if we’re not then it’s back to the drawing board.”

“Whatever you want, boo bear,” Harry smiled, leaning in.

Louis smirked before fisting Harry’s shirt and pulled him closer. “You take forever when you lean in.”

“Someone is eager,” Harry laughed, their lips inches from each other’s.

“I’m always eager to kiss you,” Louis whispered before crushing their lips together.

The kiss was just getting heated when Harry’s phone rang, causing both men to curse as Harry reached into his pocket and dig out the annoying device.

“Hello?” Harry forcefully answered.

Louis watched in amusement as he watched his husband decline whoever was on the phone.

“Who was that?” Louis asked when Harry put the phone down.

“The boys asking if I wanted to go out tonight and club,” Harry sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket.

“Oh,” Louis whispered, seeing longing in Harry’s eyes. Louis bit his lip and looked down to this lap.

“Hey,” Harry mumbled, reaching over and hooking his finger under Louis’ jaw to make the older boy look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” Louis whispered, wiggling under Harry’s graze.

“Yes it is,” Harry pressed, moving his chair closer to Louis.

“It’s just… thanks to me you can’t go out anymore with the lads,” Louis confessed.

“Well I could,” Harry began. “Because the twins still aren’t here but I don’t want too, Louis. I much rather stay with you.”

Louis looked up to him. “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded. “Are you tired?”

Louis made a face. “Where did that come from?”

Harry shrugged, standing up and offering his hand. “You just look tired, shall we go?”

Louis eyed him but took his hand making Harry grinned and pull him close. “I love you.”

Louis blushed, giving Harry’s cheek a peck. “And I love you.”

Harry giggled, reaching down to grab the bags and take Louis’ hand in his free one. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even pay attention to the shutter of an expensive camera.

~**~

Louis giggled as Harry tackled him to the bed with kisses.

Louis closed his eyes as Harry gently kissed his eyelashes, before whimpering at the loss of contact. Louis fluttered his eyes open, staring up into his husband’s emerald eyes.

“Hi,” Harry whispered, dipping back down to nibble at his earlobe.

“H-Hi,” Louis whimpered, clawing at Harry’s curls.

Harry laughed, pulling back again. “How about a bubble bath?”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, pondering the question and taking in all the aches of his body. “Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

“Good because I wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” Harry laughed, climbing off the bed.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows. “Is this bath more for me or for you?”

“I can’t tell you! That would ruin everything!” Harry giggled, causing Louis to roll his eyes just as he heard the water starting to run. He gingerly got up, minding all the shopping bags on the floor. He made his way to the bathroom and stood in the doorway to see Harry grabbing candles from under the sink.

“Have you been planning this Harold?” Louis questioned, leaning on the door frame.

Harry must not have heard him arrivebecause he jumped and hit his head on the top of the cabinet.

 “Ow, fuuck. That hurt,” he cursed, straightening to his full height and looked to Louis.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Louis giggled, covering his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes and placed the candles on the counter. “But to answer your question, yes I have been planning this and it was supposed to be a surprise,” Harry pouted.

“Oh,” Louis mumbled. “Well… let me help you and then you can relax with me.”

“As in relax, relax or sexy relax?” Harry questioned, his eyebrows rising.

Louis rolled his eyes, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the candles. “Relax, relax we have plenty of time for sexy time on our break.”

“But Loouuiiisss,” Harry whined, handing him a lighter.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Self-control, my dear. Learn it.”

Louis looked over to see Harry still pouting like a two year old. Louis rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand.

After approximately seven minutes all the candles were glowing around the huge steaming bath. Louis dimmed the lights, giving the bathroom that extra romantic feel.

“After you,” Harry whispered. Louis jumped when he felt Harry’s huge hand slide down his body and under his shirt drawing circles on the swollen skin of Louis’ stomach.

“Or you could help me,” Louis mumbled, throwing his head back as Harry pulled at the collar of Louis’ oversized jumper and nibbled at the exposed skin.

Harry smirked, slowly turning Louis around so they were facing each other. He gave Louis a long kiss before pulling up on the fabric and soon it was long forgotten on the floor.

Louis stood there half naked in a daze as Harry dropped down to his knees, caressing the thin layer of skin that separated him and his unborn children.

“Hello babies,” he whispered, planting kisses all over Louis’ stomach. He snaked his finger down the bump before hooking his fingers on Louis’ jeans and pulled them down and letting them fall to the ground.

“You know,” Louis whispered, bending down to Harry. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Harry asked, clearly confused.

Louis hummed, running a hand down Harry’s chest now hooking his finger under the hem of Harry’s shirt. “That you’re fully dressed and I’m practically naked.”

Louis slowly lifted the shirt and it joined the rest of his clothing on the floor, causing and Harry to raise an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought this bath was for one?”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, slowly unbuttoning Harry’s jeans. “I seemed to have forgotten that part. Care to join me, Mr. Styles?”

“Oh, I would love to join you, Styles Jr,” Harry laughed, suddenly standing up and taking Louis with him. “But first let’s get naked.”

“Uhh…. I think that is more directed to you,” Louis pointed out, wasting no more time and just taking off his last article of clothing. He smirked to Harry and raised his eyebrows before walking over to the bathtub and climbing in, careful not to fall.

Using all his will power he didn’t look around to see if Harry was going to follow him into the steaming bath. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed. His body slowly stopped hurting thanks to the weightlessness of the water. It almost felt as if he wasn’t pregnant, _almost_.

Louis didn’t even budge when he heard the ripples of the water but he did peek to see Harry climbing in after him. Louis smiled, making grabbing hands.

“Someone is eager,” Harry laughed, gently pulling Louis towards him.

Louis shrugged, melting into Harry’s side as they curled up together. Harry’s arm around Louis’s shoulder and Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder. “I just… this feels nice. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ damp hair. “I would do anything for you.”

Louis smiled to himself, reaching out for Harry’s free hand and pulled it to his stomach. “I would do anything for you too, love.”

~**~

The couple stayed in the tub until Louis fell asleep. Harry collected his sleepy husband in his arms and carefully exited the bathroom and walked into their bedroom.

Harry placed Louis on the bed before going back into the bathroom to get a towel and then was back at Louis’ side, wiping his small body off. The towel may or may not have lingered on his small bump for a few seconds more than necessary.

After wiping him off Harry collected clothing for Louis and dressed him in boxers and one of his oversized jumpers. Harry smiled at the sight before him, before taking the towel and wiping himself off and dressing in boxers and pajama bottoms before climbing in beside Louis.

Louis instantly cuddled into his chest, making Harry laughed softly before he kissed Louis’ soft hair, sleep slowly taking him. “I love you, Louis.”

As sleep overtook Harry, his last memory was of Louis telling him he loved him too. And that alone was enough for Harry to sleep the night away with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis woke the next morning with a turning stomach. He leapt from Harry’s warm embrace and ran to the toilet. He crouched before the white thing but nothing came out of his mouth other than a few strangled cries and gasps. He fell to the floor after a few minutes, his hands adding a little pressure to his stomach in hopes of making his stomach stop turning. No such luck.

Louis moaned as another wave of nausea hit him. He weakly looked to his and Harry’s dark room. “Harry,” he croaked out, barely more than a whisper.

Louis bit his lip as he heaved himself to his feet, his head still spinning. He slowly made his way back to the bed, his hand gripping the wall to keep himself upright. He made it to the door, glaring at the empty space between the doorway and the bed.

“Harry,” Louis tried to shout but all that came out was a pathetic whisper, he waited a few moments before calling to Harry again. Harry picked up his head and looked around. “Harry.” Louis managed to say in his normal voice.

Harry half way rolled to his side and looked to Louis. “Louis?” He rasped his voice heavy with only a fewhours of sleep. “What are you doing?” He looked to the clock. “And at 4 AM?”

“I-I’m dizzy,” Louis whispered. “I can’t make it to the bed, help me.”

Harry was up and at his side in a flash. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and they slowly walked to the bed.

Once within an arm’s length to the bed, Louis pulled from Harry’s touch and crawled into the soft mattress. His back up against the headboard. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths trying to get his head to stop spinning.

“Lou?” Harry whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ thighs.

At any other time Louis would love the attention but right now it was annoying. Louis opened his eyes and pushed Harry’s hands away. “Harry stop,” he grumbled, slowly rolling away from Harry.

Louis closed his eyes, sliding down underthe covers before Harry touched his side.

“Lou?” Harry whispered, shifting toward Louis. “Are you okay?”

Louis at that moment felt guilt. Yes, this was partly Harry’s fault but that wasn’t a reason to be pushing him away, he was just trying to help to make Louis feel as comfortable _as he could_ underthe circumstances. And then Louis bursted into ugly sobs.

Louis turned and cuddled into Harry’s chest. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, H-Harry!”

Harry patted Louis’ back as he pulled Louis closer. “Shh,” Harry cooed. “It’s all okay. Do you feel sick?”

Louis nodded, into Harry’s chest as he fisted Harry’s shirt. “I-I felt sick s-so I ran to the bathroom but n-nothing came out and then I s-started feeling dizzy.”

Harry nodded, pulling back. “Do you want some medicine?”

Louis shrugged, his breathing slowly returning to normal and then he stopped and looked wide eyed to Harry. “M-my treatment!”

Louis felt Harry froze. He numbly tried to calculate last time he had taken his medicine aka the only thing keeping the twins alive. “Oh fuck!”

Louis sat up as Harry leaped from the bed and clawed at the first suitcase.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He cursed. “Louis! What suitcase are the needles in!?”

Louis pulled at his hair trying to think. “Uh… I think the carry on?!”

Louis watched as Harry threw the clothes in his hands back into the bag before crawling over to the small carry on by the window. Harry unzipped the zipper and then turned to Louis with the needle in his hand.

Louis reached out and took the needle from Harry. He leaned against the wall again before hiking up the over-sized sweater; he bit his lip looking up to Harry.  Harry took a shaky step towards Louis, understanding exactly Louis’ unspoken request. Louis held out the needle with a shaky hand.

Harry grabbed the needle and prepped the needle by taking off the cap. Harry gently rubbed the bump before sticking the needle in Louis’ belly button. Louis gasped and fisted the covers, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Harry looked up to Louis to give him a nervous smile before returning to his task. He pressed down the needle’s head and they both watched in silence as the clear liquid medicine entered Louis. They both let out a shaky breath. Harry recapped the needle and threw it toward the suitcase.

“Hamplinton said we had to-” Louis began but Harry stopped him by crawling up and kissing him.

“I know what she said,” Harry whispered once he pulled back from the kiss, leaving Louis breathless. “But just don’t scare me like that again.”

Louis nodded, as Harry ran his hand down Louis’ cheek. “Go back to sleep, I’ll clean up the needle.”

Louis nodded again, letting the jumper fall down his small body. He curled up on his side as he watched Harry recap the needle. Their eyes met for a brief moment once Harry turned around. Louis smiled and closed his eyes.

He didn’t budge when he felt the mattress dip under Harry’s weight and when he felt Harry’s warmth back beside him. He giggled to himself though when Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close so they were spooning.

Louis smiled when Harry started caressing his bump, and humming.

Louis last memory before sleep overcame him was how spoiled the twins were going to be.

 

~**~

 

The next time Louis woke up his headache and dizziness were gone. He gently stretched to see that Harry’s side of the bed was empty. He sat up, taking the covers with him so they would still cover his stomach.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses and phone. He put the glasses on his face as he logged onto his personal Facebook. He hummed as he replied to his sisters and then switched to twitter. He looked through a few DMs before going to his feed. He retweeted and liked a few threads before tweeting his own message.

  
“ **Louis Tomlinson-Styles @Louis_Tomlinson:** Had a tiny scare but thank God for @Harry_Styles !! xx We love you :)”

His finger hovered over the send button,weighing out the tweet before thinking _fuck it_ and pressing send. Instantly the tweet got replies, likesand retweets. He evilly smiled to himself while reading the replies before one in particular caught his eye.

 “ **Anna Moran-Stylinson @WeToldYouLarry** : So are you pregnant?”

Louis felt his blood run cold. Nothing like that could be discerned from his tweet only.He bit at his bottom lip before going to Google and typing in “Louis Tomlinson”.

He clicked the news tab and saw an article from yesterday titled; “Male Pregnancy Possible?” and had a small picture of him and Harry from yesterday in the Topman store. At first Louis didn’t think anything of the picture until he looked closer. He had been wearing sweatpants, TOMs and a shirt that was loose everywhere… but his stomach. Louis gasped seeing how obviousthe small bump was. His hands instantly dropped the phone and went to his stomach. He pushed back to the covers and got out of bed. He looked in the bathroom to see if Harry was there. No luck. He went to the small kitchen and then the closet. Still no Harry. At this point Louis was pulling his hair as he walked up the dresser, when a folded up paper caught his attention.

He grabbed the thick paper with his name simply written on the front in handwriting Louis knew very well. He unfolded the paper, quickly read the note before grabbing his sweatpants and TOMs.

His sweats were on before he opened the door but his TOMs didn’t make it onto his feet until Louis was in the elevator. Once the doors to the lobby were open Louis was sprinting, okay more like walking fast, to the breakfast room. He stopped at the entrance, his eyes scanning for a head of curly hair. He finally found Harry’s hair, and the hair of his band mates, in the back of the room.

Louis began walking again, dodging waiters and guests until he made it to their table. Everyone looked up startled when Louis slammed his small fist on the table.

“H-Harry,” Louis choked out, trying to gain this breath again. “I need… to talk to you.”

Harry sat up straighter in his seat. “What? What’s wrong? Are the twins okay?”

Louis bit his lip and looked around to see people whispering and pointing in their direction. Louis bit his lip harder and restrained his hands to go protectively over his bump.

“Louis?” Harry called, now getting up. “You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

Louis opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. To draw attention to himself was kind of the last thing he wanted right now.Louis took a deep breath and recollected himself. He slowly looked up to Harry and put a fake calm smile on his face. “I’m fine, Harry. I’m sorry for scaring you, I was a little scared when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Louis knew by the way Harry looked at him he didn’t believe him but didn’t say anything as he helped Louis into his seat. Louis quietly thanked Harry before looking to the three other worried looking boys.

“Hi,” Louis whispered, looking to each boy.

“Are you okay?” Niall was the first to break the ice.

Louis nodded and shrugged, quickly taking a sip of his water. “How was last night?”

He only half listened to Niall, Liam and Zayn and how they partied like animals at a local club last night. The waiter came with the boys’ food and asked if Louis wanted to order something to go. Louis declined and numbly ate what Harry shared with him. After the meal everyone went their separate ways to pack before their show tonight.

Once the door was close Harry turned to Louis. “Okay, no more bullshit. What’s wrong?”

Louis silently went to their bed and fished out his phone and handed it to Harry. Harry quizzically unlocked the phone. Louis shuffled from each foot while Harry read the article.

Once Harry was done he handed Louis back his Galaxy. “Well, that explains a lot,” Harry sighed, sitting heavily on the bed, rubbing his face.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, sitting beside his husband.

“Before you came in the boys where telling me how fans where coming up to them last night asking if you were somehow pregnant.”

“Oh,” was all Louis thought to say.

Harry sighed again, looking over to Louis. “I think it’s time to tell Rocket.”

 

~**~

 

Louis was jittery throughout the whole show. He tried joking and laughing with the others but his heart wasn’t in it. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited when their platform took them under the stage because he was near tears once the screams of the fans suddenly caught off. He stepped off the platform and was instantly in Harry’s arms. He was about to ask Harry when they wanted to talk to Rocket but Paul came interrupting them.

“Harry and Louis, Rocket wants to see you for an emergency meeting.”

“Not us?” Liam asked, setting forward.

“No, Elton just asked for Larry,” Paul laughed. Louis smiled at Paul’s attempt to try to decrease the tension in the room.

“Thanks Paul,” Harry whispered. “Are we following you?”

Paul nodded and then looked to the rest of the boys. “The meeting will take maybe twenty minutes tops. We’ll be back soon.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand for dear life as Paul led them through the stadium and into a private box. Louis kept his face neutral as he and Harry stepped through the door and was faced with Elton and his small team of people.

“Welcome boys,” Elton greeted.

Louis mumbled a hello and took a seat next to Harry and across from the team.

“Well,” Elton said, clearing his throat. “I think I’ll just cut to the chase so you can be on your way home for your month and a half break.”

Louis nodded, not taking his eyes off the older men in front of him.

Elton sighed and slid a magazine over to their side of the table. Louis leaned forward to see what he and Harry had been trying to avoid this whole time come to life.

“ ** _BREAKING NEWS: LOUIS TOMLINSON EXPECTING HUSBAND AND BAND MATE’S CHILD?”_**

Louis sucked in his breath to see the same photo he had seen this morning on the cover. He looked up to Elton with tears pooling in his eyes.

“So I’m assuming this is true, then?” Elton asked. “That you are in fact carrying Harry’s child?”

“Children,” Harry corrected.

Louis looked over briefly to see Harry studying the page in front of him. He could almost see Harry running through his head how to cover this up with another lie.

Louis bit his lip and then looked to Elton. “I am,” Louis confirmed.

Elton nodded. “Well… this is… I’ve never had this kind of situation come up before but we will figure out something to cover this up.”

“No.”

Everyone instantly looked to Louis.

It took a few blinks and heartbeats for Louis to realize that it was him that had just said no to their head of management. He gulped and looked Elton in the eye.

“No, Mr. Styles?” Elton questioned. His tone was light but Louis could see the annoyance in his eyes.

“I don’t want… I don’t… want to lie to them again…” Louis stuttered, trying to find the right words. He sighed angrily. “Can we just… let this go and not do anything at all?”

Elton cocked his head a little. Louis leaned back in his seat and glanced at Harry.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered.

“I am,” Louis whispered back before looking back to Elton.

“If that is what you want, we will respect your wishes. But if things get even more out of hand we will step in,” Elton said.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, standing up. “We’ll be more careful. And I’ll start wearing baggier clothing.”

Elton raised an eyebrow. “Seems as if you and Harry have thought this through?”

Louis nodded. His hand wanted to rest on his bump but instead he found Harry’s hand.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how faralong are you?”

“Nineteen weeks,” Louis said without missing a beat.

Elton nodded, standing up now too. “Well I believe congratulation is in order. You two will be excellent parents.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry smiled, standing up now too.

Elton waved them off. “We’ll meet again later to discuss the plans after the twins are born. You two have a plane to catch.”

Louis grasped Elton’s hand in his. “Thank you so much. You cannot even imagine how much we appreciate you.”

That seemed to catch him off guard. Elton gave a small smile and said his goodbyes before leaving them in the room alone.

Louis let out a small breath before looking to Harry. “That was… almost painless.”

“And you were worried we hadn’t picked the right company.”

“I just… Rocket is almost too perfect,” Louis whispered, walking away from the table to the window.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, walking up beside him.

Louis took his gaze off the city to look at Harry.

“It’s almost like they’re too perfect to be real.”

Harry laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Well, good thing that they are real then.”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand as they walked out of the room, but the suspicion and worry grew stronger and stronger in his chest with every step he took.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis sat in his plush seat with sweat dripping down his forehead. For some reason flying today was not settling with his children. He let out a squeak as the plane fell into a pocket of turbulence before the captain righted the plane again.

Louis looked around to see Niall looking out the window. The other three boys were playing cards closer to the captain’s cabinet. Louis let out another squeak and jumped up, almost peeing his pants from a sudden shift of the twins. He still couldn’t feel them move but he definitely knew when they added press to his bladder.

He made his way to the toilet and quickl _y_ did his business before the plane dipped down again, taking Louis with it. He leaned his head against the sink groaning as the plane hit yet another cloud of turbulence. He shot out his hand, holding onto the sink once the plane found a stable patch of air.

He hiccupped and lifted his head off the cool surface before flinging himself at the toilet. If he would just throw up he knew he would feel better. But so far his turning stomach wouldn’t allow him that pleasure.

He pressed his hand to his stomach as itturned again.

“Hey now,” he whispered, applying pressure to his stomach as if that would settle it.

That did seem to stop the turning in his stomach for the moment. He slowly got up, deciding he had spent enough time in the small bathroom. Once up he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. There were bags under his eyes and he was very pale. He patted some cold water on his cheeks before opening the door and walking out. He slowly made his way back to his seat in the small private jet. Once in his seat he curled up, or as best as he could, in relatively small but plush seat.

Niall gave him a sympathetic look. “Are you okay, Lou?”

“M’fine,” Louis mumbled. “I’m just a little restl- ah!” He cursed as the plane hit another patch of turbulence causing his stomach to turn again.

Niall jumped up, grabbing at Louis outstretched hand. “You’re fine Lou. Shh.”

Louis nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. “Can you get Harry?” He pleaded, hating how small his voice sounded.

Niall nodded, squeezing his hand before running up the aisle the front of the plane.

Louis closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He got to his tenth breathe before his small hand was engulfed by Harry’s huge hand. “Shh boo. I just talked to the pilot; we’re 30 minutes from the airport.”

Louis gave a small whimper but nodded.

Louis felt Harry push his feathery hair out of his face before collecting him in his arms as he sat in the seat opposite of Louis’ old seat.

Louis clung to Harry’s shirt, grabbing it by the fistful.

“I feel so sick… and the twins won’t stop kicking,” Louis whispered.

Harry gently pulled up Louis’ baggy shirt and started massaging the swollen bump.

Louis relaxed at the warmth of his husband. “Mmmm.”

Harry gave a small chuckle as he bent down and collected Louis into his arms and then sat down again. “Are you comfortable now?”

Louis nodded; he closed his eyes and leaned into Harry, sleep finally finding him.

~**~

“Boo, wake up.”

Louis groaned trying to roll over but finding he couldn’t. His hand blinded went out, finding a warm body; his hand went up the person’s neck and face before finishing at the curly hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by emerald green eyes. “Hi,” he whispered his voice sleepy.

“Hi,” Harry whispered, showing off his dimples. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm, wonderfully.”

Harry nodded. “Good.”

Louis nodded, before looking around the plane. “Did we land?”

Harry nodded, “everyone else is already off the plane.”

Louis groaned, trying to get out of Harry’s grip.

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, you could see the playfulness in his eyes. “Where’s my kiss?”

Louis rolled his eyes but leaned up, their lips barely touching. “And what did you do that deserves a kiss?”

Harry put his forehead against Louis’ forehead. “Well I do cuddle you, and massage your feet when they need to be,” Harry said as he slowly shifted Louis so Louis was straddling him. “And I help you out when you have a  _certain_  problem.”

Louis let out a nervous giggle, letting the words sink in. “Oh really?”

Harry nodded, licking his lips and letting his hands run down Louis’s torso.

“Well,” Louis breathed, just brushing Harry’s lips. “I’ll let you know when I need that kind of help.”

Louis pushed away from Harry and collected his forgotten blanket from the floor. “I trust you can handle our small carry on?”

Louis smirked and winked before turning on his heel and quickly walking down the stairs to be met with his band mates in a small huddle.

Louis walked up to their little group. “What are we waiting for?”

They looked over to him, all smirking.

“For a while there we thought you had one of your issues,” Niall giggled.

“Yeah mate, can you wait until we’re not within a mile radius?” Zayn laughed.

“Or have steel thick walls,” Liam joined in. “But I’m not sure if even that would keep us from not hearing them.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You and Niall aren’t much better,” Louis sassed back. “All though if he falls asleep… you know come to think about it I don’t think I’ve ever heard you two.”

Louis smiled sweetly as Liam turned red and glared at him.

“Who pissed off Liam?” Harry’s voice asked.

Louis looked over his shoulder to see Harry dropping their suitcase.

“Who else?” Niall laughed, tears in his eyes.

“Even when he assaults you, you think he’s the funniest thing on earth,” Zayn said in amazement, shaking his head.

“Weird,” Louis scoffed, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

~**~

The only sound echoing in the flat was the Harry’s favorite American TV show and the occasional sound of metal strapping on glass. The only source of light was the flickering of the scenes on the screen.

“When do we have to meet the boys again?” Harry asked, turning his head from the screen to Louis.

Louis looked up from his food on his plate surprised Harry even turned his attention from the show. Usually when it was on everything else didn’t matter. “Uhh tomorrow around noon, I believe. Your mum is expecting us all around three or four so that gives us enough time to get up there.”

Harry nodded, turning his attention back to the TV. Louis went back to picking at his food. After a few more scenes Louis gave up on the food, annoyed with how he was so hungry but as soon as he saw food all he wanted to do was go throw up. He reached forward and put the food on the coffee table. He pulled the blanket up and snuggled deeper into the couch.

Louis looked to the TV trying to follow the show but his mind wasn’t in it. Neither was his body. He kept trying to find a comfortable position but it didn’t take long beforehe sighed in defeat and threw the blanket back. He grabbed his plate and went into the kitchen to start cleaning up their mess from dinner.

Louis huffed, dropping a mug into the sink and scrunching his nose as bubbles flew up to his face before slowly drifting back to the murky water. His fingers were starting to wrinkle from the soap and he felt like a prune. An old, bloated, wrinkled prune. He angrily tossed a mug into the water, fishing after it with a rag. He pulled the cup from the sink, accidentally splashing water all over his shirt. He let out a hefty sigh, but it turned into a rather obnoxious screech as long arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You look so sexy, washing dishes in my jumper."

"I'm all wet, Harry. I can't do dishes sexily. I can't do anything with any sort of grace. I'm a fat, wrinkly thing. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me how repulsive I am. In fact, I don't know why you haven't yet."

The taller boy let out a quiet chuckle into Louis' hair, wrapping his husband tighter in his arms. "Because I don't think those things. Maybe I like the way you look, carrying our babies. Maybe I like your little hands, soapy or otherwise."

Louis huffed again, clearly not believing Harry. "You don't even look at me anymore, Haz."

"I'm looking at you now."

"That's beside the point. I just feel like the babies are changing things. Like, I don't want to sound whiny, but we used to have sex  _a lot_  more often. When's the last time we hid in a cupboard for a quicky?"

Harry was silent for a moment, carding through his memories. "Actually, quite a while before the twins. I think we grew out of that one."

"When's the last time we had sex at all then? Because there's no denying we've dropped below at least 80% the frequency that we had before."

"If this pout is all about sex then you could have just said something before," Harry mumbled into Louis neck, kissing the warm skin gently.

"It's just.. I'm fucking horny.  _All the time._  And we don't do anything anymore."

"Lou, shut up. We can go to bed. I'll give you a massage and, if you're good," he paused, kissing behind his husband's ear. "Maybe I'll suck you off."

"See?" Louis shouted, escaping Harry's embrace and throwing his arms into the air. "You treat me so different. I'm not some doll, Harold. I'm not going to break the second you touch me. Ow!" He jumped, scowling at Harry's hand as the boy pulled away. "What was  _that_  for?"

"I said if you were good. Lou, you're being naughty, shouting at daddy like this."

The smaller boy's heart all but stopped as he let the meaning of those words soak in. He swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "Daddy's been a bit neglectful, though, he must admit."

"Are you giving me sass?" The younger boy questioned, looming over his husband. "You want to earn yourself another spanking?"

Louis looked him dead in the eye, willing him to repeat his previous actions. "To be frank, the last one really didn't hurt that bad."

"You're really the troubling child. Alright, off to your room. I need to think about your punishment." He threw out his arm, pointing to their bedroom door. He patted Louis on the bum as the boy slowly walked away, then turned to rummage through some cupboards.

Louis sat on the end of the bed, twisting his fingers around in the fabric of his jumper. His heart was racing with anticipation, but his mind wouldn't stop working. He and Harry had never been big on role play, let alone with Harry being the boy in charge, and this daddy role Harry had picked was certainly taking things to a new level.

"I think your daddy's gone crazy," Louis mumbled to himself as he rubbed his belly.

"That's really not something one should be saying while on a timeout," the taller boy said sternly as he entered the room. Louis' mouth fell open in surprise and he mumbled an apology. "Sorry what?"

"Sorry...daddy."

"Stand up," the tall boy ordered, pointing at the ground directly in front of himself. He waited for his husband to push himself off the bed and step closer to him. "Turn around." He twirled his finger in a loop, as though Louis needed visuals to guide him. He lifted his other hand and brought it in front of Louis' face, wrapping one of his bandanas around the small boy's head and blocking his vision.

"What's this for?"

"You said you don't like your body, so now you don't get to see it. It's for my eyes only." He tied the fabric tightly, careful to keep Louis' hair out of the knot. His long fingers trailed down to Louis' hips, then back up to pull the jumper over the short boy's head. He dropped it in the laundry basket a couple feet away, quickly returning his hands to the warm skin before him. "Are you going to behave and let daddy show you that you're not losing your figure? You're gorgeous, Lou." The small boy huffed, but nodded his head regardless. "Do you trust daddy?" Another nod. "Good." Harry brought his hands up to rest on Louis' bony shoulders, digging his thumbs into the muscle and rubbing circular motions. The small boy moaned and leaned back into the touch. "Three steps forward. The bed's right in front of you, yup, there you go. Sit on your knees."

"What are we doing?"

"Ssh, no talking. Just feel, yeah?" There was the sound of a bottle opening and then the snap of it shutting again. Harry quickly threw his hands onto Louis' back, trying to keep the liquid from falling onto the bedspread. The oil spread easily under his massive hands, thoroughly coating his husband's back and shoulders. He worked the oil into his skin, smoothing out knots and relaxing the muscles. "You're really tense, Lou," he remarked between one of his husband's moans.

"Mmm, can you work on my lower back? No, the middle.  _Ooh_ , yes.

"Okay, now slowly lay on your elbows," Harry instructed, gently laying the boy down. He opened another bottle, audibly squirting something onto his fingers. He slowly traced the contour of Louis' entrance. The older boy leaned back into the touch, causing Harry to pull away. "Hey, don't move. Daddy's doing the work."

The older boy groaned and did as told, trying to keep himself still. "I thought you were supposed to be punishing me."

"Yes, well I realized I'm not that kind of daddy. That's probably more of a papa role. Besides, you need a little pick-me-up. This feel good?" He twists his finger inside Louis, curling it and coaxing little whimpers from the boy.

"You don't even know."

The curly haired boy added another finger, scissoring it with the first, gaining pleasured mules in return. He gently brushed Louis' prostate, following the boy as he bucked back into the touch. He repeated the action a couple more times then pulled out. He stripped off his clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor at the base of the bed. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good. Hold your hands out. No, above your head. Kay, leave them there." The younger boy, yet again, reached for his containers. He applied more lubricant to himself and slid into Louis. The pregnant boy held in his moans as his hands clenched into fists. He scrunched the bed sheets tightly and pushed them up as far as his arms could stretch. Harry stilled for a moment, drizzling more oils onto Louis' back before spreading the liquid around and slowly starting up his pace.

"Oh my god. Is this some kind of magical fuck?"

"No. This is an 'I love my husband and want him to feel nice', um, not fuck." Harry leaned in, spreading his hands up and across Louis' back. "I'd like to say we're making love."

Louis snorted but let out a sigh of contentedness. He'd never felt so good. "Alright, love, you can call it whatever you like.  _Ooh_ motherfucker."

Harry hummed, dragging his knuckles along his husband's golden skin, flipping his hands over and going back up with his palms. His hips slowly ground into the pregnant boy, causing him to mewl as he toyed with the sheets. "You look so relaxed."

"Hardly," the small boy huffed. "I've got a cock up my arse." He lifted his head of the sheets, trying to take the blindfold off.

"No, leave it on."

"But I wanna see you."

"Trust me, I'm not half as nice on the eyes as you. How are the babies?"

"Squirmy. In a nice way." He sighed and dropped his head back to the mattress. "Oh, don't stop."

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the back of Louis' shoulder. His hands slid up and cupped the upper arms as he kissed up Louis' neck, across his jaw and finally finding his place on the boy's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," the pregnant boy mumbled into the kiss with a smile.

Harry moved to nibble on the small boy's ear, repeating his words deeply as he thrust harder. Louis arched his back into the movement, trying to gain some friction with his husband's chest. The pace quickened as both men rocked together, panting heavily into the quietness of the room

"How are the babies?"

Louis tried to sound angry, but a small smile was present as he spoke. "They're fine, stop worrying."

"Good. Turn over." He flipped his husband around so he was lying on his back with a pillow underneath. "God, you look so gorgeous." He started his movements again, shuffling slightly to find the proper angle. Louis' face scrunched with pleasure as Harry found the right spot and he let out a airy moan. "Jesus, how did I get so lucky?"

Harry continued to quicken his pace, despite the fact that his hips were arguing against it. He ran his hands over Louis' stomach, cupping the twins in his embrace. "I love you," he said again and that was enough to push Louis over. He came, wrapping his legs around Harry's tiring body. His spurts shot up his and Harry's stomachs and he whined blissful nothings into the air. After a moment to recollect himself and share a few kisses with his husband, he pulled the bandana off his face.

"Do you still think you're ugly?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," the small boy says slowly, scooting up to his husband. "As long as I have you." He planted a firm kiss on Harry's lips, cupping his cheek with one hand, then slinking to the floor. Harry watched with doe eyes as his husband silently knelt before him, blinking up and taking his member into his mouth. Harry's hands dropped to gently pet Louis' hair, encouraging him as he sucked roughly on the younger boy's shaft. He pumped one hand where his mouth couldn't reach, resting the other hand on his stomach. "Such a good daddy," he mumbled quietly between breaths, glancing up and locking eye contact with the boy.

Harry came, twirling his fingers in the soft hairs on his husband's head. He quickly pulled the small boy up, rejoining their mouths and flopping onto the bed. "Oh, just a moment." He ran off, returning a minute later with a wet cloth. He wiped the drying spunk off Louis first, then himself. He tossed the soiled rag into the laundry basket then curled up next to his dozing husband. He rested his head on the baby bump, kissing it lightly and whispering his goodnights to the twins.

"Get up here, you goof," Louis mumbled, making grabby arms until Harry wriggled up and settled between them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

~**~

 

“Louis.”

 _Push_.

“Louis.”

 _Groan_.

“Louis William.”

 _Poke_.

Louis pushed the unwanted hand away. “No, go away, mum.” He yawned, pulling the cover up tighter and rolling over to his other side. “I’m still tired.”

“Then you leave me no choice, here comes the tickle monster!”

Louis let out a loud squeak of surprise. “Stop, Harry! I surrender!!” Louis laughed, trying to push Harry’s arms away.

Suddenly Harry’s tickling stopped and Louis let out a shaky breath and looked up to see a grinning Harry.

“Why are you up and tickling me at,” Louis turned to see the clock. “7.56 AM? Are you crazy? I’m going back to sleep.”

Harry chuckled, before jumping on the bed so his face was mere inches from Louis’. “Get up or I’m leaving you here and I won’t come back to get you.”

Louis opened one eye. “You wouldn’t.”

Harry shrugged, climbing back off the bed. “I’m leaving in five minutes.”

Louis quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry’s retreating figure. It hit Harry right on the back. “Bastard,” Louis grumbled, throwing back the covers and getting up.

Louis ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his and Harry’s massive walk in closet. He blindly grabbed a jumper and a pair of jeans they had just bought before walking into their bathroom to brush his teeth.

He grabbed a beanie before grabbing a pair of TOMs before walking down the stairs to see Harry leaning against the counter with picnic basket and two steaming cups of teas.

“Right on time,” Harry greeted, handing Louis one of the cups. “Are you ready?”

Louis nodded, taking a sip of the hot liquid. “Harry I have to ask. Why the hell are you dragging me out during winter time for a picnic?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Have a little faith.”

~**~

“Harry Edward Styles,” Louis huffed, pulling his already tight coat tighter around him. “This is nice and all but I’m freezing so your  _children_  are freezing.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, boo,” Harry laughed, tugging Louis further into the trees. “We’ll be warm soon.”

“In the damn forest!?” Louis demanded. “How the hell can we be warm in a forest!?”

“Louis,” Harry said, stopping to look at Louis. “I mean this is the most loving way possible but shut up and just trust me.”

Louis pouted, but kept his mouth shut.

Harry smiled and kissed his hair before tugging them forward again. Within minutes they were at the small lake, now frozen over.

_“Oh.”_

Harry chuckled before leading Louis off to the left. Louis was so engrossed in his memories he didn’t feel the heat.

“Are you warm now?”

Louis tore his gaze from the lake to take in the sight before him. Harry had, somehow, placed tall heaters around a blanket making the space look like one out of a movie. “Oh… wow, Harry, this is amazing.”

Harry blushed before sitting down on the blanket and beckoning Louis over. Louis hesitated but followed sitting down so their knees were touching.

“You never answered my question,” Harry said, pulling out a breakfast burrito and handing it to Louis.

“Oh um,” Louis stuttered, taking the food. “You asked me a question?”

Harry chuckled getting himself a burrito too. “Are you warm now?”

Louis gave a small nod and took a small bite into his food.

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him. He looked up and gave him a small smile, which Harry returned.

Louis quickly finished his food and held the small bump as his stomach growled for more.

“Are you still hungry, boo?” Harry laughed, reaching back into the basket and passed Louis some fruit.

Louis gratefully took the food and waited patiently for Harry to hand over a fork.

“Are you excited?” Harry asked after a while.

Louis looked up from his fruit. “To see Anne and Robin? Of course, I’m always excited to see them. Is Gemma going to be there?”

Harry nodded. “Along with Ashton.”

Louis nodded, “Is Gemma happy?”

Harry looked up to Louis. “What?”

“Is Gemma happy? I know Ashton is but is she?”

Harry shrugged but nodded. “She’s… content. They’re taking it slow after. She’s still afraid.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Louis wondered aloud.

They sat in silence before Harry looked up to him. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Louis let out a loud laugh, “Harry Edward Styles are you seriously quoting  _Frozen_?”

“Can I ask you something crazy?” Harry giggled, getting up and offering his hand. “Will you marry me?”

Louis rolled his eyes but took Harry’s hand. “Can I say something even crazier?  _Yes_.”

Harry smiled, crashing their lips together.

Louis pulled back, his head dizzy from the kiss. “Do you want to go swing?”

“In the middle of winter?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked, tugging on Harry’s hand, “well, we are quoting Frozen.”

Harry rolled his eyes but followed Louis. Once out of the trees Louis slightly picked up his pace. They made it to a swing and Louis let go of Harry’s hand.

“Get on,” Louis commanded.

“Get on? What?”

Louis rolled his eyes again, pointing the swing. “Get on the swing.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but sat on the swing. “And now, master?”

Louis gave a small smile before walking up to Harry and started climbing onto his lap.

Harry gave a squeak of surprise. “Uh.. Lou? Should you really be doing this? I don’t want-”

“Shush, curly,” Louis demanded. “I am pregnant not breakable as you know.”

Harry made a face but stayed quiet until finally Louis was fully on his lap, straddling him.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, but bite his lip. “This is weird to say but I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Harry raised an eyebrow before he slowly pushed them back. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? We’ve been here plenty of times.”

Shrugged and gripped Harry tighter the high they went. “Just didn’t feel like the right time.”

“Oh and now on a winter’s day is the right time?” Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Louis nodded and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss heated up as Louis’ relaxed and gripped Harry’s shoulders. While Harry’s hands wondered down Louis’ body and cuffed round bum.

Louis let out a groan, abruptly pushing away from harry and almost falling off Harry’s lap.

“H-Harry I need to-” Louis’ plea for Harry to stop swinging was cut off by a gag and the sound of bitter bile hitting cloth and skin.

“Oh God! Louis!” Harry yelled, instantly planting his feet on the ground making them skid to a stop. “Get off me!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, wiping his mouth and scrambling off Harry’s lap making the pile of stomach fluids and half-digested food fall to the ground and all over Harry’s shoes.

They stood in silence. Louis looked to the ground while Harry got, up making the rest of the pile hit the ground with a nasty “ _splash_ ”.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, this is disgusting.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded, taking in how nasty Harry looked and smelled. “I think it’s time we went home?”

Harry’s head snapped up. “ _You think_?”

 

~**~

 

 Once back home they were greeted with the boys and Perrie in their living room.

“About time you got here!” Niall cheered getting up. “Can we go -?”

“Holy shit, Harry what happened?” Zayn questioned.

“Louis threw up on me,” Harry sighed, walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

“Wow, Lou,” Liam said, straight faced. “If you wanted to divorce him all you had to do was fill out somepaper works not throw up on the poor guy.”

“Ha, ha,” Louis said, too tired to sass back. “I’m going up to change too.”

“Try not to have sex; we want to get going soon!” Zayn yelled to him.

“Don’t worry; I got my fill last night!” Louis called back.

Louis snickered as everyone made gagging noises. He climbed the stairs and went into his and Harry’s room to hear the shower going. Louis sighed, stripping until he was only in his boxers. He went to his side of the closet and grabbed sweats and a baggy jumper. He put on his clothing and walked out to see Harry with joggers already around his hips.

“Don’t you want to shower too?” He asked.

Louis shrugged, placing a hand over his stomach and bending down to get his toms. “I think I’m good. Most of the vomit got on you.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, grabbing a white v neck and pulling it on before walking over to Louis. “I never did ask you but how are you feeling? Are you better now?”

Louis nodded, grabbing Harry’s hands and placing them on his stomach. “I’m better now.”

“Oh? And the twins?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, pressing Harry’s hand harder onto his stomach. “How about you ask them yourselves?”

Harry wiggled his eyebrow and slowly shrunk so he was on his knees. “Well, how are you two today, babies? Are you making daddy sick again?”

 Louis was about to answer when Harry pulled up his shirt and placed several kisses around the swollen skin. Harry gave one more kiss before straightening up and pulled Louis close. “So how are the twins? They seem to be asleep.”

Louis giggled, blushing. “They’re enjoying the attention.”

Harry cuffed Louis’ cheek. “Then they’ll love this but just try not to throw up on me.”

“What are-” Louis began but was cut off by Harry’s lips on his.

Louis let go of his question and melted into Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him even closer, or, well, as close as Louis’ bump would allow.

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ body making him shiver when the door opened.

“Well, what a shame I left my camera at home,” the voice sighed.

Louis gasped and jumped back to see Harry’s sister in the doorway.

“And what a damn shame, I think the fans would enjoy the  _official_  Larry Stylinson sex video.”

Harry chuckled and ran to his sister and engulfed her in a hug while Louis continued to blush.

“Gemma!” Harry squealed like a three year old at a candy shop. “I thought we were meeting you at mum’s?”

Gemma hugged Harry back and winked to Louis. “Ashton and I were driving through town on our way to mum’s so we thought we might as well drop in and drive up with you lot.”

“I’m guessing they sent you up here?” Louis asked, stepping forward.

Gemma nodded, as her and Harry broke up their hug. Gemma beckoned him over. “C’mere Lewis and give me a hug.”

Louis’ face broke out in a smile as he walked over and hugged his sister in law. He felt Gemma tense up when their stomachs collided.

Louis stiffened and pulled back.

Gemma looked confused and looked down to his stomach before looking back up to Louis. “Oh Jesus,” she gasped, face palming. “I forgot you were pregnant.”

Louis let out a shrill laugh and he was about to speak when Niall came bouncing into the room.

“Gemma! We sent you up here to get them, not stay and have tea. Come on we need to get going!”

Louis laughed even harder as Harry took his hand and tugged him out of the room, Gemma and Niall right behind them.

They got to the bottom of the stairs to see everyone already in their coats.

“About time,” Zayn said, helping Perrie up. “Are we ready to go?”

Louis nodded as Harry walked over to grab their coats from the counter and helped Louis into his.

Five minutes later they were all in their separate cars since after Anne’s they would all be going to their own family’s to celebrate Christmas and then meet up again in London for the wedding.

Once on the road Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand and didn’t let go again until they pulled into Anne and Robin’s house.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis huffed, jumping up and down trying to get the damn snow pants on.

“Louis,” Harry scolded. “That isn’t good for the children.”

Louis rolled his eyes but stopped jumping. “Then come _help_ me, Harry.”

Harry finished wrapping his old Ravenclaw scarf around his neck before walking over to Louis. He gripped the waist of the material and began pulling up.

Louis jumped a little to help the process until finally the material was around his hips.

“Thank you,” Louis said, taking a step back grunting until the button was buttoned and zipper was as zipped as it was going to get.                                                  

Harry nodded, he smirked to himself before snaking his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him close.

Louis let out a small squeak before he collided with Harry’s chest.

“Are you warm enough?” Harry asked his voice low and deep.

It was a simple question, Louis knew that. But it was the way Harry was looking at him with his huge emerald eyes and the way Harry currently had his bottom lip captured with his top teeth. “I-I’m good,” Louis stuttered, his hand running down Harry’s chest.

“Am I making you nervous?” Harry whispered.

Louis gulped and began walking backwards until his back hit the wall. “N-no.” He shook his head and adverted his eyes.

Harry gave a low chuckled, he reached out grabbed Louis and pulled him in connecting his lips with Louis’ throat. “You heartbeats suggest differently.”

Louis gasped, tangling his hands in Harry’s curls. “You’re a vampire now?” He asked breathless.

Instead of answering Harry nipped at his neck making Louis give out a squeak of delight and surprise.

Louis rolled his head back allowing Harry more accuse to more skin. “W-why are you doing this? And n-now?”

Louis whimpered when Harry’s lips left his skin. “Well my husband seems to think I don’t want him in _that way_ anymore just because he’s knocked up. Now I’m going to make sure he never feels that way again.”

Louis captured Harry’s face in his small hands, his eyes burning into Harry’s. “Well don’t stop then.”

Harry smiled, “with pleasure, Mr. Styles.” and crushed their lips together again.

Louis melted into Harry, running his hands through Harry’s hair and then finally gripping his hair to pull him closer.

Harry let out a low growl, leaving his mouth to attack to his neck again. “I like it when you’re feisty.”

Louis giggled, grabbing Harry’s shoulders and pulled him closer so their hips were grinding together. “Ah, Harry-y,” Louis stuttered.

“Tell me what you want Lou,” Harry whispered, biting at Louis’ collarbones.

Louis pushed Harry back slightly and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “I want you to take me against this wall.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but and smirked before pushing Louis up against the wall. His lips connecting to just below Louis’ ear.

Louis sucked in his breath and rolled his head back.

“Oh fuck no! Ew!!”

Louis gasped, pushing Harry away only for his legs to slip from Harry’s grasp. Louis slid down the wall and met the floor with a sad and humiliating thud.

His cheeks burned as he looked up to see Zayn in the doorway. Zayn was biting his lip, the ends of his mouth curving up.

Louis felt tears when Niall came up from behind Zayn. “Zayn we sent you up here to stop them from doing the dirty- oh my God, Louis. What the hell?”

Louis just shook his head and slowly got to his feet with help from Harry, tears sliding down his face.

Zayn just shook his head before turning and threw his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Let’s just say you won.” And then they were gone.

Louis could loudly hear Niall’s yells of excitement. Louis looked up to Harry in disbelief. “Now they’re betting?”

Harry shrugged and turned Louis around, his hands slowly trailing down Louis’ back. “Are you okay? It sounded like that hurt.”

Louis nodded, tensing slightly as he felt pressure lower in his stomach. He chose to ignore it. “My bum is fine, Harry. It’s my ego that’s bruised.”

Harry barked in laughter before turning Louis around to kiss him deeply, his thumb wiping away the tears.

Louis giggled pushing Harry back. “As much as I want to stay here and make out with you we have to get ready before they come back.”  


~**~

 

“Are you sure you’re warm enough? I can run back and get another coat or more gloves.”

Louis rolled his eyes before turning to his husband. “Harry Styles for the millionth time the children and I are warm enough.”

Harry huffed, pulling on the rope of the sled.

Louis bite his lip, he placed his hand on Harry’s forearm. “But thank you,” he whispered.

Harry gave a tight nod before walking in front of Louis, making the walk a little bit easier with a path.

“Hey you two! Sometime today would be nice!” Zayn hollered down at them.

Louis rolled his eyes but picked up his pace only for his foot to slide from under him. “Oah.”

He slowly got up from his knees to see Harry almost at the top. Louis scrambled the last five feet making it to the top huffing.

Harry looked up to him in alarm. “You okay, boo?”

Louis nodded, slightly bending over with a hand on his bump. “I-I’m fine, just w-winded.”

“Do you want to go back?” Harry asked, stepping towards him.

Louis shook his head, “I’m fine Harry I just need to rest for a bit.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No Harry, please go have fun, I’ll be fine up here, I just need to sit,” Louis pleaded, patting Harry’s hand.

“If you’re sure,” Harry whispered, picking up the rope of the sled.

“I am,” Louis smiled, giving Harry a slight push. “Have fun, I’m sure I’ll be ready to go by the time you get back up here.”

Harry nodded again, a childish gleam in his eyes.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched Zayn and Perrie go down the hill, Perrie squealing with delight and Louis had a hunch Zayn was squealing on the inside too he was just too “manly” to let it out.

Next were Niall and Liam with Niall in front and Liam behind him with his arms laced around Niall’s thinner waist.

“Are you ready!?” Harry called his hands on the back of the sled.

“Push, Harry, push!” Niall squealed like a two year old jumping in his seat.

Harry laughed but starting pushing and then let go of the sled.

“For Narnia!” Niall squealed.

Louis smiled as he faintly heard Liam’s laughter.

“Harry!”

Louis looked down the hill to see Gemma and Ashton make their way up the hill.

“You bloody twat! Why didn’t you wake us!?” Gemma called.

“You looked too cute to wake!” Harry yelled back, climbing into the sled.

Louis rolled his eyes, but walked over to Harry and the sled. “I think I’m good now.”

Harry looked up, a smile growing on his face. “You sure?”

Louis nodded, “move back, I wanna be in front for once.”

Harry laughed and shook his head but moved back. Louis gingerly climbed in and was pulled back by Harry.

“Zayn!” Harry yelled. “Push us!”

Louis gripped Harry’s knees as they began to move. Louis yelled all the way down, giggling once they stopped moving. “Again, again!” he cheered as Harry helped him up.

Louis picked up the sled and was jogging, or rather walking fast, up the hill leaving Harry looking after him with an amused expression.

At the top Louis waited patiently as Niall went down by himself this time. Once Niall was down, Louis laid down the sled and climbed in giving thumbs up to Liam once he was ready. Liam pulled him back and then pushed him forward again, allowing maximum speed.

Louis smiled to himself, leaning to the right a little to let the sled go off the path a little so he wouldn’t knock down Niall. He put up his hands, letting the wind slice through his fingers and his fringe poking out from his beanie.

Louis didn’t know how it happened, one moment he was laughing into the wind and the next he was face first into the snow. He leaned back so he was on his knees. He let out a breath and looked over his shoulder making sure Harry didn’t see that. Harry was talking with Liam and Zayn his back to him he let out a long breath before turning back to ungloved his hands to begin wiping the snow off his face. He was putting his beaning back on when he felt it. A pressure in his lower stomach, his breath hitch and his hand flew to his stomach. He looked up to see Niall jogging over to him.

He bite his lip as the pressure increased until he let out a sob and then a scream.

Niall dropped next to him taking his hand in his. “Are you okay?”

Louis shook his head and crawled at his stomach. “M-my stomach. O-oh God.”

He tried keeping his cool but the pressure and fluttering increased let out another sob as Harry dropped down next to him.

“Niall!” Harry barked. “What happened!?”

“He hit something and went head first into the snow! He was wiping off the snow before he s-started screaming!” Niall sobbed, letting go of Louis hands to hide his face in his hands.

“You hit something?” Harry asked, taking Louis’ hands in his.

Louis nodded still sobbing. “M-my stomach!”

Harry paled. “What does it feel like, darling?”

“Pressure,” Louis squeaked. “I felt it after I fell b-but I didn’t think anything of it.”

Louis whimpered as Harry squeezed his hand tightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Harry exclaimed, dropping Louis’ hand but then shook his head. “Never mind that doesn’t really matter now… D-do you think you’re bleeding?”

Louis shook his head, his sobs quieting. “I don’t feel anything other than pressure a-and fluttering.”

“F-fluttering?” Harry breathed.

Louis nodded again, clawing at his stomach again as the fluttering started again. “Harry I’m so sorry a-and I’m so s-scared! What if I’m miscarrying again!?”

“No shh,” Harry cooed, pulling Louis into his lap. “You don’t need to be scared. The t-twins are _fine_ …. I… I think the twins are kicking.”

Louis let out a small noise, his hands flying back to his stomach. “O-oh my God. They’re kicking, our children are kicking.”

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck and buried his face in Harry’s curls. “Oh thank God,” he whimpered, “I would have never forgave myself.”

Harry warped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him close. “Shh, you’re fine. All of you are.”

Louis gently kissed Harry’s neck and squeezed his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back, kissing Louis’ beanie. “Can… can I feel?”

Louis nodded, pulling back giving Harry a full view of his stomach. Harry slowly reached out sliding his hand up the fabric and rested his hand on the swollen skin.

Louis stayed quiet but gently applied pressure to Harry’s hand. “Oh!” Louis cried, “Did you feel that!?”

Harry shook his head withdrawing his hand from Louis’ bump. “No.”

Louis bite his lip. “M-maybe it’s too early for other people to feel them?”

Harry nodded, “maybe.”

“Should we call Hamplinton just to make sure?” Louis questioned reaching up and cuffing his cheek. “We need to call her anyways so we can schedule the ultrasound to find out the genders.”

Harry nodded. “I think I would feel better if we did.”

“Me too, Hazza,” Louis stated, and climbed off Harry’s lap. He looked up to see that everyone went back up to the top of the hill and were looking down at them with worried expressions. Louis waited for Harry and they walked up together.

“Are you okay?” Perrie asked, stepping forward first.

Louis gave a small smile and nod. “Y-yeah. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Louis _don’t_ apologize,” Liam cut in. “Do you know why you were in pain?”

“We think the twins we-are moving,” Louis giggled, placing his free hand on his bump.

“Oh my God the children are moving!” Niall squealed with delight, jumping forward and attacking Louis’ bump.

“Niall you can’t feel them-” Harry tried to get out.

“Oh I think I felt one!” Niall cried, tears forming in his eyes. “Hi little babies, it’s you uncle Niall. Me and Uncle Liam are going to spoil you two rotten.”

“My own children don’t even kick for me,” Harry grumbled.

“What’s that?” Gemma asked, coming forward and placing her hand next to Niall’s. “Oh my God!” She squealed. “They kicked! They kicked! Hello babies, this is aunt Gem!”

“Oh bloody hell!” Harry exclaimed, pulling Louis closer to him. “Louis and I need to call Hamplinton and set up an appointment.”

“Who peed in your cheerios?” Zayn asked.

“Probably Louis with how they were going at it this morning,” Niall giggled, stepping back to Liam. “You should have seen it Li! Louis even fell!”

Louis’ cheeks burned and this time he pulled Harry down the hill. “We’ll see you all later! Have fun!”

“Don’t have too much fun inside!” Gemma called. “Remember mum and Robin are in there!”

 

~**~

 

“Royal London Hospital, this is Eleanor how may I help you?”

Louis froze, that voice he knew that voice. “Eleanor?”

Louis heard her suck in her breath. “Louis?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis stuttered, earning him a questioning look from Harry. “How are you Eleanor?”

Harry’s eyes darken but he stayed quiet.

“I’m good, Louis,” Eleanor whispered. “H-how are you and Harry?”

“We’re good…. I’m glad you’re good. I didn’t know… I didn’t know you worked at Royal.”

Eleanor sighed; he could almost see her swirling a piece of hair on her finger a nervous gesture she had acquired while being his fake girlfriend. “I… they… I had the hospital transfer me when I saw your name on the list two years ago.”

“I… but why?” Louis asked, walking away from Harry to look out the window.

Eleanor sighed again. “‘We’, I use that figuratively, didn’t end well and I didn’t want to risk you seeing me… I know I added a lot of misery and stress to your life Louis, and I didn’t want you to see me in the hallways and have all that come crashing back to you.”

Louis chewed at his lip listening to Eleanor. She did have one thing right “Elounor” didn’t end well, at all. There was a lot of screaming back and forth. Louis and her never had a good relationship and after she left Louis just assumed she hated her guts. But somehow, some way she didn’t and that made tears run down Louis’ cheeks.

“Thank you,” he whispered, wiping tears away.

 Eleanor gave a small sound of surprise.

“You… you didn’t have to do that,” Louis began. “But I’m so grateful you did.”

“I don’t hate you, Louis,” Eleanor whispered. “Even if I was your fake girlfriend I still thought, think, of you as a friend. And friends look out for their friends.”

Louis was about to reply when he heard a new voice on the other end of the call. “Eleanor? Matt is here to see you.”

“Yeah, okay, tell him I’ll be there soon, I have to transfer this call. Lou I have to go… can…. Can we meet up sometime and chat?”

Louis bit his lip but nodded. “Yeah I would like that I’ll text you, you still have the same number?”

“Yes I do, it was nice talking to you, but uh Eleanor?”

“Yeah Louis?” Eleanor questioned.

“I need you to transfer me to Hamplinton.”

“Oh! My goodness, I am so sorry! Transferring your call now. Bye Louis.”

“Bye Eleanor,” Louis chuckled before he heard the line being transferred.

“Hamplinton.”

“Hi!” Louis greeted.

“Louis? Louis Styles?

“Um yes, I’m calling to set up an ultrasound appointment.”

“Oh good!” Hamplinton said, Louis could hear paper rustling in the background. “So everything going well? Morning sickness? Taking your hormone shot?”

Louis chuckled. “Everything is good no morning sickness, its transferred to night sickness and my cravings have started up and yes I am taking my shot with the help of Harry.”

“Good good, well not to the sickness but some people have it more than others… ah here we are… how about January 5th at one pm?”

“That sounds good! We’ll find out the genders, correct?”

“Yes you will,” Hamplinton replied. “Do you have any hutches?”

“We do, but we don’t want to tell and jinx it, we’ll see you in the New Year! Merry Christmas and happy new year.”

Hamplinton chuckled. “Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you too Louis. Tell Harry I say the same to him.”

“Okay I will bye.”

“Bye now,” Hamplinton laughed before hanging up.

Louis took a deep breath and slid the phone into his pocket before looking back to see Harry had left the room.

Louis walked away from the window in search of his husband. Louis found him in his old room laying on the bed and glaring at the ceiling. “Uh Harry?”

Harry looked to him and their eyes met briefly Louis was sure he saw jealousy raging in his jaded iris before he looked away to glare at the ceiling again. “So you’re going to see _her_?”


	19. Chapter 19

“I didn’t know I had to ask your permission to see her,” Louis snapped, his anger flaring. “I’m a big boy. We’re just going out for lunch or something.

Harry rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He roughly passed Louis but Louis caught him by his arm. “Harry…”

“What Louis?” Harry sighed.

“N-nothing,” Louis whispered, letting go of his arm. He squared his shoulders. He would not back down. “Nothing at all.”

Harry huffed and left the room calling over his shoulder. “Lunch is ready.”

Louis’ anger flared again. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut locking it once the click went off.

“Stupid,” Louis huffed, stripping to his boxers. “He has no reason to be jealous, I’m carrying his children and if he hadn’t noticed I am wearing his ring. Stupid curly haired-”

“Louis?”

Louis jumped at the knock and call of his name. “What?”

“Harry sent me up here to get you for food, are you okay?” Niall asked, pushing on the door. “Why is the door locked?”

Louis grabbed sweats and a shirt and put them on before unlocking and opening the door.

“Are you-“

Louis grabbed Niall’s arm and pulled him in before closing and locking the door again.

“Louis? What the hell? Why is Harry down there sulking and you’re up here with the door locked?” Niall pressed and then his eyes widened. “Oh my God! Did he hit you!? Did he hurt the twins!?”

Louis blinked his eyes and Niall was in front of him cooing at the bump. “It’s okay, babies. Uncle Niall will have Uncle Liam and Zayn talk to your daddy. Maybe even rough him up a little.”

Louis shook his head, tapping Niall’s head. “No Niall he didn’t hurt me or the twins… well at lease not psychically.

Niall straightened up. “What does that mean?”

Louis sighed leaning on the door, suddenly really tired.

“Lou, you can tell me,” Niall whispered, taking his hand in his.

Louis looked up to Niall. “I called the hospital and Eleanor answered we’re going to meet for lunch.”

 “That’s why Harry is so upset?” Niall asked.

Louis nodded.

“Well see this from his point of view, Louis. She dated you, well fake dated you, for over two years and basically made your lives a living hell. Hell if Liam wanted to see Danielle or Sophia I would be upset.”

“But she transferred hospital when she saw my name on a list,” Louis whispered. “She said she didn’t want me to see her in the hallways in cast any bad memories came crashing back.”

Niall bite his lip. “Did you tell that to Harry?”

Louis shook his head. “He stormed off before I could.”

“Go tell him then, Lou. But make sure seeing her won’t destroy you again.”

 

Louis took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen after Niall.

Everyone was at the table in front of the sliding glass door. Anne at the head and then all the boys.

“How are you Louis?” Anne asked from her spot at the table.

“I’m good, thank you,” Louis said, noticing how Harry stiffened. He took another breath and slid in next to Harry.

Louis looked over to Harry but Harry stared straight ahead. Louis looked to his plate and took a fork before digging in.

Louis tried to get Harry to talk to him by bumping his arm but Harry reminded silent. He only talked when his mother or one of the other boys talked to him. Finally Louis had had enough. He pushed back his chair announcing he was done. He threw his napkin on the table and was out the front door in his coat in seconds. He needed air.

He took off at fast walk down Harry’s street and took a left toward town. He finally made it into town and took the door towards the bakery Harry used to work at.

He made it to the door five minutes later. He opened the door and was met by warmth and the smell of fresh pie and cake making his mouth water from eating so little.

“Hel- Oh Louis! Welcome dear! Where’s Harry?” Barbara greeted him, walking around the counter to hug him. “Oh honey? Why are you crying?”

Louis shook his head, when they pulled apart. Barbara wiping his tears away. “Do you want a talk over tea and cake?”

Louis nodded his head letting the older women talk him to the counter.

“I’ll be right back, love.”

Louis bite his lip from letting a sob escape his lips. Barbara came back five minutes later with two cups of tea and a small plate of cakes.

Louis gratefully took the cup and wrapped his hands around it.

“Did you and Harry fight?” The older woman asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Kinda…” Louis whispered. “I had to make an appointment for myself when we got back to London and Eleanor answered. We’re going out for lunch when we get back.”

“Oh dear,” The woman mumbled. “That does seem like a problem. I know Harry never liked her.”

Louis nodded. “And I know he doesn’t but… what if this is a chance of her and I to make a normal friendship? She transferred hospital for me when I was sick. She can’t be all bad, right?”

“I can’t answer that, sweetie. But if you want to have a normal friendship with her I would talk to Harry and tell him why you want to see her.”

“I tried but he won’t look at me,” Louis whispered.

“Is that why he’s pulling up?”

Louis looked around and sure enough their Range Rover was pulling up and a few seconds later Harry was barging into the scene looking frightened. “Oh thank God, Louis.” And then brought him into a hug.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry buried his face in his neck. “I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered. “I should have listened to you.”

“W-what?” Louis stuttered, pushing Harry back so they could see each other.

“N-Niall told me, I’m so sorry I got jealous… I just can’t lose you again,” Harry rambled.

“Hey now,” Louis whispered, running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Who said anything about losing someone?”

“But… But what about when you see her again you leave me for her?” Harry confessed, squeezing him even tighter.

“That won’t happen. If you haven’t noticed I’m married to you and,” Louis cooed and then dropped his voice to a whisper. “I’m carrying your children.”

Louis smiled when Harry pulled away and he saw a smile on Harry’s lips. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

 

~**~

 

After that Harry was more accepting of Louis seeing Eleanor and he couldn’t be happier. They saved with Robin and Anne and on the morning of the 24th his in laws gave him his presents for his birthday. He was about to open them when Anne stopped him saying to save that until tonight. Louis confused agreed and then he and Harry were on the road to Doncaster to spend a few days with his family.

Harry and Louis pulled up to his childhood home at about 9 PM. Louis sighed and stretched getting out all the kinks. He giggled and his hands went to his bump.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it to the side where one of the twins kicked but as soon as Harry’s hands were on the bump they stopped.

Harry gave an annoyed sound and got out. Louis bite his lip and followed Harry to the back of the car to help unload their bags.

“Harry they’ll kick for you,” Louis whispered, picking up his medicine bag.

“I know,” Harry whispered taking the bag from Louis.

Louis sighed he felt one of the twins move he was tempted to feel the bump but he took Harry’s hand instead and lead them to the house.

“Should we knock?” Harry questioned, stopping at the front door.

“All the lights are out, I don’t want to wake them,” Louis whispered. “And I know where the key is.” He picked to the corner of the mate to reveal the key. He grabbed it and soon he was opening the door.

Louis stepped inside and turned on the light switch.

“ _SURPRISE_!”

Louis jumped back and collided with a laughing Harry.

Louis gasped to see that everyone from the boys to his dad was there. Louis turned and jabbed a finger at Harry. “Did you know about this!?”

Harry chuckled and nodded. “I planned the whole thing.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss making Zayn holler from behind them. “You can do that later! Right now let’s party!”

Louis mentally rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird making his mother scold him. “Louis William not in front of your sisters!”

Louis giggled and pulled back running a hand down Harry’s face. “Thank you.”

Harry pressed their foreheads together before Louis’ mother pulled him into her. “You’re welcome.”

The party was a success, everyone stayed up until 1 AM just laughing and celebrating Louis turning 24. He later found out that everyone else’s was staying with them until they went back down to London in a few days.

“Are you sure?” Louis pressed. “You didn’t have to come down! You should be spending time with your families!”

“Oh shush,” Niall said. “We wanted to come down and we celebrated early with our families.”

“Yeah, we wanted to see the old man,” Zayn winked, kissing Perrie’s temple.

Louis sighed and gave up, leaning back on Harry’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut. “Are you tired, boo?” Harry whispered in his ear as his hand rubbed his bump.

Louis nodded, gently kissing Harry’s neck.

“Time to get you in bed then.”

Louis grunted when Harry picked him up but put his head on Harry’s shoulder too tired to care or complain about how he was too heavy to be picked up.

“Now remember,” Liam reminded from his and Niall’s bed on the floor. “No sex, we have little ones in the house.”

“Haha,” Harry bitterly replied. “See you all in the morning.”

“It is morning,” Zayn reminded from his and Perrie’s bed next to Niall and Liam’s.

Louis squirmed in Harry’s arms until he was able to look over Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey Zayn?” Louis loudly whispered.

Zayn looked from the TV to Louis. “Yeah?”

Louis flipped him the bird and stuck his tongue out at the Bradford boy causing Perrie to giggle. “Very mature Louis. Make sure you teach your children that.”

“Only for you four,” Louis grumbled.

“Louis are you saying you’re going to let our children flip people off?” Harry asked in disbelief as he gently placed Louis on his old bed.

Louis shrugged, “maybe?”

“Oh no,” Harry warned, crawling into the bed and placing a hand on Louis’ tummy and his head next to the bump. “Daddy won’t let papa teach you two his awful habits, starting with his middle finger and mouth.”

Louis rolled his eyes but propped himself up on his elbows so he could see the scene in front of him better.

Harry eyes briefly met Louis before he went back to the bump. “But I will let him teach you how to be caring, funny and sassy… well within reason. I don’t think the world can take two mini sass masters.”

Louis felt a strong push in the direction of Harry’s hand making them both gasp.

Louis was in tears as he sat up and held Harry’s hand onto the bump with his own. “T-those a-are our babies.”

Harry moved so he was on his knees next to Louis, tears running down his cheeks too. “T-that was amazing. Ohh my God, Louis we… we made them.”

Louis nodded letting out a choked sob as Harry nuzzled into the swollen skin, placing kisses on it. “I love you two so so much.”

Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes beginning to droop. He peacefully fell asleep to Harry cooing at their twins.

 

~**~

 

Louis hummed along with the radio taking one of Harry’s hands off the wheel and pulling it into his lap intertwining their fingers.

“You seem happy this morning, or afternoon,” Harry commented.

Louis shrugged a small smile playing on his lips.

“Okay, Louis, spill. Who did you hurt?” Harry joked, squeezing his hand.

“I didn’t hurt anyone!” Louis laughed, looking over to Harry. “Can’t a guy just be happy for no reason?!”

Harry shrugged, “well a guy can be but this is Louis Styles we’re talking about.”

Louis giggled, “I’m just… it was good to be back at home, ya know? Good to see everyone and the new twins. It was god to see you with them; you’re going to make an amazing father.”

“Yeah I know,” Harry whispered. “Wish I could see mum, Robin and Gem more.” Louis bite his lip. He knew better than to bring up family before he could say sorry Harry was back to smiling at him. “But of course Ernie and Dory are the cutest little things; they’ve grown up so much!”

“They have haven’t they?” He whispered, slowly running his fingers up and down Harry’s wedding finger.

And just as soon as the convocation started it ended, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but it still wasn’t a silence Louis liked.

After an hour and half of driving Louis started feeling restless. His feet felt funny and the twins wouldn’t stop moving.

He shifted in his seat for the hundredth time before pouting. “Harry can we pull over at a gas station or something?”

“Why?” Harry asked, not looking from the road. “We’re halfway there and we don’t need gas.”

“Because my feet feel weird and your  _children_  are restless so it’s making me restless,” Louis snapped.

“Oh so when they’re causing ruckus they’re going to be my children?” Harry laughed, looking over his shoulder to switch lanes.

Louis nodded. “Of course, my children will be perfect little angels.”

“Oh sure,” Harry laughed rolling his eyes and pulling into a gas station. “Especially with your sass and attitude.”

~**~

 

They made it to London by five pm that night. Louis opened his door before Harry could and was in the house, he  _really_  needed to pee.

Once his bladder was empty he walked into the kitchen in search of food. Five minutes later Harry came into the kitchen carrying all their luggage. “Gee thank you so much for helping, Lou.”

Louis shrugged, grabbing a box of macaroni and cheese from the pantry. “I knew you could handle it!”

Louis heard Harry laugh and shuffle out of the kitchen. Louis bite his lip reading the directions.  _boil water, add in noodles and drain_. “Sounds easy enough,” Louis muttered to himself.

Thirty minutes later Louis somehow had the mac and cheese on the breakfast bar with two bowls. He was placing their spoons next to the bowls when it hit him. He wanted avocados and ketchup with his food. He ran to fruit they kept on the counter. He grabbed the green vegetable and grabbed a knife and cut it in half throwing the seed out.

He walked back to this bowl and left the halves there before going up the stairs and into his and Harry’s bedroom. He stopped in their doorway cooing at the sight before him. Harry face first on their bed with their luggage at the foot of the bed in a messy pile.

Louis smiled and took out his phone to snap a quick picture. He walked up to Harry’s head and bend down caressing Harry’s curls. “Baby,” he whispered. “Dinner is ready and getting cold.”

Louis kept running his hand through Harry’s hair until Harry started to stir.

Harry stretched and buried his face in his pillow before peeking up at Louis. “Dinner?” He questions, his eyes still unforced and his voice even slower than normal.

Louis nodded, “mac and cheese. I don’t know if its any good but come the food is getting cold.”

“But I want to cuddle,” Harry whispered, grabbing Louis and pulled Louis into him.

Louis squealed when Harry flipped them over so he was on the bottom. They grazed at each other for a moment and then Harry attacked Louis’ neck.

“I… I don’t think this is c-cuddl- Jesus Christ!” Louis yelped, as Harry started palming him.

“I changed my mind,” Harry whispered into his ear and started unbuttoning his pants.

Louis let out a shaky breath, his senses overwhelmed. As much as he would love to sleep with his husband he was really hungry. Louis sighed pushing Harry back, making the younger boy let out a whine.

“But  _Lewis_.”

Louis rolled his eyes and sat up. “My name is  _Louis_  say it right or don’t say it at all.”

Harry chuckled climbing out of the bed and offering his hand. “Just keep that attitude or I might have to punish you again,” Harry threatened a playful gleam in his eyes.

Louis studied him and took Harry’s hand. “Well if you put it  _that_  way.”

 

~**~

 

“Louis!! That is so gross!”

Louis shook his head and waved Harry off. “It is not! You just have to try it.” Louis took his forkful and offered it to Harry.

“I am not trying mac and cheese with avocado and ketchup!” Harry yelled, pushing Louis’ hand away.

Louis rolled his eyes and put another forkful into his mouth. “Well fine more for me then.”

Harry made a face but took another bite of his food.

Louis watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes. He finished his food and angled his body at Harry. “So?”

Harry put the last bite of food into his mouth and looked to Louis. “So what? I’m still a rock star!”

Louis giggled pushing Harry’s shoulder. “We are not having a karaoke fight!”

Harry pouted. “But I love those kinda nights!”

“Stop trying to change the subject!”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “And what is that subject?”

“The food!” Louis said, pointing to the empty bowls. “How was the food?”

“Fine?” Harry said, clearly confused. “But frozen mac and cheese is always good.”

Louis giggled, he actually giggled grabbing the bowls and hoping off his chair.

“Louis?” Harry called after him. “What did you do to the food? Am I going to grow a third arm…?”

Louis shrugged dropping the bowls into the sink before turning around and walking up to Harry again. “I might have made dinner? Like out of the box?”

Harry tilted his head a smirk playing on his face.

“What are you smirking at?” Louis snapped, nudging between Harry’s legs and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry eyes widened and then his eyes darkened with lust. “Nice to see you kept the attitude, now  _daddy_  really is going to have to punish you.”

Louis bite his lower lip and let out a shaky breath as his pants got rather tight in a matter of seconds.

Harry seemed to sense this and with one swift motion lifted Louis up in one motion.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Harry whispered into his ear.

“Yes please,” Louis whispered back.

“Yes what?”

“Yes s-sir,” Louis stuttered, and then gasped as Harry lowered him onto the bed and crawled onto him.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered and attacked Louis’ mouth.

And then Louis was lost in the human being that was Harry Styles.

 

~**~

 

Louis was awake and staring at the ceiling. He was shifting every few minutes just trying to get comfortable and for the past hour he wasn’t getting very lucky.

Somehow within the past week Louis had gotten huge. There was a noticeable bump now and now his feet and back hurt all the time making it hard for him to get comfortable.

He sighed finally giving up. He gently pushed Harry away and was out of the bed and padding down the stairs and into the lounge.

He got out the things to make tea and ten minutes later he was sitting in front of the TV with a steaming cuppa of Yorkshire.

Louis was shifting in his sit when Harry plopped down on the other end of the couch mumbling a sleepy “good morning.”

Louis chuckled, pushing Harry’s foot with his own. “Still sleepy?”

Harry gave a faint nod and turned his attention to the TV.

“Why don’t you go back to bed then, Haz?” Louis questioned.

Harry looked over to him. “Do you honestly not know what day it is?”

Louis chewed the inside of his lip. “No? Should I?”

“We have your appointment today and we find out the genders of the twins!”

Louis was up and in the shower within minutes.

 

~**~

 

“Hello Louis! Hello Harry!” Eleanor greeted when they walked in through the doors of the hospital. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand when the younger boy tensed up beside him.

“Hello Eleanor,” Louis greeted, giving her a small smile.

“Hamplinton?” Eleanor asked, looking away from Harry’s neutral face.

“Yes,” Louis nodded.

“She’s on floor three today, her nurse will meet you upstairs,” Eleanor said, pointing to the elevators. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, tugging Louis with him.

Louis sighed when the elevators doors closed. They stayed in silence until the doors opened again and they were greeted by Hamplinton’s nurse. “Welcome back boys! Oh Louis! Your tummy! It’s so cute. How are you feeling, love?”

Louis giggled as the small nurse took his arm and lead him back to the ultrasound room. “I’m good. I feel huge though.”

“As to be expected you’re carrying twins! And by looking at the chart you’re about 22 weeks now! You get to find out the genders. Any ideas? Oh Louis we’re going to have to sit up here and then lay you down so I can measure your tummy and feel for the twins.”

Louis nodded hoping up to the tail and rolled up his shirt before leading back for the nurse. “Well… I think it’s a boy and girl but Harry is thinking two girls.”

The nurse giggled, getting out the tape measure to measure his tummy. “Well you are a bit small for this time in your pregnancy but that’s to be expected with you. I think I would have to agree with Harry over there and say its two girls.”

Louis pouted when Harry helped him up back to the sitting position. “Sorry boo,” he laughed, kissing his temple.

“No go I will not believe it until Hamplinton comes in here!” Louis objected.

“Okay okay,” The nurse said, jotting something down on his file before looking back up to him. “I won’t make you two wait any longer. I’ll go tell her you’re here.”

And then the nurse was gone.

Harry stayed at Louis side just the two of them talking until there was a knock and Hamplinton came in. “Hello boys! Nice to see you two again! Shall we get on with it?”

Louis and Harry nodded eagerly Louis already pulling up his shirt and leaning back.

Hamplinton chuckled grabbing the machine and pulling it closer to Louis. “My nurse tells me you already feel huge?”

Louis nodded. “My back and feet hurt all the time now. I can’t really even comfortable now.”

“Oh Louis,” The doctor chuckled, squeezing the gel on to Louis’ tummy. “Wait until you’re 30 weeks. You’ll wish you were 22 weeks again.”

“As if,” Louis sassed, but then falling silent as two uneven beatings rang out.

“There’s the heart beats. Both very strong,” Hamplinton mumbled and then pointed to the screen. “And there’s your babies. One of the babies is hiding behind the other.”

“Oh,” Louis whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up to see tears falling down Harry’s cheeks too. “We made those,” Louis whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand. Harry nodded briefly not looking from the black and white screen.

“Okay,” Hamplinton said, pushing a few buttons and repositioned the wand. “Moment of truth. Ready to know the sexes of your babies?”

Louis sucked in his breath and nodded.

“Well Louis was… right,” Hamplinton said, making Louis cheer out. “ _Partly_.”

Louis stopped cheering and looked to his doctor. “What do you mean?”

Hamplinton gave them a large smile and handed them a new ultrasound picture. “Congratulations. You’re having twin boys.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Well it seems like we have to pick out another name,” Harry commented getting into their car.

Louis hummed, a hand on top of his bump. “Have any ideas?”

“I do,” Harry said, shifting the SUV into drive. “But I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

“Harry,” Louis laughed. “I loved the other names you came up with I’ll probably love this one too.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed. “But you asked for it… I was thinking Sam.”

“Like as in Samuel?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Samuel William Styles.”

“William?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“We decided on Percy Edward. It’s only fair for your name to be a middle name too.” Harry pointed out. “But it’s just a thought. Do you have any ideas?”

Louis rocked his head back and forth playing with the name in his mind. “Samuel William,” he whispered.

“What was that, boo?” Harry asked.

“Samuel William,” Louis repeated, perking up. “I like it. Percy and Sam.”

Harry grinned looking down to Louis. “Really?”

Louis nodded. “I really do. I can’t wait to tell everyone tonight.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “Tonight?”

“Perrie and Zayn’s wedding rehearsal?” Louis laughed, reaching over and squeezing Harry’s hand on the wheel.

“Oh… that’s tonight?” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling into a Tesco.

Louis hummed in response. “What are we doing here?”

“We need food, boo. Obviously not a lot since we’ll be on tour again in two weeks,” Harry replied, parking the car and turning it off.

“Oh,” Was all Louis said before opening his door and hoping down. He sighed before dropping his hand off his bump and grabbed for Harry’s hand.

Louis normally hated going to the store but he was on cloud nine and honestly didn’t mind at the moment. Harry let go on his hand and went to grab a cart while Louis wandered around the produce.

Louis had to resist grabbing the avocados. Harry came up to him minutes later with a small cart. “What are you looking at boo bear?”

“I’m trying to decide how many avocados I can eat in two weeks,” Louis sighed, grabbing a few.

Harry laughed, kissing his temple. “If you need more I’ll come get you some.”

“Even at 2 am?” Louis questioned bagging the fruit and putting it in the bag.

“Have you been having cravings at 2 AM?” Harry asked, pushing the cart down the aisles.

Louis shrugged, his mouth watering at all the food. “Kinda, but it’s okay. I just go downstairs and get a drink of water and snack.”

“Boo,” Harry sighed, grabbing a box and put in it in the cart. “You can wake me up. I should be the one getting your food. You need sleep.”

“Hm, okay. I’ll hold you at that,” Louis giggled, snaking his arm around Harry’s waist before going on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Can we go out to eat after this?”

Harry looked down to him. “But we’re getting food, Louis.”

“Yeah but I’m hungry now,” Louis teased in a whiney voice. “And you can even cook dinner because I’ll probably be hungry again.”

Harry sighed, and nodded. “Fine but  _only_  because we have to be at the church for the rehearsal.”

Louis nodded and patted his arm. “Whatever you say.”

 

~**~

 

After paying for their groceries, stopping at home and eating they were finally on their way into the heart of London towards Westminster Abbey. Louis has thought you had to be royal to get married there but somehow Rocket had pulled a few strings for Perrie and Zayn.

Once they parked their car Harry helped Louis out of the car but not before placing his large hand on his bump and started cooing at the twins.

“Hi, Percy and Sammy, it’s daddy just thought I’d say I love you and can’t wait to see you in a few months,” Harry whispered, stroking his bump. Louis silently wiped away tear.

Harry stood up and gently rubbed his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “Hey, why are you crying?”

Louis gripped Harry’s shoulder and engulfed him in a hug. “I j-just get overwhelmed with how much I love you sometimes.”

Harry gripped him tighter, kissing his temple. “Same goes to you too, boo bear.”

Louis let out a small laughed, kissing Harry’s throat. “Do you feel them kicking?” He whispered.

Harry nodded.

Louis pulled back, gripping Harry’s hand and bringing it to his bump. “They’ve been very active lately.”

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked, rubbing the bump.

Louis shrugged. “Sometimes it feels like… like they’re going to kick me until I bleed but then other times it’s a soft flutter. Just depends…”

“Depends on?” Harry pressed, wiping away a piece of hair from Louis’ forehead.

Louis shrugged, pushing Harry away. “If we don’t go we’ll be late. And I don’t want to give them anymore fuel to the whole “Louis is always horny” fire.”

Harry captured his lips for a brief kiss. “Well we’re already 10 minutes late… we really could.” He started wiggling his eyebrows making Louis laugh and push him away.

“Harry, no! We have to go!”

“Okay okay,” Harry pouted helping him down from the car.

 

They walked into the church hand in hand. A few heads turned but then quickly turned around again. Perrie and Zayn were addressing the crowd and people telling them where to go.

“And then there are… Louis and Harry,” Perrie called, looking down at her piece of paper. “When they get here they need to see us.”

“Here!” Harry answered, stepping forward and taking Louis with him. “Sorry we’re a little late.. Louis had an appointment with his doctor.”

Perrie look amused but Zayn was just smirking and eyeing them.

“We’ll talk later,” Zayn whispered, and then looked to the crowd. “Okay places! We’re going to give this a run through!”

Harry and Louis looked at each other but shrugged. Louis clung to Harry as they walked over to the “gentlemen” side of the stairs waiting for who they’re walking down with.

Perrie stood in the middle of the doorway. “Okay you all will be in a carriage and you will walk out in order with the person you’re supposed to walk with, okay?”

Everyone nodded.

“Does everyone remember who they walk with?” Perrie pressed, looking down at the lines.

“Uhh,” Louis mumbled to himself trying to remember what Zayn had told him not even a day ago. Louis looked to Harry and then to the girls across the way.

“Lou?”

Louis jumped meeting Zayn’s soft expression. “Leigh Anne? Remember?”

Louis nodded the dots in his head connecting instantly. “Yes, thank you.”

Zayn nodded turning his attention back to Perrie. “What now?”

Perrie pursed her lips and went on telling us the order of our entrances.

“Louis and Leigh Anne will enter first, followed by Harry and Jade. Waliyha will walk down with Liam. And finally Jesy and Niall.” Perrie looked up from her paper. “Is that okay with everyone?”

Louis nodded along with everyone else.

Perrie let out a sigh and nodded. “Okay that’s great.”

“Now before they all walk down Zayn will walk down with his parents just as I will,” Perrie said, taping her pen in the paper her eyes scanning. “And then Safaa will walk down and throw the flowers.”

Perrie looked up. “That’s pretty much it.” She looked to Zayn. “Anything to add?”

He shook his head.

“Great, now let’s run through this puppy.”

~**~

 

“My feet are killing me,” Louis whispered to Harry. They had been at this for over an hour and Louis’ feet were killing him and the twins would not stop moving. He honestly felt like crying but he didn’t want to ruin this for Zayn and Perrie.

Harry looked over his shoulder, completely ignoring the priest and his “short” speech on how the wedding was going to go after everyone got to their spots. “Do you need to sit?”

Louis bite his lip looking up to the alter. The priest now had his arms open like he was praising Jesus but he was saying something about kissing. Louis shook his head looking back to Harry. “I think the priest is almost done.”

 Harry scrunched his eyebrows but turned his attention back to the alter. Five minutes later Perrie and Zayn did an overdramatic kiss resulting in Zayn dropping Perrie. Louis let out a laugh along with everyone else that ended with him coughing. He reached out and grabbed Harry’s shoulder as a dizzy spell echoed his body. “Harry,” he gasped. “I need to sit down.”

Louis vaguely remembered Harry guiding him to a pew before everything went black.

 

“What should I do!?” Harry cried. “He’s been out for over five minutes.”

Louis took inventory of his body. He could feel his legs and hands. He felt Harry’s hand in his. He blinked a few times and nearly gasped when everyone was crowded around him.

“Louis!” Harry sobbed, placing Louis in his lap before hugging him. “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment of so many eyes on him. “I’m fine, Harry. Please I… just… I just got a little dizzy.”

Louis gently pushed Harry back. “Please, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Harry pressed, pushing his hair back.

Louis nodded, tearing his graze away from Harry to see everyone’s relieved stares.

 “Are you sure, mate?” Zayn repeated. “If you need to go home and sleep, Prez and I will understand we’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No,” Louis said forcefully getting up from Harry’s lap. “I’m glad you’re all worried… in a weird way but I am  _fine_. I just didn’t eat enough or something. Please. Let’s get back to the rehearsal.”

Everyone seemed to know that it was stupid to fight him because they all started walking away.

“Fine,” Zayn sighed, gripping Perrie’s hand again before turning back to talk to the priest. Perrie gave him a small smile.

Louis sighed before turning back to Harry who was just sitting there with his hands in his lap.

“Hey,” Louis whispered, sitting next to his husband. “I really am fine. I just got dizzy.”

“I just… I was so scared,” Harry sighed, looking up to him. “I didn’t know what was happening. I thought you were dying or something.”

Louis gave a small laugh, grabbing Harry’s hug hand. “No one is dying.”

“B-but how do you know?” Harry finally looked up to meet his graze. “Louis you might die i-in....” he looked around. “ _You know_. I just… I want children I just… I can’t lose  _you_  though.”

“What are you saying?” Louis gasped in horror.

“If it comes down to it… I will choose you,” Harry whispered, his eyes dropping back to his lap.

Louis’ mind began spinning again. “No. Listen to me, Styles. Your children are more important than me. But with that being said are you are not going to lose anyone. I’m fine,” he grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it on his growing bump just as one of the twins kicked. “The twins are fine. No one is going to die. Do you hear me?”

Louis watched as Harry bite his lip, he looked so young but then again he was only 21, almost 22, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. And he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for everything he’s put Harry through.

“O-okay,” Harry finally mumbled looking up from his bump.

Louis smiled, cuffing Harry’s face in his small hand. “I love you.”

Harry’s worried expression instantly melted. “I love you too.”

Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek bone before pecking his lips. He pulled back and stood up, taking Harry with him. They both looked around the church to find the last person walking out the doors of the church.

“I think it’s time for dinner,” Harry said, rubbing his eyes before standing up and offering his hand to Louis.

Louis gladly took Harry’s hand truthfully he was too tired and achy to do much other than eat. “Good because I’m starving.”

 

The dinner was amazing, Louis ate his body weight in French fries and then he had a little bit of hamburger with his avocado. The parents and the wedding party all stayed and talked until almost midnight before Perrie’s mum spoke up.

“Per, it’s almost midnight,” Deborah said, making all convocations stop.

“Oh,” Perrie frowned, looking to Zayn. “I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Louis smiled, squeezing Harry’s hand as Zayn’s eyes glassed over. “Is it against the rules to talk to you in private before you go?”

Perrie gave a small smile and shook her head. “No, it’s not.” She looked to the party. “Thank you all so much for being here tonight. I’m so thankful to have amazing friends and family. So here’s small toast to you all, for being amazing, helpful and patient with me through this time. I love you all. Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Louis repeated, taking his glass of water and clinging it with the people around him.

Perrie and Zayn clinged their glasses took a small sip and then slipped outside for their last private convocation as fiancées.

Louis leaned onto Harry. “Our wedding day was the best day of my life but I’m so glad its over with.”

Harry chuckled, putting his arm around him and pulling him close. “I have to agree. I love you to death but you were such a bridezilla.”

Louis huffed and playfully pushed Harry away. “I was not. Everything had to be perfect.”

“Louis we could have gotten married in a dump and it still would have been perfect because I was finally marrying you.”

Louis giggled, and kissed Harry’s jaw. “You big sap.”

“Sappy over you,” Harry retorted.

Louis rolled his eyes, “can we go home?”

“How are the twins?” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Alseep,” Louis whispered back, resting a hand on his stomach for the first time all night. “I love it when they kick but it’s also nice when they don’t, it can hurt sometimes.”

Harry smiled, reaching down and placing his hands on top of Louis’. “We have so much to decide and discuss but I honestly can’t wait until they’re here.”

“Impatient, Mr. Styles?” Louis laughed, absent mindly running his thumb over Harry.

“Always, junior,” Harry grinned, bending over and kissing his forehead.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m older than you why did I get stuck with the junior nickname?”

“Because you are the junior Styles,” Harry said, kissing his forehead again before standing up grabbing their coats off the back of their chairs.

Louis sighed, standing up and put his arms through his coat shrugging it on with the help of Harry. “Well let’s go home, Styles Senior.”

Harry burst into laughter lacing their fingers together before waving goodbye to everyone. Louis waved and called out goodbyes as they walked out the door.

Perrie and Zayn were huddled in a pocket between the buildings in a heated snogging session. “I think you’re doing it wrong!” Harry called out.

“Yeah talking involves words,” Louis laughed.

Louis watched as Zayn pulled back from Perrie and glared at them. “Really?”

Louis rolled his eyes, waving his arm. “Trust me you’ll have plenty of time on your honeymoon for snogging.”

“Among other things,” Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him.

They gave a final wave to Perrie and Zayn and were on their way again towards their car.

 

 

“Zayn breath,” Louis laughed as he watched his normally calm and collected bandmate start to sweat and freak out.

“But what if I forget her  _name_?” Zayn half yelled.

“Zayn Malik,” Louis scolded, reaching out and gripping Zayn’s hand. “What is her  name?”

“M-my mother’s name? Pat-“

“No Zayn! What is the name of the person you’re marrying, you big goof!” Louis laughed, his eyes locking with Harry’s across the room. He gave Harry a smile before looking back to Zayn.

“Perrie,” Zayn whispered.

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you.”

“Perrie Edwards. I am marrying Perrie Edwards!” Zayn shouted, jumping out of his chair.

“There you go!” Louis praised, clapping his shoulder. “I know you wouldn’t forget her name!”

Just as quickly as Zayn jumped up he fell back into his chair, looking completely defeated. “I can’t do this! I can’t!”

Louis sighed, patting Zayn’s shoulder once again. “Yes you can.”

“I just… I need…” He trailed off.

Louis’ heart went out to Zayn he looked up at Harry. Harry was now tying his tie with his coat jacket behind him.  He looked back to Zayn knowing how he felt. All too well. The feeling of what if the other suddenly had cold feet and left never to return?

“Do you want to see her?” Louis suddenly asked, an idea popping into his head.

“You know I can’t, its against the rules!” Zayn yelled. “We had to lock you in your room until it was time.”

Louis rolled his eyes waving him off. “That is beside the point. We can blindfold you and even put a door in between you two.”

“Put a door then how…?”

“You are  _so_  obtuse!! You can hold her hand still and talk.”

“I…”

Louis rolled his eyes again and grabbed Zayn’s hand pulling him up. “If we want to do this we need to do this now.”

Zayn’s eyes gleamed with delight. “Okay let’s do it.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised, patting his head. He looked to Harry who was now putting on his coat. An idea popped into his mind. “Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry called, fixing his coat.

Louis let go of Zayn’s hand and walked over to Harry, running his hand down Harry’s chest. “You look sexy in this.”

Zayn let out a cough and Harry just stared down at him. “Oh really?” Harry hummed, pulling Louis close by his growing waist.

“Mhm,” Louis smirked, Harry was totally oblivious. He started playing with Harry’s tie as he leaned in.

Harry grinned and leaned in too. Louis stood on his tippy toes and brushed Harry’s lips before jumping backwards with his tie in his hand.

“Aha! I got it Zayn! Run!”

Louis grabbed at Zayn and pulled him out of the room leaving everyone in a confused daze.

 

“Was it really necessary to do that to Harry?” Zayn laughed once the door was shut behind them.

Louis shrugged as they crossed the path that lead to the small house where Perrie and the bridesmaids were getting ready. “Probably not but it was fun. Now turn around so I can blindfold you.”

Zayn’s smiling face instantly changed to a frown. “Wait what? I don’t-”

Louis didn’t let him finish he turned Zayn around and put the tie over Zayn’s eyes and tied the end. “Now wait here. I’ll get Perrie.”

“Louis I don’t-”

Louis closed the door before Zayn could finish.

Louis scrunched his nose at the smell of all the perfume and flowers. But continued on his way towards the sound of squealing girls.

“Oh Perrie! You look so beautiful!” Perrie’s mum beamed.

“Oh mum. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Perrie whispered.

“I can’t help it! You just… my baby girl is getting married.”

Louis awkwardly cleared his throat making all the girls turn and then squeal. “No! No boys allowed!!” Jade squealed, jumping in front of Perrie.

“Is Zayn with you?” Leigh Anne questioned, giving him a death glare.

“Zayn is having a hard time-” Louis started.

“Is he having second thoughts?” Perrie questioned, pushing Jade aside.

“No, no! Nothing like that he’s just… he wants to talk to you,” Louis rushed out.

“But he can’t see me… not before…”

“Yes! That’s why you’ll be on one side of the door and Zayn on the other. You’ll both be blindfolded.”

Perrie bite her lip but nodded. “Okay… I’ll do it. Blindfold me, Lou.”

Louis grinned, stepping forward and taking from is neck off. He handed the tie to Jesy and she loosely tied the tie. “Just so we don’t have to fully redo your make up,” Louis heard her whisper to Perrie.

Louis took Perrie’s outstretched hand and slowly led her outside.

“He’s blind folded too?” Perrie whispered when Louis helped her out the door.

“Yes,” Louis responded. “Now wait here Zayn’s standing a few feet away and I need to show him over here.”

 

**_ZM (say what?)_ **

“I’m going to kill him,” I mumbled, feeling my way to the side of the house.

“Aw Zaynie that hurt my feelings.”

I turned towards Louis’ voice. “Is Perrie here?”

“She is now take my hand,” he commanded.

“I can’t see your hand,” I responded.

I heard him sigh as he took my hand in his. We walked a few feet before what I thought was the door behind my back.

“And here’s Perrie’s hand,” Louis whispered, releasing my hand and clasping it with an even smaller hand.

“Pez?” I whispered, moving my head to the side.

“Zayn?” Was her answer.

I smiled, squeezing her hand. “How are you?”

“Nervous.”

“S-same here,” I stuttered. “I just… I had to see you. I was afraid you were going to leave me at the altar.”

“Oh Zayn,” she laughed, squeezing my hand. “You are so stupid to think that. I would never. I… I can’t wait to be your wife.”

I felt my eyes begin to water. “I can’t wait either.”

 

~**~

 

“Perrie… Perrie… Perrie,” I laughed into the microphone. “Where do I begin? Well let’s started at the beginning. The moment I saw you on the X Factor with your pink hair I knew I had to get to know you. And with each date we took I felt myself fall for you a little more each time. And when I asked you to marry me and you said yes I thought I was the happiest man on earth in that moment. But seeing you walk down the aisle and knowing that when we exit this church we’ll be man and wife makes me even happier. I can’t wait to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep every night. Perrie I love you so much and I know this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives.”

Through my speech Perrie began to cry and I gave her my own watery smile as I cuffed her cheek. “Don’t cry, love.”

She smiled and snuggled into my touch. “I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, turning back towards the preist.

“And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife,” he turned to me. “And now Zayn you may kiss your bride.”

I turned to Perrie and crushed our lips together in a slow kiss before we leaned back and just looked at each other.

“It is my honor to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zayn Malik.”

I lanced our fingers together as we turned towards our friends and family.

“I could get used to that,” Perrie sighed, leaning into me. “Mrs. Perrie Malik.”

I laughed and kissed her hair. “I surely hope not yet Mrs. Malik; we have a long and happy life before us.”

She grinned looking up to me. “Then let’s kick it off with  _a lot_  of dancing.”

I laughed, who was I to defy my wife? “Okay.”

She stole a kiss and we started moving down the aisle and out of the church, rice being thrown at us as we climbed into our carriage and towards our reception.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I highly recommend you read "Over Again" if you have no already. Some of this chapter won't make sense if you haven't. Enjoy.}

**_L.W.T.S._ **

“But I’m so tired,” Louis whined, leaning heavily on Harry, his hands rubbing his tummy. “I don’t want to.”

Harry sighed, “babe please. We have five minutes until we have to be with Paul.”

Louis sighed, in the past two weeks he’s gotten even bigger even to the point where it was getting harder than hell to hide his growing six month stomach. Adding to the growth of his stomach was his sleeping pattern. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and eat. Putting on a show every night was last thing on his list. But then he remembered the last time they were in the states and his pride made him get up.

Louis held on to Harry’s forearm as they made their way over to Paul who would lead them to their stage. Louis smiled when Harry’s hand fell to his waist, making sure no one could touch his stomach. Or maybe it was because Percy and Sam were kicking.

Once through the crowd they were left to wait under the stage for 5SOS to end their set. Louis grimaced as the bass vibrated the stage. He put his ear plugs in his ears and waited out the rest of their set in silence.

Louis was having a shitty day, there was no denying it. Maybe it was because the twins decided they wanted to play footie or maybe it was the Twitter question that just popped up the screen.

            “ _Louis is soooo fat now, why? He’s not worthy of being in 1D anymore._

            @J-J-Jenna_109”

The audience gasped, the boys gasped, Louis gasped. His stomach dropping, he was pretty sure even his heart stopped beating for a moment but at lease the twins stopped kicking, probably sensing the change in Louis’ mood.

Louis slowly gulped and turned, trying to face away from the audience but everywhere he turned there were people. So many people. All looking at _him_. It felt like the walls of the stadium were caving in on him. He _wanted_ to leave. He _needed_ to leave.

He felt a hand on his forearm, Liam maybe? That didn’t matter at the moment, he shrugged off the person and ran. Boy did he run. He ran across the stage and literally jumped off the stage, he was dodging fans left and right, no one really stopped him though. Everyone still seemed to be in stock.

He made it past the guard to where they originally entered the stadium and ran through the tunnel. The only sound was of his feet echoing.

 

~**~

 

 _You need to stop running_ , his mind screamed at him. _You might hurt the twins_.

Louis’ feet collapsed underneath him. He let out a startled cry that lead to a sob and then a storm of tears running down his cheeks. He crawled to the wall and curled into himself on the floor. The heel of his hand pressing into his stomach, one of the twins kicked. He sniffed, and wiped away the snot that was forming under his nose. He hand automatically went to his stomach, massaging the spot where a foot met his skin.

“We were so happy,” Louis whispered absentmindedly, suddenly adding more pressure into his stomach. “We were finally letting it all go. And then you two happened.” He let out another sob, his other and clawing down his stomach. “I was finally getting better!” He looked down to see ugly scratches surfacing.

 _Do it, do it, do it_. The dark voice in the back of his head screamed. _Just do it._

So he did.

He clawed until streams of blood flowed down his stomach. “I hate you,” he whispered, his bloody hands clawing at his stomach one more time. “I wish Harry would have let me abort you two. We would have been so much better off!!”

He let out a choked scream when the twins started kicking, and kicking. He lay there in the pool of his own blood, letting the tears stream down his face, mixing into the red.

 

Louis didn’t remember how long he lay there in a pathetic pile of his own blood and tears when the guards found him. He let out a choked sob when one bent down and asked him something. More so because the twins had long ago stopped kicking.

“What should we do?” One of them asked.

“Radio Paul or Harry,” was the reply.

“I would say, Harry first,” the first one stressed, his hands leaving my arm. And there was nasty static voice. “We found him, over.”

Harry’s reply was instant. “ _Where was he!? Bring him our room, **asap**_. _Over_.”

The guards exchanged a few words and then I was in one of their arms. And Louis began to thrash and push away from him. “No! Don’t take me to him!!”

“Mr. Styles,” the guard huffed, stopping. “I have strict instructions from your husband, and Paul, to take you to him.”

“Please,” he whispered, blinking up to him, trying to focus on his face.

“I don’t want to lose my job, sir.” Was his clipped answer and we started walking again. And that’s also when his head started to spin. Harry was going to see what he had done to his. Harry was going to know what he had said to the twins. Louis tighten his grip on the guard.

Louis was gently placed on a couch, instantly Harry’s hand were in his hair and made their way south until his hands went under his shirt, a sharp breathe leaving his mouth.

“Leave us,” He whispered.

“Harry-” Paul’s voice.

“I said, leave us,” Harry snapped. “Thank you for finding him but I need to be alone with him now. I’ll call if I need anything, okay?”

Louis heard Paul’s sigh and then a click of a door.

He felt a dip in the couch, and warmth on his hip. Harry collected Louis’ hand in his. “Lou?”

Louis blinked and flinched, the light was so bright. He blinked a few more times until the light was bearable. He gulped and looked to Harry.

Their grazes locked, and Louis’ gulped again. Harry looked pissed, worried and exhausted. Shit.

“Where were you?” He whispered, his thumb brushing over Louis’ knuckles.

Louis rolled over, so back now to Harry.

“Louis,” Harry warned, rubbing his back. “Talk to me, please.”

Louis hand went to his stomach, holding onto it with dear life as the tears began running down his face.

“Louis!” Harry cried, gingerly rolling him over so they were face to face. “Please, why is there blood on your stomach?”

Louis looked down on the floor. “I… I’m so ashamed. I didn’t mean to.”

“What do you mean?” Harry whispered, his hands running up and down Louis’ stomach.

Louis bite his lower lip but uncovered his stomach, his eyes still on the floor.

“Oh,” Harry squeaked. “Oh my God. Louis! I… Why would you do this?” He took Louis’ wrist, taking Louis’ hands off the stomach.

“I don’t know!” Louis hiccupped. “There were so many feelings! I didn’t… I said some awful things to them and n-now they won’t kick! They hate me, just like you do!”

“Louis William!” Harry gasped, cuffing Louis’ cheek in his hand. “I do not hate you! H-how could you even think that? Louis I love you. I love you so much.”

Louis let out a sob, and threw his arms around Harry’s neck pulling him close. “I’m so sorry, Harry! I’m so sorry I’m such a burden on you! I love you too. I love you. I love you,” he babbled.

Louis let out a small whimper when Harry squeezed him.

“Are you hurting?” Harry whispered his hand running up and down Louis’ back.

“My stomach is just a little sore,” Louis whispered back, kissing Harry’s neck.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Harry asked, pulling back slightly.

Louis nodded, but made no move to move from the couch.

Harry gave a small smile and cooped Louis up bridal style and there were waking their way out to the buses, security protecting them from the mob of fans. All screaming and crying.

 

~**~

 

**_H.E.S._ **

“Hello?” Harry’s rough voice answered.

“Harry? Hello it’s Elton.”

“Oh hello Mr. John.”

“I know this is short notice but we really need to meet, me and my team will be at the hotel in 30 minutes to discuss things.” Elton said.

“I’m guessing this has to do with the concert today at MetLife?” Harry whispered, his hands running through Louis’ soft hair.

“Yes it does, we really only need to see you and Louis but the other members can come also, if you wish,” Elton said, just a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Harry sighed, “it’ll just be Louis and I then. Where will we meet you?”

“The meeting room on the main floor, we’ll see you soon, Harry.” And then the phone went dead.

Harry put the phone down on the table. He sighed and stopped stroking Louis’ hair. He was bursting with emotions. He felt like he was on fire. He gently slid Louis’ head off his lap and got up. He didn’t want to wake Louis right now. Louis needed all the sleep he could get.

Harry sighed again, going over to the balcony and opened the door. Letting the cold air hit his face. He slowly went over to the side, and looked down. Remembering this is where it all… ended and began two years ago with Louis’ suicide. When Rocket told them their hotel and the number of their room he nearly had a heart attack. And poor Louis had gone pale.

Maybe that’s why he was having such a… weird day. But they had to get past this. The past couldn’t taint anymore of their future. But what could he do? Send Louis back to the “crazy” hospital?

No. Louis would never go back to that place. Or was Harry just letting the little green monster take over because Eleanor now worked there?

Harry leaned against the railing and let the dam holding back his tears burst. It had been so long since he’s cried. It felt good to feel human again.

He was wiping at his snotty nose when he felt arms circle around his waist and a very pregnant stomach touch his lower back. He grinded his teeth and squeezed his eyes together. “Louis,” he whispered. “Go away; you don’t need to see me like this.”

He heard Louis suck in his breath before gripping his forearm and tried to turn him around. “Harry Styles,” Louis scolded. “Don’t be like that, stop trying to be the strong one. For once let me take care of _you_. It is my fault you’re even crying.”

Harry sniffed, and then turned to Louis, burying his face in Louis neck, and let it all go.

“There you go,” Louis cooed, rubbing his back. “Let it go, baby.”

Harry squeezed him, suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that last time he was the one confronting Louis and now Louis’s confronting him. It was such a nice change, a welcoming change. Harry suddenly felt much older than his 21 years.

And Louis seemed to feel that change to.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, drawing random patterns on Harry’s back.

“Sorry for what?” Harry choked out.

“Sorry for making you so much older than you really are. You’re 21, you’re supposed to be out every night, getting drunk and partying. Doing what 21 year olds do. Harry you were always out, going to concerts, premiers or fashion shows.”

“Yeah but-” Harry started but Louis cut him off.

“Harry please let me finish. Let’s think about this. When did you stop joking around? When did you stop posting silly instrgram photos? When did you grow up?”

Harry opened his mouth but quickly shut it again and shrugged, already knowing where this was going. He would let Louis get it all out, and then they would patch each other up.

“It was because of me,” Louis stated, stepping away from Harry. “I’m so sorry I made you grow up so fast.”

Harry panicked, and his hand shot out. He gripped Louis arm and pulled him back. Their eyes burning into each other’s.

“I’ve let you get your demons out; I’ve let you put yourself down. Now listen to me, Mr. Styles,” Harry whispered his voice dangerously low. “You needed me, you needed me so badly. And in that time it meant I had to grow up a little bit in the process. Jokes and laughter weren’t permitted at the time. But I’m still the same person, deep down inside. Maybe I lost myself a little but in the process. But we’ll come out of this, boo bear. We’ll come out even stronger. We always do.”

Louis’ slowly lifted his hand and caressed Harry’s cheeks, tears streaming down his face and it seemed to Harry that the tears weren’t going to end anytime soon, and there was nothing he could do. He had to let Louis ride out his own personal storm.

Harry sighed; turning in Louis’ arms so he was facing the city. He let the soft lights of the city illuminate his face.

Harry leaned back into Louis' embrace, letting the thin arms wrap around him from behind and hold him tightly so that there was no chance he could change his mind and pull away. He felt himself burst into a fresh bout of silent tears as his husband rocked him side to side, gently placing kisses on his left shoulder blade. They stood in silence in the middle of the room for a few minutes before Louis released his hold on Harry and slowly lead him to the bed. He sat himself so his back was against the wall and he gingerly pulled his husband down so Harry's head rested in his lap. His fingers found their home in the mess of curls and he brushed the hair back and out of Harry's face.  
  
They were still in silence as the younger man sobbed into the quiet room, curling himself into a ball so tight that even had Louis not been pregnant, he would have struggled to match the small size. It was after the hiccups started that Louis finally spoke. He slid down so that he was lying next to Harry. They spent a moment just looking into each other's eyes before Harry jolted from a hiccup. Louis tried to refrain from smiling, but he couldn't help the corners of his mouth from lifting slightly. He rubbed his thumb over Harry's cheeks, catching the last of the tears and wiping them on the sheets.  
  
"What's actually wrong, love? Why are you crying? Why now?" He asked, returning his hands to the head of hair in front of him.  
  
It took a moment, but eventually Harry took a breath and responded to his husband. "We're in the same room. This is where my life ended. Where  _your_  life ended. And here you are with your self-inflicted scratches. It's different, but it's the same. It's the same god damned thing!" He raised his voice, trying to plow through his words before he started crying again.  
  
He sobbed violently into Louis' chest, leaving a damp patch on the man's shirt. "It just feels like déja vu," he mumbled after Louis stayed silent for too long. "I feel like I've been trying so hard, but you're still unhappy with yourself and the babies and I just can't have you leave me again. I can't go through it again. I love you so much." 

Louis pulled him in for the tightest hug he's ever given. He held him as close to himself as humanly possible with his pregnant belly. "Harry, honey, I'm not going anywhere. I could never do that to you again. I don't even remember doing it the first time, but I know I can't do it again."

"But you are. Look at your stomach." The taller boy sounded so broken as he spat those words. "Tell me you're not going down the same path again."

"No, it was the comments! The media. It was - no. I'm sorry. I won't. Not again. I love you, Harry."  
  
"Do you love them?"

There was no gap between Harry's words and Louis'. The answer came so fast and so true from the older boy's mouth that it eradicated all forms out doubt inside Harry. "I love you all equally. You're my family and my life and you know you're all the reason that I'm here right now." The smaller boy slid down the sheets so his nose brushed up against Harry's. Their eyes appeared to morph into one massive cyclops oval that would have been comical, given different circumstances. Louis stared into the blurry, green orb, refusing to blink even just once. "Harry, I've made some mistakes. Some massive, unforgivable mistakes, but please don't let yourself believe that I don't care about you. I love you so much. I love the babies with everything I have. I just -"

"You still haven't figured out how to care for yourself," Harry offered with a quiet sniffle. 

"Yeah."

"You know you're perfect, right? Aside from your tendency to self harm, because that freaks me out so much. You're perfect. Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your laugh, your strange food cravings. Everything. I love everything, Lou. And you have little people inside you. Our little people that we made together."

Louis felt his eyes begin to water as well, joining his husband in the tear fest, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to hear those words. He needed a reminder that the rest of the world can fuck off, because as long as he has Harry, he will always be loved.

The smaller boy felt himself lean forward the extra inch to press their lips together, interrupting Harry from his rambling about how excited he is for having a family with the most perfect boy on the planet. Both boys were crying as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed into the mattress. Their mouths connected with such fervor, such need that Louis felt like he would be content to do nothing else with himself for the rest of his life. He could lie in bed with Harry and the babies and just never leave. He was happiest there anyway.

Harry broke the kiss to pull Louis' sweater off, breath hitching as he caught sight of the forming scabs. He gently traced the marks with his fingertips, glancing up to Louis' face with sorrow in his own features. Neither of them said anything as Harry leaned down and kissed the delicate skin. He mumbled something to the babies, then, but Louis couldn't catch it.

"Do you want to ask Niall if we could switch rooms?" Louis blurted.

There was a moment where Harry pondered the question, but he settled for a headshake. "No. I think we should stay. We need to prove to ourselves that we've come a long way in the past two years."

Louis nodded and looked down at his stomach. The skin was red and burned slightly as Harry kissed the scratches. The pain etched on Harry's face was far worse than any of the physical pain Louis had inflicted upon himself.

"Can I make you feel good?" The younger boy asked suddenly.

Louis was surprised, as he was sure he felt better than Harry, but he nodded anyway. He grabbed a pillow to put under his back and sat up a little more again. Harry pulled himself so he was on his knees, sat nicely between Louis' legs. His tears had not yet stopped as he bent down and traced a particularly bad scratch with his tongue. Louis shivered as Harry blew cool air over it, numbing the pain and sending tingles through Louis' body.

The curly haired boy continued his alternation of kitten licks and gentle blowing, dropping a kiss every now and again. His hands slid up and down Louis' sides in a half embrace. It was when he could feel Louis getting hard that he decided the boy’s underpants must go. He pulled back from his kisses and carefully removed the last of his husband's clothing. He glanced up, catching sight of his beautiful partner and reminded him again of just how perfect he is before wrapping his long fingers around the shaft. 

Louis hummed, small hands gripping the sheets as Harry began pumping him. His high voice created quiet sounds in the otherwise silent room and the younger man wanted nothing more to bring out the noises. He dipped his head down and licked at the head of Louis' cock, causing the other man to let out a surprised moan. Harry smiled slightly and continued to trace his tongue along the underside of the shaft before slipping the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked hard, tasting his husband for the first time in too long. His head bobbed as Louis hands figured out where they wanted to go. Small fingers made their way to the mess of hair on the younger man's head, pulling tightly until a deep grunt was elicited. The vibrations sent a shock up Louis' spine and he bucked forward, causing Harry to gag slightly. The man kept going, though, taking Louis' as far as he could until the man was begging for release.

"Harry, Haz, I'm gon- I'm gonna cum."

Harry pulled off at those words, breathing heavily and staring at his lust filled husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," Louis mumbled, wanting Harry to get back to what he'd been doing.

"You're so beautiful," he said, instead, kissing each thigh once. "You're so handsome. You're so special."

"Harry."

"You're mine. You're my little perfect."

"Little perfect," Louis snorted.

"I mean it." Harry sat up and looked into the older man's eyes. His own expression had gone back to it's previous doleful look.

And Louis cried. He made grabby hands for his husband and pulled him close. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Harry felt the salty wetness drip down his cheeks and he wondered why that day was turning into such a tear fest. At least, he thought, they were happier tears by this point. "I love you too." 

"Haz?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't get in me and finish your job..."

"Right." The man bolted up, sniffling his nose and fumbling with his trousers.  He kicked his clothes onto the floor and scrambled to the top pocket of his suitcase, pulling out a little bottle and immediately pouring the contents onto his fingers. He returned to his place between Louis' legs and edged him to get into a better position. He pressed a finger gently against his husband's pert opening. "Tell me you love yourself," he mumbled quietly, still trying to stop himself from crying. He would be embarrassed, but Louis seemed to be crying even harder.

The small boy shook his head. "That's weird."

"Lou, it's important."

"I love you," he said quietly. That wasn't enough for Harry, but he pushed in regardless. His finger slid in easily, curling and prepping the pregnant boy for what was to come. "Oh my god."

“You're so tight. It's been so long."

Louis moved his hips, silently asking for more. He needed Harry.

The younger boy complied, adding a second finger to scissor with the first. His free hand worked up to the wounded stomach, sprawling his fingers across in a hope to feel the babies moving. And he could. Or, at least one. He added a third digit, curling them all just right and feeling Louis tense around them with a choked gasp.

"I love the sounds you make," Harry said quietly. "Do you realize how nice you look? I can feel our babies. I hope they're just like you. I hope they're just as pretty, and sweet and sassy as their daddy."

"Harry."

"You have two very happy children in there," he continued on, following the internal movements to the right side of Louis' stomach. "You're going to be such a good daddy to them. I bet you're going to get really cuddly. I'll like that. Will you get cuddly?"

Louis nodded.

"I thought so. You have the best snuggling figure. Don't you agree?" He curled his fingers just so, causing the older boy to let out a breathy moan and arch up. "Tell me you're a good cuddler."

Louis was silent, ignoring the words as he focused only on the feeling of his husband inside him. Harry just thrust his fingers in harder, scraping against the boy’s prostate and asking the question again, much closer to his face this time. Louis nodded, shivering as Harry removed his digits and wrapped them around his own shaft. He lined up with Louis' entrance, threatening to push in but never making the act.

 "Use your words. Tell me you're a good cuddler."

 "I'm good at cuddling. Come on."

 "Tell me you're beautiful."

 "You're beautiful."

"Lou..."

The small boy ran his wrist over his eyes, collecting the escaped tears. He really was overemotional. Damned hormones, he figured. After he'd finished rubbing at his eyes he sheepishly dropped his hand down to his crotch, tugging on his cock twice before Harry swatted him away. Louis whimpered but didn't make for a second attempt.  
  
Finally, Harry budged his hips forward, inching into the pregnant man slowly. He leaned down and pressed kisses to each of his shoulders, working his way inwards and up his adam's apple until he reached Louis' lips with a quick peck. His pace quickened suddenly, jerking the boy into his pillow. The small boy let out a high moan, fisting the sheets closer to himself. Harry did it again, grunting roughly into Louis' ear.

"Say it."

There was a moment where only mattress on frame, skin on skin and heavy breathing were the only sounds. But Harry heard it, as quiet as it was.

He changed their positions, pulling Louis' hips up and hitting him at a better angle. "Say it louder," he cried, needing to hear the self-respecting words from the fragile boy below him.

"I," he tried, finally feeling like maybe it was just a little bit true. If Harry loved him and thought he was beautiful, that's all that really mattered, right? "I'm beuuh…" he didn't get the words out a second time, feeling a strong wave wash over him and force him through his climax. He came in hard spurts, coating both himself and Harry in the white substance. Harry came shortly after, thrusting in with an inconsistent speed before he draped himself over Louis. The small boy played with his darkened with sweat hair, twisting the curls in his dainty fingers before leaning forward and pecking his forehead. "Thank you," he mumbled, snuffling his nose.

Harry lifted his head a bit, looking into the overly blue eyes, only made exaggerated by the fact that he'd been crying. "I love you," he said again, feeling that he hadn't said it enough. "I've a headache now." He laughed ironically and dropped his head again, pulling Louis in for a tight hug and drifting into a deep slumber.

Knocking. There was a lot of knocking. And crying.

_“We need you to come with us.”_

_“W-why?”_

_“We need to identify a body for us.”_

_I squeezed my eyes such and looked over my shoulder at the dresser, and there it was. That damn piece of paper. A tear rolled down his face as the picture before him faded out and a new one faded in._

_“Is that him?” The doctor asked._

_The young boy looked up and into the doctor’s eyes. He was waiting for the cameras to come out and Louis too to tell him that this was all just a sick joke, but that ever happened. He gulped and looked through the glass and there was Louis’ dead body._

_That’s when Harry lost it. He started kicking and screaming._

_“Harry, baby! Please!”_

_It was Louis’ voice._

_It should have brought Harry confront but it made him cry harder. “No!” He screamed, and cuffed his ears. “You’re dead! You’re dead! You promised me you would never leave but you did!”_

_“Harry! Wake up. You’re dreaming. Open your eyes. Look at me.”_

It was like cold water had been spilt on Harry when he opened his eyes and met Louis’ wide blue ones.

“Louis!” Harry cried, reaching up and tugging Louis down in a frantic hug. He also cried when he felt Louis return his hug.

“It felt so real,” He whispered, tears rolling down his face. “It felt so real.”

“Shh,” Louis cooed, patting his back. “I know, I know but I’m right here.”

Harry gulped and nodded, getting his breath under control and just enjoying Louis being so close to him. He could feel the kicks of one of the twins where Louis’ stomach met his.

And then the knocking started up again.

Louis sighed and pulled back, and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’ll go see who it is.”

Harry nodded, running his hands through his mess of curls and leaned back onto his pillow. The apartment was quiet other than Louis’ soft whispers with whoever was at the door and then it hit him. Rocket.

He jumped out of bed, and franticly tugged on his sweats and a random shirt from the floor before walking up behind Louis. It didn’t surprise him to see an intern from Rocket standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

“Mr. John really needs to see you,” the intern pressed.

“Well you can tell him,” Louis began.

“We’ll be down in five minutes. Tell him we fell asleep,” Harry finished, wrapped his arm around Louis’ stomach and pulled him back into the room.

“Harry do you think this is wise?” Louis whispered, playing with the hem of his oversized jumper. “I don’t think either of us are in any shape to meet with them…”

Harry sighed, and crushed Louis into his side. “We don’t really have a choice…”

Louis nodded into Harry’s neck. “We should get going then.”

“Are you warm enough?” Harry asked, running his hands up and down Louis’ arms.

Louis giggled, “I’m always warm in your jumpers, ‘arry.”

The sides of Harry’s lips curled up in amusement. “And you always look cute and adorable in them too. Now we should go before I pin you into the bed for round two.”

 

~**~  


“Well first and foremost,” Elton said, slightly clearing his throat. “Are you okay Louis? Are the twins okay? From what I’ve been shown you ran off quite fast.”

Beside him he could feel Louis tense. Harry’s hand made its way to Louis’ knee and gave him a brief squeeze.

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbled, placing his hand over Harry’s. “I was so shocked, I had to get out of there.”

Elton nodded, clasping his hands together. “And I want to let both of you know that, that will never happen again. We’re even considering taking the Twitter questions out completely for the time being.”

Harry bite his lip. He honestly didn’t want the Twitter questions removed from the set, he just wanted to know that no more nasty questions bashing any of the boys would be on their huge screens again.

“But we don’t want the questions gone,” Louis bursted out, reading his mind.

“They will return, Louis,” Elton said, “Even early as the next concert. I just need the IT guys to change some things of the generator that picks the questions out.”

“Oh okay…” Louis trailed off, slumping back in his seat. Harry looked over to Louis, studying how tired Louis looked. He looked back to Elton.

“So is that the only think you wanted to discuss? Because if so Louis and I would love to be able to go back to our room and go to sleep…” He moved to get up.

“Oh no, you don’t Harry,” Elton scolded. “We’re almost done but there is one more important thing we need to discuss before you leave.”

Harry exhaled and sat back down. “And that is..?”

“Don’t get cute,” Elton barked, making him and Louis jump at the sharpness of his voice. “We need to re discuss what we’re going to do out Louis and his… appearance. You two said you didn’t want to release a statement or anything until it came to the worse and I’m afraid we’ve come to the worst. But I don’t want to do anything without the approval of you two.”

“Okay…” Louis said, looking up from his lap. “What did you have in mind?”

Elton visibly relaxed, “honestly we were thinking of releasing a low key statement to the nature of ‘the boys in one direction are in the group because of their musical ability not because of their psychical appearance.’”

Harry cocked his head, it wasn’t awful and it didn’t give anything away. He looked to Louis. “Can you live with that?” He asked, squeezing Louis’ knee again.

“Do we really have a choice?” Louis asked.

“You always have a choice, Louis,” Elton said, leaning forward in his chair. “If you’re not happy with this we can come up with something else.”

Louis was silent after that; Harry could see Louis over thinking this in his mind.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, leaning forward so his lips where just shy of touching Louis’ ear. “Don’t over think this, we can figure something else out.”

Harry could feel Louis as he relaxed next to him.

“Do you think its going to be enough though? To shut them up?”

“Nothing is going to be enough to shut them up, Mr. Styles, well not permanently anyways” Elton interrupted. “You’re in the biggest band of your time. The cameras are always going to be on you. The public will always want more. So no this will not be enough but it might tame the crowd for a few minutes.”

Harry smiled and pulled back. This was why he liked Elton, the man did have a way with words. He looked to Louis and raised his eyebrows.

Louis looked from Harry and then to Elton. “When will the statement be out?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you know who Eli Manning is?” Zayn suddenly asked.

Louis looked up from his book, so only his eyes were visible before looking over to Harry who was gaping at Zayn like he just ate his oldest son.

“Are you shitting me?” Harry squealed, his voice going up ten octaves.

“Uhh…” Was all Zayn said, as the rest of the members looked at Harry.

“He’s the quarterback on the New York Gaints or known as the other Manning brother?” Harry tried.

“Other Manning brother?” Zayn asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up, stalking out of the room. Making Louis sigh and go back to reading his book.

“Uhh… Lou?” Niall asked, coming closer to him.

“Yeah Niall?” Louis asked, giving up on his book and laying it down on top of his bump.

“What is Harry doing?”

“Trying to educate you poor, poor uneducated souls.”

Louis snickered, but laughed as Harry sat back down on the couch. He flipped over the picture he was carrying to show the rest of the boys the picture of Eli and Peyton. “That’s Peyton,” Harry said, pointing to the older Manning brother. “And this is Eli.” He pointed to the other brother. “Peyton is the Denver Bronco’s quarter back, but he was the Indianapolis Colts’ quarterback. And Eli is the Gaints’ quarterback.”

“Oh uh… How educating,” Liam mumbled, studying the picture.

“Isn’t it? Peyton is an amazing quarter back, well not as good as Aaron Rodgers but that’s another story.” Harry grinned and then looked back to Zayn. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I just got an email from Eli’s manger asking if we wanted to come to the Gaints’ training place later today and meet all the players, and maybe even ‘learn a thing or two’?”

Louis looked over to Harry who looked like it was Christmas day but then his face dropped. He looked to Louis his bottom lip trembling.

Louis looked at him with confusion. He dropped his book and moved closer to Harry, his arm going around his shoulders. “Hey, baby,” Louis whispered, snuggling into Harry. “What’s wrong but did you light up and then just crash?”

“Well I don’t want to go without you,” Harry began.

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s neck. “Well you won’t be going without me. I’ll still be going… just sitting it out.” He sighed when Harry’s face still wouldn’t light up. He looked over to Zayn. “Hey Zayn?”

Zayn looked over. “Yeah Lou?”

“Can you ask the manager if Eli can bring his kids, if he has any?” Louis asked sweetly, batting his eye lashes like a 14 year old year.

Zayn gave him a look. “I will if you stop making that face. Save it for the bedroom and Harry.”

Louis laughed, squeezing Harry’s shoulder. “See?” He whispered. “I’ll have something to do.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before looking to Louis. “Are you sure? You won’t be too bored?”

Louis shook his head, rubbing the side of his stomach where one of the twins kicked. “Maybe I’ll bring a footie and show everyone a thing or two about  _real_  football.”

Harry’s face instantly paled, “no please... I mean you can kick the ball around but… L-last time you played…”

Louis bite his lip, he honestly just wanted to scream. It had been a day since the concert, they did would have had a concert today but Rocket decided it would be best if they didn’t have the one, but Louis was trying to get playful and giggly Harry to come out. But it wasn’t working. Louis pouted.  _Well I’ll just have to up my game_. Louis thought.

Louis decided to just rolled his eyes and push on Harry’s shoulder. “Hey I’ll be careful, I’ll just kick the footie around and then maybe watch and laugh at my man.”

Harry looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “And why, Mr. Styles would you be laughing and especially at me?”

Louis shrugged, “you’re just fun to laugh at.”

It was Harry’s turn to pout and Louis couldn’t help but lean forward, or well as far as his stomach would allow him, and kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’m kidding, love... or well kinda. It’s great to see you get really into  _your_  football.”

Harry giggled, sweet Jesus he giggled and to Louis’ ears it was the best sound in the world. Louis gently ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip before smiling up to his husband. “I love it when you giggle.”

Harry giggled again, nuzzling into Louis’ neck making the older boy squeal when Harry started tickling him.

“H-harry!” Louis squealed, becoming a giggling and thrashing mess. “Y-you’ll make me pee!”

Harry kneeled on the couch, coming closer to Louis.

“Ahh!” Louis giggled, turning on his side, a protective hand going to his bump. “I-I’m serious!” Louis yelled. “I’m going to pee on you!”

Instead of stopping like a good husband Harry just laughed, he freaking laughed. Harry stopped for a moment leaning down whispering so only he could hear. “That would be kinda hot, marking your territory.”

Louis gapped at him, his cheeks blushing to scarlet. “Harry, I know you’re all into this kinky fuckery but that is a step too far. Go read  _Fifty Shades of Grey_  or the Larry version on Wattpad.”

Harry cocked his head, his mouth partly opened as his eyes grew wide like I just ate his first born son too. “Well what have you been up to lately, Mr. Styles?”

Louis shrugged, squirming within Harry’s arms. “I had a lot of free time last year. Now let me go because I really do have to pee.”

Harry gave Louis’ neck one last peck before letting go of him and moving to the other end of the couch. Louis gingerly sat straight and heaved himself to his swollen feet, his hand never leaving his stomach. He waddled, yes he waddled now and he hated it, to the bathroom and emerged minutes later to see Harry and Liam on the floor. Or well Harry was on the floor and Liam had him pinned to the floor.

This probably should have worried Louis but it didn’t. Louis could see the ice melting in Harry’s eyes and it gave him high hopes for their future.

Louis hoped and prayed that this meant they were finally making progress.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis somehow got into the van without the help of Harry. Lately his bump, or mountain, was making everything difficult from peeing to sitting or even getting into cars. He slowly made his way to the window sit and patiently waited for all the other boys to get into the car.

It took awhile but Niall hopped in first and took the sit next to him. “Niall, Harry’s going to kick your ass,” Louis warned.

Niall shrugged, and hung his arm around Louis’ shoulder bringing them closer. “We never talk anymore.”

“Niall we talked today at breakfast,” Louis laughed, laying his head on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall shrugged and brought the pregnant boy closer to him. “Yeah but when was the last time we had some Nouis time? I miss those times.”

Louis bite his lip. Was he really isolating the other members? He raked his brain. When was the last time he had hung out with any of the other boys one on one? A week ago? No more like three months ago,  _maybe_.

Louis snuggled more into Niall’s shoulder, inhaling his Nialler scent. “I miss them too,” Louis whispered, hiding his face in Niall’s shirt when the rest of the boy’s came into the bus.

“Uh.. Niall?” Harry’s voice asked. “Can I sit next to Louis?”

Niall shook his head and practically had Louis in his lap making the pregnant boy giggle. “No he’s my husband today, go away peasant.”

Louis pecked out seeing Harry’s cold stare at Niall. “Hazza, it’s okay,” Louis whispered, giving his real husband a small smile. “Go be Liam’s boyfriend today.”

Harry gave them one more stare but climbed into the back of the van sandwiched in between Zayn and Liam.

“Hey boyfriend!” Liam grinned, throwing his arm around Harry. “How are you today? Are you excited to meet… uhh… Elliot?”

“His name is  _Eli_ , you twat.”

Louis looked over Niall’s arm to see Harry’s annoyed expression as Liam looked like a hurt puppy.

Good thing there wasn’t any pillows in the van.

 

~**~

 

They arrived at the state of the art training facility thirty minutes later. Louis slowly made his way out of the van after everyone. After his feet were safely on the ground and Niall’s arm around his waist (He saw Harry’s death glare but decided to ignore it.) They were on their way towards the open field training yard.

They shuffled through the brick building before they came face to face with a few flashes, a few screams and welcoming football players already drenched in sweat.

“Welcome! I’m so glad you could all make it on such short notice!”

Louis looked to his right to see a large man in a red jersey make their way over to them, a smile on his face.

“Eli,” Louis heard Harry whisper before the curly haired man jumped forward and grabbed Eli’s equally big hand in his. “It’s s-such an honor! I love watching American football. You’re one of the best quarter backs in the NFL.”

Eli quirked an eyebrow, “are you sure? I’m not Aaron Rodgers.”

Louis covered his mouth, trying to quiet his giggle but the opposite seemed to happen. Eli looked over to him, his smile growing even more. “And is this your beautiful husband and band mates?”

“No he’s my husband today,” Niall protested, tightening his hand around Louis’ swollen waist.

“Uh…”

Louis laughed, breaking out of Niall’s grasp to shake Eli’s hand. “No I really am Harry’s husband and these are the rest of the boys in One Direction.”

Eli’s grip was firm in his but also sweaty when Eli let go Louis tried to disgreetly wipe off Eli’s sweat off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Eli gushed, wiping his hand on his jersey. “Sometimes I forget.”

Louis shrugged with a sheepish grin. Eli returned his smile and shook hands with the rest of the members.

“Well now that we’ve made the introductions, come on boys let’s get you suited up and on the field!” Eli exclaimed, waving his arms. “And then you’ll be able to meet the kids.”

“Uh… Louis can’t ‘suite up’” Harry immediately protested, his long arm snaking around Louis’ waist and pulling him close.

“Oh,” Eli pouted. “Well that’s okay, he can still wear his jersey, but be warned the kids will probably want to hang onto you.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Oh that’s more than fine. This will give me a better view of Harry when he makes a fool of himself.”

Louis felt Harry pull him closer and kiss his temple. Eli just shook his head and continued to laugh as they made their way into the locker room.

Once all the boys where in their jerseys they were on the field, or well Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall where. Louis was already on the sidelines sitting on the bench trying to not to place a hand on his bump to settle the twins.

The other boys where all being coached on how to warm up when a high pitched squeal rang out. Louis jumped, his head looking around to see what football star had squeal.

“Daddy!”

_Oh, it’s his daughter._

Louis smiled when the small toddler stumbled her way across the field with her hands already making grabby hands for her father. “Daddy! Daddy! Hold me!”

Louis’ eyes went to Eli as he caught her and tossed her into the air. “Lucy! How are you darling?”

Lucy shrugged and hid her face in the croak of Eli’s neck making Eli laugh. “I have some special people to introduce you to, but they need to see your face.”

Lucy shook her head but then looked up her eyes growing in size as her eyes took in who was around her.

“Hello, sweetie!” Liam cooed, offering his arms to Lucy. “Can I hold you?”

Lucy looked up to her dad, uncertain. Eli laughed and handed Lucy over to Liam.

“And how old are you, beautiful?” Harry charmed, giving her a cheeky smile.

Lucy bit her lip and held up five fingers.

“Five? Such a big girl!” Harry praised, eyes lighting up.

Louis smiled to himself as he hauled himself to his feet and slowly made his way over to the small crowd.

Harry looked happy as Eli’s second daughter Ava ran over to Harry and made grabby hands at him.

He was going to be such an amazing parent to their boys, Louis thought making his heart sweal. But then the nagging voice in his head took over.

_But you’re having boys, not girls. Harry’s always wanted a girl. After this are you going to be able to give him a girl?_

That made Louis stop in his tracks. After these babies where they going to have more? Was he going to be able to have more?

Louis bite his lip and made the voice go away. Of course they would have more kids and of course Harry will love the twins. He’s proven it and spoke it a million times. What more do you need?

Louis was casted out of his thoughts when a squeal sounded out. Louis shook his head and looked up and locked eyes with Ava.

“L-Lou! L-Louis!!” The small girl cried, trying to jump out of Harry’s arms to get to him.

Louis watched as Harry grinned and spoke something into the young child’s ear making the girl giggle and nod making Harry agree with her. Harry slowly made his way over.

“This young lady would like you to hold her,” Harry greeted, bouncing her in his arms.

“Oh? Does she now?” Louis cooed, opening his arms and gripped the small girl when Harry handed her over. “Hi beautiful.”

Ava smiled and giggled. Her head now resting on his shoulder.

“Before we came over Ava and I were talking,” Harry commented, eyeing the two.

“Oh yes I saw that,” Louis replied, giving Ava’s light brown hair a kiss. “May I ask what you two were asking?”

Harry shrugged. “You’ll have to ask Ava.”

Louis looked from Harry to the girl in his arms. “What were you and Harry talking about Bug?”

The little girl shift placing her small hands on Louis’ chest and pushed back to look at him. “Harry,” the word sounded more like Harreh. “Asked me a question.”

“Oh? What did he ask?”

“He asked if I thought you were pretty,” Ava whispered, and then leaned in. “I said you were the prettiest boy in the world.”

Louis instantly blushed, his hand stroked Ava’s back. His eyes met Harry’s making more blood rush to his cheeks. Harry gave a small smile and then walked back to Lucy, Eli and the boys leaving Louis alone with Ava.

Ava put her head back on Louis’ head where she remained for the rest of the day.

 

~**~

Louis hobbled into their hotel room, his feet swollen and stomach full.

“Here, baby, sit,” Niall cooed, helping Louis into the desk chair. “Do you need anything? Foot massage? Water?”

Louis shook his head, his hand finally going to his belly. “In about 15 minutes.”

Niall nodded and flopped down on the king size bed and rolled over so he was staring at Louis upside down. “What do you wanna do with the boys downstairs?”

Louis shrugged and shimmied his way over to the bed where he climbed up on and leaned back in the headboard, his eyes drooping down.

“Nooo,” Niall whined, gently kicking Louis with his foot. “We need Nouis time.”

Louis opened his eyes. “Well what do you wanna do then?”

Niall huffed. “Why do I always have to think of things to do?!”

Louis grabbed Harry’s pillow and flung it at Niall’s butt. “Because I said you do, now think of something to do!” Louis yelled, spacing the words between the hits of the pillow.”

“I like us better when we’re wasted,” Niall sang, totally ignoring the pillow.

Louis rolled his eyes and gave Niall’s butt one more good throw before he threw it on the floor. “Go down stairs or go next door with your other band and get wasted.”

Niall rolled over and sat up so they were now looking at each other face to face. “No, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I don’t need people looking after me 24/7,” Louis snapped and instantly regretting it. “Niall I’m sorry.”

Niall tried to hide his hurt, Louis could tell but the younger Irishman was always bad at that. Louis opened up his arms, “Why don’t we just cuddle tonight?”

Niall nodded but then looked to the door. “I need to go get my pjs on then, in case I fall sleep.”

Louis nodded and started to get up; he needed to do the same. The shorts he worn today was getting uncomfortable he wanted his nice cotton pj pants and one of Harry’s shirts.

Odd minutes later he and Niall where back on the king bed watching the beginnings of “ _Phantom of the Opera”_  when Niall spoke.

“Have you and Harry had sex on this bed? Because if you have I need to sell the sheets or something.”

Louis’ attention went from the movie to Niall in a split second. “Niall what the fuck? No Harry and I have not fucked on this bed. If you haven’t notice I’m a whale.”

“You are not a whale, Lou,” Niall reassured the pregnant boy. “You’re glowing... most of the time.”

“Oh yes, I’m glowing when I’m throwing up every morning,” Louis retorted, turning his attention back to the movie.

“You probably are, I mean Louis these babies are… miracles. They’re on a lifetime miracles,” Niall grinned, slowly reaching over his hand hovering over the bump. His eyes met Louis in a silent question. Louis nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

Niall’s hand softly touched Louis’ swollen skin and left his hand there.

“Are you wait-”

“Hush, peasant,” Niall snapped, his thumb running up and down the skin. “Kick for Uncle Niall.”

Louis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV, fully aware of Niall’s desperate attempts to get the twins to kick.

“Niall,” Louis whispered, covering Niall’s hand with his own. “The twins are sleeping you aren’t going to be able to feel them tonight.”

Niall pouted dropping his hand. “Well fine then.” And turned his attention back to the movie.

Louis bite his lip before turning back to the movie too.

They were half way through the movie when the door open making both of the boys look to see Harry trot in with Liam behind him.

“N-Ni..all,” Liam giggled. “Time for you to come home.”

Liam stepped forward and tripped falling face first onto the bed.

“Oops, silly me,” Liam giggled, patting the bed. “Sorry. My mistake.”

Louis and Niall looked at each other before looking over to Harry fast asleep in the desk chair.

“How about you sleep on the floor while we kings sleep on the bed?” Louis proposed. “Niall and I are having a sleep over.”

Liam pouted, “b-but Niall I love you.”

Niall rolled his eyes and waved Liam off. “You’re nothing to me peasant. On the floor.”

Louis giggled, “You heard your king. On the floor.”

Liam continued to pout but slide off the bed and hit the floor with a loud “bam”.

Louis and Niall looked over the edge of the bed. “Is he out?” Niall asked.

“Poke him!” Louis whispered, nudging Niall.

Niall reached forward and poked Liam. Liam groaned but otherwise stayed where he was.

“I think that’s our cue to go to bed,” Louis yawned and then pointed to Harry. “I’m not worried about him. He sleeps like the dead.”

Niall nodded and they both crawled under the covers. The room was silent for a moment.

“Niall?”

“Yeah Lou?” Niall asked.

“Will you cuddle me?”

Louis felt the bed shift and then Niall was circling his arms around Louis’ middle. “I thought you would never ask.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Niall.”

“Goodnight, baby. I love you,” Niall yawned, his arms going limp.

“I love you too, Ni,” Louis whispered before sleep overtook him.

 

~**~

 

Louis was warm. Louis’ eyes slowly opened, revealing a very sunny room. He rolled over in Niall’s gasp to reveal Harry. Louis looked over his back to see Liam spooning Niall from behind.

What a way to wake up, Louis thought, slightly stretching and waking Niall in the process.

“It’s too warm,” Niall groaned, his hands running down his face. “Did you like…. Gain five inched in your sleep, Louis?”

Louis giggled, smacking Niall on the face. “No you goof. That would be your boyfriend.”

Niall sighed and slowly rose to a sitting position, stretching. Before looking down to his boyfriend a small sweet smile on his face. And then he hit him in the balls. “Wake up!!!”

Liam bolted up, his hands covering himself before he fell off the bed.

“Oh my God!” Niall squealed. “We need to do that again, did you see his face?!”

Louis shook his head positioning his foot on Niall’s butt and sent him off the bed too. “I banish you peasant!!”

“Louis!” Niall yelled.

Louis laughed, crawling to the other side of the bed to see Niall on Liam’s stomach with the biggest pout on his face. “And to think I wanted you as my fake husband.”

“Oh how will I go on?” Louis joked, just as the bed creaked.

Louis looked over his shoulder to see a very sleepy Harry rubbing his eyes.

“Will you lot shut up?” He groaned.

“Aww,” Louis cooed, shuffling over to Harry. “Does my baby have a hang over?”

Harry groaned again hiding his face in his hands. Louis shuffled off the bed and went to the vanity getting Harry a bottle of water and a couple of pills and walked back over offering them to him as Liam and Niall got up. Grumbling their goodbyes.

Louis said a quiet goodbye and turned his attention back to his hung over husband. Harry took the offerings and then put the water on the bedside table. “What happened last night? I remember coming into the room… and then waking up with Niall and Liam on the floor and your butt in the air.”

Louis smiled and sat beside Harry. “You two came in drunk right in the middle of Phantom. You passed out in the chair and Liam was trying to get Niall to go back to their room but Niall wanted to have a sleep over so Niall banished Liam to the floor.”

“Ahh, I see,” Harry said, rubbing his chin. “If only Zayn had passed out with us. It would have been like that one night.” He winked at Louis making him blush.

“Harry Styles!” Louis scolded. “That was one time!”

“But you have to admit that was a fun night.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis snorted. “I forgot how horny you get when you’re hung over.”

“I’m not hung over, baby,” Harry whispered in his ear, the words going straight to his groin.

Louis shifted uncomfortably. “I do have something to share with you,” he said, his voice very small.

“Oh? And what would that be, baby?” Harry asked his voice suddenly very raspy.

Louis played with the hem of his t-shirt. “I was thinking that maybe we should start thinking of God parents.”

“God parents?” Harry repeated.

Louis nodded, “I mean it’s almost February and the twins will be here in April.”

Harry pulled Louis close, “Hm who do  you have in mind?”

“Well… I… as crazy as it sounds I was thinking of Niall and Liam for Percy.”

“What about Sam?” Harry asked, running his thumb up and down Louis’ hip. “Do we want four different God parents?”

“Uh.. I wasn’t sure… That’s why I wanted to discuss this.”

“Well… as crazy as it sounds… what about Zayn and Perrie for Sam?” Harry pondered, his check resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Uh…  yeah,” Louis breathed, his mind not totally in the subject anymore.

Harry pulled Louis into his lap. “How about we discuss this later when we’re not preoccupied?”

Louis nodded, his groin growing by the second.

“Perfect,” Harry breathed, his eyes glowing like emeralds.

 Their lips met in a heated kiss and they were lost within each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was nervous. It felt like the x factor and the Olympics all in one night. His stomach was turning; he could hear his blood rushing in his ears – or maybe that was the roar of the fans? And of course he had his head in a toilet in the locker room. With the door locked and an angry Harry Styles banging on the door.

“Louis! Open the damn door!”

“No,” Louis moaned, his head now resting on his arm. “I’m hot, sweaty a-and f-fat. Oh my God, I can’t do this. I-I’ll get more h-hate.”

Louis couldn’t get enough air to his lungs. You need to breathe. The logical side of his brain chanted. Louis tried to get air into his lungs but his throat wasn’t having it.

“Lou bear,” Harry sighed. “I promise you, you aren’t fat. You’re seven months pregnant with twins. You’re beautiful, baby.”

Louis took a shaky breathe in, consternating on Harry’s rough voice. His breathing was already better. He got to his feet, wiping away the last of the degusting bile from his lip. He had a hand over his bump as he shyly opened the door. He could only imagine how gross he looked. He was wearing his glasses, loose sweat pants and one of Harry’s shirts that was lose everywhere but his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered, his hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

Louis shrugged, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“Baby bear,” Harry breathed, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Tell me what’s wrong. I know this isn’t morning sickness.”

Louis took a deep breath and nudged deeper into Harry’s hand. “I-I’m scared,” he hiccupped. “I’ve never been so scared in my life… and its because of our fans.”

Harry bite his lip.

Louis shrugged out of Harry’s grip. “I think we should be done… after this tour. I don’t think I can do this.”

He pushed passed Harry with his hands security around his bump.

 

~**~

 

Harry stood in the corridor of the door frame, his brain unable to wrap itself around the statement Louis had just made. He needed to talk to someone.

He slowly turned his heel and headed down the hallway, marching past the room Louis went into. He walked until his feet met the turf of MetLife.

Liam, Niall and Zayn all sat in the middle of the stage.

Harry moved to the shadows, just to study his band mates. It almost felt like the old days. They looked so care free.

Niall was on Liam’s lap, his arm hung loosely around Liam’s neck while Liam had an arm around Niall’s waist.

Zayn had his phone at an arm’s length, no doubt facetiming with Perrie and the Little Mix girls.

Harry really did not want to ruin their fun with his marriage issues, hell he should be running after Louis. But this did involve them.

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his hair glowing in the sun but under his bandana. He didn’t stop until he was standing in front of the boys.

Zayn happily turned the phone around so Harry could see Perrie waving with Jesy and Jade in the background giving Perrie bunny ears.

Harry gave a tight smile and wave.

“Uhh…” Perrie said, her smile fading. “I just remembered! The girls and I are going out to dinner! Aren’t we girls?”

“Uh.. yeah, yeah, totally!” Jade chimed in, dropping her hands.

Zayn turned the phone back around, it looked like he wanted to say more to her but she quiet, and loudly, gave a kissy sound and then the stadium was silent.

“What’s up, mate?” Zayn asked, shifting on his bum before putting his phone in his pocket.

Harry sighed, his hand running down his face.

“Louis said that this should be our last tour as One Direction.”

Harry bite his lip and waited. He expected growls, shouts, fireworks; hell anything but all he got was silence.

They all looked at each other for a heart beat or two. (Maybe twenty.)

Harry opened his mouth.

“Don’t you think…. This was coming?” It was Niall.

Harry looked up the older boy.

Up close Harry could see Liam’s over arm on Niall’s thigh as well.

Harry looked away from Liam’s hand and chose his words wisely.

“And why…?” The words faded on his tongue.

Zayn, Liam and Niall all gave him small sad smiles.

What? What has Louis told them and not me?

“What…” Harry paused, his mouth suddenly very dry. He gulped. “What has he told you?” And not me.

Niall shuffled in Liam’s lap, clearly uncomfortable. While the other two did… nothing.

“Niall,” Harry pleaded, knowing he talks to Louis more than the other two. “Tell me.”

“He hasn’t… All he’s said was he wanted a break…” He trailed off.

Harry bite his lip. Why didn’t Louis feel like he could open up to him? They had promised each other before friends, family and God. For better or for worst. In good times and in bad.

“Harry?” Zayn’s voice softly asked.

Harry looked up from his thoughts. “What?”

“Do you love performing? Do you love music?”

“Of course I do,” Harry hissed, his tempter making an appearance

“Do you love Louis?” Zayn asked gently.

“Of course I do!” Harry yelled, running a frustrated hand through his har.

“There’s where your trouble lays, mate,” Liam whispered, patting Niall’s back.

“I don’t understand.”

Zayn sighed. “When Louis was sick, you were so… ready to drop music and just be there with Louis.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. Zayn put his hands up. “Let me finish.”

“Yes Louis is better… but remember Harry, the music world is what broke him the first time. It could break him again. Anyway Louis has been talking to us… for awhile,” Zayn said softly. “Asking how we felt if this was the last tour.”

“And you said?” Harry pressed.

“I… we’re okay with it,” Zayn said.

“So what are you saying?” Harry asked, his voice barely above a breath.

“I’m saying… Louis’ love has shifted as have ours,” Zayn concluded.

Harry felt a tear run down his face. No this couldn’t be happening; it was like another world was slipping through his grasp.

Harry cocked his head. “And what about me?”

“You’re passion for music is as strong as ever,” Liam said softly.

“But… I don’t want to go out into the music world… alone,” Harry choked out. He looked up to his band mates. “I want all four of you beside me. Singing, trying to dance and just being goofy.”

They gave all gave small shrugs.

Harry was at a loss for words. His brain was in overload.

“Harry,” Liam whispered, patting his leg. “You should go solo. The fans loved “ _Don’t Let Me Go_.”

Harry gulped of the remembrance of the song he sang when Louis _had_ committed suicide. He had recorded it soon after Louis was in the hospital.

Harry shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes. “I… I wouldn’t feel right.”

Liam sighed.

“Work with us, Harry.”

Harry’s head snapped up. "Work with you? We were put together in a _band_. Not me going solo because my band mates got lazy and want to quite."

They must have known he was going to react like that. They didn't even flinch.

Harry was livid at this point. They didn't care anymore. Probably hadn't for awhile now. He had just been too naïve to see the signs.

 

Harry angrily turned on his heel. He was so done. He needed to be alone.

“I’m always the one who has to put my life on hold for everyone else!!” He shouted into the stadium to no one, but fully aware his band mates could hear him. It echoed off the empty stadium. 

He stalked out of the room with a menacing look on his face. No one talked to him as they passed. And for once in his life he was glad.

 

The next time Harry walked into the stadium was when he and the rest of One Direction were being pushed through the crowd towards the stage. Harry faintly remembered being told that they were going to put up gates so they wouldn’t have to push through the crowd.

Once under the stage they all stared at each other. Harry did have time to calm down, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t still pissed at hell. He wasn’t going to punish the fans. He was going to give a kick ass show.

“So,” Liam started. “How is everyone?”

Harry rolled his eyes, his hands clenching in his lap. “Don’t start with the bullshit Liam.”

“Don’t be mean, Harry!” Niall scolded. “Just because we’ve...”  He trailed off.

“Because what Niall?” Harry didn’t want to do this now, when they’re literally going on stage any second, but the air needed to be cleared plus he didn’t like how little Louis was making himself. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Because we want to do other things!” Niall yelled, throwing up his hands. “I love our fans. And I don’t want to disappoint them but for the past six years its One Direction this and that. I’m human; I need a chance to breathe!”

Harry sucked in his breath, he surely thought Niall would be the one who would continue on if, or when, One Direction disbanded. He shook out his curls, tears clouding his eyes. He never thought about it that way.

Louis had been the first one to break, but now the other boys were slowly breaking to.

Harry looked up just in time to see the 5SOS boys get lowered into the under stage.

“This crowd is massive!” Calum said, excited gleaming into his eyes.

“Bigger than two nights ago!” Michael agreed.

Harry looked over to Louis. The older boy looked so pale and fragile. Harry nibbled his bottom lip. He made his decision. He hated seeing Louis like this, hated seeing his band-no _brothers_ like this. He hated being blinded by his own selfish needs. He opened his mouth.

“You don’t have to do this, Louis.” He looked up to the boys, as if to say “neither do you three”. He turned back to Louis. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”

He led his breath, waiting for Louis’ reaction he was surprised when Louis threw his arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. “Thank you.”

Harry returned the hug, his nose in Louis’ hair. “For what?”

“For letting m- _us_ have a choice.” Louis pulled back and looked to the rest of the One Direction boys. “What do you think, lads? Finish this tour out before retiring to the Caribbean?”

Harry gave a small grin, he was happy he was making Louis happy but there was no denying the shattering he felt in his heart.

“Only if we buy an island in the Caribbean and go on holiday there together,” Zayn commented, stroking his growing beard.

“So our kids can run on the beach,” Niall sighs, a dreamy look in his eyes. “While we all drink pints.”

Harry scrunched his nose.

“Boys,” Paul scolded, literally coming out of nowhere. “I’m glad you all made up but there is a concert you need to perform.”

Harry stood up, wiping his hands off on his black skinny jeans before offering his hand to Louis.

“Here we go,” He whispered, looking Louis dead in the eye. “You’re sure about this?”

Louis looked up to him, his sea blue eyes looking into his emerald ones and nodded.

Harry couldn’t be more proud of Louis. An hour ago he wasn’t sure if he was going to the special thing he had planned for Louis but now there was no doubt in his mind.

 

“And now the song that started it all!” Liam happily said into his mic. The music started but Harry quickly signaled Josh, Sandy, Jon and Dan to stop. They stopped after a few moments leaving Liam singing acapella for a few moments before he shut his mouth.

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry scolded, as if Liam had known his plan. He turned around waving his arm to the crowd.

“I have a minor- no major announcement to make,” Harry began. “At our last concert a person said an awful thing about Louis. I would just like to point out that we were put into the band based on how well our vocals came together, _not_ on our physical appearance.” He paused, keeping his anger in check. “I would just like to open up a little bite and go back a few years, to when Louis was going through a hard time. He was so lost, all because of the media and a specific picture our old management thought he should play. It nearly broke him, the media almost cost me the one thing I treasure the most in my life, my husband. I will not stand to see him go through that again.” He paused, casting Louis a glance before taking a large gulp of air. “With life we get so caught up in the moment, none of us are perfect. But please if you have rude comments, please keep them to yourself. Life is too short for such negativity.”

Harry dropped his mic, he was half tempted to announce that this was it, but Rocket probably wanted to know that news first so he held his tongue.

Harry felt movement behind him, he turned to see Liam putting his arm around Louis and whispering in his ear making the older boy giggle.

Harry caught Liam’s graze and raised his eyebrow.

“Oh Harry,” Liam said into the mic. “No need to be jealous. I was just reminding boobear,” Liam paused, smirking at him before going on. “About how _lucky_ he is to have a husband like you.”

Harry knew emotions where running high, he let it go and just smiled. “Why thank you, Liam! Wow, okay! We’re done with the heavy, thank you so much for being a beautiful audience! There’s What Makes You Beautiful, again, but it’s going out to my wonderful husband Louis!”

 

 

That evening was tense. Everyone wanted to move on, but no one seemed to know how. They went from city to city in the states without telling Rocket or the fans. It wasn’t until the last night in the states, and the eve of Harry’s 22nd birthday did the ice melt a little bit. All the boys where sitting by the pool. Or well Zayn was the only one without any water on his body.

Harry giggled and kissed the top of Louis’ hard as he tried again to get out of the pool.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged, pulling down the hem of his shirt. “I look stupid sitting in the water with a shirt on.”

“No,” Harry scolded, tightening his hold on Louis once more, careful of the huge bump. “You do not look stupid, you look _radiate_.”

Louis huffed, “but, I’m so huge and fat. Oh my God, why do you even want to be with me?” Louis hide his face in the curve of Harry’s shoulder.

In the course of the past few weeks Louis’ mood swings where in full force. Harry rubbed Louis’ back affectingly watching as Niall and Liam splashed at the deep end of the pool. It was no secret they were trying to get Zayn wet. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Zaynie!” Niall whined, splashing Liam one more time before swimming to the edge. “I think I saw a mermaid that looked like Perrie!! She was complaining on how lonely she was, she wants you to join us so we can be one happy family under the sea!”

“No, you got it all wrong, Ni bear,” Liam said, pushing Niall to the side, making his boyfriend dramatically dip under water. Liam rolled his eyes before looking to Zayn. “A discarded pile of hair gel and spray are at the bottom of the pool, do you hear their shouts!?”

Zayn, wisely, ignored Liam, flipping through his magazine on hair care. Harry was pretty sure he was taking notes.

A few minutes later Niall resurfaced dramatically clinging to Liam, “Liam! Liam!” He fakely chocked out, water falling out of his mouth. “I need Liam CPR!”

Liam forgot all about trying to get Zayn into the pool, he grabbed Niall and threw him on his shoulder and, loudly, ran out of the pool (Niall hitting his butt and yelling faster all the way) he put Niall on the cement and with full forced starting making out with Niall.

“Oi!” Harry yelled, Louis showed his tear stained face, making Harry want to kiss all the fresh tears running down his face away. “I don’t think that’s how you give CPR?”

Both of Niall’s hands were gripping Liam’s hair but Harry could see Niall giving him the finger. Harry shook his head and turned all his attention to Louis. He started cooing and kissing Louis’ face, making the pregnant boy giggle and move so he was on Harry’s lap.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Zayn slip away, a small smile on his face, probably because it was time to FaceTime with Perrie or maybe it was because of the hefty notes he took from the hair magazine.

Harry really didn’t care, he put all his energy back into Louis as Louis clung to him, placing small kitten kisses to his throat. It was the first time Louis had kissed him like this since before the bomb shell of 1D breaking up was released.

At that moment Harry knew that things were getting back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the month (and a half) wait!! College started and damn its a lot of work. Hehe, anyways! HUGE NEWS;
> 
> WE ONLY HAVE NINE MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFIC LEFT! :OOOO
> 
> And Unbroken (the last book in this series is already up! :OO) the summary is up and it gives you a glance of what the book will be about. Now I know some of you don't like sequels (:() So the way I am ending this book (yes I already have the ending written) it is opened enough for Unbroken but closed enough that you don't have to read Unbroken to get a happy eneding. (Trust me though, Unbroken isn't want any of you are expecting).
> 
> Okay I'm done with my rambling! Now, what did you lovely, lovely people thing of this chapter!?


	25. Chapter 25

“I can’t believe it,” Louis whispered, his hands gripping his bump as the babies kicked his side. As he was approaching his eighth month that’s all the babies seemed to do. It was getting to the point where with each kick you could actually see a foot.

“Believe what?” Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed from his nap. In all honesty he looked so cute and Louis just wanted to cuddle all day long in his arms. No he would never say this out loud and if he did… well it was the hormones.  _Of course_.

“That this is the last time we’ll be in America on stage as One Direction.”

And then all the cuteness from Harry faltered. He opened his eyes they looked like coals. Louis bit his lip and took Harry’s hand in his. “Hey,” he cooed, brushing away Harry’s fringe with his free hand. “You’re afraid, worried and a million other things. I understand.” 

Harry shook his head, ripping his hand away from Louis’. Louis looked down to his hand it was a simple action but it felt as if he ripped his heart. Louis looked up to Harry again to see the younger boy let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry,” Harry sighed, shifting closer to Louis taking his hand back in his. “How are the twins?”

Louis’ hand went to his stomach. “Little flutters,” Louis mumbled, still chewing at his lip.

“Hey, stop,” Harry scolded, grabbing his chin making Louis release his lip. “I.. I’m.. I’m stressed what if no one wants to sign me?”

Louis shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. He couldn’t help it. “Don’t me stupid, Harry.”

Harry gave him a glare but it quickly turned into a smile, shaking his head. That seemed to be a trend lately.

“You’re going to be -“ Louis cut off, a small groan leaving his lips. He released Harry’s hand and grabbed at his stomach.

“Louis? Louis!?” Louis could faintly hear Harry’s voice in his ear but the tightening of his stomach and the rushing of this ear was making his body not respond.

The pain lasted a few more seconds and they were gone as soon as they came. Louis released his stomach and looked up to meet Harry’s worried expression.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

Louis rubbed at his stomach as a twin kicked, and gave a small nod. “I… I think so? That was so weird…”

“What happened?” Harry asked, resting his hands on top of Louis’. “Do we need to go to the ER?”

Louis shook his head. “No ER but maybe call Hamplinton?”

 

 

 

Harry quickly fished out his phone, pressed a few buttons and the phone was to his ear.

 

 

 

“Hamplinton? It’s Harry… Styles…. We’re just a little worried… no nothing too serious we hope but uh- Louis just had this tightening in his stomach… no it didn’t last too long maybe 30 seconds. “

 

 

 

Louis heard them exchange a few more comments, Harry looking to Louis to see if he was explaining it right, Louis just nodded along. He probably should be the one talking but he was so tired and rubbing his stomach took less energy.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry rung up the phone and shifted his body back towards Louis. “She believes they’re Braxton Hicks.”

 

 

 

Louis nodded, he knew he knew what that meant but at the moment his head wasn’t in the game.

 

 

 

“Your body is getting ready for labor,” Harry let him know.

 

 

 

Louis nodded again, his eyes drooping. “Can I sleep?”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, kissing his forehead. “Sleep now, baby.”

 

 

 

Louis reached out and stopped Harry from getting up from the couch. “No, stay. We  _never_  cuddle anymore.”

 

 

 

Harry seemed to want to protest, he ran a hand through his hair but nodded, kicking off his shoes and joined Louis on the couch.

 

 

 

Louis smiled and snuggled, as much as he could, into Harry’s side. His bump being supported by Harry’s tight stomach.

 

 

 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed. “When we have more kids, let’s never forget to cuddle. Cuddling with you is my favorite.”

Harry laughed, his hand lightly trickling down his back. “You want more kids after this?”

Louis gave a small nod, the comforts of sleep taking over his body. “Absolutely, 100 percent.”

~**~

Louis woke up to a cold couch. Louis grunted, a kick welcoming back to the real world. The real reason he woke up. He slowly stretched and took care with getting up. He looked down to see Harry’s shoes were gone.

Louis got up, totally forgetting his shoes all together. He wondered to the main longue area to see Zayn by himself. Louis waddled over and heavily sat down next to the raven-haired boy.

Zayn looked over to Louis, setting his pencil and pad of paper down. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Louis shrugged; touching Zayn’s shoulder with his nose a universal sign Louis wants Zayn to pull him closer. And Zayn did just that. He put his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

Louis closed his eyes, snuggling once last time into Zayn’s shoulder. “Z?”

“Yeah, Lou?” Zayn asked, his pencil coming to a halt.

“Thanks for being so comfortable,” Louis yawned, sleep over taking his mind again.

Zayn laughed, nuzzling his face in Louis’ hair. “Anything for you, Lou.”

Louis grinned and gave up to sleep again, thankful for a warm body next to his.

When Louis woke up again it was show time. The show went off without a hitch. The fans loved them; it was one of the best crowds they had ever played. As Louis sang his duet “Over Again” with Harry it saddened him to think this was one of the last times they would sing it together. And as they were lowered into the stage Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t have a few tears running down his face.


	26. Chapter 26

It was hard. They stayed in their Rocket booked hotel that night but beyond that they were free to do what they pleased. Rocket had said something along the lines of wanting them to get at least some good sleep. Louis didn’t know about any of the other boys but he did.

 

Anyways... Louis knew Harry wanted to stay in LA, it was tradition. But Louis just wanted to go home and be home for the remainder of his pregnancy. He felt (and looked) like a whale. He wanted to be locked up in the comfort of his own home and never come back out.

 

With some convincing they were to stay in LA. Only so they could check out what LA had to offer in baby supplies because at the moment they had nothing and Louis was trying not to panic.

 

They day after everyone got up they had breakfast (okay more like dinner) and soon they were all piled into one of Harry’s classic cars and off to LAX. Everyone going different places.

 

Zayn back to London, he was probably going to jump Perrie’s bones the moment he saw her.

 

Liam and Niall were heading East, claiming the East coast was better than the West.

 

They dropped Zayn off first, the Bradford boy briefly hugged each of them and saying a small goodbyes before running into the terminal. Louis could have sworn he saw a few tears running down the boy’s face. Louis looked to Harry as they climbed back into the car. Harry reaching over and squeezed his thigh, he had seen it too.

Louisa took a shaky breath in. Harry looked over again, taking his hand off his stomach and engulfing it in his. “You okay?”

 

Louis nodded. Harry nodded too, briefly releasing his hand to shift the car into drive.

 

They drove on.

Harry quickly parked the car to see Liam and Niall off.

 

Liam and Harry walked to the trunk quickly collecting the bags while Louis and Niall walked ahead to get a bag carrier.

 

Louis looked over to Niall, his blues were casted down. Louis bumped his shoulder. “Hey, cheer up.”

 

Niall looked up and gave him a watery smile. “I knew this would be hard, but damn. I didn’t know it would be this hard.”

 

Louis bite his lip.

 

“I think Harry is taking it all the best, and he doesn’t even want this to end.”

Louis nodded, his husband was.

 

 

 

Niall shook his head, a hand running through his hair before he grabbed a bag carrier. “I knew I would miss it but...” he trailed off.

 

Louis reached out, his hand resting on Niall’s shoulder. “Its okay Niall, you can go solo too.

Maybe not now or in a year but when you’re ready.”

 

Niall didn’t turn around he just nodded and kept walking. Louis let the tears pool in his eyes before walking after Niall.

 

 

After they made it through the private security check they were all in a lounge waiting for the private jet to arrive. Louis was blindly going through twitter before noticing #Zerrie was trending. He went to Zayn’s twitter to see a picture of him and Perrie on their own private plane, posted minutes ago.

 

It must have been taken by the captain or something because they were in a tight embrace with Zayn’s face hiding in Perrie’s hair, their embraced looked so loving and meaningful that after a few seconds Louis had to look away. He felt like he was intruding in a private moment.

Louis looked up. Niall and Liam were on the couch, Liam’s arm around Niall’s shoulder while

Niall played with Liam’s free hand.

 

Louis looked over to see Harry on his phone too, a smug smirk on his face. Louis narrowed his eyes, shifting so he could put his feet in Harry’s lap. “What are you doing, babe?”

 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ feet, lightly drawing circles on the swollen skin. Harry shrugged, “you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Louis huffed, shifting again so he was folded, as best as he could be, into Harry’s side. Harry locked his phone and put his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “How are the babies today?”

 

Louis grinned, his hands going to his bump. “Alright, they’re sleeping at the moment.”

 

Harry grinned, placing his hand over Louis’ stomach too. “Ah yes, finally giving papa his time of rest.” Harry cooed, his thumb rubbing up and down on the bump.

 

Louis giggled, this is what he missed, how simple the moment could be but how much it meant. They needed to treasure these times, it doesn’t just going to be them in a few weeks.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis blurted out.

 

Harry looked up from the bump, confusion written all over his face. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry f-for not talking to you about disbanding. I’m sorry; I was nervous and scared of your reaction. I didn’t-t w-want you to be disappointed in me,” his face dropped down to his bump. “I didn’t want _them_ to be disappointed in me.”

 

It was quiet all of Liam and Niall’s rambling had long gone stopped. Harry hooked his finger under Louis’ jaw and made the older boy look up to him. “Shh, Louis its okay, I could never be disappointed in you. I was just shocked when you told me, I was being self centered, I should be apologizing to you not the other way around.”

 

Louis hiccupped.

 

Harry gave a sad smile. His thumb running over Louis’ cheek. “I love you so much, baby bear.”

 

Louis nodded, his voice failing him.

 

“And _I’m_ sorry for everything. Sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t talk to me. Sorry for not listening and sorry for reacting so badly.”

 

Louis shook his head. “It’s okay, H. We’re okay now. We just need to work on our communication skills.”

 

Harry nodded and leaned in for a small peck.

 

Louis blushed and pulled back before settling back into Harry. Louis pulled his legs up as Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Louis pulled Harry’s hand around so his (gigantic) hand rested on his bump where the twins began to stir.

 

Louis looked across the room to see Niall and Liam back in their own little world. It wasn’t long until all four of them were in an easy convocation that transformed into a teary goodbye when an officer informed them the plane was ready.

 

Louis rushed to Niall first engulfing the slightly larger Irishman in his arm, squeezing as much as his large belly allowed him. “Think about it, Niall.” Louis whispered in his ear.

 

Niall pulled back, giving a small nod before kissing his cheeks before moving on to Harry. Louis grinned when Liam opened his arms in welcoming. Louis surged into them.

 

Liam’s arms trapped Louis in a warm embrace; Louis rested his head on Liam’s chest enjoying the closeness. “Enjoy yourself, Lou,” Liam whispered, rubbing his back.

 

Louis nodded before breaking their hug, “I will, Li. You too,” he raised his eyebrow making Liam blushed.

 

“You are going to do it, right?” Louis asked, he didn’t want his band mate to get cold feet.

 

Liam nodded, “I am, I just have to find the perfect moment.”

 

Louis laughed, joining his hand with Harry’s. “There is no perfect moment, but this question will make the moment perfect.”

 

 

 

Louis and Harry made it out to the car when Louis took a shaky beath in. Harry looked over him. “Are you okay?”

 

Louis nodded. “I think so, I will be.”

 

Harry nodded, his hand resting on the gear shift. Louis laughed, placing his hand on Harry’s. “You have to shift the car, darling, to make it go.”

 

Harry nodded again, biting his lip. Making Louis’ alarm flag go up. “What’s wrong?”

 

Harry shrugged, he looked embarrassed. “I have a surprise but I’m not sure if you’re going to like it.”

 

Louis playfully slapped his hand on Harry’s. “I’m going to love it, you big goof.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes but put the car into gear, “okay then. Here goes nothing.”

 

 

They rolled up to a closed “Babies ‘R’ Us” store. There were no cars, anywhere. Not a single form of life. Louis looked over to Harry. “Maybe come back later?”

 

Harry shook his head, shutting off the car before getting out. Louis watched him for a few moments before taking a deep breath and getting out as well.

 

“Harry, seriously. We’re in LA, these stores are probably like Starbucks we can find another one.”

 

Harry just grinned taking his hand, “nah, I like the look of this one.”

 

Louis tried protesting all the way to the doors. “See? They won’t even op-“

 

He was cut off by a door opening and a guy in a suit coming out, “hello! You must be Harry, the one I talked to on the phone,” the manager purred, shaking hands with Harry before turning to Louis. “And you must be Louis! Oh a pleasure. The store is cleared out for you two.”

 

Louis’ jaw dropped before looking to Harry. “Was this the surpise?”

 

Harry gave a shy nod.

 

“Oh Harry!” Louis gasped, colliding with Harry his arms growing around Harry’s neck.

 

“So you like it?” Harry laughed, pressing Louis’ bump tighter to his stomach.

 

“I love it,” Louis sniffed, pulling back to wipe away a few tears.

 

“Oh, love, don’t cry,” Harry cooed, leading them into the empty store.

 

Louis laughed, and shrugged. “I cry at _everything_ now.”

 

Louis broke off from Harry before he could reply. His mind taking in all the baby stuff. The bends, the clothes, the toys, the food. He hadn’t even thought of food for the twins.

 

_Am I even able to feed them?_

 

He made a note to ask Hamplinton when they went to their next appointment.

 

His hands lightly ran over clothes row after row. He looked up, his mind taking in all the furniture. Slowly he started freaking out, there were so many colors and designs. They hadn’t even thought or discussed any of this. He looked behind him to see Harry already had a cart. And it was full of clothing.

 

Louis just shook his head before placing a hand on his tummy before waddling over to Harry.

 

“Hey! Look at these.” Harry excitedly yelled, holding up some newborn shoes.

 

Louis took the small shoes in his hands, his thumb running up and down the fur. He looked up to Harry, his eyes starting to water.

 

Harry was at his side in a moment, “aren’t they cute? So small and cuddly.”

 

Louis nodded, dropping the shoes into the cart before turning to Harry. “H-Harry we aren’t r-ready for them. We have nothing.”

 

Harry gave him a confused look. “Louis we’re shopping for them now.”

 

“We are but we haven’t even talked about a nursery. Harry we don’t have room for a nursery in our flat.”

 

Harry gulped and looked away. “I guess…”

 

“We’re totally going into his blind?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

“Should we start looking at houses?”

 

Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand. “Yes we should, soon.”

 

Harry looked up to him. “You really want to go home, don’t you?”

 

Louis shrugged. “We don’t have to go home tonight but within the week. We can look at some houses online tonight.”

 

“Okay… okay,” Harry said, holding up the shoes again. “So you like?”

 

Louis let out a giggle, taking a teddy bear from the cart before throwing it at Harry.

 

Harry easy dodged the bear. He snaked his arm around Louis’ swollen waist and pulled him close, a wicked grin on his face. “So is that a yes or no?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes before pecking Harry on the lips. “It’s a yes, you big goof.”

 

 

Louis and Harry rolled up to the hotel at 8.57 PM. Most of their day had been spent at the Babies ‘R Us. They had ended up with three carts full of baby stuff. And thanks to the GM everything was being packed and sent to their apartment in London.

Louis slammed his door shut before leaning on the cool metal.

 

Harry closed his door and walked around so he was standing in front of Louis. “Tired?”

 

Louis nodded, “I don’t think I’ll make it to the room. Carry me.”

 

Harry shrugged before bending down.

 

Louis jumped back and swatted at Harry. “Don’t! I’m too heavy!”

 

Louis continued to try to get away from Harry’s grasped but ended up in the younger boy’s arms anyway. Making Louis pout with his arms crossed over his chest. “I told you I was too heavy.”

 

“And I’m telling you, Styles junior, that you’re not, you’re as light as a feather.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and held his tongue.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the room when Harry let him down, even though Louis was protesting the entire way up.

 

“Ugh, finally,” Louis scolded. “I was afraid I was going to break your back.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, taking his shirt off. “Louis I was serious you don’t weigh that much, you won’t be breaking my back anytime soon.”

 

“What about… W _hen your legs don't work like they used to before and you can't sweep me off of my feet_?”

 

Harry laughed, shaking out his curls. “Oh no don’t use our Ed song against me.”

 

“Against you?” Louis asked. “I would never maybe I just want to sing to you?”

 

“Lou, I’ve known you for like ten years now, I know you.”

 

Louis giggled, shrugging his arms as he slipped past Harry. He went to the night stand and grabbed the Mac before sitting, slowly, down on the bed.

 

 _Oh that felt so nice_ , he thought. He rubbed at his stomach as a kick was felt.

 

He looked over his shoulder at Harry. “Am I going to pick this house out by myself?”

 

Harry shuffled over to him, his arm going around Louis’ waist. Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ hip, his thumb massaging the sore joint.

 

Louis gave a small sigh before opening a new browser and typing in his and Harry’s realtor’s website.

 

“House or apartment?” Louis asked, he wanted a house.

 

“House.”

 

Louis clicked the house tab.

 

“How many bedrooms?”

 

“How many more kids do we want?”

 

Louis chewed at his bottom lip. “Maybe three or even four? What about you?”

 

“Three or four sounds nice,” Harry hummed, his chin now resting on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“So five or six bedrooms?” Louis asked.

 

“Six?” Harry asked, surprised.

 

“Well if we only end up having three kids then we’ll have two bedrooms for guest,” Louis argued.

 

“Six rooms, I guess then.”

 

Louis grinned. Clicking the check mark by six bedrooms. They bypassed bathrooms, that didn’t really matter.

 

They agreed on staying on the outskirts of London this way they could have a huge garden for the kids.

 

They stayed up for two more hours clicking through page after page. Louis was ready to call it a night. His back was really starting to hurt. He started pushing the computer away but Harry stopped him.

 

“Come on, boo. There’s one more page,” Harry urged, taking the laptop.

 

Louis groaned but said nothing more. He watched as Harry clicked ‘next’ and new houses popped on the screen. Harry scrolled down the page. Louis didn’t say anything, none of the houses were catching his eyes… well not until the very last house.

 

Louis gripped Harry’s upper arm. “Click on that one,” he said pointing to the one story brick home.  


Harry looked at him.

 

“Just click it,” Louis laughed.

 

Harry looked back to the screen and clicked the link to the house. A moment later the house’s information popped onto the screen.

 

It was a quiet mansion. It had a huge path leading up to the house. With red brick, now Louis didn’t love red brick but with this house, it was perfect. He couldn’t dream of a better house for his children to grow up in. And that moment one, or both, of the twins squirmed. His hands flew to his stomach before he looked up to Harry.

 

“I love it,” he gasped. “And the twins love it too.”

 

Harry looked to the screen and back to Louis. “You love it that much?”

 

Louis frantically nodded. “Its _perfect_ , Haz.”

 

Harry looked back to the screen, scrolling down to see more information about the house. It was on just over 8 acres of land, more than enough room for the kids to have fun on. It had six bedrooms with five bathrooms and just over 10 thousand square feet.

 

With each and very fact they learned about it Louis loved it more.

 

They got to the last picture and Louis patted Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked to him. “So?” Louis impatiently asked.

 

Harry started laughing and nodding his head. “Let’s buy it.”

 

“Are you serious!?” Louis squealed, full on hugging Harry’s neck.

 

Harry giggled, wrapping his hands around Louis’ middle and squeezing. “Let’s go call the realtor.”

 

Louis was already fishing out his phone and dialing their realtor. Of course it went to voice mail but Louis left a message saying they wanted to offer the people full price for the house.

 

Shortly after they changed their clothes and were settling into the bed. It took awhile for Louis to fall asleep but when he did he fell asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

 

 

 

When Louis woke up the next morning he was met with two voice mails from their realtor. The first one saying how she would draw up the papers and send the papers over. The second voicemail was of her excitably telling him they were now owners of a brand new house once they got back to the United Kingdom to sign the papers and go over all the boring stuff.

 

Louis got out of the bed, as fast as he darned, and reached for his laptop. He reopened their house’s page to see “sell pending” now at the top. His cheesy smile growing. He loved the house even more today than he did last night.

 

Harry soon was looking over his shoulder. Louis pointed to the “sale pending” and Harry let out a small noise of delight before kissing his cheek.

 

Louis was about to close out of the tab before he noticed the street name.

 

“ _Miracle Lane_ ”

 

Yeah Louis might have fallen more in love with the house. Just maybe.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Louis laid on the bed of their Minneapolis hotel room. The TV was long ago muted and Harry was out doing whatever Harry’s did. Harry had wanted him to go with him, but Louis had declined. Saying he was too tired to leave the hotel room. Harry had volunteered to say after that but Louis shooed him away saying he was just saying he was just saving his energy for the football game tomorrow.

After Harry kissed his forehead, cooed at the twins and the door clicked shut Louis had waddled to the huge California king bed and climbed up. After getting as comfortable as his eight month bump aloud him, his hips and back were _killing_ him now, he picked up the remote and channel surfed for a bit before giving up. He decided on the local news before muting the TV.

His hands rested on his bump, he was going to try to sleep. At eight months he was huge. He was slightly dreading the next day with the game. But as thankful that Aaron, yes Aaron Rodgers, had somehow heard they were coming to the game and booked them a Skybox. So no fans would be able to get clear pictures of them. He had now grown a fear of pictures. Any kind of pictures because his face, thighs and stomach was so huge. He felt swollen. And his joints just ached. But it was all worth it when Louis felt a foot or a wiggle from one or both of the twins. Lately that had been a lot more. He wasn’t sleeping through the night anymore, hadn’t in months actually.

The twins seemed so angered by how little space they had to move now. And kicking seemed to be their only relief. After Louis would receive a huge kick (or twelve) he would always massage the spot, trying to help move the twin around. Or he would sing to them, they loved that. They also loved the feeling of hands touching the skin separating them from the outside world, their kicks would be less harsh.

Right now the twins seemed to be content with the atmosphere in and outside their home for only a few more weeks, a _month_ at most. His hands now ran up and down the taught skin, enjoying and savoring the touch and feel of the skin. No this pregnancy was out of the blue and a long one but Louis was going to miss being pregnant. He could only wish that they would have more children in the future. A little girl, he hoped if they became pregnant again.

Louis stayed on the bed, his mind wondering as his hands caressed his bump. And his mind started to wonder. What would the twins look like in a year… or five years? Louis honestly hoped if they only got one thing from his it was his footie skills. Or if they got one thing from Harry it would be either his dimples or curls.

 _No to hell with that._ He hoped they would be a spitting image of his husband.

At that thought Louis got a huge kick to his rib. And the other wiggled and ended kicking the side of the mountain of a bump.

 _Yup_ , he thought. _Defiantly some future footie players in here_.

He turned his head to the side, letting his fatigue get the better of him. He fell asleep with his twin boys wiggling around.

 

~**~

 

Louis was woken up by an exciting looking Harry. Louis was really annoyed with how happy he looked because damn it he was in pain but then he saw food. And food made everything okay.

Harry made a noise of delight, or maybe it was disgust. Louis didn’t really care Harry handed over the paper bag and sat on the side of the bed. Louis grabbed the bag and opened it revealing chicken nuggets and some avocados. Louis made a purring noise at the sight. He grabbed a nugget and put it in his mouth before offering one to Harry. Harry shook his head, his curls falling into his face.

Louis reached forward and tucked the fallen hair behind Harry’s ear. “What’s wrong?” Louis asked through a mouth full of food.

Harry just shrugged.

“Did you not like the papa comment?” Louis tried, putting his nuggets to the side.

Harry looked up to him, his eyes so full of emotion before leaning in and kissed him. Louis was going to push him away because his breath smelled like nuggets but there was something about Harry’s kiss that kept him locked to his.

The kiss didn’t last long, Harry pulled back leaning his forehead to Louis’. “Are you into Papa kink now?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “I just love you a lot, you know that right?”

 “I love you too, Hazza.” Louis almost sighed. “Why were you so happy?”

Harry’s face lite up again. “I was out, scouting the tail gating grounds. There’s people already out there, just let me tell you. And someone from the venue recognized me and well I got to meet Aaron Rodgers!”

Louis gasped, his nuggets forgotten. For now. “You aren’t serious! Wow, that’s two footballers in a year!”

Harry grinned even bigger, Louis swore his face was going to split in two. “I know! Aaron even asked about meeting Eli.”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah he was quite sad, really. Asked me why I cheated on him with an opponent.”

Louis gasped, gripping Harry’s hand.

Harry giggled, “We even have a bet.”

“A bet?”

Harry nodded, “If they win today, I have to get a tattoo of the Greenbay symbol. But… I already kinda got the tattoo.”

“Let me see, then!”

Harry let go of Louis’ hand and rolled up the sleeve to his jumper, revealing the logo on his inner arm.

Louis looked from the tattoo to Harry. “Really?”

“I just couldn’t wait.”

Louis rolled his eyes, his hand blindly reaching for a pillow, his nuggets somehow ended up all over the bed, before hitting Harry on the head.

“Of course you couldn’t you big goof.”

Harry laughed, overdramatically falling off the bed making Louis burst out in tears. “If you’re quite finished,” he paused, his lungs protesting. “I need more nuggets.”

 

~***~

 

“Are you sure you’re warm enough? The stadium isn’t indoors.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Harry, I have two jumpers, jeans, boots, a hat and gloves. Not to mention the five blankets you insisted we bring. I’m pregnant, babe. I’m not going to freeze to death.”

Harry just shrugged, “just making sure. We’re in a skybox but its suppose to rain today, so its still going to be damp and shit! We forgot our waterproof jackets. Maybe if we turn around and-“

“Harry!” Louis jumped in. “Feel! They’re wiggling!”

After their harry got gotten up from the floor they had decided to have a chicken nugget fight and they twins were still for most of the night. It had freaked Louis out but Harry promised him it was okay. They’re just resting too since their birth is a month away.

“Oh they are?” Harry gasped, his graze going from the back of the car to Louis’ bump. His massive hands engulfing the side of the bump. “Oh wow! Holy shit. Shh sweet babies, no need to kick daddy so hard. He’s keeping you nice and warm in there.”

Louis giggled his heart hurting at the sweet and precious scene in front of his eyes.

Harry raised his eyes and their eyes met. Louis gave him a watery smile. His fingers lightly going over Harry’s cheek bones. “Only a few more weeks now.”

Harry nodded, one of his hands rising to cuff the side of his face. “They’re going to be the most beautiful boys in the world.”

Louis’ hand met Harry’s, his hand slightly pulling Harry’s back to give his palm a sweet kiss.

Harry grinned his lips meeting Louis’ cheek before going back to looking out the window.

They travelled for some time in silence. Louis had shut his eyes and was leaning against Harry. Harry suddenly gasped.

It wasn’t a grasp Louis had to open his eyes to he just hummed in response.

“Are you sure you’re warm enough?”

Louis just sighed, blindly reaching out for a blanket before banging it to Harry’s head in response.

“Okay, Okay!” Harry mumbled before he laughed, kissing Louis’ forehead. “Just wanted to make extra sure.”

Louis hummed in return.

They went the rest of the way in silence.

 

They arrived at Lambeau field and were greeted with no crazy fan girl screams; it was a nice welcoming change. Harry helped Louis out before the driver took off.

They looked at each other before trotting to the door. Harry carrying all the baggage of course. They showed their tickets to the bored usher and walked up the steps. A helping hand on Louis’ lower back.

Once in the walls they went to the elevators. Louis was all for taking the stairs but Harry wasn’t hearing it.

“You’re eight months pregnant,” he whispered in his ear. “Absolutely not.”

Louis grunted but otherwise rolled his eyes and followed his husband to the elevators. Harry pushed the button to the top floor.

They rode up in silence and Louis slowly followed Harry to their skybox. Once in their room, where no fans could get pictures might he add. It was a beautiful view, the sun was just setting. If Louis was completely honest he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it through the whole game.

Louis took off his jumper and got settled into a chair. The Chicago Bears where just running onto the field. Harry had a low boo beside him. Once the last bear was out the announcer went crazy, getting the crowd pumped up as the Packers sprinted into the field. Harry jumped to his feet, his jumper half on. “Oh there they are! Packers! Yes yes!!!”

Louis just rolled his eyes and enjoyed the opening ceremony, from the star spangled banner to the coin flip. Packers would be receiving.

Harry was quietly explaining the game to Louis, but he barely heard anything. As his predicted his eyes started to droop and sleep over took him.

 

~***~

 

Liam was a nervous wreck. Fuck, he was going to ask Niall to marry him. This was not to be taken lightly. He had talked to all the boys, beside Niall that would be creepy… and ruin the surprise. Liam was still convinced Niall was going to say no.

_“No he won’t mate!” Zayn laughed, patting his back._

_“Yeah Niall loves you,” Louis had said from his position on the opposite couch._

_Liam shook his head, finger running through his long hair._

_“Don’t over sweat it,” Zayn tsked, grabbing Liam’s hands and putting them back in his lap._

_“I’m going to sweat about it!” Liam yelled his hands back in his hair._

_“Well mate don’t take it out on your hair, it’s not your hair’s fault you’re being stupid,” Louis yawned. “I proposed to Harry even after everything. I thought he was going to laugh in my face.”_

_“Louis, Harry was planning on proposing to you also,” Liam pointed out. “Oh God, what if Niall and I both try to propose at the same time!?”_

_“Please record it,” Louis and Zayn said, making both of the boys laugh until they cried._

_“Seriously, mate,” Zayn said after he regained his voice. “Ask the little Irish nerd. He’ll say yes.”_

Liam took a deep breath before getting up from his spot on the balcony overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

“Niall?” He called walking into their room.

“Liiiamm!” Niall responsed jumping into his arms and dangling off him like a dog when it goes to the vet.

Liam laughed, rapping his arm around Niall. “Do you want to go walk out on the ocean?”

Niall nodded before climbing off Liam.

Liam watched as the blonde went to the door, Liam patted his pants pocket. The ring box securely in the fabric. Niall held out his hand once the door was open. Liam extended his arm and they went down to the beach hand in hand. 


	28. Chapter 28

Liam and Niall walked to the end of the boardwalk. Liam was surprised Niall hadn’t let go on his palm. With each step his heart kicked up and his palms felt like a slip and slide.

When they made it to the end they let their hands dangle over the edge.

Liam looked out on to the ocean. His mind on over-overdrive. This could go so many ways.

Niall could laugh in his face. That would be bad. Niall could also laugh in his face and throw the ring into the ocean like Rose did with the necklace  _that_  would be worst.

Or Niall would say yes and put the ring on his finger. That would be good. Or Niall would burst into tears, say yes, and Liam would slowly exhale and then put ring on Niall’s finger and then they would exchange a long sweet kiss, that would be perfect.

_Shit. What am I going to say? I haven’t even thought of what to say. Niall, I love you. Marry me..?_

No, that was too cheesy Liam wanted this to be perfect.

“There is no perfect moment but this question will make the moment perfect.” Louis’ voice reminded him.

“Oh! Fuck it!”

“Excuse me, Liam?”

Liam jumped. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Uh… I was just saying how beautiful the ocean was.”

Niall gave him a skeptical look but didn’t comment.

“Well you fucked this chance up,” Liam mumbled, scolding himself.

They stayed in silence the only sound coming from the Atlantic.

“Baby, I’m cold let’s go inside,” Niall whined, already trying to pull Liam towards the hotel.

Liam looked to his boyfriend, his feet still in place. Niall didn’t work out like Liam did. “Is that code for you want food?”

Niall laughed and nodded and starting pulling Liam again. Liam willingly went this time. “You know me so well!”

Liam just laughed and jogged up to Niall, this time pulling Niall alone with him until they were both running down the beach, their hands still tightly clasped.

They made it halfway down the beach before Niall firmly planted his feet. Causing an unsuspecting Liam to go head first into the sand. But with their hands still clasped Niall landed on Liam’s back making the older one gag on the sand that sand that now inhabited his mouth.

The both laid there in stunned silence for a heart beat before Liam starting coughing up the rest of the sand in his mouth before turning his head a little to look at his boyfriend on his back. "Are you okay?”

Niall giggled and nodded. “I should be asking you the same thing. Are you okay?”

Liam grinned before reversing their position Niall now under him. And he kissed him.

Niall was the first to pull back, his blue eyes as light as the ocean feet away from them. He looked so young and Liam loved that about Niall and hell their relationship how young at heart he felt.

And two words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Marry me.”

Niall’s eyes widened and his mouth turned into a smile and in seconds turned into a laugh.

Liam bit the inside of his cheek. So hard he tasted the saltiness of his own blood.

Liam stayed silent until Niall’s laughs calm down and Niall’s eyes once again turned serious. “Are you… serious?”

Liam nodded, before scrabbling to his right knee. “I love you so much Niall James Horan. From the moment I saw you on the stairs of the X Factor house playing your guitar to the moment we were put in the band to the moment when we were at Harry’s and just you and I talked after everyone went to the bed to the moment I confessed I liked you to the moment we started dating to the moment we had our first kiss to the moment we first said I love you and to this very moment were I am putting every I have on the line for you. I love you so much Niall James Horan. And I want more moments with you for however long we live. Marry me…  _please_.”

Niall had moved in Liam’s little speech to be on his knees in front of Liam, his hands now gripping onto Liam’s. His blue eyes boring into Liam’s brown ones. They’re like Louis and Harry they can talk with their eyes but at this moment Liam couldn’t and he was starting to freak out.

“Niall, say something,” Liam begged. “Anything.”

Niall shook his head making Liam’s whole body go cold. Liam nodded, letting go of Niall’s hands and starting turning away. “Oh… okay then…. I um…”

“No!” Niall cried, before Liam knew it Niall had pulled him back and crushed their lips together.

Liam pulled back breathless and looked down to his boyfriend, Niall’s eyes were red and puffy while his cheeks were red and tearstained. Liam reached up and whipped away Niall’s tears before lightly kissing his cheek.

“Yes,” Niall whispered or sobbed both were accurate making Liam freeze his thumb mid swipe and look up. “I’ll marry you.”

“Then why did you shake your head!?”

“I was shaking my head because I couldn’t talk,” Niall sobbed. “I’m… I wasn’t expecting it you fuck. I had to get my shit together!”

Liam giggled; he honestly giggled and tackled Niall to the sand. “Say it again.”

“Say it again.”

“Niall! You know what I mean!” Liam giggled, and started to tickle him.

“I’ll marry you!” Niall gasped. “I’ll marry you!”

Liam stopped tickling his fiancé and kissed him again, just a quick peck.

Niall looked up to him a stupid grin on well… both of their faces.

“I’ll marry you,” Niall whispered again. “Today, tomorrow or a year from now. I’ll marry you.”

Liam grinned again, kissing Niall one more time before taking his hand and digging around in his pocket before he produced the ring box and putting it on Niall’s finger. “Good because I would marry you today, tomorrow or a year from now too. I love you.”

“I love you too, Li Li. Now can we go inside and get food? I’m really hungry.”

Liam rolled his eyes but nodded he got to his feet before scooping Niall into his arms bridal style and carried him into the hotel to feed his prince.”

 

…

…

…

Louis knew he probably shouldn’t be flying seven and a half months pregnant but they really had no other choice.

Louis leaned his head against the sink of the plane, groaning as the plane hit another cloud of turbulence. He shot out his hand, holding onto the sink once the plane found a stable patch of air.

He hiccupped before lifting his head off the cool surface before flinging himself at the toilet. If he would just throw up he knew he would feel better. But so far his turning stomach wouldn’t allow him that pleasure.

He pressed his hand to his stomach as one of the twins kicked at his ribs.

“Hey now,” he whispered, applying pressure to his stomach to try and move the twin down. “Let’s not break my ribs.”

His hand was greeted with another kick. Louis smiled, as his stomach moved with the heel of a foot. “I know there’s not a lot of room in there. But you’ll have room soon.”

That seemed to calm the restless babies down as Louis’ stomach seemed to stop turning. He slowly got up, deciding he had spent enough time in the small bathroom. Once up he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. There were bags under his eyes from the restless nights he had been experiencing. The twins always kicked him at night keeping him up but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the pressure of his lower back. No matter want position Louis laid in the pressure would not go away. Harry tried helping him but Louis would always just push him away not in the mood to be cuddled. Last night had Louis actually kicked him out of the hotel bed and onto the floor declaring this was his fault and the floor was where he belonged.

He patted some cold water on his cheeks before opening the door and walked out. He slowly made his way back to his seat in the small private jet. Once in his seat he curled up, or as best as he could, in the plush seat.

Their flight attendant gave him a sympatric look. “Are you okay, Louis?”

“M’fine,” Louis mumbled. “The twins are just restl- ah!” He cursed as the plane hit another patch of turbulence causing one twin to kick at his ribs and another at his back.

The flight attendant jumped to his side, grabbing at Louis outstretched hand. “You’re fine Louis. Shh.”

Louis nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. “Can you just get me Harry?” He pleaded, hating how small his voice sounded.

The lady nodded, squeezing his hand before running up the aisle to front where Harry had disappeared to no less than seven minutes before.

Louis closed his eyes, trying to count to… well any number that would make all his emotions calm down.

He got to 28 before his hand was engulfed into Harry’s huge hand. “Shh boo. I just talked to the pilot we’re 30 minutes from the airport.”

Louis gave a small whimper but nodded.

Louis felt Harry push Louis’ feathery hair out of his face before collecting him in his arms as he sat in the seat opposite of Louis’ old seat.

Louis clung to Harry’s shirt, grabbing it by the fist full.

“I feel so sick… and the twins won’t stop kicking,” Louis whispered.

Harry gently pulled back Louis’ baggy shirt, or as much as he could in the cuddled position and started massaging the swollen bump.

Louis relaxed as the twins stopped kicking at his ribs. “Mmmm.”

“Do they like that?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded; he closed his eyes and leaned into Harry, sleep finally finding him.

   
~**~

 

“Boo wake up.”

Louis groaned trying to roll over but finding he couldn’t. His hand blinded went out, finding a warm body; his hand went up the person’s neck and face before finishing at the curly hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by emerald green eyes. “Hi,” he whispered his voice sleepily.

“Hi,” Harry whispered, showing off his dimples. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm, wonderfully.”

Harry nodded. “Good.”

Louis nodded, before looking around the plane. “Did we land?”

Harry nodded, “everyone else is already off the plane.”

Louis groaned, trying to get out of Harry’s grip.

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, you could see the playfulness in his eyes. “Where’s my kiss?”

Louis rolled his eyes but leaned up, their lips barely touching. “How could I forget?”

Harry gave a short laugh before lightly placing their lips together.

Harry traced his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis happily opened his mouth for his husband, but only slightly before pulling away. He opened his eyes to see Harry with his tougue sticking out.

“Ew Harry put that away or a little birdy will come and chop it off,” Louis giggled before jumping off, okay more like slowly getting up and waddling away from Harry.  _Damn Harry_ , he thought.  _He’ll probably sleep on the floor again for making me fat._

Harry opened his eyes clearly confused; he looked to Louis’ giggling face. “I will get you for that.”

Louis rolled his eyes before waving his hands at Harry. “Yeah, yeah you already knocked me up. Get our luggage, peasant. I want to go home and sleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes before getting up and getting their bags and helping Louis down the steps and into the waiting car. 

Louis watched the London scenery go by. He was so excited to see the new house and start packing up the old apartment.

“Can we go to the new house?” He asked Harry looking from the window.

Harry shook his head.

“Why not!?” Louis questioned.

“Because you might see the nursery,” Was Harry’s simple answer.

“The fuck? Of course I get to see the nursery, I’m their father.”

“So am I, I decided to surprise you.”

Louis pouted, his hands going to his bump.

“Oh Louis, don’t pout,” Harry laughed, trying to reach out and touch Louis’ bump but Louis moved closer to the door.

“No! You don’t get to touch the bump,” Louis warned.

Harry’s face fell. “Why not?”

“Because you won’t let me see our new house,” Louis continued to pout.

Harry sighed.

“Who is even decorating it?” Louis asked, his temper cooling.

“Zayn, he’s painting the walls with help of the girls,” Harry said.

“Is he going to use the cribs we got in the US, right?” Louis asked, inching towards Harry again.

“When they arrive at the new house, along with everything else we got.”

Louis nodded his head. “I guess that’s okay… I mean you seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble for this.”

Harry nodded, his grin returning to his face. “I just want it to be special for you and the twins. They’ll get it done before you pop.”

Louis rolled his eyes but let Harry put his arms around Louis, not touching his bump though. That rule would be in effect until he saw the house and the twin’s room.

 

~**~

 

Louis was eight months pregnant today. He had a month until the twins arrived and it had been two weeks since Harry had touched the bump. And Harry had been very accepting with the rule but Louis knew Harry was going to cave by the way he spoke to the twins and his hand would twitch to reach out and touch Louis’ stretched skin.

Good thing they were finally on their way to the house. And Louis could not be even more excited. Excited to finally be going to his new home and to be done packing but mostly because of the nursery. He was also relieved to have Harry off his back about not lifting anything too heavy.

Louis put the last box, light box, into the back of their sports car. They really needed to get a bigger car, he thought. He shut the trunk before going to where Harry was keeping his door open.

“Are you going to miss it?” He asked, pointing to their old building.

Harry shrugged before lwaning in for a quick peck. “Kinda but I’m excited to start a new chapter at the new house.”

Louis nodded, giving Harry another peck. His hands on his bump. Harry eyed his hands before looking back up to Louis.

“Oh no,” He warned climbing in the car. “No until my feet are in the nursery.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to pout but Louis just smirked and closed his car door. And they were quickly off to Miracle Lane.

They stayed silent for most of the ride over, it was a 45 minute drive because it was in the outskirts of London. But once Louis saw the Miracle sign he was already unbuckling his seat belt and jumping up and down in his seat like a child.

Once in the driveway Louis didn’t wait for Harry he jumped out and was at the front door in a flash. His blooding rushing in his ear. This was it. He studied the door handle before reaching out and opening his front door.

 His breathe was stuck in his throat as he took in the high ceilings. And the soft tones of the whole lounge/kitchen area. Wow, he thought. He thought he and Harry could host an army in their old apartment but they could host multiple armies in this space. And honestly he could not wait.

He took a step in but a hand held him back. He looked back to see Harry. “Oh no,” Harry said. “This will not do.” And then he swept Louis off his feet.

Louis squealed but didn’t fight it. He would lose anyway. “What are you doing?” Louis asked, his arms gripping Harry’s broad shoulders.

“Carry you over the threshold, baby,” Harry said, his nose in Louis’ hair before he pecked his temple and set him gently on his feet.

Louis kept his grip in Harry’s hand. “Will you take me to the room now, Hazza!?”

Harry nodded, his face growing into a smile. “Right this way, Styles Jr.”

Louis rolled his eyes but followed his younger husband. They slowly crossed the lougue and into a new wing of the house. This wing containing three doors on each side of the hallway and a door at the end of the hallway. They went to the end of the hallway. Harry looked back to Louis, his hand on the door knob. “Ready?”

Louis nodded, his hand tightening around Harry’s fingers.

Harry kissed his temple one more time before turning the knob and let go of Louis’ hand but slowly pushed him through the doorway.

Louis was stunned into silence.

It couldn’t have been any better.

It exceeded his expatiation.

Zayn had out did himself. And he had tears growing in his eyes.

He turned back to Harry who was giving him a shy smile.

“You gave them a super hero themed room?” He cried, making grabby hands at his husband who captured him in a huge hug.

“I did I just remembered you mentioning it a few times, and I asked Zayn and he was more than willing to do it,” Harry explained.

Louis nodded; he was still taking in all the symbols of his favorite super heroes (Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Thor, you name the hero he was on the wall) on the wall before his eyes went to the cribs. One was all Superman, Harry’s  _favorite_ , while the other one was Spider man, his favorite. It was all so perfect.

Louis looked up to Harry. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Harry gave a wider grin. “Am I forgiven now?”

Louis nodded, “of course. I can’t thank you enough, babe.”

Harry kissed his hairline, Louis was practically purring has Harry ran his hand up and down his back.

“Are you ready to see the rest of our house?”

Louis nodded, into Harry’s chest. “I am.”

“Good,” Harry whispered. Navigating Louis back into the hallway. Louis gave one last glance into the nursery before following his husband give him the grand tour of their dream home. Hoping and imaging for the happy years to come once the twins came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my baby Louis Tomlinson. And Merry Christmas to all my readers. I hope you all have a good one!
> 
> Also one more chapter before the twins. And six more chapters before this book gets a green check by its name.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis woke up in his new bed in his new house. Okay so an old bed and a new home. But Louis still woke up with that new bed feeling. It was the most rest he’s gotten in months. Still he was woken up multiple times from mighty kicks of the babies.

Louis stretched out, his joints popping back into place. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock 11 am. His eyes popped out, he never sleeps in this late. He rested his head on the backboard of the bed his eyes already drooping. He sighed before opening his eyes and slowly getting out of bed.

Once he was finally out, it was a chore really. Hell anything that involved moving was a chore for him now. He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom, he pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet. One thing he was so excited about when the twins were born was to pee standing up and not having to pee every minute. He patted his bump, only a few more weeks.

Once he washed his hands and changed into sweats and a baggy jumper he made his way into the box covered lounge and kitchen. Harry had his back to him with his large hands in a box.

“Boo!” Louis giggled, his hands resting on Harry’s broad shoulders. He slowly made his way down to Harry’s level.

“Hi, baby!” Harry laughed, kissing his cheek. “How did you sleep?”

“Very nicely, only woke up a handful of times,” Louis said, his hands now in the box with Harry’s.

“That’s good,” Harry commented, his hands now attached to the bump. “Hi lovelies, how are you two doing on this fine day? Is papa keeping you nice, warm and save?” His question was met with a kick. “Yeah, I knew it, he’s good at that isn’t he?” Harry hiked up Louis’ jumper making Louis stop what he was doing to look down at the small exchange, and maybe his hands found their way to Harry’s hair. His small hands running through the soft and silky threads. And maybe just maybe his eyes started filling with water at how much love Harry had for their twins and they weren’t even here yet. And how much love was swelling in his chest for this man and for their unborn children. Harry gave one more kiss to the bump before his gleaming eyes met Louis’.

“Oh,” Harry breathed before cupping Louis face on his hand. “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded, his small hand grabbing onto Harry’s. “I’m fine, we’re fine. I just… It’s just….  _Love_. I love you so much and when you do cute stuff like that I get overwhelmed.”

Harry smiled before lightly placing his lips on Louis’ and pulling back. “I love you too, baby. More than anything in the world.”

Louis grinned and blushed before turning his attention back to the box in front of Harry. “What are these?”

Harry seemed to get that Louis didn’t want any more attention on him and went with it. “Some of my baby things my mum sent over.”

Louis nodded his hands picking up the worn fabric.

“You know, I can’t believe you even fit into these clothes,” Louis commented. “I mean you barely grew into your hands.”

Louis looked through his eyelashes to see Harry glaring at him. “We don’t talk about that time Lewis, it was a very traumatic time in my life for me.”

Louis laughed again before picking up another cute onesie.

Harry gently took the new onesie out of Louis hand and put it on his lap where the other onesie now lay.

“This was really sweet of your mum, we’ll have to call her later and thank her.”

“There won’t be any need for that,” Harry said, handing over the onesies and getting up.

“What do you mean; there won’t be any need for that?” Louis asked, gently placing the clothing back in the box before getting up and following Harry into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged as he picked up an open box and started unpacking.

“Harry Edward Styles, what is going on?”

Harry shrugged, again.

Louis narrowed his eyes and walked up to Harry tapping his shoulder. “Excuse me, mister. What is going on?”

Harry looked over his shoulder a small smile playing on his lips. “Well uh… baby shower?”

“Baby shower? In this house? Are you kidding me, Harold?” Louis exclaimed, flaying his arms around like a flamingo.

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Didn’t want to tell me?” Louis exploded his hands now on his hips. He was trying to look threatening but in reality he looked like a pissed off kitten.

Harry laughed and nodded. “Yes, boobear. I wanted it to be a surprise for you! I know how much you love my surprises!”

“Harry…”

“Lou come on! We’ll unpack all day, it’ll be fun!”

“It’ll be fun?! I’m eight months pregnant with twins, mind you, how the hell will this be fun?”

Harry walked over, his hands going around Louis’ wide waist. “It’ll be fun because we’ll be together.” And then he kissed Louis on the nose.

Louis sighed and nodded. “Okay where do we begin?”

“Yay!” Harry cheered, his voice literally going up a few octaves. “Okay um… the kitchen mostly has the heavy stuff so you can go unpack the lounge since that’s mostly the small stuff.”

Louis nodded, giving a salute to Harry and going into the lounge. He kicked the box full of baby clothes in the general direction of the twin’s room before deeply sitting on their new couch. He reached out to a box and began ripping off the tape.

“Louis!” Harry called, his head popping into the room.

“Yeah, love?” Louis asked, looking up from the now untapped box.

“If anything is too heavy for you just call, okay?”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Of course, love. Now leave me be.”

Harry nodded and went back into the kitchen. Once Harry was out of sight Louis rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking.

Within 20 minutes he couldn’t take how quiet the house was. He heaved up and walked out to their new massive sound system and turned it on to the local pop station. Demi’s Really Don’t Care filling the room.

 _That’s better,_  he thought. And Louis then went back to unpacking.

…

…

…

All in all Louis was done packing by two or three pm. He had only needed Harry’s help a few times with the huge boxes that held the photos and dozens of blankets. After putting up the last photo up Louis took it all in.

The house was so homey before but now it felt like a place to call home. The new coat of paint and all their photos and furniture were just perfect.

“Harry?” Louis called, his throbbing feet propped on the coffee table.

“Yeah, babe?” Harry asked, coming into the room.

“Everything hurts,” Louis whined. “Come cuddle.”

Harry threw the towel over his shoulder into the kitchen, “Okay babe.”

“Yes!” Louis giggled, cuddling into Harry’s side once he sat down. Louis absent mindly took Harry’s hand in his and started playing with his hands, his eyelids becoming very heavy.

“You know, the room looks awesome,” Harry whispered, gently rubbing Louis’ back.

“Doesn’t it?” Louis yawned, “it feels like a place to call home now.”

“The apartment wasn’t a place you called home?” Harry asked.

“No it was, but this feels so much more grounded and permanent.”

“Ahh, okay good.” Harry commented. “I think I have to agree. We have so much more room.”

“More room for kids?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Oh course, baby,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ hair. “Only if its safe for you though.”

Louis nodded and snuggled into Harry.

“Sleep, baby, you’re tired.”

…

…

…

Louis woke up in a daze and with more aches. His feet were literally throbbing and his back, holy shit his back.

It took him a minute to realize where he was. The music was no longer on but the TV mounted on the wall was humming some awful comedy.

“Harry?” Louis called out, grabbing one of the blankets and putting it over his legs and bump where the twins were sleeping, Louis was not complaining.

When Harry didn’t come or return his call Louis shrugged it off and took the remote and started channel surfing. After the deciding there was nothing on Louis kept the TV on the comedy.

After an episode where Louis did more eye rolling than he did laughing Harry entered the room… with a pillow… inside his shirt… the fuck?

“Harry?”

“Look, Louis! I’m pregnant and the baby’s yours!”

Louis just looked at Harry with a look of complete confusion and then maybe humor? Or was it fondness or lack of emotion?

“Harry… what in the hell?”

Harry just giggled and continued to prance around, the proudest look in his face.

Louis watched Harry for a little longer before face palming. “You cannot be serious, Harry that is not how you walk when you’re pregnant. Do I need to demonstrate for you?”

Harry pouted, his hands going on his hips. “If you must.”

Louis giggled and heaved himself to his feet before walking over to Harry. “Okay first off hands on your back and then you walk but the icing is the pained expression.”

“I think I was doing a pretty good job though,” Harry said, and actually put his hands on his back and started to walk around with the most excited pained expression on his face.

Louis gave up and watched as Harry walked the length of the longue like it was his personal runway.

“Maybe you should have been the one pregnant,” Louis giggled, getting his phone out to snap a few pictures to send to the lads later.

“Maybe next time!” Harry laughed, giving Louis a “sexy” pose before coming back over to the couch and taking out the pillow. “Okay I’m done being pregnant it’s hard work.”

Louis couldn’t help but smirk at and bop Harry’s head with his hand.

Harry gave him a side glace and then a smile. “I’m kidding, love. Get over here.”

Louis moved his way back into his favorite spot in the world, Harry’s arms.

After they watched a few movies and had dinner they dressed for bed and their cuddled continued into the night or well until Louis had to get up for yet another bathroom break or woke up from a kick or a sore spot woke him up.

…

…

…

“Harry!” Louis yelled, pointing out the window. “The boys are here! And Perrie!”

“Babe are you sure you want to have this party?” Harry asked, coming out of the kitchen.

Louis nodded as a nasty cough over took his body. Louis was now two weeks away from his due date and honestly he was bloated, sick, achy and tired. “If we don’t I’ll probably have them before we can reschedule.”

“Okay well come on let’s get you to the couch,” Harry said, circling his arm around Louis and lead him back to the couch. “Do you need anything? Water, food, blankets?”

Louis waved him away as the doorbell rang. “Harry I’m fine. Please, I just need to rest.”

Harry gave him a look and looked like he was about to say something but the doorbell rang again, most likely by Niall.

“Oi!” Harry yelled, walking to the door. “No need for that! You guys always just waltz right in.”

“Yes, hello to you too Harry. I missed you as well,” Niall said sarcastically before running circles around the house.

“Are you excited to see my house?” Louis said, sniffling.

Niall nodded, taking in all the details. “It’s so beautiful, Lou. Just like you!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay, about as beautiful as winter.”

Niall opened his mouth but then closed it.

Louis nodded. “Good boy, now be an even better boy and get me a cuppa?”

“But I just wanna cuddle Lou and let the big boys and girls do the decorating!”

Louis rolled his eyes but let Niall cuddle up to this side. They laughed as Harry brought in light blue steamers with Liam as they put them on their walls while Perrie and Zayn started putting blue flowers and candles on the tables.

The only way Louis and Niall even remotely helped was pointing and critiquing where everyone was placing things earning them a few glares and rude comments making Niall and Louis laugh and giggle like two year olds.

After all the décor was up and a cat nap on Louis’ part Harry helped him up and walked him to the kitchen so they could all eat together around the island before people started showing up.

Louis somehow got onto one of the stools and started picking at his food his appetite long out of his reach.

“Baby,” Harry whispered, kissing his hairline. “You need to eat for the babies, okay?”

“But I’m not hungry,” Louis said, nuzzling into his neck.

“Baby,” Harry repeated more forcefully. “ _Eat_ , please.”

Louis sighed and went back to picking at his food again more forkfuls of food making their way into Louis’ mouth. Harry’s tone made no room to fight with him and he knew he needed to eat.

“When are you due?” Perrie asked, his elbows on the marble countertops.

“In two weeks,” Louis said between his petite bites. Harry’s hands thumbing his stomach. “The babies already dropped so Hamplinton said they could come a lot sooner.”

“Do you want them to come sooner?” Perrie asked.

Louis shrugged and pushed his food away. “I don’t know, I just want them healthy, yeah? Hamplinton said all their vital organs are developed so it’s really up to them when they want to come out.”

Perrie nodded along with the others.

“Well you look ready to pop,” Niall said, stealing Louis’ food. “I bet they come early?”

“Do you want to put your money where you huge mouth is?” Zayn challenged, getting the dangerous look in his eyes.

“I’m in!” Perrie cheered, only rooting Zayn along.

“You are not betting on my babies!” Louis yelled, slashing the air between Zayn and Niall.

“But we’re not,” Niall said, waving him off. “Just when they’ll come out!” He looked back to Zayn. “Bet he’ll have the boys before April 5th.”

“Bet he doesn’t,” Zayn said, putting his hand out.

Niall made a face before shaking on it. Louis threw his hands into the air before looking over to Harry. “Why? Why are we friends with them?”

“Because you were forced to be friends with us,” Liam said with a wink.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“100 pounds says he delivers early,” Niall said, his eyes wild with excitement.

“That’s a hefty prince, don’t you think, Ni?” Liam said, Mr. Reason on top of things.

Niall shrugged, “Maybe but I got a couple billion to spare.”

Louis looked up to Harry. “And this is why he’d be bankrupted without Liam.”

Harry nodded, “I can see it now. “1D’s Niall Horan files bankruptcy due to too many guitars and Nanado’s orders.”

Louis laughed until a laugh over took his body. His hands covered his mouth until the coughing stopped.

Louis felt the eyes of everyone on him but Zayn, thank God for Zayn, took the attention off of him. “You’re on Niall, 100 pounds.” Zayn looked to everyone else. “And you lot are my witnesses on this. He will owe me 100 pounds.”

Louis rolled his eyes and winced as one of those damn getting ready for labor contractions took over his stomach.

…

…

…

Less than an hour later the guest starting arriving. Harry’s mum and sister were first with Jay and the girls a few minute behind them. Louis tried to get up from his new stop in the recliner but they all stopped him.

“Lou! You look huge!” Gemma greeted him.

Louis rolled his eyes and pointed to where Zayn and Niall sat. “Go join the club.”

Gemma looked at him confused but shrugged and went over to them whispering into Niall’s ear making him laugh.

Louis sighed and grabbed for his glass of water, minding the candle.

Next to arrive were his mother and older sisters. Jay looking equally tired as he did.

“Hi boobear,” Jay whispered into his ear before she kissed his hair. “How are you doing?”

Louis shrugged, “the Braxton hicks are killing me.”

Jay gave him a sad smile before kissing his forehead. “It’ll be all worth it, baby. Once you hold little Sammy and Percy in your arms.”

Louis nodded, a small smile coming to his face as he rubbed at his stomach. “Yeah I know. Plus I won’t be a whale anymore.”

Jay laughed him off before walking over to Anne. Giving Lottie and Fizzy room to hug and coo at Louis’ stomach.

“Your stomach looks lower,” Lottie commented, studying his bump.

Louis looked down. “They dropped a few days ago. They’re in position to be… birthed?”

Lottie made a face. “I do not envy you. At all. No kids for me.”

Fizzy nodded before playing with Louis’ hair. “Me either. Come on Lottie, I see cupcakes!”

Both of his sisters waved at him before going into the kitchen.

For the next half an hour, yes he was counting he really just wanted to go to bed, the rest of the moms and a few close friends (Grimmy and Ben were not invited thank you very much) came flowing in. All kissing his cheeks, feeling the bump, trying to nicely tell him how shitty and he felt and finally the house before wondering off to the kitchen.

Louis felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and Harry starred down at him. “We’re going to start games now, that okay?”

“Do I have to move?”

Harry shook his head.

“Then that’s alright with me.”

Harry laughed, kissing his hair line before walking back to the kitchen.

Louis dozed off but Perrie shook his gently before placing a blind fold in his hand.

“What?”

“You and Harry get to go first! We’re playing the candy in the diaper game!”

Louis looked down at the blue piece of fabric before looking at Perrie and then back again. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. He put the stupid thing on.

And that is how the baby shower went… for the most part. They played a few more games. Louis and Harry going either first or last. After the last game, Perrie decided it was present time.

“Okay, Larry err.. Louis and Harry,” Perrie stuttered, handing them a gift. Louis raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He gladly opened the present to revel pacifiers and teething toys from his sisters. (More likely his mum but he still loved the present, he hadn’t even thought about those kinds of things to be honest.)

Louis opened more and more presents his pile in the middle of him and Harry grew with more toys, formula and furniture.

“One more present!” Niall said, getting up and handing Louis a present and sat back down. But Louis gasped, one of his dramatic gasped too. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at him. Or well his finger.

He thought maybe Harry or even Perrie was trying to talk to him but all he did was stare at Niall and pointed at his finger before waving him over.

Niall, being Niall, grinned like a fool with a loud giggle before jumping up, his hip bumping into the side table and knocked over the lit candle right into Harry’s hair. His chocolate hair going up in flames.

Niall gasped, Harry sat there stunned and Louis for the first time in months moved in a blind of an eye. His hips and back protesting the whole day. And Louis was pretty sure he startled the twins.

“Oh fuck! Shit!” Niall whispered, looking stunned as Harry jumped up and frankly looked around.

Louis did weird motions with his hands, his eyes tearing up. Before he saw a blanket on the back of his chair and grabbed for it. He threw it over Harry’s head and frankly beat at Harry’s skull as Liam did the same from the other side.

Louis finally stopped when Harry’s arms stopped frilling around and took the blanket off before engulfing Harry into a hug not even caring.

Harry hugged him back before Niall behind them gasped. Louis looked up to see a flame starting again. Louis quickly looked around before grabbing a vase and throwing the water and flowers on Harry’s now, awful smelling and short hair.

Harry looked at him through his bangs and started laughing. Louis couldn’t help it. He started laughing too before everyone else joined in and it ended with them in the middle of their living room in a huge group hug.

Louis snuggled up to Harry before looking up to the giant. “Not a bad story to tell the twins when they’re old enough?”

Harry laughed before kissing his hair and everyone started to go back to their seats. Finally Louis sat back down before stopping Niall.

“Oh no you don’t. Let me see that rock!”

Niall blushed before holding out his hand. Louis nodded, it most a simple bang with diamonds going around the whole thing. He looked up to Liam. “Not bad mate, told you he would say yes.”

Liam blushed before reaching for Niall. “Okay, okay whatever. Get back to your presents.” Liam looked down to Harry. “You okay?”

Harry nodded, playing with his wet and burnt hair. “Never been better.”

Louis gave a quiet giggle before opening Niall and Liam’s present. Louis gasped, it was a baby book. The first ultrasound picture in its place along with all the other weeks they went to get an ultrasound done. It was instantly Louis’ favorite gift. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked up and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the boys making them smile and nod.

The party started to whine down after that. Niall, Liam and Zayn’s mom all said their goodbyes first before heading back to their hotel rooms with Niall, Liam, Zayn and Perrie and everyone soon heading out soon after.

Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Anne and Gemma shooed them away after they tried to help pick up. Louis and Harry looked to each other before shrugging and retiring to their bedroom.

Harry and Louis laid in bed, Louis on his side with Harry facing him, the pad of his thumb stroking Louis’ stomach. Louis was dozing off, he still didn’t feel well plus with all the excitement of the day it wore him out.

Harry pecked his lips. “Good day, boo?”

“Other than your hair, it was a perfect day,” Louis yawned, opening his eyes to smile at Harry before closing his eyes again.

“I’m glad, baby,” Harry whispered, before giving Louis’ forehead one more peck.

Louis grinned before giving into sweet sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Over Again to in chapter.

"Harry Styles, I swear if you touch me I will rip your penis off."

Harry's hand stayed in the air, still offering to help Louis walk to the bedroom.

Louis jumped back from Harry's outstretched hand. "I said no!"

Harry rolled his eyes before putting up both his hands in defeat.

Louis nodded, walking past him. Muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"You are so annoying!" Louis yelled. "You are hovering over me like I'm going to cut or

something. Will you just stop? My God I am not going to die." And then he slammed the door in

Harry's face, quickly locking it.

"Louis!" Harry banged on the door. "Open the door!"

"Kindly fuck off!" Louis yelled back, stripping his day pjs for his night pjs. Pjs were becoming a thing in the house. Everything made him feel itchy and bloated even more. He was way past being able to wear any kind of jeans or any of Harry's shirts. He just wanted them out. He was tired of being moody, achy and sick.

He looked at his hospital bag longingly. He looked down to his bare bump just as one of the twins' feet moved across his stomach making him wince. "Yes I know you are cramped in there. If you break my- our water? Okay that's gross. If you break my water you two will be able to come out and move however you wish! Everyone wins." He told the bump, massaging at the spot. But nothing happened. He groaned and put on his tight t-shirt. He looked up to see Harry leaning on the door frame with his eyebrow raised. "Well? Did it

work? Is your water broken?"

Louis sadly shook his head. He didn't even hear Harry unlock the door. "I just want them out, Harry."

Harry stepped closer to Louis. "Can I touch you now?"

Louis shrugged his head down and his eyes close willing himself not to cry. But he felt the pressure in his throat.

He heard soft patters before Harry's hands rested on Louis' hips and kissed his hair. "I understand you want them out, babe. But you still have a week left."

Louis nodded his eyes growing tighter as the tears burned his eyes. Louis didn't feel or even hear Harry for a minute but then he felt Harry's lips on his bump through his shirt material. "You two are just content aren't you?" Louis felt another kiss to his stomach before he felt Harry's long fingers under his chin. "Lou..."

Louis finally opened his eyes and unleashed his tears, he fisted Harry's shirt and buried his face into Harry's neck.

"I'm so miserable," He sobbed. "All I want to do is sleep and I can't even eat anymore without wanting to throw up."

Harry shushed him and rubbed his back. "Shh baby, only a week. I know you're miserable."

"No you don't!" Louis cried. "You don't understand. You don't understand." And that made

Louis sob even more, his breaths becoming irregular and labored.

"Louis, Louis. Look at me."

But he was past looking, his tears streamed down his cheeks blocking Harry. All he saw were blurred images and shadows.

"You need to calm down, baby please. If for not yourself for Percy and Sam."

One of his small hands let go of Harry's shirt and found its way to his bump where the twins were starting to stir and kick violently at his ribs. And that finally seemed to bring him back to planet Earth.

His breathing started to become regular with a few hiccups before he was able to step back from

Harry and stand on his own. He looked up to Harry. Harry looked like how Louis felt as well.

Tired.

So fucking tired.

Louis slowly reached out and cupped Harry's cheek in his hand. Harry instantly snuggled into it making Louis' skin tingle.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked, his eyes a pale green.

Louis shrugged and gave a tight nod. He knew that is the answer Harry wanted to hear. But inside he was literally screaming about how afraid he was about being a parent since they literally had a week until his due date.

"Sleep?" Harry whispered, kissing Louis' palm.

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him to the bed and they spooned instead of sleeping looking at each other. And it was a nice change. Louis forgot how much he loved to spoon. And that's how they slept every night for the rest of the week.

And his anxiety remained.

 _Silently_.

...

...

...

Louis was at the stage of waking up tired, being tired at noon and being bone tired by the time his body touched the bed at night. It was normal though or so that's what all the blogs online said.

The twins were literally draining him of everything he had.

Louis found himself Hamplinton's office two days before his due date. Tensions were high as Louis chewed on his thumb nail as the doctor walked into the door with his vanilla folder under her shoulder.

"Good to see you boys!" She greeted all smiles. "Good to see Louis isn't throwing anything at Harry."

Louis rolled his eyes but greeted their doctor with a tired smile.

"Oh honey, you look like me after I'm on call for 48 hours."

Louis nodded his head. "I'm ready to get them out."

"I'm sure you are, but we aren't only here for the twins today, Louis."

"What?" Louis gasped, looking to Harry.

"I've been worried, Lou." Harry whispered.

"So...."

"So he called me, Louis," Hamplinton put in gently. "This isn't uncommon and with your background."

"I'm back on the crazy list?"

"No!" Hamplinton and Harry said together.

"Louis you have come so far from what I've read and from our interactions," Hamplinton defended. "But you are most prone to postpartumdepression and or anixety."

"But they aren't even here yet, I don't understand," Louis half sobbed.

"Louis, shh," Hamplinton cooed taking his hands. "This is normal. This is fine. Okay? I promise once you hold your baby boys this will get easier."

"Are you sure?" Louis whispered.

Hamplinton bite her lip but nodded before standing up. "Who is ready to see some babies?"

Louis nodded and looked to Harry who was uncharacteristicly quiet. 

He sighed and leaned back his shirt up and over his bump by the time his back met the cool leather.

"I can tell they've already dropped," Hamplinton said, looking to him as she spread the gel on his lower stomach. "Do you feel it?"

Louis nodded. "One night I went to bed and everything was fine and then I woke up and I could tell something was different."

Hamplinton hummed before putting the wand to his skin. And a beat later two strong heart beats filled the room.

Louis and Harry stayed quiet letting the doctor do her thing. Louis played with his thumbs as he watched the screen and he wasn't sure what Harry was doing. He normally held Louis' hand.

"Okay well, how about we induce you today?"

His thumbs stopped and he looked to the doctor in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

“Your twins are healthy more than ready to come out,” Hamplinton pushed.

Louis opened his mouth and looked to Harry.

Harry looked the same way as Louis did.

“I um… I mean… Harry?”

Harry looked to him. “We did want to meet them, what’s two days early?”

Louis looked to Hamplinton, “okay… I guess… let’s meet the boys.”

Hamplinton clapped her hands together. “Perfect.”

…

…

…

“Okay Louis, spread your legs, I’m going to break your water. It might feel funny going up but you’re going to feel water gushing down your legs,” one of Hamplinton’s nurses explained. 

Louis gulped but nodded his hand squeezing Harry's from nerves. 

Harry brought his hand to his mouth but Louis was far too focused on the water gushing down his leg.

"And there it is," the nurse chuckled, patting Louis' knee for him to put down. The nurse took off her gloves and turned back to the boys.

"Okay so... Louis you to be as close to ten centimeters when we do the c section so its better for you after the c section. Dilation might take hours since these are your first babies. If you need anything let me know!"

Louis nodded, his eyes already closed for a contration. 

"And I have a feeling you might meet them soon!" The nurse chuckled, again before her foot steps were no longer heard. 

...

...

...

**Three Hours.**

"You are two centimeters dilated."

"Ugh."

....

...

...

**Ten  Hours.**

"You are five centimeters dialated but your contrations are slowing down," the nurse said, looking at the contration paper (as he called it) coming out of the machine next to him. "You might want to get up and try the birthing ball."

"But I literally can fill a head inbetween my legs."

"That's perfectly normal, love."

Louis looked to Harry. "Help me up then."

...

...

...

**Fifteen Hours.**

"Harry," Louis shreaked grabbing onto his husband's hand as another contration over took his stomach. "Get them out."

"Baby, shhh." Harry cooed, wipping away the sweat that had formed on his brow over the last fifteen hours.

"It hurts."

"I know baby," Harry whispered kissing his wedding ring.

And then Hamplinton herself walked into the room and her presence was like a God sent for Louis.

"Oh thank God! Please tell me you can cut me open already!!"

Hamplinton laughed before walking over and standing at the edge of Louis' bed.

"May I?"

Louis groaned before lifting his legs up for his doctor to check. "Hm... only six."

"Only one centimeter in the last five hours!?" Louis half sobbed, his emotions were really getting the better of him now. And he was even more tired now. His eye lids kept drooping. 

Hamplinton didn't reply she was pointing to the stupid paper monitering his contrations. 

Louis groaned again, his hand gripping Harry's harder as a contradtion over took his body. And his eyes stayed close his mind slowly escaping into...

"Louis," Harry's whisper brought him slowly back to Earth.

Louis blinked looking up to Hamplinton and Harry. "Can you get up and walk around for us, Louis?"

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, his mind jumping back when he saw the look on her face.

Hamplinton shook her head. "Just walk, please. It's been fifteen hours, we need these babies out."

Louis sighed before Harry helped him out of the comfy bed.

...

...

...

**Twenty Hours, 11 minutes.**

"We need to move him."

"What? Why?"

"His contraditions are slowing down."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we don't get those boys out of Louis your husband will die."

Louis vagulaly remembered that convocation he was riding out a slow and hard contration. 

"Louis?"

Louis hummed, too tried to make a sentence. 

"Baby... they need... they need to move you."

Louis rolled his head to Harry, searching his face. He looked younger, like he always did when he was afraid. "W-why?"

"Your contrations are growing futher apart when they should be growing shorter apart."

" _Oh_."

Harry nodded, his face grim. "They're going to move you."

Louis looked to all the nurses and Hamplinton, their faces said it all. "Okay."

Hamplinton let out a small breathe before barking orders at her staff to move him down a floor to the operation rooms.

THe staff came could his bed (basically shoving Harry away, Louis honestly wanted to sob) and put the handle bars up before unhooking things and rehooking things before the bed was in motion.

"Harry?!"

"Right here."

Louis looked above him to see Harry now at his head. Louis grabbed at Harry's hand, Harry gave him a tight squeeze and didn't let go until they came to a stop.

A nurse looked to Harry. "You need to change into scrubs."

"But I-"

"Please, Mr. Styles we need to prep him. You'll be with him again in under five minutes."

Harry gave a short nod before kissing Louis' head and slowly letting Louis' hand go before disappearing. 

"Harry?" Louis called, his stomach beginning to tighten again. "Arg!"

"Shh, love," A nurse cooed, patting his arm as they moved through a set of doors into a large white room. "He'll be back."

"I want Harry," Louis sobbed.

"Lou?"

Louis made grabby hands at Harry.

Harry quickly walked over their hands joining in a firm grasp.

Louis looked up to Harry face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby," Harry whispered, kissing his forehead.

Louis nodded before closing his eyes and let the medical people do their job. A small screen coming up.

"Do you feel that?" Hamplinton asked, a mask now over her face.

"What?"

Hamplinton nodded before looking to her nurses. "Let's us begin."

Louis choked up before looking up to Harry. "Haz, I'm afraid."

Harry sucked in his breath. "Don't be, love. Everything will be okay."

Louis nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you."

Louis could see tears in Harry's eyes as well. "I love you too, baby. So much."

Louis nodded, his eyes not leaving Harry's until they heard that first cry.

"And here we are, baby number one," Hamplinton smiled. "Do you want to cut the cord, daddy?"

Louis watched as Harry nodded, tears now streaking down his cheek. Harry cut the cord before Hamplinton handed the baby to a nurse waiting with a white towel before handing the baby to Harry.

Louis was crying (sobbing) at this point. Harry squated down so Louis could get a better look at the baby's scrunched up face still covered in goo but to Louis he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Oh my God, Percy Edward hello."

Harry looked up to Louis as another cry rang out in the room.

"Daddy?" Hamplinton asked. "Going to cut his cord as well?"

Harry nodded before kissing Louis cheek and going over to cut Sam's cord as well. This time the nurse took Percy out of Harry's arms and carried them both to the team waiting to take their weight and check them over.

Harry returned to his side, taking his hand and squating down again so they could properly kiss. "Oh my god," Harry whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much, Lou. I love you so much. So fucking much."

Louis nodded through his tears. "I didn't even see Sam but I know he's as perfect as his brother. I love you."

They gave each other watery smiles before the sheet came down and they started moving again. And then fatigue started to set in for Louis.

He didn't even really remember the ride to the room but before he knew it he was back where he was for twenty hours of labor.

"Louis?"

Louis hummed, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Baby, sleep. We won't get the twins back for awhile."

Louis' eyes popped open at that. "What? Why?"

"Shh," Harry cooed, leaning on the bed's rail and stroking Louis' hair. "I talked to the nurses on the way back. They need to be checked over and they're running test to make sure they're okay."

Louis nodded, his anixety going down. "So you won't be mad if I take a nap?"

Harry shook his head. "No of course not. You just went through twenty hours of labor for our beautiful boys. Sleep baby. I'll be there and the twins will be there."

Louis nodded, his eyes already betraying him. "But Harry?"

"Yeah love?"

"If I'm not awake in thirty minutes go check on the twins."

Harry chuckled.

And the last thing Louis remembered was Harry's lips on his forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Babies are born.
> 
> And because I suck at following outlines only two/three chapters left! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Louis didn't remember what part of the day he fell asleep at but when he opened his eyes it was dusk.

He slowly sat up from his laying position to see a sleeping Harry in the corner and even better yet two small cots beside him.

Louis wanted to get up. But when he tried his stitches tugged on his stomach making it impossible to get to the twins just over three feet away.

Louis started to panic he wanted, no needed, to see the twins he carried for nine months. The ones who made his face a living hell but also the ones who were truely blessings and shouldn't even be here.

Louis slowly twisted around and took a comfy pillow and promptly threw it at Harry. The pillow hit its mark, waking the sleeping bear.

"What the fu- Lou."

Louis smiled and grabbed for his husband is a heart filled hugged, making Louis nerves go away, slightly.

"Why such the long hug, babe?" Louis asked, breaking away slightly from Harry.

"You were asleep for over twenty hours."

"What!?" Louis gasped.

Harry nodded, "Hamplinton said it was normal. The medicine effects people differently but.. I was still scared."

"Why?" Louis whispered, running his thumb over Harry's cheek bones.

"Because you only saw Sam breifly and didn't even see Percy, if..."

Louis nodded, his hands tugging on Harry's hair. "Okay."

Harry nodded, giving Louis a rough kiss to the forehead before looking to the cots and back to Louis.

"We'll have to call a nurse, though."

"Why?"

"They needed to go back for feeding and a nappy changes."

Louis nodded before looking down to his chest before looking back up to Harry, his cheeks growing in color.

"C-Can I f-feed them?" He whispered.

Harry's eyes gew in size before he bite his lip. "We never really asked about that, did we?"

Louis shook his head, thinking back to all the blogs he and Harry had read through out his pregnancy. Most of the women said their niples and cheat had hurt but Louis didn't have any of that. His chest, true, was a little bigger. But it didn't hurt and he hadn't had any episodes of milk randomly coming out.

And just then two nurses came in carrying white blankets.

"Babies!!" Louis squealed, clapping his hands softly.

"Oh, Louis! You're up, welcome back. You're probably missing these two?" The nurse whispered.

Louis nodded, a small playing on his lips when he saw the babies closer up. They had Harry's full lips. (Which made him exremely happy. He didn't want his kids to have his thin lips.)

"I have little Percy, Louis. Do you want to hold him?"

Louis nodded, his grin making it to his eyes.

The nurse came closer and they transfered the sleeping Percy into Louis' arms for the first time.

Louis giggled at how Percy's face scrunched up. "Oh my beautiful baby," Louis cooed, his pointer finger lightly tracing his son's features. His plump lips to his long eyelashes.

He didn't know how long he sat there, with Harry by his side holding Sam when Percy started to stir. His eyes blinking multiple times before staying open.

Louis held his breath has Percy scanned the room and his eyes (still blue) landed on him and their eyes locked. Before he started crying.

"Fuck, shit," Louis cursed, before unfolding Percy from his blanket to check his nappy before cursing again because it was still poop and pee free. He pulled the blanket closer around Percy and held him closer to his skin before the baby started calming down.

"Oh did you just want to cuddle," Louis whispered looking down to see Percy had fallen asleep again. He took that time to pull the blanket back to see a tiny birth mark on his tummy.

"Oh babe," Louis said, looking over to see Harry putting Sam back in his cot.

"Yeah, Lou?" Harry asked after bending down and kissing Sam's forhead.

"He has a birth mark," Louis cooed, pulling the blanket back further for Harry to see.

"Oh he does," Harry smiled, kissing Percy's tummy before pulling the blanket tight again.

Louis yawned after that, sleeping starting to pull him in again.

"Want me to take him?" Harry asked, kissing Louis' hair.

"Not really," Louis sighed, lightly squeezing his sleeping baby.

"They'll be here when you wake up, baby."

Louis nodded and let Harry take Percy and put him back next to his brother.

Louis snuggled back down into his bed, giving Harry a sleepy smile.

Harry returned it before coming over and stroking his fringe. "I really do love you."

Louis nodded, "And I really love you."

Harry grinned before pecking Louis' lips.

"When are we going to call our families?"

Harry dug out his phone, "well its 11 pm so not now but how about when we wake up tomorrow and get cleaned and dressed?"

Louis nodded, "that sounds like a plan."

"Okay good, night baby," Harry whispered, kissing his cheek before making his way over to the couch.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

Harry looked back at him. "The couch?"

Louis shook his head and moved over making room for Harry. "Sleep with me."

"Louis, I can't. I might hurt you."

Louis shook his head and patted the spot, "please. This bed is huge and I want to cuddle with you."

Harry looked to the couch and back to Louis before kicking off his shoes and walking over to Louis before slowly climbing in, Louis attaching to his chest and not letting go.

Harry chuckled running his fingers lightly over Louis' spine.

"See not hurting me."

Louis felt Harry nod. "But tell me if I am and I'll so sleep on the couch."

Louis hummed, sleep already clouding his mind.

...

...

...

Louis was finally able to get up the next day since he had literally slept the twins' first day away. He had woken up with Harry (and the twins) no where to be seen. He didn't let his anixety get the better of him so he just pushed the nurse buttom. And a few minutes later a new nurse came in.

"Hey, Mr. Styles, how you feeling?"

"Good, where are my babies?"

"They're getting fed," the nurse smiled. "How is your pain level?"

"Like a... Six?" Louis said, surprised he's even sore.

"Do you want any pain medicine?" The nurse asked, a clip board in her hand.

"Uhh.... Yeah, please," Louis returned, his hand going to his stomach.

The nurse nodded, writing something down and turning to leave. "Wait!"

The nurse stopped and looked back. "Yes sweetie?"

"C-can't I get up?"

The nurse smiled before putting her board down and coming back to Louis. "Sure love, be careful of your switches."

Louis nodded, getting all the blankets off him and slowly swinged his feet so they met the cold floor before the nurse held him by his waist for support.

"Okay Louis?" She asked.

Louis nodded, "yeah I got it. Thank you."

The nurse nodded. "If you need help in the shower press the big red button and a male nurse will come in, okay?"

"Okay."

..  
...  
....  
..  
..

  
Louis showered without needing to press the big red button. He forget his new clothes an boxers. He peeked into the room to see Harry sitting in one of the chairs feeding a twin.

"Hazza?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Yes love?"

"Can you get me new clothes?"

Harry nooded getting up with the twin in his hand, grabbing a few brushes before 

Harry nodded. Slowly getting up with baby in his hands, grabbing clothes and walking over to Louis handing him the clothing.

"Which twin is that?" Louis asked, slightly turning away from Harry as he changed into his clothes.

"Perc," Harry cooed, making kissy faces at him.

"Oh?" Louis asked, slightly confused coming over after he put his sweats on. "He has redish hair now?"

"He didn't yesterday?" Harry asked, putting the bottle down and putting the now fussy baby on his shoulder to burp him.

Louis moved to look at his baby more closly. He really did look like a different baby, but after all he was a baby, right? They grew over night, but his facial features and hair color so soon?

"Louis?"

Louis shook his head and looked up to Harry.

"You're looking at him like  he has three heads."

"I am?"

Harry nodded his head before gesturing to the bed.

Louis walked back to the bed, and got comfrontable before opening his arms for his baby.

Harry gently gave Percy to Louis before walking back to the couch, phone in his hand.

"What me to call the family?"

Louis nodded, cooing at his baby. "Call who ever first, or text everyone in a mass text, I don't care."

Harry sighed before his fingers went to work.

Louis looked back to the baby as Percy looked around the room before looking up to him.

"Hi baby," Louis cooed, letting Percy take his pointer finger in his fist. HIs blanket falling off his tummy in the process.

"Oh, I don't want my Percy bear to get sick," Louis babbled, his face in a smile until his eyes fell on Percy's stomach. 

There was a birthmark on his stomach yesterday. And today?

Nothing.

...

...

...

"My baby's babies!"

Louis groaned, as his mother, dad, step dad and siblings came into the room.

"Mum!" Louis whispered yelled. "I have twins trying to sleep!"

Jay gave him a goofy grin before flying over to the cots now right next to his bed.

"Oh my goodness!" She smiled, a tear steaking down her cheek.

Louis smiled fondly as his sisters looked at the twins.

"Lou?" Daisy asked, looking from the twins to him.

"Yeah love?"

"When are you and Harry going to have more kids?"

Lousi chuckled and helped his sister onto his bed with him. "Not for a while, Das. Percy and Sam are only two days old."

"Okay..." Daisy trailed off, still looking at the babies and then looked up to Louis. "But you and Harry make such cute babies."

Louis and most of his family laughed at that before turning their attention to Louis and asking him how he felt. (He was feeling pretty good and sore). Before his family shuffled out and soon after Harry's family came in. A lot quieter than his family.

Anne popped her head in a smile on her face. "Can we visit?"

Louis nodded, excited to see his in laws.

Anne smiled before opening the door wider for Des, Robin and Gemma. 

They, like his family, cooed over the twins. But they all commented on how different they looked for being twins.

"They must be fraternal twins," Harry said, shrugging. "Doris and Ernest are."

Louis nodded, thinking of his youngest siblings but they were a boy  _and_  a girl. Daisy and Phoebe were idental and both boys what were the odds of two twin boys being fraternal?

Louis surfaced from his thoughts and enjoyed his time with his in laws before their band mates and Perrie came blasting in.

"Babies!" Perrie squealed, not even brothering to knock or seemed to care that Harry was shushing her. 

"Oh my goodness!" Perrie continued, picking up a baby. She looked to Zayn. "Babe, I want a baby." 

"Are those tears in your eyes?" Niall asked.

Perrie shrugged, looking from Zayn to Niall and then back to Zayn. "Babe." She repeated, making a puppy dog face.

"Perrie, you are going to give me back my back, right?" Harry asked, eyeing her.

Perrie pouted looking down to the baby. "I don't want to."

"Give me my baby," Louis inturrepted, joking. "Or put him in his cot." 

Perrie sighed before going over to the corner and sat down in a rocker.

"Soo.." Liam laughed. "I'm dying to know God parents?"

Louis grinned waving Harry over.

"Well...."

"We decided on.... Niall and Liam for Sam," Harry began.

"And Perrie and Zayn for Percy," Louis concluded.

And silence.

Louis looked up to Harry and then back to his best mates.

"Say something."

"Are... you sure?" Liam asked, still looking down to his god child.

Louis nodded, "I trust you lot more than anyone on Earth."

Niall gave him a goofy grin before hugging him and soon after everyone joined all grinning, laughing and giving each other light kisses on the cheek before breaking apart.

"Do you want to hold Sam?" Louis asked Niall and Liam who just kept looking at Sam.

Niall nodded, slowly and carefully picking up the baby before sitting on the couch with Liam sitting next to him. 

Louis smiled looking at how his friends were looking down and adoring his babies.

"They are going to be the most spoiled babies in the world," Harry commented, kissing his hair.

Louis nodded, agreeing. "Spoiled and loved."

"Very loved."

The boys and Perrie stayed until after both boys were fed and changed for the night before leaving for the night, all promising to visit them the next day.

Niall and Liam left first, Niall complaining he needed food.

Zayn and Perrie left next, Perrie giving the twins a kiss while Zayn waved and they opened the door and walked through.

Before the door closed though Louis could make out Perrie's voice.

"I do want a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I be a whiney bitch and ask for more comments please? 
> 
> (I mean thirty chapters and only 24 comments?)


	32. Chapter 32

When Louis did wake up on their final day in the hospital the twins where both sleeping in their cots Louis wanted to reach out and touch one to make sure they were real but they were too far away and he wasn’t sure he could walk get up on his own without ripping a stitch. He looked around the room, no one was in here. Louis sighed, looking over to the twins again and admired them from afar.

Finally though doctor Hamplinton did come in, a clipboard in her hands.

“Louis,” she smiled.

Louis grinned back. “How are they?”

“They’re very healthy for coming early, just as I knew they would be” Hamplinton said. “They’re the talk of my staff right now. Percy is the quiet one while Sam is the one always laughing and wanting to be picked up.”

Louis laughed, looking over bigger second twin. “Well that sounds like the other father… speaking of him, do you know where Harry is?”

“I believe he went home to shower, and grab their car seats,” Hamplinton said, checking the numbers on the baby’s wrist band and the numbers on her chart.

“What are you doing?” Louis inquired, leaning forward.

“Making sure we don’t give you the wrong twins,” Hamplinton said. “It’s rare but some babies look the same and we don’t want to give the wrong babies to the wrong parents.”

“But wouldn’t the parents be able to tell if its not their child?” Louis questioned.

Hamplinton sighed. “You would think but sometimes when a nurse or doctor hands you your baby, or babies, and say “Here’s your babies! Aren’t they precious?” your brain just doesn’t make the connect that “hmm maybe they aren’t mine” because the doctor, nurse, told me they’re mine so shouldn’t they be mine?”

Louis nodded, “I never thought of it that way.”

Hamplinton nodded. “Most parents don’t. But don’t worry we have your twins taken care of.”

Louis smiled and looked down to his children. “Can I hold one as I wait for Haz?”

Hamplinton smiled and nodded. “But not for too long we don’t want your stitches or staples to rip.”

“No we really don’t,” Louis agreed holding out his arms as she put Percy in his arms. Louis looked down, finally really studying the small baby.

His face was long, with a bigger forehead like himself. His hair was slightly curly and in between a light and dark redish color, he was probably going to be more ginger when he got older. What Louis liked most though about Percy was his adorable nose. Louis was grateful he had inherited Harry’s nose rather than his own. Harry’s nose was a lot straighter.

“Admiring our boy?” A raspy voice asked from the doorway.

Louis looked up from the sleeping baby and nodded. “I can’t help it. I feel like he’s going to like walk away or something.”

Harry chuckled, walking over. “Babe, he was born two days ago, he can’t walk yet.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah I know… but this still feels like a dream, yeah know? It’s like he’s not mine or something.”

Harry’s face fell. “Well he isn’t just yours… he’s ours.”

Louis rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his face. “You know what I mean, Harold.”

Harry chuckled and nodded, picking up a now awake Sam.

“Oh,” Louis whispered, reaching over with his other hand. “I didn’t even notice Sammy was awake.”

“I think he just woke up,” Harry said, holding the baby close to his face, his nose touching his hair as he breathed in his new baby scent. Sam made a noise, his little hand reaching to Harry. Harry gave a faint laugh, giving Sam his finger.

“Sam has a strong grip,” Harry laughed, bouncing his finger up and down.

Louis laughed, looking down to Percy and gasping.

“What?” Harry’s head shot up in the direction of his husband. “Is something wrong?”

Louis shook his head still looking down to Percy. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the little bundle that was in his arms but something just didn’t feel right and he just didn’t know what. But Louis shook off the feeling. His life had changed a lot in the past year, a lot of pain but a lot of miracles too. Percy and Sam were the proof of that. But something still didn’t feel right.

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

Louis was cuddling Sam after their morning feeding when he heard the door open. He paid no attention to it, thinking it was Elton, since he had promised to come over today to meet the twins and talk about the future, until Harry got up and walked over to the visitor. “Nick!”

Louis’ hand stopped, playing with Sam's hand, making the small baby open his eyes looked up at Louis before closing his eyes again. “Nick?”

Harry stopped hugging Nick and awkwardly cleared his throat. “He wanted to see the babies, Lou.”

Louis sighed, looking towards Nick.

“I’m really sorry about kissing Harry….” Nick whispered, looking at the baby in Louis’ arms. “It was completely messed up but I had to know… and I’m sorry I should have never even done that. And I understand if you don’t want me here… Harry just texted me, but I’ll go if you want me too.”

Louis looked to Harry and then to Nick. He never really expected to get an apology from Nick but he needed to grow up… it was just a kiss that meant nothing. “I accept your apology… just never kiss him again, or I will chop off your balls.” Louis added a smile to the end of the sentence.

Nick laughed and held up his hands. “Okay okay, I surrender.”

Louis nodded. “Good, now do you want to hold my daughter?”

Nick’s jaw dropped, he was not expecting Louis to be… so forgiving. He had been expecting kicking and a lot of yelling. But he just nodded, carefully taking the small child in his arms.

“He's so small,” He whispered. “Is Percy bigger?”

Louis shook his head but his smile flattering a little.

He hadn’t told Harry about his uneasiness with the older twin, but Harry could proabably sense something. “Sam is actually a pound heavier.” He shot Louis a look.

Louis caught the look and quickly looked away. He focused on the window, on the sun, as he blinked back the tears, feeling like an awful parent already and the twins were only two days old. He held strong arms wrap around his shoulders. “Shh, boo.”

Louis shook his head. “I feel like I’m already disappointing them.”

Harry looked over at Nick. “Erm… I have to go get ready for the lunch show… Thanks for letting me hold Sam, Lou.”

Louis continued to look out the window but nodded. “Anytime, Nick.”

Nick quickly and quietly set Sam next to his brother and left, giving a slight nod to Harry.

Once the door clicked behind Nick Harry hooked his fingers under Louis jaw, turning the older man’s face to him. “How are you disappointing them?”  He whispered.

Louis looked up to Harry’s eyes, blue meeting green. A teary graze meeting a questioning one. Louis just shrugged, defeated. “It’s just hard, I guess.” He tried keeping his face neutral. How could you tell your husband, you loved one twin but was confused on the other?

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what this is about?”

Louis breath hitched in his throat, and gave a slight nod.

“Boo, you’ve been through so much this year. You have overcome so much. It’s going to take time to readjust again.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ feathery hair.

Louis sighed again, and melted into Harry’s chest. Neither of them saying a word.

“But I have a feeling there’s more,” Harry whispered.

Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry shushed him. “Now you don’t have to tell me, Lou. At least not yet. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Louis let out his breath. “Maybe its just postpartum depression,” Louis whispered.

Louis felt Harry nod. “Should we talk to Hamplinton about this?”

“Maybe…” Louis said, trailing off remembering his and her convocation this morning but he really did not want to go back on medication. But maybe that’s what his problem was. He hoped that was it.

..

..

..

“Harry, Louis nice to see you two again,” Elton greeted, walking into the room with grace.

A smile broke out across Louis face. He always loved talking to Elton; the man was a legend and was still so down to earth. “Nice to see you again, too.”

Elton smiled, peering to the twins’ crib. “How are they?”

“Perfect,” Harry smiled. “Want to hold one?”

Elton smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Louis’ bed.

Harry smiled, placing Sam in the elder’s arms. “This is Sam.”

“Oh he is the spitting image of Harry,” Elton gushed.

Harry beamed. “Daddy’s little boy.”

Louis chuckled, nodding. “Let’s just hope neither of them their dad’s habit on getting naked at random times.”

Harry’s flushed, while Elton chuckled. “Harry why don’t you grab the other twin and we discussed the future of your twins… well their live style and such not their clothing habits.”

Harry’s face grew even redder. Louis and Elton laughed rang out in the room, little Sam even started making baby noises.

“But it seems he's going to be loud like his papa?” Elton asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh he is,” Louis said, beaming proudly at his youngest son. Harry soon returned, sitting down with Percy in his arms. “But him… he’s quiet.”

Elton laughed. “I’m sure his personality will blossom.”

Louis smiled, looking down to Harry’s arm, his earlier feeling wearing off. Louis then decided it was just from Louis’ lack of sleep from tour and his sudden delivery of the twins. He would try harder to… give Percy a try. Oh goodness that sounds awful, Louis thought. It’s not as if he’s some present you can return to the store.

“What do you think, Lou?” Harry asked, adverting his attention from Elton to him.

Louis shook his head, looking up from Percy to Harry. “I’m sorry, what?”

Harry gave a short, awkward laugh. “Elton was asking if we’ve come up with a plan yet. To let everyone know about the twins or to keep like kinda a mystery.”

“Umm… explain mystery?”

“We would go out in public with them and such like a normal couple would do, but don’t answer questions about them or anything,” Harry said, his foot tapping from rocking Percy.

“And how is this different from the other?” Louis asked, biting at his nails.

“Well….” Elton said, taking over. “We would let the media know that you two have had children and that’s about it, we don’t include any kind of detail about how you got them. So either way it they are kind of a mystery.”

Louis bit his lip, taking in the information. He looked to Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

Harry looked just as torn as Louis felt. Both plans weren't fully bullet proof.  “I think we should tell the media…. That we gave gotten the twins, but then don’t go into further detail.”

Louis nodded; he had been leaning towards that option too. It seemed the most logical, if they acknowledge the twins the media won’t be in as much as a frenzy as it would be if they just completely ignored the “so you have children now?”

“Or,” Elton cut in to Louis’ train of thought. “You two don’t go into the media lense with the twins.”

Louis opened his mouth but then closed it, looking to Harry again. “Is that even an option?”

Harry bite his lower lip but then shook his head. “I’m not ashamed of them, I do want to kinda parade around with my children.”

Louis’ face broke out in a smile. “Did you read my mind, Harold?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head his curls bouncing.

Elton snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes. “Boys back to me.”

“Sorry,” Harry gushed, his cheeks growing red.

Louis mumbled a sorry before giving his attention back to Elton.

“Do you have to decide anything today?” Louis asked.

Elton rubbed his chin with his free hand, “no you don’t. You have about a month and a half before we need a concrete answer, otherwise we’ll make the decision.”

Louis looked to Harry before giving a tight nod. “We understand."

Elton only stayed a few more minutes before giving Sam back to Louis. And even after that a nurse came giving Louis and the twins a look over and with a few signatures Louis was being wheeled out of the building with Harry carrying the bags and the two in his arms.

Since they were at a private hospital a valet drove up with their Range Rover. And since Harry is perfect the car seats were already strapped in and ready for use.

Harry opened the trunk before walking over to Louis and grabbing a twin but not before opening the door for Louis so he could put Percy in his car seat.

Louis being the oldest of seven was able to quickly buckle in Percy but not before kissing his small forehead.

Louis softly closed the door before hugging the nurse and Hamplinton. Tears meeting his eyes again because this women has done so much for his little family.

"Go Louis," Hamplinton whispered after a moment.

Louis nodded, opening his door and climbed in.

"Thank you," Louis whispered, waving at the nurse and doctor.

She nodded and gave him a huge smile.

Louis watched them grow smaller and then disappear as they rounded the corner. Louis turned around in his seat so he facing the front.

He let out a small sigh of relief before looking over to Harry to see Harry already looking at him. Louis blushed before looking towards the road.

They were officially on their way home.

With two little miracles sleeping in the backseat.

And the music softly playing in the background....

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpise!! Last chapter before the epilogue! 
> 
> Sappy author's note on the next post :))


	33. Chapter 33

**One Year Later.**

_Together with their families Niall James Horan & Liam James Payne invite you to share with them the joy of their wedding day on Friday the twenty third of July two thousand_  
 _seventeen at three o'clock in the afternoon at the Wembley Stadium_   _in London, England._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Hazza! Their invitations came!"

Harry entered their kitchen, a twin on his shoulder. He reached out taking the invation from his husband's hand.

"I still can't believe they're going it on the day One Direction was formed."

"And the place," Louis laughed, shaking his head fondly.

The past year has been well perfect. They finished out Where We Are back in 2016, and then nothing. There was no schedule no meetings or interviews. It was like before they were put into One Direction expect they were married, had twins and gained three best friends for life. But in the first few months they didn't see a lot of the other lads.

Zayn was off modeling and when he had a few days off he would go visit Perrie on Little Mix's first world tour.

Liam was back in school for teaching while Niall worked his way into a record label as a sound engineer.

Harry was working close with Ed and 5SOS writing his first solo album. Louis honestly couldn't be more proud of him, honestly. And well Louis kicked his way into a semi pro footy team. He had wanted to go pro but with being a ripe age of 26 he decided against it plus with two new born twins he and Harry both didn't want their children raised by a nanny.

And this is the routine before Niall and Liam started on wedding details and all the boys met once a week to help out the engaged couple. (Sometimes Zayn would have to be there via cell phone screen or just in spirit).

One day about six months before July 23rd they received a group text from Niall saying that since Louis, Harry and Zayn where all old married men now they needed their guidance.

The little meetings were a good way to reconnect with people you had spent every day with for nearly five years. And Louis was thankful for their children to be able to interact with their God parents as well.

Louis landed back on earth when there was a cry from the baby monitor.

"You got him, Lou?" Harry asked, looking up from the invitation.

Louis nodded before pecking Harry's brunette hair and Percy's red hair before jogging to get Sam.

"Oh hello my precious," Louis cooed, picking up the red faced twin. "Not a good way to end a nap."

Sam screamed has Louis laid him down on the changing table and changed his nappy. And was crying when he brought him into the kitchen.

"Fussy?"

 "Oh no, he's just peachy," Louis said, before going over to the fridge and getting a premade bottle from the second self. He popped the bottle into the microwave before putting the now warm liquid up to his baby's face.

Sam lacked on for a moment before opening his eyes and letting out another scream.

"Come on," Louis encouraged. "You need to eat baby boy."

Sam looked up to him with his green eyes and red face.

"Or not," Louis sighed before looking up to Harry with pleading eyes.

“Oh I don’t know Lou,” Harry said, bouncing their oldest twin on his shoulder.

“Baby please,” Louis pleaded. “We’re meeting for the rehearsal dinner tonight.”

“I was only kidding, Lou,” Harry smiled offering his free hand for Sam.

Louis handed over Sam and slowly his screams turned into hiccups.

“Aww, did my baby only want dada?” Harry cooed.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at all his favorites. “Hold that pose.”

“Wh-“

And then Louis pressed the big white button on his iPhone 9 efficiently shutting Harry up.

“Cheese!” Louis giggled.

“Oh come on!” Harry whined.

Louis shook his head. Uploading his picture to Instagram. He looked up from his phone to see Harry evil eyeing him. “If I didn’t have twins in my arms you would be so dead.”

“If that a threat curly?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No it’s a promise.”

And maybe that’s how that statement went straight to Louis’ groin.

And maybe that is how they ended up an hour late to Niall and Liam’s rehearsal dinner.

…

…

…

Louis sat in front of the twins as they laid on the floor of a private room in Wembley stadium.

“Louis we really need to go and get ready,” Harry coaxed.

Louis shook his head. “How can you be so chill? We’re leaving them for the first time since they’re been born.” He reached out and ran both of his hands through the twin’s hair, trying to memorize the texture.

“Baby, the nanny has our numbers and we’ll be in the same building as them,” Harry reasoned, kneeling down to pull Louis’ hands back.

Louis began to nod as he saw his year old sons giggled to each other and continued to drool as they chewed on their teething toys.

“Okay?” Harry whispered, kissing his hair.

“Okay.” Louis whispered, he grabbed both of the twins though to kiss their hair before putting them back on their blanket. He numbly let Harry pull him up to his feet.

He blew kisses to them as Harry walked him to the door.

"Oh wait-" Louis began but the door unepectlt shut in his face. Louis looked to the door and then to Harry. "I... I needed to.."

"Baby, she has our numbers."

"Oh... but maybe we should put a baby moniter in there?" Louis prosossed. 

"Louis," Harry sighed.

"Okay okay," Louis sighed right back putting his hands up. 

Harry gave him a sweet smile before pulling Louis into a hug.

Louis huffed before giving in and hugging him in return. 

"We really do need to get ready Louis."

Louis nodded letting go of Harry. "I'll see you in a few?"

Harry nodded before pecking his cheek before walking in the different direction.

Louis looked at the door and came close to opening it just to make sure Sam and Percy were okay but he knew if he opened the door he would probably miss helping Zayn get Niall ready.

He turned on his heel and took off down the hall towards Niall and Zayn.

...

...

...

"I still say he should change his name to Horan," Niall grumbled as he stood in front of the close doors he's going to walk down in literally five minutes.

"Niall I think this is a covocation you should have had with Liam two months ago," Louis sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot today. His mind with his precious babies.

"Or maybe they should have it be Horayne," Zayn suggested, looking quiet proud of himself.

Niall looked up to him. "That is not a bad idea."

"Niall!" Louis calmly yelled at Niall. "You are going to be a Payne. Sorry but who ever tops that's the last name everyone gets."

Zayn look horrified. "Is that really how its decided?"

Louis shrugged and nodded. "Basically. How do you think I'm pregnant again?"

Zayn's mouth dropped. And Niall looked like he was going to cry. "Are you serious?"

Louis have a small smile. "Yeah I really didn't want to tell anyone because it's Niall and Liam's day so don't tell anyone."

Niall and Zayn both nodded before hugging the small boy. "Does Harry know?" Niall asked.

Louis shook his head. "N-no. I mean we had the twins' birthday a month ago. And plus the wedding planning there hasn't been time."

Niall and Zayn nodded. 

"Plus I've already seen my doctor... There's a chance I might lose the baby within the first three months so... if that did happen I... it would save Harry the heart break."

"But you need to tell him..." Zayn started but there was a knock through the doors signalling that they were ready.

Zayn, Niall and Louis all hugged for the last time before Louis and Zayn stood side by side with Niall right behind them.

Louis looked out of the corner of his eye to see Zayn looking at him. Louis looked to Zayn. "What?"

"You should really tell Harry, soon."

Louis nodded. "I will at the reception." He looked forward again just as the doors began to open.

Zayn grinned, "Perrie's pregnant as well."

Louis' head snapped to Zayn's but the music had already began. And Louis, Niall and Zayn all started forward.

Truely turning a page and starting a new chapter in their lives where nothing is as it seems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Greg & Allyssa for being there when I was beating myself up or laughing at me during our old join me's because I can't spell to save my life.
> 
> And I want to thank the people who have stuck with me through this whole book. I know its taken too long. But thank you for your comments and votes. 
> 
> Unbroken will be up asap :)


End file.
